Scort
by tiwii
Summary: Isabella Swan era la dama acompañante mas cotizada de la ciudad, todos los hombres la deseaban pero muy pocos podían pagar el precio de su compañía. Edward Cullen era un millonario que llegaba a la ciudad por negocios... SUMMARY COMPLETO ADENTRO
1. Dos caras, Una vida

_Hola Nenas: les vengo a presentar esta nueva historia… esta… BUENISIMA, está en proceso de escritura, llevo hasta el capitulo 6 y está quedando excelente, _

_al igual que la secuela de Corazón esta tendrá muchas sorpresas, todo ira de mano del placer y el lemmon, si no les gusta este género les advierto del comienzo que mejor no la lean_

_ ya que no estaré suprimiendo los lemons ni marcándolos ya que la historia está pensada así, es bastante lemonera así_

_ que espero comprendan y no me pidan cosas que esta vez no hare._

_Esta historia cuenta la vida de dos personas que son completamente diferentes pero que de una u otra forma el destino las une, ellos mediante al deseo que _

_se siente desde el primer momento, inician un camino que será guiado por el placer del buen sexo pero en ese mismo sendero encontraran otras cosas que cambiaran sus vidas_

_ y le darán un toque diferente a su realidad. Advierto que este contexto esta tratado en una realidad alterna puesto que se encontraran muchas cosas que no son comunes en_

_ nuestro mundo pero en el de mi historia si, espero les guste y estoy ansiosa por continuar publicando, _

_los días serán los **martes **y la **clasificación es M**_

_Con Amor…_

**_Tiwii Cullen_**

**

* * *

**

**Scort**

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes le pertenecen a **Stephanie Meyer, **sólo la historia es de mi propiedad. **Prohibida su adaptación, copia parcial o total.**

**Summary: **Isabella Swan era la dama acompañante más cotizada de la ciudad, todos los hombres la deseaban pero muy pocos podían pagar el precio de su compañía. Edward Cullen era un millonario que llegaba a San Francisco por negocios, en un encuentro fortuito estas dos almas se encontraran y recorrerán un camino en el que solo encontraran placer y satisfacción mutua. ¿Podrán tener una relación de trabajo sin mezclar los sentimientos?

**Capitulo 1:**

**Dos Caras, Una Vida**

**_(Due Facce, Una Vita)_**

**

* * *

**

**Edward POV: **

_Edward Cullen, 25 años_

― Sr. Cullen ¿Cuánto tiempo estará en la ciudad?— pregunto mi asistente, Andrew, sacándome de mi lectura.

― No lo sé, creo que algunas semanas, todo depende de cuánto me demore, espero no sea mucho.

― Bien entonces avisare a su hotel, deberán preparar su pent-house

― Muchas gracias— le dije y el muchacho se perdió entre los asientos del avión.

Estaba llegando a Estados Unidos, una vez más tenía que volar a este enorme país por algún negocio, mi nombre es Edward Cullen y soy dueño de una compañía. Mi vida es así, siempre viajando, paso más tiempo arriba de un avión que en mi propia casa junto a mi familia. Siempre pensaba en que hubiera sido si mi familia no tuviera dinero, ¿sería feliz?, no tenía idea, lo único de lo que estaba seguro era que antes del dinero siempre estaría mi familia, era lo más importante para mí. Me removí en el asiento y observe la vista que tenia frente a mis ojos, las nubes iban desapareciendo a medida que el avión comenzaba a descender, la ciudad de San Francisco se alzaba majestuosa entre el blanco del cielo. El avión no tardo en aterrizar en la enorme pista del aeropuerto central de la ciudad, Salí hacia la sala de desembarques y un rostro conocido estaba esperando mi llegada.

― Sr. Edward— me saludo la alegre voz de Missy, una de mis colaboradoras de confianza.

― Missy, _un piacere rivederti_—

― El placer es mío señor— saludo con alegría en sus palabras— ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos.

― Claro, algunos años, ¿Cómo va todo?— pregunte en su idioma mientras caminábamos para salir de aeropuerto. Por mis tantos viajes a diferentes países manejaba muchos idiomas pero siempre intentaba hablar en mi lengua natal.

― Bien señor, el hotel esta como siempre, alcanzando los mejores estándares que cualquiera de esta ciudad— sonreí.

― _Perfetto—_ le dije y seguí con nuestra conversación.

Había venido a San Francisco a cerrar un excelente negocio, tenía que reunirme con los arquitectos que construirían el edificio de un nuevo hotel en esta ciudad, necesitaba un edificio más moderno para el hotel que ya estaba aquí, a eso me dedicaba, era dueño de una famosa cadena de hoteles que recorrían el mundo, _"Dea Greca" _era el nombre de ellos, desde hace muchos años estábamos situados entre los mejores. Mi vida se reducía a mi familia y a mi trabajo intentaba tener esos dos aspectos bien atendidos, mis padres vivían en nuestra ciudad de origen, Cerdeña, una hermosa isla al este de Italia. Camine con Missy hacia la limusina que nos esperaba en el estacionamiento subterráneo, cuando iniciamos el recorrido por las calles de la ciudad nos dirigimos de inmediato al hotel, en pocos minutos la imponente pero ya no tan impresionante apariencia del _"Dea Greca" _apareció ante mis ojos.

― Cada vez que veo este edificio me alegra mas haber concretado la construcción del nuevo— la mujer me sonrió

― No crea señor, a pesar de ser "_vecchio_" como usted dice, este hotel a dado excelentes cifras este año.

― Lo sé, es por eso que creo que merece una remodelación,_ ¿non credi?_

― Estoy completamente de acuerdo señor—

Missy James era la gerente de este hotel hace muchos años, la conocía bien porque había sido la asistente de mi padre y una gran amiga de la familia, por razones familiares se traslado a esta ciudad y fue perfecto ya que ella pudo asumir el rol de gerente y dejarnos más tranquilos, siempre una persona de confianza era mucho mejor en un puesto como este. Caminamos por los enormes vestíbulos del edificio, la decoración de todos mis hoteles era una combinación de estilos griegos e italianos, tenía grandes recuerdos de Grecia que no quería olvidar y mis raíces siempre estaban presentes en todo. Sin esperar nada subí a mi pent house, en cada país en donde había un Dea Greca tenía uno de estos, se me facilitaba mucho más el hospedaje cuando visitaba cada país. Las enormes puertas se abrieron ante mí y el olor a limpio combinado con otras esencias se coló por mis sentidos.

― Bien señor Cullen, esta todo como a usted le gusta

― _Grazie _Missy, cuando llegue Andrew avísale que necesito verlo.

― Si señor— respondió la mujer retirándose de la habitación, las puertas se cerraron y al fin tenía un momento de intimidad.

Deje mi maletín y mi abrigo en el sillón, mis pasos me dirigieron hacia los enormes ventanales, el Golden Gate distinguía entre toda la ciudad, las luces de san francisco lentamente se comenzaban a prender iluminando cualquier oscuridad existente, pensé en llamar a mi familia para avisarles que había llegado bien a este país pero con la diferencia de horarios seguro que todos estarían durmiendo y no valía la pena molestarlos. Me aleje de los ventanales y me senté en uno de los cómodos sillones, estire mis piernas y me relaje por unos momentos, extrañaba mucho mi casa, mi familia y en especial a mis sobrinos, los hijos de mis hermanas eran la luz de mis ojos, una alegría enorme para toda mi familia. Camillo Cullen era el primogénito de la familia e hijo de mi hermana Rosalie junto a su esposo Emmett, Alice mi pequeña hermana y su esposo Jasper eran padres de Pablo Cullen el pequeño torbellino de la familia, Camillo tenía cinco años y Pablo tres, la llegada de estos angelitos había sido completamente esperada, siempre me preguntaba qué habría pasado si yo me hubiera casado cuando tuve la oportunidad, la pregunta solo se quedo en mi cabeza por algunos segundos, nunca pensé que fuera buena idea y no comenzaría ahora a hacerlo.

La noche se dejo caer sobre el cielo, oscureciendo la habitación, los suaves golpes de Andrew me hicieron sobresaltar, le concedí la pasada y me enderece para hablar con mi asistente.

― Buenas noches señor Cullen— me saludo con el usual tono de voz

― _Buonanotte_— respondí fregando mis ojos y reprimiendo un bostezo.

― Ya tengo organizada su agenda para su estancia en la ciudad señor, lamento informarle que como no tiene fecha de partida a sido invitado a diferentes actividades sociales debido a sus contribuciones con esta ciudad.

― Dime entonces ¿de qué se trata?— el hombre comenzó a leerme mis invitaciones y rápidamente me fui encogiendo en el mismo asiento, odiaba asistir a eventos públicos en donde se me homenajeare por alguna contribución, yo era un hombre como todos la única diferencia es que tenía dinero, el cual trataba de destinar a todas las causas nobles o con significado que podía.

― Tiene un baile en la asociación de familias sin hogar, un coctel en…— Andrew leía las actividades como si leyera cualquier periódico, con cada una que me iba nombrando era más el pesar que crecía dentro de mi ya que disfrutaría muy pocos momentos de paz— y por ultimo tiene un baile de caridad en New York, las fechas de estas actividades son variadas pero todas muy seguidas.

― ¿no son todas aquí en la ciudad?— pregunte mirando a mi asistente, el me devolvió una mirada como diciéndome que esa respuesta estaba demás.

― No señor— aclaro su garganta, sabía que poco lo había escuchado— la mayoría son aquí pero hay algunas en otras ciudades del país pero no se preocupe que serán en algunos meses más.

― _Bene_— le dije y me recline nuevamente en mi asiento dejando escapar un suspiro.

― Señor— me llamo y solo abrí uno de mis ojos para observarlo— las invitaciones, en su mayoría, lo invitan a usted con una pareja.

― _¿una donna? _Eso sí que es un problema— comencé a pensar, de seguro ninguna de mis dos hermanas iba a venir de Italia a acompañarme en todos esos compromisos y no podía invitar a cualquier mujer a un evento social, generalmente las chicas comenzaban a pensar en una relación seria cuando las invitabas a muchos eventos sociales, ya me había pasado y no quería nuevos problemas.

― ¿puedo hacer una sugerencia señor?— pregunto Andrew, dirigí mis ojos hacia él con curiosidad, por su rostro se extendía una sonrisa que muy pocas veces le había visto

― _Dimmi—_

― Bueno señor…— comenzó a acercarse— aquí en san francisco y en muchas partes de este país existe una agencia que trabaja con las _Scort— _la palabra hizo que se produjera un silencio en la sala.

― No estoy interesado en una prostituta— respondí con un poco de veneno en mis palabras— no creo que sea lo mejor para llevar a un evento

― Ahí está la diferencia señor— me dijo nuevamente con esa sonrisa— ellas son damas de compañía.

― ¿ah sí? _¿e vero?_

― Por supuesto señor, ¿le interesa que llame?— pregunto dejando la duda plantada en mi— me han dicho que hay una Scort que es famosa por su belleza, ella solo presta servicios a gente muy importante, se codea hasta con la realeza.

― _Interessante— _le dije procesando la información— llama y me dices que tal.

― Si señor— me dijo retirándose de la habitación.

Expulse el aire de mis pulmones y me relaje, no tenia porque hacer caso a las invitaciones pero sin duda ir con alguna pareja sería interesante hace tiempo que no conocía a ninguna mujer que me interesara y para qué hablar del sexo, tampoco era un hombre que se acostara con cualquiera, el vinculo que se creaba en ese acto prefería guardarlo para una mujer que realmente me importara. Cerré mis ojos y deje que mi mente se blanqueara, mañana tendría tanto que hacer y tan poco tiempo, sin pensarlo dos veces me fui a la ducha, cambie mi ropa y comencé a revisar algunos papeles importantes, al cabo de unos minutos Andrew volvió a aparecer en el radio de mi visión.

― Señor, ya he efectuado la llamada— me dijo acercándose rápidamente a mi escritorio.

― ¿y?— pregunte dirigiendo mi vista nuevamente a los documentos.

― Hable con el dueño un tal Tyler Crowley, me dijo que a una persona como usted podrían mandarle a la mejor Scort de la agencia, si está de acuerdo. En todo caso me ha enviado una foto por fax, por si desea verla— me dijo y mis ojos se elevaron un poco, visualice en sus manos una carpeta de color transparente, claramente podía ver una foto en ella.

― Préstame la fotografía— el hombre extendió la carpeta hacia mis manos y me recline en mi asiento para observarla, mis ojos se agrandaron un poco al ver la hermosura de mujer que salía en la fotografía— _é Bellisima_— susurre mirando detalladamente cada parte de su cara, la chica no debía pasar de unos veintitantos, su cara era tan pálida como la mía y sus ojos de un color chocolate intenso, su cabello era del mismo color de sus ojos— concreta una cita para la primera fiesta— le dije aun mirando la foto— ¿Cuándo es?

― Pasado mañana— respondió complacido.

― _Bene_— mi boca se curvo, la chica era hermosa algo en ella me hacía sentir nostalgia— quedamos en eso, cítala para pasado mañana una hora antes de la fiesta, me gustaría hablar con ella.

― Si señor— el hombre asintió y se retiro de la habitación.

La carpeta solo traía la foto de la chica, de igual manera saque la foto esperando que hubiera algo mas dentro pero nada, la misteriosa mujer ni siquiera tenía un nombre, sería lo primero que le preguntaría cuando estuviera frente a mí. La cara de la muchacha rondo en mi mente esa noche y todo el otro día, había algo en ella que me dejo prendado, por la fotografía podía ver que tenía unos labios muy sugerentes, rosados y carnosos solo tendría que esperar hasta el otro día para poder conocerla.

El día Viernes tuve mi reunión con los arquitectos, fuimos a ver el terreno en donde se construirían el nuevo edificio, tuve unas cuantas reuniones y un coctel para celebrar el comienzo del proyecto, si todo salía bien en seis meses el enorme edificio estaría listo para funcionar, en este momento me daba cuenta lo que podían hacer el dinero y los sueños combinados en una sola cosa. A eso de las ocho de la noche me comencé a preparar para la fiesta de la noche, la muchacha Scort con la que iría llegaría en solo una hora, a pesar de solo haber visto una foto, confieso que estaba impaciente, Andrew me había dicho que esas chicas no eran como cualquier otra, ellas no eran prostitutas ni algo por el estilo solo eran damas de compañía, cultas y educadas que acompañaban a hombres solos como yo a eventos públicos. La sola descripción me dejo intrigado, ¿Cómo sería estar con una mujer así?, estaba a solo diez minutos de que se cumpliera la hora, me sentía ansioso. Repace una vez más mi vestimenta, llevaba puesto un frac negro, mi cabello como siempre iba hacia donde quería, me repase las manos por mi pelo y Salí de mi habitación, cuando el reloj marco las nueve en punto la puerta de la habitación sonó.

― Sr. Cullen— anuncio Andrew entrando— ella ya está aquí— me dijo con expectación

― Acela pasar— le dije parándome en los ventanales— y déjanos solos.

― Si señor— vi que asintió en el reflejo del vidrio y salió. Unos segundos más tarde la puerta se volvió a abrir, mi cuerpo se tenso al ver el reflejo de la mujer que venía caminando hacia el interior de mi cuarto, se paro en el medio del lugar y pude sentir sus ojos observándome.

― Buenas Noches— me saludo con una suave y sensual voz que me hizo reaccionar, me gire lentamente y la potencia de su mirada se encontró con la mía, vi que sus ojos se entrecerraron un poco pero volvieron a su estado normal en unos segundos.

― _Buonanotte_ – le dije acortando la distancia que nos separaba— es un _piacere _conocerte, dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre?— le pregunte, la observe por unos momentos y mi cuerpo no fue indiferente a ella, era una chica más baja que yo, como pensaba no debía de tener más de veintitantos años, el color de su piel era blanquecina, poseía unas largas piernas y una torneadas caderas, sus pechos eran de un tamaño justo y proporcional a su estética figura, _toda una alucinación _dije en mi mente, la mujer era realmente bella. El silencio que se produjo en la habitación duro más de lo que pensaba, sus ojos me miraban atentos como observando todo lo que hacía— dime _ragazza_ ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

― _Lúcia— _contesto nuevamente con un tono suave y sensual—_ Lúcia Bicallo._

**_Bella POV: _**

_Isabella Swan, 24 años…_

― _Hola, hablas al piso de Bella, en este momento no estoy pero déjame tu mensaje y el numero, te llamare cuando pueda, Adiós— _el mensaje de mi contestadora salto y me hizo despertar

― _Hola Bella, soy Irina quería saber si hoy iras a clases, te estaremos esperando con las chicas en el lugar de siempre, cuídate amiga, adiós— _Me removí en mi cama y abrí mis ojos, ya había amanecido, mire el reloj de mi habitación, solo marcaban las ocho de la mañana y era día viernes por lo tanto un día de clases.

Por ser ultimo día de la semana y estando a puertas de un ajetreado fin de semana me permití recostarme nuevamente y dejar que mi cabeza se llenara de cosas. Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, estudio arquitectura en la universidad de San francisco, tengo veinticuatro años recién cumplidos y además un trabajo que me ayuda a sustentarme, soy una _Scort. _El termino antes se ocupaba para asociarse con otra palabra pero con el tiempo el concepto de Scort se fue separando de lo que todos pensaban que era, _una prostituta con estudios._ Me aovillé en la cama y comencé a recordar lo que era ser una Scort. Hace muchos años había llegado a esta ciudad llena de sueños y de promesas de una vida mejor, _Tyler Crowley_ me había encontrado en mi antigua ciudad, Jacksonville y me había ofrecido este trabajo, al llegar aquí solo tenía dieciocho años y no sabía mucho del mundo pero con la ayuda de las institutrices me eduque y me convertí en lo que soy ahora, _la flor más cotizada del jardín._

El sol comenzó a pegar fuerte sobre mi pálida piel pero aun así me quede disfrutando de su calor, con el tiempo mi fama se extendió por todo San Francisco y los demás estados de este país, aquí en este mundo, en este país las _Scort_ son algo más de la sociedad, todos saben que existen y a que se dedican y también saben diferenciar entre una verdadera _Scort_ y una prostituta, porque entre los dos términos había una gran diferencia, yo por lo menos _jamás me acostaba con alguno de mis clientes. _Tyler siempre decía que eso era algo mas allá del servicio y que éramos nosotras las que decidíamos hasta donde llegar, si no, teníamos siempre de la compañía de nuestros guardaespaldas que nos protegían, el mío tendría que estar por llegar en cualquier minuto, al recordar esto me levante para dirigirme a la ducha.

Media hora más tarde el timbre de mi apartamento sonó, me termine de vestir y fui a la puerta, sin detenerme a abrir gire la manilla y deje que la persona que estaba afuera entrara, sabía perfectamente quien era, el mismo que tocaba el timbre cada día a la misma hora.

― Buenos días Lúcia— saludo la alegre voz de mi guarda espalda, me gire para mirarlo con mis ojos entrecerrados.

― ¿Cuántas veces he dicho que no me llames así fuera del trabajo?— le pregunte cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho, el chico cerró la puerta y se acerco con una sonrisa.

― Un Buenos días Jacob habría sido mejor ¿no crees?— beso mi coronilla.

― Te hice una pregunta— le dije golpeándole suavemente, se fue a mi cocina a dejar lo que traía en las manos, nuestro desayuno.

― Está bien Bells, siento haberte llamado así— se disculpo exagerando su voz, una sonrisa que muy pocos conocían apareció en mis labios— me gusta hacerte enojar, te vez más hermosa de lo que eres— termino de decir mientras atravesaba las puertas hacia la otra habitación.

― Por esta vez te perdono— le dije dirigiéndome a la cocina, el aroma que desprendían los paquetes me abrió todos los sentidos— ¿Qué trajiste?

― Todo lo que te gusta bonita, pastelillos y dulces

― ¿celebramos algo?— pregunte sacando uno de la bolsa y mordiéndolo.

― Se supone que no tengo que contarte nada hasta que hables con Tyler pero creo que un poco de información no te hará daño.

― ¿Quién es?— le pregunte sabiendo de inmediato de que se trataba

― No lo sé pero al parecer es un pez gordo. Es dueño de los _"Dea Greca"._

― Oh ya veo— conocía los hoteles pero no al dueño— ¿y cuándo será?

― Hoy por la noche, de hecho venia por ti ya que tienes que ir a la oficina.

― Lo siento— me serví café y me senté en la mesa de la cocina, Jake me miraba atento— iré mas tarde, tengo que llegar a clases.

― Bella…— comenzó a decirme pero lo pare antes de que comenzara con la cantaleta.

― Escúchame Jacob Black, de todos estos años que he trabajado con Tyler he aprendido que no es un pecado hacerlo esperar, además soy su chica, la mejor como me dice él, nunca me lo he creído pero ya va siendo hora de que lo acepte, tiene que aprender a esperarme.

― ¡wow!, adoro cuando te pones así de dura— rio y se sirvió su desayuno, se sentó frente a mi observándome con una sonrisa— sabes que cuando te enojas tus ojos se ven aun mas verdes.

― Lo sé, cambian de color con mis estados de ánimo, es algo que solo hay en mi familia.

― Bueno señorita _Lúcia Bicallo_ vaya a sus clases y después pases por la agencia para su nueva "misión".

― ¡NO ME DIGAS ASI!— le grite mientras le lanzaba la servilleta, tomamos el desayuno entre risas y bromas de Jake, tenía mucha suerte de tenerlo como mi guardaespaldas, el me había salvado muchísimas veces y siempre estaría agradecida con él.

_Lúcia Bicallo_, el solo nombre me hacia estremecerme, era el nombre que acompañaba a mi título, ese que jamás pensé poseer. Cuando Tyler me presento en la sociedad le pedí que no usara mi verdadero nombre, una de las cosas que pretendía proteger era mi verdadera identidad, Isabella Swan solo lo conocían algunas personas, las demás me llamaban Lúcia. Otra cosa que era distinta al momento de estar en mi trabajo eran mis ojos, recuerdo que Tyler me pidió casi en ruegos que no me pusiera lentillas de color chocolate y yo nunca acepte, el fulgor y brillo de mis ojos verdes estaban reservados solo para las personas que me amaban no para cualquier extraño que se cruzara en mi calle.

― Bien ya me voy— anuncio mi guardaespaldas mientras se paraba de la mesa, quizás cuanto tiempo estuve metida en mis pensamientos, Jake se termino el café y se paro— ¿a qué hora sales de clases?

― A las tres de la tarde, creo— no recordaba bien el horario de hoy.

― Pasare por ti a esa hora bonita, nos vemos— se acerco y beso mi cabello.

Unos cuantos minutos sentí la puerta cerrarse y quedar nuevamente sumida en el silencio. _Lúcia, una de mis dos caras_, Bella y Lúcia eran dos personas muy diferentes pero que vivían en el mismo cuerpo, siempre había pensado que un día una de ellas desplazaría a la otra quedándose como la única presencia en este cuerpo, esperaba que fuera Bella y que Lúcia no me arrastrara a la vida de Scort para siempre. Sacudí mi cabeza e intente olvidarme de mi otra cara, me bebí todo mi café para salir a la universidad, habían muchas cosas que tenía que agradecerle al mundo de las Scort una de ellas es que ya me faltaba solo un semestre para terminar mi carrera, pronto me convertiría en una arquitecto titulada y con ello todos mis sueños se materializarían frente a mis ojos.

― ¡Bella!— me llamo una voz conocida cuando ingrese en la cafetería de siempre— ¡aquí estamos!— me indico la figura de una de mis queridas amigas, Irina, me acerque a la mesa y contemple los rostros de mis compañeras de carrera, estaban Irina, su prima Kate, Emily y Claire.

― Hola chicas ¿Qué tal?— las salude con una sonrisa y me senté a conversar con ellas. Esta semana había faltado a clases unos días y creo que estaba preocupadas por mí.

Mi trabajo era un secreto a voces que todos sabían pero que nadie se atrevía a preguntar, inclusive las chicas que tenía enfrente que eran lo más cercano a mis amigas jamás me habían preguntado sobre mi trabajo, creo que todos pensaban lo peor de mi pero a mi poco me importaba, ser una _Scort _había logrado que estuviera aquí y no sentía vergüenza de ello ya que jamás vendí mi cuerpo por dinero. El día pasó rápido, por la tarde Jake pasó por mí a la facultad y nos fuimos hacia la oficina, llegamos al gran edificio que se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad.

― Buenos días señorita Bicallo, señor Black— nos saludo la secretaria, ambos saludamos con un gesto y pasamos hacia las oficinas.

Recorrimos los largos pasillos del primer piso hasta llegar a unas enormes puertas de madera, respire profundo y entre, Jake como siempre seguía todos mis pasos.

― Buenas tardes cariño— me saludo Tyler— pensé que nunca llegarías ¿Qué te ha demorado?— una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro, sus dientes resplandecían al lado de su oscura piel.

― Sabes que tengo deberes Tyler— le dije sentándome enfrente de su escritorio, el hombre rodeo la imponente mesa y se sentó en la orilla de ella frente a mí.

― Ayer por la noche me llamo Andrew Hennings, es el asistente personal del dueño de los "Dea Greca", pidieron los servicios de la mejor flor de mi jardín

― ¿ya he salido con él?— pregunte con curiosidad.

― No, de hecho no es ni de esta región. El tipo es un empresario Italiano, más rico que cualquiera de este país, sabes que sus hoteles son muy famosos, de hecho me he hospedado en muchos de ellos a nivel mundial.

― Lo sé, en todo caso no lo conozco, ¿Cómo se llama?

― No lo recuerdo— dijo cruzándose de manos— pero eso no importa— agito sus brazos en el aire— lo que interesa es lo que vas a hacer.

― ¿Qué es?

― Es una fiesta de caridad o algo así, el tipo quiere conocerte y si todo sale bien tiene una serie de eventos a los que deberás asistir con él.

― Está bien, lo hare.

― Esta demás decirte que el pagara mejor que cualquier hombre de este país así que _creo que deberías darle un trato especial_— me dijo destacando la última frase, sin tener que mirarlo sentí el cuerpo de Jake tensarse, el mío reacciono ajeno a lo que pasaba a mis espaldas.

― Sabes que yo no tengo tratos especiales con nadie— le dije haciéndolo retroceder un poco— en mi contrato no está estipulado el Sexo como trato especial Tyler ¿no tengo que recordarlo cierto?

― Claro que no mi vida— dijo con voz dulce pero a la vez arrastrando sus palabras, mi abogado había sido un genio al eliminar cualquier clausula que me obligara a prestar servicios sexuales por obligación con alguien, yo realmente tenia la decisión en mis manos pero jamás había pensado en acostarme con alguno de mis clientes— solo decía que fueras más amable con el que con los demás

― No te preocupes, me encargare de ganar todas las citas que él tiene, te aseguro que pagara la suma completa.

― Buena chica, si lo haces bien tendrás un bono especial cariño, solo para ti— me dijo con una sonrisa— esta demás decir Black que eres su sombra, no te separas si ella no lo pide, no la dejas sola en ningún momento, solo cuando ella lo solicite.

― Si señor— le dijo relajando un poco mas su cuerpo, sabía que a Jake no le gustaba cuando Tyler me intentaba persuadir en relación a mis servicios sexuales, aunque el todavía no me lo decía sabia que los sentimientos de Jake eran más que los de un buen amigo pero intentaba persuadirlo suavemente, en mi vida y en mi mundo no había espacio para un hombre y no quería decepcionarlo, solo podía verlo como un muy buen amigo.

Salí del despacho de Tyler intentando controlar mi ira, Jake iba con el cuerpo tenso a mi lado, ambos sabíamos que el mayor deseo de Tyler es que yo comenzara a ofrecer mi cuerpo como una atención más de mis servicios, eso elevaría mis propuestas al doble pero jamás lo haría, si no lo hice cuando mas necesite dinero menos lo hare ahora.

― Maldito de Tyler— susurro a mis espaldas.

― Cálmate Jake, sabes que siempre insistirá, creo que para lo máximo seria que además de ser una scort me prostituyera por millones y como sabemos, los hombres pagarían.

― Lo sé— contesto con la mandíbula apretada

― Pero olvidémonos de eso, son más de las tres, me iré a preparar enseguida ¿te llamo cuando este lista?

― Claro, la cita es a las nueve en punto en el pent House del tipo.

― ¿quiere verme antes?— pregunte avanzando por el pasillo

― Al parecer si, por lo que dijeron las malas lenguas nunca ha contratado a una Scort puesto que no sabe lo que implica.

― Oh, ya veo. Bien habrá que mostrarle lo que es salir con _Lúcia Bicallo_— Jake sonrió.

― Me gusta tu autoestima, tienes de donde ser la mejor, nos vemos en la tarde bonita.

― Nos vemos— nos separamos en el ascensor, el se fue hacia la cafetería del edificio y yo a los pisos superiores donde estaban el Spa y el salón de Belleza.

Ascendí hasta el piso nueve y la recepcionista me recibió con su usual sonrisa, entre en el salón y me deje consentir en todo lo que me quedaba de la tarde, a las ocho me comencé a preparar, para este cliente se me fue asignada la mejor ropa, no cavia duda que era "un pez gordo" como lo llamaba Tyler. A las ocho con treinta minutos Jake toco la puerta de la habitación donde me estaban preparando.

― ¿se puede?— pregunto desde el otro lado de la puerta.

― Claro que si pasa— le dije y de inmediato se coló en la habitación

― ¡Wow!, nunca dejas de sorprenderme, cada día más hermosa— me dijo con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

― Muchas gracias, ¿ya está todo listo?

― Claro que si, tu auto esta encendido y esperándote—

― Bien— le dije y me pare del taburete, observe mi figura y revise que todo estuviera en su lugar.

Por mi delicada figura se ceñía un vestido negro con detalles de lentejuelas del mismo color, era de corte recto y sin tirantes. Mi cabello iba sujeto en una pequeña y elegante cola, el maquillaje como siempre era suave y sin resaltar en exceso ninguna parte de mi cara, el toque final lo daban las lentillas de color. Mi color de ojos siempre ha sido algo que me ha caracterizado, sé que eso no arreglaba mi problema de identidad pero por lo menos había algo que era reservado solo para mi, ninguno de mis clientes había visto jamás el color de mis ojos, siempre llevaba lentillas extras por si algo sucedía.

― Bien, ¿nos vamos?— pregunto mi guarda espalda extendiendo su brazo para mi

― Vamos— le dije asintiendo con una sonrisa, así comenzaba otro fin de semana más, llena de eventos y fiestas de las cuales jamás habría pensado en asistir, así era mi vida, así eran los días de las _Scort._

Nos subimos al auto y nos dirigimos hacia el hotel, en la tarde se me habían dado todas las indicaciones de la cita, el hombre con el que saldría en efectivo era uno muy rico, era originario de Cerdeña en Italia y tenía la familia mas adinerada de todo el país, su fortuna era personal, había iniciado sus negocios a los 18 años invirtiendo en unos cuantos hoteles y de ahí se había hecho famoso en poco tiempo. Es soltero, de veinticinco años, cuando recibí esa noticia fue una sorpresa, mis clientes nunca bajaban de los treinta y tantos sin duda esta seria todo un caso, lo único que espera era que no exigiera más de lo que yo podría darle, el sexo no es un servicio.

― Llegamos— anuncio Jake abriendo la puerta del auto, extendió su mano y me ayudo a bajar— estas radiante— me dijo cerca del oído.

― Gracias— camine hacia el interior del hotel, seguida de cerca por mi guardaespaldas— Buenas noches, necesito ver al señor Andrew Hennings—

― Buenas noches señorita— me saludo un recepcionista, sus ojos recorrieron mi cuerpo de arriba hacia abajo— el señor Hennings la está esperando, suba hasta el pent—House.

― Gracias— le dije y camine hacia el ascensor sintiendo las miradas en mi espalda, esto era algo que siempre sucedía, ya estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención masculina y la envidia femenina. Subimos en el ascensor, cada vez que había una cita con algún hombre Jake intentaba hablarme lo menos posible para no entorpecer mi labor, además el era muy profesional a la hora de hacer su trabajo. El timbre del ascensor nos indico que ya habíamos llegado, las puertas se abrieron y la figura de un hombre de mediana edad se apareció en el medio del hall.

― Buenas noches— saludo examinándome de pies a cabeza, sus ojos se detuvieron en las partes más exuberantes de mi anatomía.

― Buenas noches ¿señor Hennings?— pregunte con voz suave

― el mismo, ¿y usted?— pregunto con una lasciva sonrisa.

― Lúcia— respondí con una sonrisa— Lúcia Bicallo.

― Mucho gusto Lúcia

― El gusto es mío

― Bueno lamentablemente el que solicito sus servicios no he sido yo pero me alegra haberla conocido creo que usted será la próxima Scort que pediré— comento sonriendo más ampliamente, _Ya quisieras_… dije solo para mi, Tyler jamás perdería su tiempo y el mío con un tipo como él, lamentablemente el no alcanzaba para los estándares que manejaba yo.

― Es una lástima, puede que algún día nos veamos— comente intentando esconder el sarcasmo de mi voz

― ¿viene acompañada?— pregunto mirando a Jake

― Si, el es el señor Black, mi guardaespaldas pero no se preocupe que él no vendrá con nosotros, el está encargado de mi seguridad y nos seguirá en su auto.

― Oh… que interesante, es la primera Scort que veo que tiene guarda espaldas- comento en un tono de diversión

― Debe ser por la calidad señor Hennings, solo las mejores poseemos seguridad— sonreí— bien, entonces con permiso- intente pasar pero él me detuvo

― Espéreme, deje presentarla, al señor _Cullen_ no le gusta que se metan a su habitación sin llamar, espere aquí por favor.

_¿Cullen?,_ ¿habría escuchado bien?... mi cuerpo se erizo por completo al escuchar ese apellido… hacía mucho tiempo que no lo oía. Intente que lo que pasaba por mi cuerpo no afectara en el exterior, el hombre abrió dos enormes puertas y se adentro en otra habitación.

― Es un maldito idiota y libidinoso— me dijo Jake entre dientes.

― Calla— le dije haciéndolo silenciar sus palabras— recuerda que las paredes oyen— los segundos parecían eternos, el silencio de la sala llego a molestar en mis oídos. Mi cuerpo estaba levemente consternados, ¿sería tan cruel la vida conmigo?, esperaba que no.

― Bien, pase por favor— me dijo llegando nuevamente a mi lado, di un imperceptible respingo y me moví en mi lugar

― Muchas gracias— le dije, le di la última mirada a Jake quien asintió con la cabeza.

Camine lentamente hacia la puerta y entre en la habitación sin tocar, camine unos pasos hacia dentro y la luz tenue del lugar fue lo primero que divise, sentí la puerta cerrarse muy lentamente a mis espaldas dejándome junto a mi cita. En los enormes ventanales del Pent House estaba la figura de un hombre, lo primero que pude vislumbrar fue la extensión de su espalda y el porte, debía medir fácil unos diez o veinte centímetros más que yo, tenía sus manos en los bolsillos mientras contemplaba la ciudad. Me pare en el medio de la habitación e intente calmar mis nervios, sin duda solo era un alcance de apellidos… _el no podría estar aquí, no en la misma ciudad que yo._

― Buenas noches— salude con voz suave, su cuerpo reacciono girándose lentamente, mire el rostro del hombre con el que saldría esta noche y palidecí en el mismo instante que supe quien era. El destino si era cruel, lo había puesto nuevamente en mi camino.

― _Buonanotte_ – saludo en un perfecto italiano, un idioma que había tratado de olvidar— es un _piacere _conocerte, dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre?— me pregunto dejándome por primera vez muda, era él, Dios mío, no podía ser… mire su cara una vez mas y luego todo su cuerpo, parecía otra persona, su porte, su cara, su cuerpo habían cambiado lo único que podía reconocer era su rebelde cabello y el verde intenso de sus ojos, _el que una vez ya me había hechizado_— dime _ragazza_ ¿Cuál es tu nombre?— volvió a insistir y me tense al no poder hilar ninguna palabra, dios mío… ¿Qué haría ahora?, creo que aun tenía un poco de suerte, él no me había reconocido y eso era una enorme ventaja. Intente calmar las locas ganas que tenia de salir corriendo y alejarme lo que más pudiera de él, me refrene y abrí mi boca para decir el único nombre que el conocería de mi boca.

― _Lúcia— _le dije y su boca se entreabrió—_ Lúcia Bicallo— _sus paso los llevaron hasta mi, al sentirlo cerca de mi cuerpo mi piel reacciono en unos segundos, era algo inexplicable pero podía sentir el calor de su piel.

― Es un placer conocerte, Lúcia— tomo mi mano y la llevo a sus labios sin perderme de su vista, el verde de sus ojos brillaban más intensos de lo que recordaba, beso mi piel y una corriente de electricidad se genero en el pedazo que fue tocado por su cálidos labios.

― El placer es mío señor Cullen— le respondí, el me mostro una ligera sonrisa y entrecerró sus ojos

― Edward _per favore, _las formalidades están demás.

― Si así lo prefieres— le concedí ocultando mi estado, mis nervios explotarían en cualquier momento teniéndolo tan cerca— ¿nos vamos?— pregunte intentando salir al exterior cada vez sentía más pequeña la habitación

― ¿tienes prisa?— pregunto en perfecto español, el podía cambiar de lengua rápidamente.

― No pero si no nos damos prisa nos perderemos un baile de caridad.

― Tienes razón— me dijo y me ofreció su brazo— vamos

Puse mi mano sobre su antebrazo bajo su escrutadora mirada, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y se reflejo en todo su rostro, el realmente estaba disfrutando de esto pero ¿ya no me recordaba?, estaba más que claro que desde la última vez que nos habíamos visto habían pasado muchos años y yo había cambiado bastante pero aun así… ¿nada en mi era familiar?, al parecer no porque él no daba señales de recordar aunque sea mi cara. Salimos al hall y mi cuerpo sentía los estragos de la situación, si Edward descubría quien era seria mi fin pero ya estaba aquí y por lo que vi en sus ojos no me dejara ir hasta saber hasta el más mínimo de los detalles, lo sabía porque cuando lo conocí tenia la misma mirada y _no paso mucho tiempo antes de que el lograra desnudar mi alma._

_

* * *

_

**_Espero les haya gustado espero ansiosa sus coments, le tengo bastante fe a esta historia..._**

**_las amoo..._**


	2. Pasado

**Scort**

**Capitulo 2:**

**Pasado**

**(_Passato_)**

**

* * *

**

_Antes de comenzar como usualmente lo hago quiero hacer un pequeño alcance sobre un rws que recibi..._

_"Anonimo  
2010-10-09 . chapter 1_

_Siempre la misma trama? El de viaje, siempre solo, la familia lejos, multimillonario, conoce a Bella, se enamoran, se separan, pasa el tiempo,_

_vuelven a encontrarse, y terminan felices para siempre?. ya no atrae, se te acaban las ideas querida?_

_lo unico diferente es que él es italiano, luego todo lo mismo"_

_**creo que parezco grabadora de tanto repetir esto... tu chica o chico que escribio esto solo tengo una pregunta para ti... si no te gusta ¿PARA QUE DEMONIOS ME LEES? osea hay que tener dos dedos de frente para darse cuenta de que si la historia no te gusta no tienes para que leerla y menos comentar de esa manera, he dicho hasta el cansansio que todas son bastante libres de leer lo que ustedes quieran y asi lo hacen siempre pero lo que no voy a aguantar es que intenten menospreciar mis ideas... la verdad es que QUERIA escribir algo asi y me importa un reverendo carajo que la trama este repetida si no te gusta cariño ¡NO LEAS! es asi de simple...**_

_**mis fieles lectoras: espero no se sientan tocadas con comentarios asi, les aseguro que son sus rws los que me hacen escribir mas y mas, no me interesa tener gente mala onda en mis comentarios si es asi mejor no comentente... pido RESPETO por el trabajo de cualquier autora, hoy soy yo mañana podria ser cualquiera de ustedes, incluso tu... (persona del rws)**_

_**sin nada mas que agregar paso al capitulo...**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Hola Nenas, wiii al fin llego el día de publicar la nueva historia, espero les haya gustado quiero dar las gracias por los maravillosos 28 comentarios (geniales y de buena fe)_

_del capítulo pasado ¡cuando comenzaron a llegar quede sorprendisisimaaa!, gracias por el apoyo, les aseguro que no se arrepentirán de leer_

_esta historia, estamos a un paso de lo que muchas esperan el próximo_

_capítulo se llama "Atracción fatal" y esta de lujo, besos enormes y nos leemos en los rwss_

_Con Amor…_

**Tiwii Cullen**

**

* * *

**

**Bella POV:**

Salimos de la habitación y Jacob de inmediato se puso alerta, nos siguió al elevador acompañándonos en el descenso, el silencio del pequeño lugar me molestaba, al parecer hoy todo seria inquietante para mí. Una enorme limusina aparcada en la entrada del hotel nos estaba esperando, el chofer abrió la puerta y me deslice dentro del enorme móvil no sin antes darle una mirada a Jake, el me devolvió el gesto y rápidamente se subió en el auto de la compañía, cuando la limusina comenzó a andar Edward pareció relajarse.

― ¿vienes acompañada?— preguntó con una voz tan suave que me erizo hasta el último de los cabellos, todo en el me invitaba a seguir pero había una enorme advertencia antes de continuar, el olía a peligro… pero también a deseo.

― El señor Black es mi guardaespaldas— le conteste con la vista perdida en un punto fijo.

― ¿realmente te llamas Lúcia?— preguntó, sentía sus ojos clavados en mi perfil.

― Si, es mi nombre, es el único que separa mi vida normal de la de una _Scort_—

― Entonces no te llamas así— susurró— no importa, Lúcia está bien, te llamaría como fuera con tal de disfrutar de tu compañía— sonrió abiertamente y mi piel se puso chinita, ¿Cómo demonios aun tenía ese efecto en mi? ¡maldita sea!, cerré mis ojos y respire pesadamente para liberar la frustración que sentía— al parecer no hablas mucho.

― Mi trabajo no se centra en hablar señor pero si quiere iniciar una charla conmigo tengo un amplio abanico de temas que podríamos tratar.

― Chica ruda— dijo con una sonrisa que mostraba su perfecta dentadura, tuve que morder mi labio para reprimir la sonrisa de exasperación que tenía guardada. Este hombre sabía perfectamente cómo sacar a alguien de sus casillas, siempre había sido igual, al pasar los años esa característica tan nata de él no había disminuido, Edward siempre lograba sacar todo de mi pero esta vez no podría, no perdería mi calma.

El silencio inundo el espacio, intente pensar en cualquier otra cosa pero el recuerdo vivo del día que lo conocí apareció una vez más en mi mente, después de tanto suprimirlo salía a la luz nuevamente.

_Mis padres amantes de la lotería y de los juegos de azar habían ganado un viaje con todo pagado, todavía podía recordar con claridad cuando mi madre, René había entrado en la pequeña cocina con el boleto en la mano. ¡Ganamos! ¡Ganamos! Gritaba a viva voz dentro del lugar, cuando ya estuvo más calmada nos explico el porqué de su alegría y Phill, mi padrastro, y yo compartimos su felicidad, René se había sacado el gran premio, un viaje con todo pagado por un mes a una exótica isla Griega._

_Aun no podíamos creerlo cuando nos bajamos del avión, estábamos en Karpatos una de las islas más hermosas de toda Grecia. Mi madre emocionada por el viaje se estudio toda la isla en un manual y señalo con un lápiz todo lo que debíamos visitar. Yo en este entonces era una chica de 16 años, delgada y de apariencia infantil, mi cuerpo parecía no querer desarrollarse ya que aun parecía una puberta. Pasamos los primeros tres días visitando lugares de sol a sol, mi mama no me dejaba descansar ella me decía que una oportunidad así no se repetiría y que debíamos aprovechar, yo le encontraba la razón pero al cuarto día me revele y decidí descansar. Mis padres salieron a unas ruinas que quedaban al otro lado de la isla por lo que demorarían todo el día, yo me quede en el hotel y decidí salir a pasear por las playas aledañas, arme un bolso con mis cosas personales, música, alimento, agua y un excelente libro. Salí de mi habitación en dirección a la playa, camine alrededor de una hora hasta que encontré una pequeña playa que parecía privada ya que nadie la visitaba además tenía unas enormes rejas pero para mi suerte un hoyo en ella me invitaba a pasar, me acomode en una roca y comencé mi descanso mientras estaba leyendo levante mis ojos al sentir bulla y ahí fue cuando lo vi por primera vez._

― _¡Vieni Qui!— grito un muchacho entre risas— ¡vieni qui figaro!— sus manos llevaban un bastón que perseguía un perro, por el pelaje deduje que se trataba de un labrador. El chico corría por la playa descalzo y vestido solo con un pantalón de color blanco, tenía el cabello tan broncíneo que de primera pensé que me lo estaba imaginando pero con el pasar del tiempo me daría cuenta de que su cabello era tan hermoso como el mismo, un dios._

_El chico lanzo el bastón en mi dirección y fue ahí recién cuando noto mi presencia, di un respingo al verlo observarme y caminar en mi dirección. Me removí incomoda en mi lugar e intente esconder la vergüenza de verlo observándome pero no lo logre, mi piel se sonrojo al tenerlo frente a mí y el verde intenso de sus ojos me deslumbro, eran casi tan brillantes como los míos._

― _Buongiorno Ragazza— me saludo, al ver que no le contestaba nada me miro y sonrió, dejándome nuevamente prendada primero de sus ojos y luego de su sonrisa— perdóname a veces olvido que no todos hablamos el mismo idioma ¿hablas español?— me preguntó y asentí levemente— que bueno pero ¿Qué haces aquí?, nunca te había visto por estos lugares._

― _No— susurre— vine de vacaciones_

― _Ah que bien ¿y cómo te llamas?_

― _Bella… Isabella Swan— le respondí casi en un hilo de voz._

― _¿hablas bajito?— preguntó acercando su cara a la mía, fue tan cerca lo que estuvo que sentí su respiración en la piel de mis labios, di un respingo y por primera vez saco la voz que tenía guardada_

― _¡NO!, solo que me sorprendió verte, pensé que era una playa privada— le dije haciendo una mueca._

― _Y lo es…— rio— de hecho estas invadiendo propiedad privada._

― _¡no lo hago!— rebatí— aquí no hay ningún cartel que lo diga así que… tu niño no puedes decirme eso._

― _Edward— me corrigió— mi nombre es Edward Cullen, Bella Swan— un tono suave salió de sus labios al igual que una sonrisa, esa fue la primera vez que escuche ese nombre y no sería la última dentro de ese mes… era la primera de muchas…_

El suave frenar del auto me devolvió al presente…

― Lúcia ¿estás bien?— preguntó Edward moviéndome suavemente del brazo

― Si, perdóneme…— le dije sacudiendo mi cabeza en un movimiento imperceptible

― No mas señor— corrigió— solo Edward— una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

Asentí y me removí en mi asiento, era hora de bajar. Me ayudo a salir del auto, como siempre Jake ya estaba ubicado a su lado esperando para verme. La entrada fue como siempre lo era, miradas, flashes y todo ese tipo de cosas. Sentí por primera vez que las atenciones no eran solamente para mi, el hombre que llevaba del brazo era tan o más hermoso que yo y brillaba con luz propia, el broncíneo cabello y sus ojos verdes atraían miradas igual que yo, por primera vez en todos estos años que no me sentí completamente observada. Edward Cullen me llevo con su cabeza alzada por todo el salón, estábamos en una fiesta de caridad, el había hecho una enorme contribución y la gente le devolvía el favor dando una fiesta en su honor. Pude ver a primera impresión que estaba contento pero su expresión se fue tornando aburrida con el pasar de las horas, el no había cambiado todavía le daban urticaria las fiestas y compromisos sociales.

― _Yo no estoy hecho para eso— _me había dicho un día mientras hablábamos_— no me interesa estar rodeado de gente que solo ama el dinero, yo valoro bastante los sentimientos verdaderos—_me aclaro, mis ojos se perdieron en los suyos y supe que decía la verdad.

Desde que lo conocí iniciamos una estrecha amistad, desde ese día abandoné las excursiones con mis padres para descubrir Grecia junto a él, visitamos lugares que jamás pensé que existieran, paraísos terrenales, ruinas y montañas en donde podías ver toda la Isla. Edward fue un buen amigo hasta que nuestros sentimientos se comenzaron a estrechar mas y pasaron de una amistad al amor, a las dos semanas de habernos conocido nos hicimos novios, sabíamos que después de que nos separamos se nos haría difícil seguir con este romance de verano pero a causa de eso decidimos disfrutarlo a más no poder, _vivimos un intenso amor._ Su piel y sus caricias fueron las primeras que recibí, junto a Edward descubrí todos los tipos de amor posibles y jamás me arrepentiría de haberlo hecho.

― _Te amo_— me había susurrado en el momento culmine de un acto de entrega y amor, había tocado el placer con mis dedos y me había bañado de una pasión que jamás pensé sentir, lo amaba y el a mi pero ese amor jamás estuvo destinado a salir de Grecia y ahí murió, en las mismas arenas en donde fui su mujer por primera vez.

Sacudí mi cabeza nuevamente e intente concentrarme, este no era momento para pensar en lo que paso en el pasado, además Edward ni siquiera me recordaba y era mejor así, no tenia para que pensar en la razón por la que debía salir corriendo de su lado, el jamás se enteraría de quien soy, era capaz de llevarme este secreto a la tumba. Mire al hombre que conversaba a mi lado, quizás cuanto tiempo llevábamos conversando y no me había dado cuenta. Un momento más tarde me dejo sola para ir a hablar con uno de los encargados, en ese momento Jake se acerco sigilosamente a mí.

― ¿Cómo va todo? ¿es un cerdo o un niño aprovechado?— preguntó con algo de veneno en sus palabras

― Ninguno de los dos— le respondí y pude ver la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro— no te preocupes creo que por fin me toco uno que es un caballero.

― Esto es nuevo— respondió en un hilo de voz— ahí viene nos vemos más tarde bonita— susurro y desapareció entremedio de la gente.

― ¿marcando tarjeta?— preguntó con una sonrisa refiriéndose a Jake— ¿el hace eso a menudo cierto?

― Algunas veces, solo veía si necesitaba algo.

― Yo puedo conseguirte lo que desees, también agradecería si finges que te sientes mal y que tenemos que retirarnos— me dijo con una mueca en su rostro

― ¿no te gustan las fiestas?— pregunte ya sabiendo la respuesta

― Las odio, considero que este tipo de fiestas son un derroche de dinero que se podría utilizar en otra cosa más productiva, además a estas personas solo les interesa lo que yo puedo contribuir.

― Una fiesta dirigida por la codicia.

― Así es pero lo bueno es que es por caridad, yo me aseguro que todas las donaciones que hago lleguen a sus destinos.

― Eso habla muy bien de ti— acepte con una sonrisa, la primera que salía sincera de mis labios en una situación como esta.

― Gracias por el cumplido, viviendo de una mujer tan hermosa es el doble de gratificante— su intensa mirada me envolvió y sentí escalofríos en mi cuerpo, Edward Cullen aun me trastornaba y de la peor manera posible, acerco su cuerpo al mío rosando sus labios con mi oreja, mi piel se erizo junto a todo le vello de mi cuerpo— ahora podrías fingir un desmayo, muero por salir de aquí— me susurro haciéndome reprimir un gemido, su voz me traía los más excitantes recuerdos, había soñado muchas veces con tenerlo nuevamente cerca de mí y sentir las corrientes de electricidad que solo el provocaba porque sin duda alguna desde que nos separamos mi cuerpo no había vuelto a reaccionar así con nada ni con nadie.

― ¿tanto te quieres ir?— pregunte en un hilo de voz, su halito aun rozaba con la piel de mi mejilla, uno de sus dedos acaricio mi antebrazo y sentí mis piernas temblar por el contacto ¿después casi de ocho años sin vernos aun podía hacerme perder la cabeza con un roce?, No… no podía será así, no había forma que el entrara nuevamente en mi vida, Edward Cullen tenía que mantenerse lo más alejado posible de mi y de mi corazón.

― No sabes cuánto…

― ¿no es mejor llegar y salir?— pregunte intentando alejarme

― Si pero no sería tan divertido como un desmayo, así podría cargarte en mis brazos sin que nadie lo viera como extraño— sonrió abiertamente y sentí mi corazón dispararse.

― Salgamos de aquí— le dije tomándolo del brazo y saliendo por la puerta principal como ya le había dicho— ya bastante tenemos con ser el centro de atención— murmure antes de subirnos a la limusina, Jake me dio una corta mirada y se subió al auto para seguirnos— tengo una pregunta

― _Dimmi_— contesto con tono suave

― ¿para qué me contrataste si no ibas a quedarte mucho tiempo a la fiesta?— pregunte mirándolo a la cara, el me observo por unos segundos y sonrió

― Porque ahora que te conozco se me ocurren muchas cosas más que estar en una aburrida fiesta, debo confesar que mi idea anterior fue siempre permanecer en la fiesta pero ahora creo que mis prioridades han cambiado— sus ojos brillaron en la oscuridad de la limusina y sentí miedo, miedo de lo que él pudiera hacer y de lo débil que podría ser yo, estaba claro de que aun no era inmune a sus encantos, después de tantos años el seguía afectándome y con mayor intensidad. Tomó el teléfono y se comunico con el chofer, le dio unas cuantas órdenes en su lengua natal y volvió a colgar.

― ¿A dónde vamos?— pregunte al imaginarme que no volveríamos al hotel.

― A cenar, debido a mi alergia no alcanzamos a cenar en la fiesta así que corresponde que te invite a cenar ¿no crees?— preguntó y no pude hacer más que callar.

La limusina cambio de curso y minutos más tarde aparco frente al "Mazzimo" un restaurante italiano famoso en la ciudad, tenias que reservar una mesa con meses de antelación para poder cenar aquí. Edward me ayudo a bajar y nos adentramos en el local.

― _¡Signore Cullen!—_ saludo el anfitrión, la alegría en sus ojos se veia reflejada por todas partes— _¡Piacere avervi qui!_

― _Il piacere é tutto di me, ho bisogno del tavolo magliore cena con questa bella signorina— _sin poder evitarlo mire embelesada sus labios, siempre me había encantado el idioma italiano pero en los brazos de Edward había descubierto una nueva fascinación por la lengua, escucharlo susurrarme _"amore mio" "vita mia" "Ti Amo mia Bella" _había grabado con fuego en mi piel aquel idioma tan romántico.

― _Naturalmente, sempre il meglio per il signior—_ respondió el hombre dándole una cálida sonrisa, nos condujo a través del restaurant hacia el segundo piso, pasamos por las amplias puertas de un salón dejando atrás a un guarda espalda. Mire de reojo a mis espaldas y Jake se había quedado en la puerta observándonos con su usual calma, por las firmes líneas en su frente y la línea que dibujaba su boca que estaba igual de tenso que yo.

― Espero que el restaurante sea de tu agrado, _cara— _la sensual entonación que ocupo para la última palabra me hizo erizar hasta el mas mínimo de mis vellos, tenía la impresión que el sabía perfectamente el efecto que tenía en mi. Nos acercamos a la mesa y el corrió la silla para que me sentara, el anfitrión tomo nuestra orden y desapareció dejándonos inmersos en un silencio, el salón estaba con solo algunas mesas pero nadie las ocupaba ¿acaso éramos la pareja más importante del salón?, al parecer sí.

― Si, lo es, no debías haberte molestado

― ¿disfrutar un poco mas de tu compañía es una molestia?, para nada, debes saber que al tenerte aquí el beneficiado soy yo— dijo nuevamente con tono sensual, su sola voz estaba causando estragos en mi piel.

― Lo dices que si fuera un privilegio tenerme aquí esta noche

― Y lo es— afirmo con vehemencia— después de conocerte puedo decir que no me arrepiento de haber llamado a tu agencia… pero cuéntame ¿de qué trata tu trabajo?, siento curiosidad- balanceo sus dedos sobre la mesa y sus ojos se clavaron en mi cara, examino cada expresión que le daba con la mayor atención del mundo.

― Mi labor es sencilla, yo solo soy una dama de compañía para quien lo solicite, tengo una excelente educación y un gran abanico de virtudes sociales, digamos las _Scort_ somos una excelente compañía que jamás deja en vergüenza a nadie.

― Interesante, _cara— _suspiro— debo admitir que jamás imagine necesitando de los servicios de una pero créeme que como dije hace unos momentos ha sido una decisión muy acertada.

― ¿Cómo puedes decir eso si no pasamos mas una hora en la fiesta?— pregunte evadiendo su intensa mirada.

― Porque solo con verte me doy cuenta de que eres una mujer extremadamente valiosa, la intensidad de tus ojos me da cuenta de lo mucho que vales y lo inusual que eres, _eres la flor más bella de todo el jardín—_mi boca se entreabrió para agregar algo mas pero mis palabras se vieron acalladas por la oportuna intromisión de los meseros.

La cena continuo en el mismo tono, Edward hacia preguntas que yo respondía y el volvía a atacar con un comentario más sensual que el anterior, conocía la faceta de conquistador, había sido presa de ella y rendida ante sus pies en muy poco tiempo, tenía un miedo incontrolable de caer nuevamente en sus redes, sabía que mi cuerpo no lo había olvidado, aun podía sentir sus manos en mi piel después de casi ocho años y de ser el único hombre en mi vida mi piel aun reaccionaba a él.

Cuando la cena acabo tenía unas ganas incontrolables de salir corriendo lo más pronto de su lado, al contrario, Edward paso una mano por mi cintura y me pego a su cuerpo tenía la impresión que el leía mis pensamientos, había adivinado precisamente lo que tenía ganas de hacer.

― No tan rápido, _Cara_, todavía nos tenemos que tomarnos un bajativo— susurro a mi oído, mis ojos se cerraron y reprimí la ola de calor que se formo en mi vientre, intente alejarme de él pero sus fuertes brazos solo me soltaron para depositarme a su lado— _andiamo._

Salimos del restaurant, Edward me condujo a la limusina y le dio al chofer la orden que más temía "_l'hotel, per favore", _nos subimos en el móvil y en solo unos segundos ya íbamos de camino hacia el hotel. Edward me arrastro hacia su habitación bajo la atenta mirada de Jake, el sabia que algo andaba mal pero intente disimular mi renuencia a entrar y le di una sonrisa, se quedo como siempre en el hall esperando por mí. Edward cerró la puerta y atravesó la habitación junto a mí.

― _Benvenuto— _me dijo soltándome de su agarre, avanzo hacia el bar del pent house y sirvió dos copas con una espumeante champaña.

― Gracias— susurre en un hilo de voz. El se acerco con las copas y me entrego una, levanto la suya y pude ver el destello de deseo que había en sus ojos

― Por este encuentro y por los muchos que vendrán— dijo con su vista ennegrecida.

― ¿vendrán?— pregunte antes de alzar mi copa— soy yo la que decide con quien sale y con quien no señor Cullen— una sonrisa maliciosa se desplego en mi cara, sabía que eso no era del todo verdad pero valía la pena utilizarlo.

― Aun más interesante— dijo bebiendo el contenido de su copa— eso significa que debo convencerte para que regreses a mi _cara_, intentare hacerlo lo mejor posible— susurro sacando la copa de mis manos y dejándola sobre una mesa auxiliar

― ¿Qué pretendes?— alcance a hilar antes de que su cuerpo robusto y fuerte se abalanzara contra mí, sus manos pasaron por mi cintura pegándome a su cuerpo, sus dedos apretaron mi piel e hicieron que mi espalda se arqueara juntándose con su duro pecho. Mi traicionero deseo emergió de la nada y se prendió en solo unos instantes, mis pechos se hicieron increíblemente sensibles a este imprevisto contacto, mis pezones se irguieron haciéndose presentes en la escena, la vista de Edward se poso sobre ellos y nuevamente temí por mi y por mi corazón

― _Squisito e belli sono due parole descrivono solo un po' di te—_ susurro ladeando su cabeza, una señal de alarma se encendió en mi cabeza, el no podía besarme.

― Edward, ya basta— le dije poniendo mis manos sobre su pecho e intentando alejarlo pero su fuerza era mayor a la mia y consiguió juntar nuestros cuerpos nuevamente— esto no es parte del acuerdo, yo no soy una prostituta.

― Jamás nuevas a usar esa palabra en la misma frase que te refieres a ti, eso lo sé _cara_, sé que no eres una _slut, puedo ver la veracidad de tu alma reflejada en tus ojos— _sus palabras se oían en mis oídos como la más dulce de las mieles, Edward estaba tan pegado a mi cuerpo que podía sentir sus respiraciones enlazadas con las mías, no podía diferenciar cual era su halito y cuál era el mio

― Es hora de que me marche— susurre haciendo caso a la alarma de mi mente, tenía que salir de aquí y rápido.

― No _cara_, no sin antes…— dejo la oración en el aire y acorto la distancia, cuando mis pensamientos se hicieron claros pude ver la realidad, Edward Cullen estaba besándome, _una vez más._

Sus manos me apresaron contra su cuerpo y fundieron nuestra piel, mis hormonas revolucionadas por el familiar contacto se alzaron en mi cuerpo y dejaron escapar el deseo que sentía por él, su boca se entreabrió al mismo tiempo que sus manos se presionaron con fuerza sobre mi cintura haciéndome gemir él aprovecho mi debilidad para introducir su lengua en mi boca y enlazarla a la mía. El beso se prologo hasta que el aire se hizo falto en nuestro encuentro, eche mi cabeza hacia atrás soltando un gemido de placer reprimido Edward aprovecho el momento para bajar sus besos hacia mi cuello, a medida que iba descendiendo el placer crecía de manera impensada dentro de mi pronto me encontré arqueando mi espalda ante sus húmedos labios y sintiendo su erección sobre mi muslo.

― Edward— susurre al borde de una combustión espontanea— por favor…— pedí casi con desesperación, mi voz se veía trastornada por el placer que sentía y el ruego parecía más una súplica para continuar.

― _Non posso_— me dijo lamiendo mi piel— _te deseo cara…— _un gemido aun mas audible salió de mis labios.

Sus manos subieron hasta el cierre de mi vestido y lentamente comenzaron a bajarlo, sus labios mordisquearon mi cuello haciéndome perder la conciencia de lo que pasaba. Mi torso en solo unos segundos estaba a su merced, el brasier de encaje que llevaba quedo descubierto ante sus intensos ojos, sus manos rápidamente se fueron hacia la zona afecta de sus miradas, sus dedos tomaron uno de mis pezones torturándolos hasta que mi cuerpo comenzó a sufrir los estragos del placer, Edward bajo el brasier y se apodero de uno de mis pezones, lamio y succiono uno mientras acariciaba el otro, estaba tan absorta en el placer de sentirlo nuevamente conmigo que deje mis manos volar por su espalda y me rendí ante el ansia de tenerlo nuevamente cerca mío, gemí su nombre una vez más presa del deseo pero solo basto que mi conciencia me escuchara para que despertara en mi la alarma general, tenía que salir de aquí, de inmediato.

― Ya basta— le grite apartándolo con fuerza sobre humana— no me acostare contigo— le dije sabiendo el dolor que causaban mis palabras, vi a un hombre completamente confundido, su cuerpo estaba claramente excitado y podía ver lo que causaban mis palabras.

― _Cara yo_…— intento replicar

― No me llames así, yo no soy tu querida ni tampoco lo seré— dije aun con mi respiración agitada, acomode mi brasier y mi vestido— esto no es parte de mi servicio, yo no me prostituyo por dinero— le aclare.

― Lúcia ya te dije que…—

― No vuelvas a repetir lo que yo sabía de antes, será mejor que me vaya— tome mi bolso e inicie una carrera frenética hacia la puerta

― ¿Por qué niegas la atracción que nos une?— me grito antes de que pudiera alcanzar la puerta. Me pare en seco al oír sus palabras, mi cuerpo medio se giro y vislumbre su aun excitado rostro.

― No puedes hablar de atracción siendo que me conoces hace solo algunas horas.

― ¿no puedo?, claro que puedo, ¿acaso no conoces la química entre un hombre y una mujer?— _solo la conocí contigo_, susurro mi mente pero rápidamente acallé ese pensamiento— eres ciega al no ver la química sexual que hay entre nosotros, es tan intensa que hace irrespirable el aire de la habitación.

― No me interesa lo que usted piense señor Cullen, adiós— le dije girándome nuevamente.

― _Arrivederci _seria más apropiado ya que te aseguro que nos volveremos a ver _cara_, eso no lo dudes— sentí su sonrisa en mi espalda y contuve la rabia que sentía, ahora estaba segura de que corría peligro, tenía que irme.

Abrí la puerta y Salí rápidamente, el cuerpo de Jake se puso alerta. Pase a su lado y presioné el botón del ascensor con más fuerza de la necesaria.

― ¿Qué pasa bella?— susurro Jake a mi lado

― Sácame de aquí Jake, llévame a casa— le dije apretando mis labios para no dejar que el llanto se desatara ahí, tan cerca de él.

Uno segundos más tarde las puertas de ascensor se abrieron, subimos al interior y lentamente el hall del pent house fue desapareciendo, _rogué con todas mis fuerzas para que fuera la última vez que lo volviera a ver._

* * *

**_Awww... nuestro primer Lime!_**

**_jakjakjaaj el proximo capitulo se viene candente, las adoro y nos leemos mañana en cuidando tu corazon..._**

**_¿RWS? (criticas constructivas, por favor)_**


	3. Atracción Fatal

**Scort**

**Capitulo 3:**

**Atracción**** Fatal**

**(Attrazione Fatale)**

**

* * *

**

_Hola nenas ¿Cómo están?, espero que muy bien. Aquí está el tercer capítulo de esta emocionante historia, ojala les guste ya que es bastante intenso_

_ y la historia ya está tomando vuelo, les aseguro que muchas y en especial algunas no esperan todo lo que tengo preparado para ustedes, ¿pensaban que el centro de la historia_

_ era que Edward descubría a Bella?... jakjakajkakja si fue así se equivocaron, la historia es mucho más que eso… xD espero que les guste y nos leemos en los rws… _

_gracias por el apoyo incondicional, las amo._

_Con Amor…_

**Tiwii Cullen**

**

* * *

**

**Edward POV:**

El silencio de la habitación fue lo único que había entre la puerta y yo, Lúcia Bicallo había irrumpido en mi vida y trastornado mi mundo en solo algunas horas, ahora estaba seguro que no podría sacármela de la cabeza, _nunca más._

Aún mi cuerpo sentía espasmos del intenso placer que ella había despertado en mi, tenerla entre mis brazos había sabido a gloria, su piel era tan suave y tersa como mucha veces había pensado dentro de la noche. Baje mi vista y aun sentía los estragos de su cercanía, mi erección aun estaba lista y dispuesta por si ella quería volver, cerré mis ojos e intente controlarme, hace muchos años que una mujer no me trastornaba de esa manera tan frenetica. Sin pensarlo dos veces camine hacia mi habitación sacándome la ropa que traía puesta, el baño me llamaba como jamás lo había hecho, apagué la calefacción y el agua fría se dejo caer en la ducha, eso era lo único que podría remediar mi problema, una ducha de agua gélida seria lo único que podría apagar el deseo tan grande que sentía por ella. Salí de la ducha casi con hipotermia, me puse ropa abrigadora y me senté en frente de la chimenea a contemplar el fuego, era así como habría imaginado un encuentro con la mujer de mis sueños, Lúcia a pesar de todo se veía una mujer frágil, buena y llena de pasión, cosas que me hacían recordar a la única mujer que había despertado mi pasión y aun seguía morando en mis pensamientos, la chica de la cual me había enamorado por primera vez, Isabella Swan… _mi primera mujer, _por un momento la conexión entre las dos mujeres se hizo una llevándome a recordar ese maravilloso verano.

_Cuando había cumplido los diecisiete años mis padres me habían llevado a Grecia, tenía unos cuantos familiares que vivían allí además de unas propiedades, mi familia no había sido rica toda la vida pero a esa edad ya disfrutábamos de poder y dinero como para hacer un viaje de esa envergadura. Como había salido del colegio y tenía que decidir mi vida decidí tomarme dos semanas de vacaciones para pensar en lo que haría luego de la escuela, la universidad o iniciar un negocio propio rondaban en mi cabeza pero en la de mi padre estaban el matrimonio y el formar una familia._

_Mientras jugaba con mi perro en la playa la vi por primera vez, estaba sentada sobre unas enormes rocas y me observaba, a la distancia pude ver el intenso verde de su mirada y me sentí atraído hacia ella. Me acerque rápidamente a conversar pero desde ese día se me fue imposible separarme de ella, me había quedado embelesado por su belleza. Desde entonces pase las dos semanas que me quedaban a su lado y agregue aun dos más, con algunas excusas y mintiéndole a mis padres logré que mi estancia se prolongara unas cuantas semanas, la lleve a conocer todos los lugares que yo amaba de Grecia, ella estaba tan feliz a mi lado, parecía que cada parte que visitábamos era algo que siempre llevaría consigo, sin darme cuenta me enamore como un loco de aquella ragazza, sentía una pasión que me consumía día a día, temiendo no poder estar con ella por mucho tiempo le declare mi amor y pasamos las dos semanas más increíbles de mi vida. Un día mientras estábamos en una playa privada los besos y las caricias se hicieron intensos y llenos de deseo, ella a mis ojos era una diosa… era mi diosa. Hicimos el amor por primera vez en un atardecer, la amé e idolatré en aquella tarde y prometí no separarme nunca más de ella, sabía que nuestra situación sería muy difícil después de nuestras vacaciones pero tampoco sería imposible, lucharía por conservar a la mujer que quedaría grabada para siempre en mi piel como la primera, esperaba que algún día ella fuera la última._

Sacudí mi cabeza, el calor de la chimenea era tanto que abrumaba mis pensamientos. Me puse de pie para acercarme a la ventana, el frio de la noche comenzaba a empañar los vidrios. _Isabella o Bella_ como a ella le gustaba que la llamasen había calado hondo en mi alma, al ser la primera mujer en mi vida y también mi primer amor se me hacía difícil de olvidar, ella jamás saldría de mis pensamientos de la misma forma que lo estaba logrando… _Lúcia,_ ambas podía despertar la pasión en mi, ambas eran dueñas de mis deseos. Mientras miraba las luces de la ciudad comencé a pensar ¿Cómo estaría Bella?, ella tenía un año menos que yo, ¿estaría casada? ¿Tendría a un hombre que la protegiera?, no tenía idea… mi vida después de esas vacaciones había cambiado rotundamente ¿Por qué la de ella no lo haría?

_Antes de que pudiera decirle adiós mis padres me llevaron de Grecia, mande un número de teléfono y mi dirección en un mensaje a su hotel pero ni siquiera tenía la certeza de que ella lo hubiera recibido, al pasar el tiempo y no recibir noticias suyas me di cuenta que tal vez ese papel jamás había llegado a sus manos. Mis padres me llevaron nuevamente a Cerdeña y me presentaron a la que iba a ser mi esposa, Ángela Webber una chica una año menor que yo. La muchacha era bonita pero algo en sus mirada me decía que lo que ella buscaba no era un amor para toda la vida, con el tiempo me daría cuenta que lo que ella siempre había ansiado era mi fortuna, el compromiso para mi sorpresa había estado hecho desde hace muchos años pero mis padres no habían hecho alusión a aquello diciendo que no pensaban que el padre del Ángela lo fuera a hacer real pero para mi sorpresa el si pensaba en hacerlo efectivo, la chica creció con una sola idea en la cabeza, ser la mujer de un Cullen, ser la mujer de el primogénito de la familia. Cuando cumplí los dieciocho años decidí que podía ir a la universidad e iniciar mi propio negocio, gracias a la fortuna que me había heredado mi abuela antes de morir compre unos cuantos hoteles y comencé a manejarlos._

― _¿Cómo le gustaría que se llamasen, señor Cullen?— me pregunto el publicista encargado de la promoción de mi negocio, pensé por unos momentos y las únicas palabras que se me vinieron a la mente fueron las que tenia para descubrir en parte la hermosura de la mujer que jamás había olvidado._

― _"Dea Greca"— le dije cerrando mis ojos, la imagen vivida de Bella apareció en mi mente y me ayudo a confirmarlo— ese será el nombre de los hoteles— Dea Greca… Diosa griega, susurré, a pesar de saber que ella no era griega de nacimiento nuestro amor había florecido en aquel país, ella siempre seria eso para mí, una diosa griega que bajo desde las alturas para robar mi corazón._

_Sin poder retardarlo más y por imposición de mi padre fui comprometido en matrimonio con Ángela, a pesar de no amarla y habérselo dicho en reiteradas ocasiones ella parecía no importarle, Ángela sabía perfectamente que mi corazón era de otra mujer y jamás se lo desmentí pero como siempre había pensado el dinero era más fuerte y ella era capaz de olvidar "ese pequeño detalle" como algunas vez lo habría llamado. Pasaron los siguientes tres años y aun seguía comprometido con ella, mi padre en un claro ultimátum para que le propusiera matrimonio me exigió que me casara con ella a lo cual yo no accedí. Aunque jamás la había vuelto a ver y por más que la busque nunca la encontré aun seguía amando a la ragazza de ojos verdes, a la mujer que me había hecho un hombre y al primer amor de mi vida, sin algún ápice de dolor rompí mi compromiso con Ángela y seguí adelante. Ella aun es mi amiga y no pierde su tiempo para insinuárseme pero yo nunca he caído en sus redes y creo que ahora menos que nunca lo hare, Lúcia era la única mujer que al igual que Bella podía despertar mis sentimientos, pero ella también despertaba la parte primitiva de mi, la que tenía ganas de poseerla en cualquier momento._

Intente explicarme lo que me había dicho Lúcia, _"No puedes hablar de atracción siendo que me conoces hace solo algunas horas" _en eso creo que tenía razón, ¿Cómo podía hablar de atracción sexual cuando la conocía hace unas horas? ¿Sería por el frenético deseo que había sentido al tenerla entre mis brazos?, seguramente tenía que ser eso. Tampoco podía negar que no había estado con alguna mujer, ya que eso sería una completa mentira, miles de chicas se arrojaban a diario a mis pies pero solo algunas tenían la fortuna de haber compartido mi cama, ella era diferente, tal vez el color de sus ojos, su mirada, su cabello, su cuerpo… había algo en ella que me trastornaba y no me dejaba pensar con claridad, tenía algo que me hacía sentir una nostalgia terrible hacia ella.

― Lucia Bicallo— susurre en la oscuridad del pent house, mi mente se aclaro por un momento, si ella tenía algo que me eclipsaba tenía que estar seguro de que nadie más la tocara, un instinto protector salió a flote, camine hacia mi despacho y busque el teléfono que Andrew había dejado para mí— Tyler Crowley— decía en la tarjeta, tomé el teléfono y marque rápidamente el número.

― Agencia Crowley— respondió la voz de la mujer. Me alegre que a estas horas de la noche aun hubiera alguien trabajando en ese lugar.

― Necesito hablar con el señor Crowley— dije con seriedad en mi voz.

― Lo siento señor, pero el señor Crowley ya no recibe llamadas a estas horas.

― La mía la recibirá, dígale que soy Edward Cullen y necesito tratar un negocio con el— una música salió en el auricular y solo unos segundos más tarde la voz de un hombre contesto mi llamada.

― Tyler Crowley— dijo con evidente nerviosismo

― _Buonanotte _— salude— mi nombre es Edward Cullen y lo llamo porque necesito tratar algo con usted.

― Señor Cullen, que honor es hablar con usted, ¿Lúcia no ha cumplido bien con su trabajo?— pregunto en un hilo de voz

― Al contrario, la señorita Bicallo ha hecho una excelente presentación es por eso que deseo hablar con usted.

― Dígame señor— respondió sumiso el hombre.

― Quiero saber cuál es la afluencia de clientes de la señorita

― ¿afluencia de clientes?, lo siento señor pero…— carraspee mi garganta y el pareció intimidarse con mi voz— no muchos— respondió— Lúcia tiene como tarea atender a los mejores clientes, ella solo se roza en el circulo VIP—

― Buena respuesta— le dije— mi propuesta es la siguiente, pagare lo que sea necesario para que _Lúcia Bicallo_ sea mi Scort exclusiva, no quiero que salga con nadie más que no sea conmigo.

― ¡¿exclusiva?— pregunto en un grito— lo lamento señor Cullen pero ella…

― Pagare lo que sea necesario— le dije y al parecer la frase fue procesada por su mente— pagare lo que sea para que _Lúcia Bicallo_ sea solamente mía— concluí y espere su respuesta.

**Bella POV:**

― Debes estar bromeando— le dije casi al borde de un colapso— ¿Quién demonios piensa que es?

― El hombre con más dinero que podría haber imaginado, lo siento Lúcia pero el trato está hecho y el dinero está en la cuenta de la agencia a partir de hoy tu contrato es con la agencia y tu nueva misión es estar a disposición de Edward Cullen.

― ¡no puedes hacerme esto!— le grite presa del pánico que sentía

― No hace falta que nombres tu dichoso contrato, créeme que anoche lo leí bastante como para saber que no hay nada en el que pueda liberarte de un cambio así, lo siento Lúcia, el trato está cerrado.

― ¡maldita sea Tyler!

― Calla Lúcia sé que me odiaras por un tiempo pero cuando veas los dividendos que esto te deja me lo agradecerás, ambos sabemos que tú necesitas el dinero— entrecerró sus ojos y pude ver exactamente lo que estaba pensando

― No me puede estar pasando esto— le dije horrorizada, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, sentí sus manos en mis hombros

― ¿Por qué te disgusta tanto el cambio?, recuerda que el es un cliente como todos los demás, nadie te obligara a tener sexo o hacer otro tipo de cosas si tú no quieres, eso no ha cambiado, anoche le deje claro esas clausulas a ese hombre— por primera vez Tyler pareció compadecerse de mi tormento, sujeto mis hombros con algo de presión y me ayudo a reaccionar— no temas Bella si él te hace algo prometo deshacer el negocio.

― No mientas— le dije soltando su agarre— si no lo hiciste de un principio ya nunca lo harás Tyler, a ti te mueve el dinero.

― Lúcia yo…—

― No digas mas, quiero saber cómo será el proceso ahora.

― Por lo pronto el ya tiene el numero de tu móvil de la empresa, así que se pondrá en contacto contigo. Otra cosa más es que pidió que Jake ya no te acompañara, el pondrá alguien de su seguridad a tu cargo.

― ¿Qué?, no, eso no lo tolerare, si Jake no es mi guarda espaldas aunque el pague una fortuna más uno por mí no accederé a sus peticiones.

― Conversa eso con el cariño, por lo pronto Jake ya ha sido revocado de su servicio contigo y le he asignado a una nueva Scort, Leah Clearwather.

― ¡maldito Cullen!— gruñí molesta, deje a Tyler con la palabra en la boca y me fui, en este momento no quería ver a nadie, lo único que haría sin pensar era correr hacia Jacksonville a la casa de mis padres, mi único refugio. Mientras salía de la agencia mi celular comenzó a sonar, el número era privado y no salía en la pantalla— Bicallo— respondí.

― _Buongiorno signorina—_ dijo el tono de voz que ahora reconocería entre miles, después de haber crecido la voz de Edward habría cambiado volviéndose profunda y varonil— _¿come stai Lúcia?— _pregunto con evidente frescura, apreté mis puños y contuve todo lo que tenía que decirle, debía guardarlo para cuando nos viéramos, cosa que estaba segura seria pronto.

― Bien— dije con mi voz disfrazada— gracias por preguntar ¿y tú?

― _Eccellente— _dijo nuevamente con una voz que me hacia enfurecer mas, ¿Por qué demonios tenía que aparecer nuevamente en mi vida?— por el tono de tu voz creo que ya te han informado de tu nueva misión— 

― Si, no se preocupe, solo espero sus instrucciones de ahora en adelante.

― No _cara_, no seré un dictador, solo quiero ser el único que disfrute de tu compañía ¿es mucho pedir?— pregunto y un silencio invadió la comunicación— por ahora puedo decirte que nuestro próximo evento es esta noche, hay un baile a beneficio de un hogar de niños en el centro de la ciudad, pasare por ti a tu casa a las ocho—

― ¿Qué?, no yo iré a tu hotel no te…

― No repliques cara, no es bien visto que un _ uomo _ sea recogido por _su_ _donna— _ dijo con si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

― Pero hay un problema, yo no soy _tu donna_— le dije utilizando las mismas palabras, el rio e hizo que me descompusiera aun mas.

― _Lo eres cara, de ahora en adelante lo eres, nos vemos en la noche,_ _arrivederci —_ termino y la comunicación se corto.

Reprimí el grito exasperado que amenazaba por salir de mi pecho, ya podía ver la sonrisa burlona en su boca, sabía que no tenia alternativa, lo único que me quedo era hacer la llamada a mi protector.

― Oficina del señor Jenks— contesto una voz conocida.

― Annie, soy Bella, dile a Jasón que voy a verlo enseguida— colgué mi teléfono y partí en dirección a la oficina de mi protector, de mi abogado y de una de las pocas personas en quien podía confiar.

― Estas en una situación difícil, pequeña— me dijo mientras se paseaba en su oficina, conocí a Jasón cuando llegue a la ciudad, el era un abogado que estaba recién titulado y se ofreció a prestarme ayuda, con el tiempo nuestra amistad fue estrechándose aun mas y nos convertimos en excelentes amigos— ambos sabemos que Cullen no descansara hasta averiguar quién eres.

― Lo sé— le dije con mis manos sobre mis ojos— eso lo sé, por eso el miedo que tengo, Edward no puede saber que yo soy Bella Swan si no…— no fui capaz de terminar, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al ver el miedo que tenia.

― Tranquila— me dijo y paso su mano por mi espalda— no resisto verte llorar— mire sus ojos y vi el gran cariño que sentía el por mí, Jasón no era tan mayor, me llevaba diez años pero aun así lo sentía como un hermano— no te preocupes por ahora veremos qué podemos hacer con lo de tu contrato— paso más de media hora leyendo una y otra vez el escrito hasta que elevo sus ojos y supe que no había nada que hacer.

― No hay nada que podamos hacer ¿verdad?— pregunte evadiendo su mirada

― No Bella lo siento, cuando redacte este contrato veo que deje unas cuantas cosas en el aire, esto jamás lo imaginé.

― No te preocupes, yo tampoco lo imaginaba, creo que mi suerte esta echada, tendré que hacerle frente a ese hombre.

― No te deprimas, sabes que cualquier cosa aquí estaré para ti, no dudes en avisarme.

― Gracias Jasón— le dije y me acerque para abrazarlo, nos separamos y Salí de su despacho.

La tarde fue horrible, me bañe, arregle y vestí pensando en la enigmática mirada de Edward, no podía sacarme ni sus ojos, ni sus manos de mi cabeza, aun podía sentir su lengua sobre mi piel y la excitación que se produjo cuando el me toco nuevamente, había pasado tanto tiempo pero las sensaciones aun estaban vividas. Para esta noche había escogido un vestido Straplees de color verde, la agencia había enviado todo lo necesario para poder indumentarme, el vestido tenía una delicada caída hacia el borde mis rodillas, mi cuello iba adornado por una suave cadena de oro y pendientes a juego. Me solté el cabello y deje que cayera en ondas sobre mis hombros, cuando el reloj marco un cuarto para las ocho el timbre de la puerta sonó y me estremecí por completo, _el ya estaba aquí. _Deje todo lo que tenía en mis manos y me acomode el vestido, el impaciente timbre sonó nuevamente, gruñí un poco al sentirlo ansioso, ¿acaso también debía abrir de inmediato?, mi mano giro la perilla y respire antes de abrir la puerta, un hombre vestido con un elegante frac de color negro estaba parado en mi puerta, sentí sus ojos recorrerme por completo y hacerme estremecer por aquel escrutinio, nuestras miradas se unieron y sentí aun mas fuego que la noche pasada, esto se estaba convirtiendo en una _atracción fatal_.

― Buenas noches— salude al ver que el no contestaba. Una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro y lo hizo reaccionar

― _Buonanotte— _ dijo acercándose a mí, sin pensarlo me corrí de su trayecto dejando que su cuerpo en vez de abalanzarse contra mi entrara en el apartamento— _Bellísimo appartamento— _susurro mientras se paraba en el estar, observo todo lo que había allí— _come il suo propietario— _se giro y me miro intensamente, un escalofrió atravesó mi espalda y me hizo reaccionar.

― iré por mi bolso, volveré enseguida— le dije y me perdí en el pasillo, entre en la habitación e intente calmar mi respiración— calma Bella, tu puedes con esto— susurre en la oscuridad del cuarto, prendí la lámpara de noche y de inmediato mi bolso salto a la vista. Lo tome y deje la habitación, volví al estar y Edward se había movido hacia la ventana del apartamento.

― No guardas fotos de ti o de tus familiares— me hizo la observación y me tense— ¿Por qué?

― Porque esta no es mi casa, mis padres viven lejos y no hace falta tener fotografías para recordarlos— cosa que era mentira porque tenía una caja llena de sus fotografías escondida en un lugar recóndito de mi closet

― Interesante, cada vez me pareces más enigmática, _cara_— susurro.

― Vámonos antes de que lleguemos tarde.

― No te preocupes— se acerco a mí, tomo mis manos y las llevó a su boca— hay tiempo aún, además creo que me debes una explicación del porque saliste de mi habitación como una oveja escapando de un león— beso la piel que tenía en frente y mi cuerpo se prendió rápidamente, me solté de su agarre y puse unos pasos de distancia entre nuestros cuerpos, comprobé que aun así su energía me tiraba hacia él.

― Ya te lo dije, yo no doy servicios sexuales— le conteste con calma.

― Lo sé y tampoco los estoy pidiendo, no me acostaría contigo si los dos nos estuviéramos de acuerdo, jamás obligaría a una mujer a ser mía, nunca lo he hecho y no lo comenzare a hacer ahora—

― Es bueno saberlo— le dije caminando hacia la puerta

― Tenias miedo de mi ¿verdad, _cara_?— pregunto

― Algo— asumí— créeme que esto de la exclusividad es algo nuevo para ti como para mi, jamás me habían privatizado de esta forma, creo que me tomara un tiempo acostumbrarme a que dependo de tus ordenes.

― _Ordini non sono, cara. _Ten eso bien claro, yo no te obligare a estar conmigo si tú no quieres— me gire al sentir lo cínicas que eran sus palabras.

― ¿no me obligaras?, demonios Edward, pagaste para que yo fuera solamente tu scort

― Lo hice pero solo para asegurarme de que no salieras con nadie, no me preguntes porque pero hay algo que me impide verte con alguien más, de eso solamente soy culpable, de querer que solo sonrías para mi— se acerco a mi sin dejarme escapatoria, nuevamente me encontraba en sus brazos— realmente no se qué has hecho conmigo, te conozco hace solo unas horas y parece que has cambiado mi mundo Cara, lo único que puedo hacer es demostrarte cuanto significas para mi, _donna mía— _ susurro encima de mis labios, entreabrí mi boca presa del deseo y no fue más que una invitación para él, nuevamente me estaba besando.

Sus manos me pagaron su cuerpo y las mías sin poder evitarlo se fueron hacia su cabeza, juguetee con sus cobrizos cabellos y con la piel de su cuello, su lengua cálida se entrelazo junto a la mía creando un vals interminable de caricias húmedas, pronto lo que había comenzado ansioso se torno pasional, Edward me elevo, mis piernas se fueron hacia sus caderas y me apreté contra él, recorrió el espacio hasta chocar mi espalda contra una muralla, el choque nos hizo gemir a los dos ya que nuestros sexos se juntaron dejándonos ver el estado de excitación que ambos teníamos. Sus besos fueron bajando hacia mi cuello y llegaron rápidamente a mis pechos, el vestido era estrecho así que no fue impedimento para que Edward lo bajara y apresara mis senos contra sus dientes.

― Edward— gemí mientras convulsionaba de placer— ¡Edward!— grite envuelta en el placer de sus caricias

― _Bella_— susurro contra mi pecho— _mi Bella— _dijo y me hizo reaccionar, ¿había descubierto quien era? No, el estaba confundiendo a Lúcia con Bella, ¿después de tantos años aun seguía recordándome?, al parecer así era.

― ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?— le dije intentando liberarme de su agarre, el me soltó y pude ver claramente la expresión de desconcierto que había en su rostro, sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par y miraban fijamente el suelo, estaba conmocionado.

― Lúcia yo…— dijo en un hilo de voz, el era más humano de lo que yo recordaba.

― No te preocupes, Edward. No pasa nada— le dije conteniendo la alegría de saber que él no me había olvidado— será mejor que nos vamos a la fiesta— arregle mis ropas y abrí la puerta, Edward hizo lo mismo y salió sin decir ni una palabra del departamento.

**Edward POV:**

¿Cómo demonios había llegado a decir eso?, ¡_maldiciones_!, pero mi mente no estaba del todo perdida porque debo reconocer que cuando bese a Lúcia de inmediato sentí nostalgia por Bella pero… no, debía de estar loco, además Bella y Lúcia no se parecían en nada, recuerdo más que perfectamente el hipnótico color verde de los ojos de Bella, en cambio los de lucia son de un color chocolate. Estaba completamente confundido, el viaje hacia la fiesta fue en un completo silencio, Lúcia y yo íbamos inmersos en un silencio pero ninguno de los dos hacia nada para romperlo, ¿Cómo podía haber confundido a Bella con Lúcia?, pero de algo estaba seguro en todos estos años Bella había cambiado, eso no se podía evitar el paso del tiempo no era ajeno para nadie sabía que ya no sería la misma ragazza de dieciséis años que conocí en Karpatos, mi _Dea Greca _ sin duda se había convertido en una mujer y ahora más que nunca tenia deseos de encontrarla algo en mi interior me decía que este era el momento preciso para buscarla.

― ¿aquí es?— pregunto Lúcia, me gire para ver su rostro y nuevamente parecía ser ella, ser Bella, ahora que la miraba con detención ella tenía muchas cosas que se parecían a mi _Dea Greca_, tal vez estaba alucinando o tenia demasiada nostalgia hacia Bella, o tal vez era la primera vez que me encontraba con alguna mujer parecida a ella, jamás pensé que existiera algo así pero tenía que aceptar el parecido de Lúcia con la _Ragazza _que me había robado el corazón en Karpatos.

― Si, es aquí— le conteste con voz neutral, mi cuerpo sentía deseos de nuevamente estrecharla entre mis brazos y sentí la conexión que había entre ella y la Bella de mis pensamientos— _andiamo— _ le dije y la ayude para salir.

La fiesta estaba en su mejor parte como muchos nos dijeron al entrar, salude a muchas personas y me encontré con conocidos de mi país natal, muchos empresarios eran benefactores de este país y la coincidencia es que la mayoría de los hombres ricos que había en esta fiesta no eran nacidos aquí.

― Edward— me saludo un hombre mayor al cual conocía bien

― Tío Aro, _¿come stai?— _ pregunte al ver a uno de mis familiares acercarse

― _Edward, Figlio, bene bene, ¿Ma chi é la signorina che ti accompagna?— _ Lúcia me miro y pude ver la incertidumbre que había en sus ojos, ella no sabía como yo la presentaría. A decir verdad ni yo mismo lo había pensado, tenía la certeza de que si decía la palabra Scort mi familia podría tomar un mal concepto de lo que ella hacía y no quería que hicieran prejuicios contra Bella.

― _Lei é una amicca, si chiamma Lúcia— _le dije y mi tío de inmediato sonrió

― _Ma che bella Bambina, figlio, Lúcia é un piacere conoscerti—_ dijo el hombre visiblemente agradado, Bella me miro y creo que entendió lo que le dijo

― El placer es mío, señor—

― _Bene figlio, e devo lasciare, arrivederci fligios—_

― _Arrivederci, tío— _ me despedí, Lúcia parecía algo confundida— él es uno de los hermanos de mi padre, está aquí por negocios al igual que yo, la familia de mi padre tienen parcelas en donde fabrican vinos en Cerdeña, mi tío Aro es relacionado publico y se encarga de la promoción de nuestros vinos en América.

― ya veo, me pareció un hombre muy educado y encantador.

― Lo sé, el es amante de la belleza femenina, esta demás traducirte que te encontró hermosa.

― Gracias pero esa parte la entendí— comento con una delicada sonrisa, sus labios se tornaron aun mas carmesís, esta chica me estaba volviendo completamente loco, tenía que hacer algo y rápido, hoy mismo me encargaría de disipar todas mis dudas.

― _Bene, _ahora vamos a disfrutar del baile— le dije y pase su mano por encima de mi antebrazo, la guie hacia la fiesta y por primera vez disfrute de una celebración como esta.

Baile con la mujer más bella del salón, Lúcia destacaba entre todas las demás, era de una gracia sin igual y de una cara única, sin duda había acertado con la decisión de hacerla exclusiva, se que tal vez la estaba tratando como un objeto pero primero tenía que dilucidar mis dudas, algo en ella me atrajo desde el primer momento y si era lo que estaba pensando, _Lúcia Bicallo seria más que mi Scort exclusiva, esto solo sería el comienzo. _ Cuando llego la hora de partir mis guarda espaldas nos sacaron por el estacionamiento subterráneo, podía ver en el rostro de mi acompañante lo cansada que estaba, Lúcia tenía sombras bajo sus ojos, me acerque a ella en la limusina y pase un brazo por detrás de sus hombros, su cabeza cayó sobre el mío con los ojos cerrados, viajamos por la ciudad envueltos en la atmosfera de paz. Cuando llegamos al edificio donde vivía Lúcia se despertó de repente.

― ¿Dónde estamos?— pregunto incorporándose, arreglo su cabello y su vestido

― En tu edificio, _Cara_, te has quedado dormida en mis brazos— comente con satisfacción.

― Bien…— respondió y se removió para salir— gracias por la velada, nos vemos— dijo y salió del auto, sin pensarlo la seguí, no era preciso de un caballero el dejar a una donna fuera de su casa sin acompañarla— ¿Por qué me sigues?— pregunto mientras me encaminaba hacia el edificio.

― Porque no es propio que_ mi donna _ camine sola hacia su casa—

― Yo no soy _tu donna— _me dijo y volvió a caminar, la acompañe en un silencio sepulcral, subimos hacia su apartamento y al abrir la puerta ella se giro para despedirme impidiendo el paso, no iba a dejar que entrara nuevamente— hasta pronto Edward, que pases buenas noches— me dijo y se encamino hacia adentro, cuando iba a cerrar una de mis manos detuvo la puerta haciendo que ella se girara violentamente.

La tome entre mis brazos y la bese con pasión, esa que solo yo sabía quién despertaba, si era cierto lo que estaba pensando y si esta mujer e Isabella Swan eran la misma persona tendría que darme muchas explicaciones pero por el momento pretendía disfrutar del beso, nada en el mundo podía sacarme de la cabeza que Lúcia y Bella eran la misma persona, sus labios y su cuerpo me lo decían, ahora teniéndola entre mis brazos se hacían aun más parecidas, ambas reaccionaban de la misma manera, Bella y Lúcia se acoplaban a mi cuerpo como si hubieran nacido para ser mías.

― No, basta— me susurro mientras mordisqueaba sus labios— no quiero que me vuelvas a besar— me dijo con el ceño fruncido pero disfrutando de mis caricias.

― Tu cuerpo no dice lo mismo, _Bellezza mía—_ sus piernas parecían temblar ante mí, la bese aun con más frenesí hasta que sentí que ella desfallecía en mis brazos por la falta de aire pero tenía que parar, no le haría el amor teniendo mis dudas, tenía que saber la verdad. Me separe de ella de improviso, su respiración era agitada, sus labios estaban hinchados y sus mejillas rojas por el ejercicio

― Vete de aquí— me dijo en un hilo de voz y mirando un punto fijo del suelo

― Lo hare, _cara mía_ pero no dudes que volveré y lo hare cuando tengamos un tema que resolver, nos vemos en unos días, _arrivederci—_

Así sin más Salí de su apartamento, no volvería a verla hasta que mis dudas se vieran despejadas, momentos después de sentir la puerta cerrarse saque mi celular e inicie los trámites para logar lo que quería.

― Andrew, _sono Edward,_ necesito que averigües todo lo que puedas sobre dos mujeres.

― Si señor dígame los nombres— me contesto mi asistente personal.

― Isabella Swan y Lúcia Bicallo, quiero saber todo sobre ellas— sonreí.

Estaba claro que encontraría la verdad y si estaba en lo cierto, _Bella tendría muchas cosas que explicar._

* * *

_**se puso interesante ¿no creen?, a mi me encanta...**_

_**espero ansiosa sus comentarios**_

_**¿algún Rws?**_


	4. Falsa Identidad

**Scort**

**Capitulo 4:**

**Falsa Identidad**

**(Falsa Identitá)**

_Hola nenas ¿Cómo están?, yo estoy muerta espero que ustedes estén mejor que yo. Hoy en mi trabajo fue un día HORRIBLE, pasaron _

_las peores tragedias así que imagínense como estoy… así que para darle un poco de alegría al mundo subí el cap. un poco antes, espero que todas sean felices con esto _

_bueno mis amores cuídense mucho y mañana nos leemos también, si me demoro en publicar es porque aun no he terminado el cap. y tengo un montón de trabajo atrasado_

_ así que comprendan a esta pobre Tiwii Cullen ¿sí?_

_Las amo con todo mi corazón y espero sus comentarios ¿les gusto el cap.?, les aviso que en los siguientes cada vez se pone mejor…_

_Con Amor…_

**Tiwii Cullen**

**

* * *

**

**Bella POV:**

Cerré la puerta y me deje caer por ella en un estado de completa exaltación, esto se estaba tornado color de hormiga, ya ni siquiera sabía cuánto podría aguantar y resistirme, creo que no mucho, Edward estaba pasando la barrera que había puesto contra él.

― Maldita sea— golpeé el suelo con mis puños, estaba enojada, me sentía sucia ¿Cómo no iba a poder resistirme a él?, ¿tan débil era como para no poder decirle que no?

Me levante del suelo para meterme al baño, me di un largo relajo en la tina y espere a que mis pensamientos se aclararan, por un motivo el cual no conocía el se había empeñado en nublar mis pensamientos, no pasaría mucho hasta que cayera en sus redes y fuera nuevamente suya, lo peor de todo es que temía como nadie a ese momento, tenía que protegerme, tenía que cuidar de mi no podía permitir el arriesgar mi corazón nuevamente, ya lo había hecho dos veces en mi vida, la primera cuando lo conocí y la segunda cuando intente buscarlo solo para toparme con que estaba comprometido con otra mujer, mi corazón esa vez se había destrozado Edward me olvidó y jamás nunca volvió a buscarme, el se había ido de Grecia sin decir más, por mucho que intenté buscarlo jamás lo encontré nuevamente pero cuando sentí la necesidad de verlo y ya estaba comprometido con otra en matrimonio comprendí que yo era solo la diversión que había tenido en sus vacaciones, desde ese día jure jamás buscarlo por mucho que lo extrañara o lo quisiera conmigo Edward había salido de mi vida para nunca más volver.

― ¡pero qué equivocada estaba!— exclamé con molestia— el volvió y no he podido hacer nada para alejarlo— ¿sería el deseo reprimido que tenia de estar con él?, si era eso tendría que nuevamente olvidarlo, esta vez estaba arriesgando demasiado, si Edward Cullen sabia quien era yo seguramente se desataría una tragedia, tenía que decirle adiós y si no quería apartarse de mi escaparía, sería capaz de recorrer el país con tal de alejarme de sus brazos— lo haré— afirmé mientras el vapor hacia su efecto— la próxima vez que lo vea será el fin, tengo que escapar— confirme nuevamente, no podía arriesgar más de lo que ya lo he hecho.

El tiempo era caprichoso, habían pasado dos días desde que lo vi por última vez, hoy estábamos a miércoles, me levante como todos los días y el timbre usual me hizo caminar hacia la puerta, abrí y la misma imagen de todas las mañanas se coló en mis ojos, Jake sujetando la bolsa del desayuno y en su cara una amable sonrisa.

― Hola bonita ¿Cómo estás?— preguntó mientras entraba— luces agotada— me dijo acercándose para besar mis mejillas

― Si un poco, he tenido que armar mi tesis estos últimos días, por suerte no he tenido ningún evento.

― Qué bien, ¿Cómo se porta Cullen contigo?, ¿tengo que venir a darle una paliza?— preguntó con un fingido enojo.

― No, no te preocupes, cuando sea necesario te llamare— camine hacia la cocina con Jake siguiéndome

― ¿Qué tienes para hoy?— mientras hablaba sacaba el interior de la bolsa, cuando ya todo estuvo fuera se dirigió a poner el hervidor y las cosas en la mesa.

― Clases, como siempre y esta semana debo dar una conferencia en el salón de la universidad, es una exposición abierta sobre los avances arquitectónicos de esta ciudad.

― ¡wow!, adoro cuando me hablas en chino— dijo haciéndome reír, la primera risa en muchos días

― Nunca cambiaras— acepte sentándome a esperar que hirviera el agua. Pase mis manos por mis ojos refregándolos un poco— cuéntame ¿Cómo te va con tu nueva protegida?— jake hizo una mueca de asco

― Es una maldita pesada, no deja que haga nada, según ella le encanta su independencia, ¡al demonio!, me pagan por protegerla y ella me corre, es una completa molestia.

― ¡wow! Del odio al amor…— susurre con una sonrisa

― Ni lo pienses Bella, ella jamás será nada mío— cruzo los brazos con una expresión de enojo infantil.

― Vamos campeón, tomemos el desayuno— lo animé

Comimos entre risas y anécdotas, jake me contaba cómo iba todo en la agencia y me decía que la mayoría me extrañaba mucho, a pesar de solo conocerme por Lúcia me había encariñado con unos cuantos como por ejemplo Bree, Tanya y Jessica quienes eran las Scort que me seguían, Tanya y Jess se habían iniciado unos años después que yo, en cambio Bree había entrado hace un año, a todas las eduque yo, Tyler había insistido en que ellas tenían que ser educadas por las mejores así que yo era la única opción. Jake me hablo sobre las chicas y sobre algunas cosas administrativas, cuando me fije en la hora estaba justo para irme a clases, Jake se marcho diciéndome que pronto tendríamos que salir todos juntos, yo solo pude asentir, por ahora no tenía ni ganas de salir. Me duche y vestí para salir rauda a la universidad. Hoy tenía clase de proyectos, yo estaba elaborando una construcción para un sanatorio que tenia muchísimos años en la ciudad y ya era hora de que fueran cambiados de locación. Todos los proyectos que hacíamos iban a un concurso el cual tenía como premio la elaboración del ganador. Si lo que hice era bueno tal vez llegara al menos a la etapa final.

Estuve todo el día en la universidad, ahora que no tenía que pasar por la oficina tenía mucho más tiempo para mi, cuando llegue a mi casa a pesar de estar cansada llame a mis padres para saber cómo iba todo, ya hacía dos semanas que no iba a Jacksonville y sentía unas locas ganas de volver. Hable con mi familia por más de una hora y cuando dieron las once de la noche finalice la llamada, mis ojos se cerraban solos del cansancio pero aun así arrastre mis pies hacia mi habitación para recostarme, mañana seria otro día, en mis pensamientos antes de rendirme al sueño aparecieron los ojos de Edward _¿Qué estaría haciendo en este momento?, _sentí ganas de llamarlo y escuchar su voz pero me resistí, mordí mi labio y me pare para ponerla pijama, Edward tenía su vida y yo la mía, pronto nos alejaríamos y todo volvería a la normalidad, mi vida y todo lo que conlleva estaría protegido de su alcance.

A la mañana siguiente me levante más temprano de lo común, tenía una importante charla y seria una de las expositoras, al momento de llegar a la universidad mis amigas estaban esperándome, junto a mi expondrían Irina y Claire. Todas estábamos bastante nerviosas, nos habían comentado que grandes empresarios y distintas personalidades estarían invitadas a la charla, mientras repasaba mis tarjetas tuve un extraño presentimiento, me sentí observada, era tonto ya que estaba en el medio del patio de la universidad, mire a mis lados y no había nadie fijándose particularmente en mi así que seguí en mi tarea, tenía que salir perfecto no podía fallar, ya estaba en último semestre y esto era un punto a favor en mi carrera. Cuando llego el momento mis amigas pasaron primero, les di un abrazo a ambas para apoyarlas y salieron a su exposición, mire por un lado de la cortina que el salón de conferencias divisando que estaba lleno de gente, habían alumnos, profesores, invitados y personalidades del mundo de la arquitectura y del mundo empresarial lamentablemente las luces estaban muy bajas por lo que no pude diferenciar caras solamente siluetas. Mis amigas terminaron al mismo tiempo que mis nervios se comenzaron a alterar, ¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo?, esto era pan comido, yo sabía perfectamente elaborar una buena presentación y lo demostraría ahora

― Ahora una alumna de quinto año de arquitectura nos expondrá sobre los avances arquitectónicos de esta ciudad además de su proyecto de final de carrera, un aplauso por favor para la alumna _Isabella Swan_— termino el presentador y Salí al escenario, las luces seguían apagadas solamente las imágenes del proyector era lo que iluminaba el escenario.

Me pare en frente de todos y comencé, estaba nerviosa eso no lo podía negar pero sabía que todo saldría bien, no era la primer vez que lo hacía y estaba segura de ser capaz de hacerlo esto era sencillo para mi, el mundo de la arquitectura era mi norte y la puerta a mis sueños. Al pasar de una media hora termine la exposición y me sentí tranquila, lo había hecho bien, al momento que di las gracias finales las luces se comenzaron a encender, me sentía observada pero era normal ya que había todo un salón mirando lo que estaba haciendo. Recorrí al público con mi vista mientras me recibía aplausos, todo el mundo se paro para alabar mi exposición y me sentí nuevamente cohibida, mis mejillas se tornaron rojas, agradecí con mi cabeza recorriendo todo el salón con mi mirada, cuando pase la vista por los invitados había solo una persona que no estaba de pie y me miraba atentamente, sentí mi cuerpo desfallecer y mi cara blanquearse en solo unos segundos.

― Edward— susurre al verlo sentado y observándome fijamente— ¡demonios!— exclame solo para mi, corrí para salir del escenario, la gente quedo confundida pero no me importaba tenía que salir de allí, atrás quedaron los gritos de mis amigas y la salida del anfiteatro.

Camine por los aparcaderos para llegar a la calle y tomar un taxi, Edward me había descubierto, ahora sabia quien era realmente Lúcia Bicallo, ¿Cómo demonios podía esperar que no se enterara?, había sido una estúpida y una completa imprudente ahora tendría que pagar las consecuencias de mis actos.

― ¿huyes de mi Isabella Swan?— me grito una voz a mis espaldas, me gire y perpleja observe como la figura amenazadora de Edward que se acercaba hacia mí. Sus pasos eran anchos y en solo unos segundos estuvo delante de mí, estaba temblando, tenía miedo, el me había descubierto y ahora no tendría excusa para negar quien era.

― Edward yo…— le dije e intente alejarme de él pero una de sus manos sujeto con fuerza mi muñeca.

― ¿tan estúpido me creías como para pensar que no me iba a dar cuenta del parecido? Unas simples lentillas no cambian todo lo demás _Bella, _son muchas cosas que no puedes ocultar_— _ su nombre en mis labios me estremeció completamente, hace muchos años que no escuchaba mi nombre en un sensual tono italiano, el modo de emplearlo lo hacía aun más excitante— ven conmigo y espero que no hagas ni tal de negarte, no estás en posición de hacerlo, _ ¿capito?— _ dijo y comenzó a caminar hacia la limusina que estaba aparcada al final del enorme estacionamiento, su mano se ceñía con fuerza a mi muñeca, no pude soltarme, intente hacer lo posible pero sus dedos eran mucho más poderosos que los míos. Sentí miedo por primera vez en la vida lo veía completamente enojado, mi cuerpo se estremeció de manera alarmante ¿ahora qué sucedería? ¿sabría toda mi verdad?, _demonios… me sentía perdida._

― Suéltame— le dije forcejeado— ¡gritare si no lo haces!— alcé mi voz para infundirle miedo, el se giro y con un solo movimiento me pego a su cuerpo, la burla que había en sus ojos me hizo estremecer

― ¡_Fare!—_ me grito desafiándome— Hazlo y juro que acallare cada grito con un beso cada vez más apasionado, no me mediré Bella, te hare el amor sobre mi auto si lo haces.

Al decir esto mi boca se quedo sellada por el pánico pero un sentimiento de sorpresa y de alivio invadió mi cuerpo ¿me deseaba aun después de haberle mentido? Estaba claro que si, sonrió maliciosamente ante mi silencio y me arrastro a la limusina, dio la orden de ir hacia el hotel y rápidamente partimos, todo el trayecto estuvimos inmersos en un oscuro y perturbador silencio. No fue hasta cuando estuvimos solos en su pent house que él se dispuso a hablar.

― Dime de inmediato ¿Quién demonios eres?— preguntó ahora con visible molestia

― Lúcia Bicallo— respondí alzando mi cabeza

― ¡mentirosa!— grito haciendo que su voz resonara en el enorme apartamento— tu y yo sabemos perfectamente quien eres, _Isabella Swan_, aun cuando el fulgor e intenso verde de tus ojos te delata ¿sigues mintiendo?— preguntó visiblemente afectado, yo no pude responder— ahora lo que quiero saber es ¿Por qué?, dime ¿Por qué me mentiste y no me dijiste quien eras cuando nos conocimos?

Por un momento no supe que contestar, ahí estaba Edward mirándome con desconcierto y la vez con rabia por no haberle dicho la verdad pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Ahora que él conocía mi verdadero nombre estaba completamente perdida y lo decía en todos los sentidos posibles, ¿Qué sería de mi ahora?, solo esperaba que el destino y la vida me dieran aun más tiempo para poder arreglar todos mis problemas con él.

― ¡Responde! ¿Por qué demonios no lo dijiste?— volvió a preguntar con voz furica, mi aliento aun estaba contenido— ¡RESPONDE MALDITA SEA!—grito y la rabia y el dolor que lleve por tantos años salió a flote.

― Porque no había caso, ¿para que querías saber quién era?— le contesté en el mismo tono que él había ocupado, mis ojos se sentían brillantes y mi pecho ronco.

― _¡dammit! ¿Non possono capite?, _no entiendes que tu y yo jamás debimos separarnos— termino en un hilo de voz, lentamente se fue acercado, mi embelesada mente despertó y mando señal de alerta a todo mi cuerpo.

― ¡deja de hablar estupideces Edward! Da igual que nos haya unido en el pasado, ahora somos adultos y las cosas han cambiado, es hora de que tu sigas con tu camino y yo con el mío, déjame ir— la pedí, me gire sobre mis talones y emprendí una loca carrera hacia la puerta — y no vuelvas a buscarme, adiós Edward Cullen— me despedí de él sin poder mirarlo, no era capaz de decirle adiós nuevamente pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo era lo mejor para todos.

― ¡_Mai_!— grito desde mi espalda, me gire y el ya estaba a mi lado, sorprendentemente me beso y no pude hacer más que perderme en la sensación, estaba cansada de batallar contra el deseo.

― Edward— gemí mientras el beso se tornaba de pasional a dulce.

― Siempre supe que eras tú— confeso haciéndome estremecer— desde el comienzo me hiciste sentir nostalgia de Bella, no puedes ocultar tu esencia— dijo pegándome a su cuerpo, mi corazón y todo mi ser reacciono al dulce contacto, Edward había dejado el frenesí para tocarme con dulzura y hasta con devoción— no puedo creer que al fin te encontré— susurro con una sonrisa sobre sus labios

― Esto está mal— lamente siendo presa del intenso deseo— tu yo no podemos estar juntos

― Si podemos, tenemos muchas cosas que nos unen, por el momento deseo con ardor tenerte entre mis brazos y hoy no te escaparas, serás mi mujer una vez más, _Amore mio— _ un gemido de placer y excitación se soltó de mi boca, su mujer una vez más… una vez más despertar sobre su pecho y escuchar la dulzura de sus palabras.

Antes de poder protestar, sus fuertes brazos me elevaron llevándome hacia su habitación, en el centro de esta había una enorme cama de color blanco, la luz del día se colaba por las ventanas y hacia aun más iluminada la estancia. Edward me bajo a los pies de la cama y comenzó a acariciarme, mis manos estaban inertes a ambos lados, incapaces de reaccionar, tenía un miedo atroz, el ya había descubierto quien era y no tardaría mucho en descubrir todo lo que había en mi corazón, estaba aterrada y sabia que esto era una trampa que el destino había puesto ante mí y como una tonta había caído.

― Tu piel es aun más suave que la primera vez que te toque, _cara mía_— el solo tono de sus palabras provocó que mi cuerpo temblara de placer. Edward sonrió sobre la piel desnuda de mis hombros, ya había sacado mi chaquetilla y mi camiseta— fue tu propio cuerpo el que te delato Bella, nadie se estremece en mis brazos como tú lo haces— una corriente de electricidad atravesó mi espalda y se disperso por mi cuerpo, pozo su boca sobre mis hombros besando la piel que ahí se extendía, entreabrió su boca para mordisquearlos haciendo reaccionar mis manos quienes instintivamente se fueron hacia su cabello

― ¿aun me recordabas?— pregunte mientras me entregaba a su tenaces caricias— pensé que solo era una memoria en tu vida— agregué sincera

― ¡jamás! _Cara mía_, tu piel y tus besos siempre han estado conmigo, hora ven y déjame amarte como te mereces— el solo pronunciar de esas palabras me hicieron bajar la guardia que con tanto esfuerzo había alzado, estaba dicho que no tenia salida y por primera vez desde que lo volví a ver no quería irme, mi cuerpo y mi alma lo ansiaban desesperados.

Las manos de Edward desprendieron mi ropa en unos minutos, dejando miles de besos en mi piel, consciente de que ya no era la misma niña que antes yo también lo fui desvistiendo y vi una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios la cual compartí plenamente. Mientras nos besábamos y acariciábamos caímos sobre la cama, sus manos recorrieron mis muslos y caderas para luego encontrar mi centro que estaba loco con sus caricias, el calor que se extendía en mi entrepierna cubría la hasta los rincones mas recónditos y mandaba las sensaciones más exquisitas como grandes corrientes de placer. Mis manos tampoco podían estar quietas, _recorrí con mis dedos reconociendo el único cuerpo viril que había visto en mi vida_, mi piel estaba extasiada por estar nuevamente en casa… porque así lo sentía, el cuerpo de Edward era como la casa que había abandonado hace muchos años. Con mis manos redescubrí su abdomen y llegue a su erección, ambos nos acariciamos bajo gemidos que llenaban toda la habitación, los besos se hicieron cada vez mas frenéticos sumiéndonos en la lujuria y pasión que brotaba de nuestros pechos.

― Bella_, amore_— susurraba Edward mientras acariciaba su excitado miembro— _¡Dio!—_ se escuchaba al mismo tiempo que mis jadeos

― Edward— dije impulsada por el placer de escucharlo gozar con mis caricias, las manos abandonaron sus tareas para pasar a lo que ambos deseábamos, estaba loca por sentirlo dentro de mí, Edward se puso de pie y saco algo de la cómoda de su habitación, se puso rápidamente la protección y nuevamente volvió a mi lado.

― ¿estás lista _Amore_?— preguntó mientras besaba mi cuello y hacia que creciera aun más el deseo

― Edward— gemí pensando que me volvería loca de placer, mi espalda se arqueo para buscar más contacto.

― Tomare eso como un Si— el tono sexy que ocupo fue acompañado por una sensual sonrisa.

Se posiciono entre mis piernas y paso su erección por mi entrada, estaba lista y preparada para recibirlo, sentía ansias de estar con él, por un momento el miedo me hizo su presa pero lo aparte ambos sabíamos que esto tarde o temprano pasaría y ya no era momento de arrepentirse. Edward jugueteó con mi entrada e intente controlarme pero fue difícil, lo necesitaba dentro de mi tanto como respirar, alce mis piernas y las cruce sobre sus caderas impulsándolo hacia mí, su miembro penetro mi entrada haciéndonos gemir y gritar por la intensidad de la sensación, nos quedamos unos segundos memorizando el rostro del otro, Edward tenía sus mejillas tintadas, su pecho subía y bajaba frenético mis caderas fueron las primeras en moverse el comenzó las embestidas dando paso al mejor momento de mi vida. El ritmo que marcábamos era unisonó ambos cuerpos se movían al mismo compás mientras sus embestidas me volvían loca su boca torturaba mis pezones con insistentes lamidas y mordisqueas. Nuevamente el me estaba haciendo llegar al límite de mis sentidos, estaba tan extasiada por el placer que cuando el orgasmos se comenzó a sentir mi cuerpo reacciono convulsivo entre sus brazos.

― Ya… no puedo— gemí presa del inminente orgasmo, Edward se aparto de mí y me miro con sus ojos completamente oscuros, su rostro estaba trastornado por la situación.

― Entonces, iremos juntos al cielo, _Amore mio_— un gemido desde el fondo de su pecho acompaño a las fuertes estocadas de su cuerpo, el ritmo se hizo frentico y no paso mucho tiempo antes de que ambos nos perdiéramos en el enorme placer que alcanzamos juntos, una vez mas era su _donna_…

― Bella— decía mientras su piel se juntaba con la mía, ambos estábamos cubiertos por una capa de sudor que perlaba nuestras frentes— _cara mía_, como te había extrañado.

― ¡dios!— gemí mientras me abrazaba a su cuerpo, ambos nos quedamos así, inmersos en un silencio, nuestras respiraciones eran frenéticas, mientras el ritmo de nuestros corazones se normalizaban los tenues rayos de sol se colaban por la habitación, la espalda blanquecina de Edward se vio iluminada por el sol al igual que mi pecho.

En el mismo silencio mis ojos se comenzaron a cerrar para darme paso a un descanso, mientras dormitaba sentí los brazos de Edward pasar por mi cintura y pegarme a su figura, sin más me deje vencer por el sueño y me dormí acunada en su cuerpo.

**Edward POV:**

― Edward— susurro removiéndose, estábamos aun abrazados, ella dormía plácidamente mientras yo recordaba como había sucedido todo…

La había encontrado, al fin Isabella Swan estaba nuevamente en mi vida y esta vez no la dejaría escapar, cuando supe que _Lúcia Bicallo e Isabella Swan_ no se diferenciaban nada más que por unas lentillas de color chocolate mi corazón se descontrolo al igual que todo mi cuerpo, estaba ansioso por verla y tenerla conmigo. Los días pasaron y por los compromisos con mi trabajo y la construcción del hotel no pude ir por ella y encararla, no fue hasta cuando me llego una invitación de la prestigiosa universidad que para mi sorpresa era la misma en la que ella estudiaba, se me invitaba a una exposición de alumnos de arquitectura, mire los nombres y aun mas sorprendido por mi suerte me di cuenta que este era el momento, se me había invitado a una exposición en la cual Bella daría una charla y no perdería la oportunidad para verla.

Parada en el escenario y tan segura de sí misma me hizo sentir orgullo por ella, estaba en último año de arquitectura y al parecer estaba cumpliendo todos sus sueños. Mientras las luces del salón se iban encendiendo pude distinguir aun mas su figura, la mire detenidamente y no paso mucho tiempo hasta que ella se diera cuenta del escrutinio de mi mirada. Maldijo y susurro mi nombre, leí sus labios pero a lo segundos escapo del escenario y sabia que también lo haría de mi vida, no podía permitirme perderla una vez más.

― _Ahora nunca más te separaras de mi Bella_— le susurre al oído ganándome una sonrisa entre sueños, ¡como era de hermosa!, mi alma y mi corazón se sentían felices de tenerla nuevamente entre mis brazos, había mucho de qué hablar pero por ahora disfrutaría de verla entre mis brazos como tantas noches había soñado.

La noche llego, el teléfono de mi despacho sonaba con insistencia, abrí mis ojos y ella aun seguía plácidamente dormida, deposite un beso en su coronilla y me pare a responder, cubrí mi desnudes con una sabana sobre mis caderas, intente no hacer ruidos no quería que mi hermosa durmiente despertara y quisiera partir intentaría retenerla como fuera a mi lado.

― _¿chi parla?— _pregunté

― Señor Cullen, perdón que lo moleste soy Andrew, tiene una llamada de su padre desde Cerdeña.

― Bene, pásamela, Andrew no quiero ser molestado hasta que yo te llame nuevamente, suspende todos mis compromisos.

― Si señor— asintió mi asistente— como usted mande— la llama se corto y paso al tono de esperas, segundos después se escucho el alegre tono de mi padre

― _¡figlio! ¿come stai? ¿Cómo va todo en América?— _preguntó entre italiano y español

― _Bene papá, _mucho mejor de lo que esperaba— le dije sentándome en el sillón de cuero

― ¿Cuándo vuelves por tu casa?, tu _mamma_ esta como_ depressiva_ sin ti, _figlio_— sonreí al recordar a mi familia, mis padres a pesar de ser enormemente ricos aun seguían siendo nobles y humanos, esa características jamás había cambiado en ellos.

― Lo sé papá, _io anche. _Pronto volveré por allá, aunque sea de visita.

― _Bene pero tienes que volver a firmar los papeles de la sociedad figlio, non lo dimenticare_

― _No papa, non lo dimenticheró— _había olvidado por completo unos documentos que tenía que firmar, lo peor de todo es que tenía que ser en presencia de un notario y con todos los involucrados presentes, ¡_demoni!_ Tendría que ir a Italia, la sola idea de dejar a Bella ahora que la había encontrado me desagradaba.

― _Capisco, figlio. bada molto figlio, Arrivederci—_

― _Addio papá— _corte la comunicación sintiendo nostalgia por mi gente pero molestia por lo que tendría que hacer, tenía algunas semanas de tiempo, intentaría dejar clara mi situación con Bella antes de viajar.

Me recline sobre el sofá y ni siquiera tuve que cerrar mis ojos para que la imagen de Bella apareciera en mi cabeza, ella estaba tan impregnada en mi piel que hasta sentía su aroma en todo mi cuerpo, era impresionante lo mucho que había ansiado estar con ella, sin duda lo mas importante en este momento era hablar y ver que pensaba. Un sonido de algo que se cayó al suelo me sacó de mis ensoñaciones, tome la sabana que me cubría y me dirigí hacia la habitación, al entrar la cama estaba vacía y la ropa de Bella no estaba, mi ceño se frunció de inmediato ahora comenzaba la verdadera batalla, hacerle entrar a Bella en la _testa _ que esto no era un error, me puse mi ropa interior y mis pantalones sentándome frente a la puerta del baño de adentro se escuchan como sus rápidas manos se ponían nuevamente la ropa. Unos minutos más tarde la puerta se abrió y Bella salió del baño mirándome con una expresión de completo horror

― _¿_era verdad? ¡dios mio!— dijo llevándose las manos a su boca y aguando su mirada.

― ¿pensabas que había sido un sueño _cara mia?, _pues resulta que no, tu y yo hemos estado juntos además que descubrimos _ el placer que solo nosotros nos podemos dar— _sonreí abiertamente, su expresión no cambio al contrario se torno aun mas confundida y horrorizada

― Esto es un error, esto no debería haber pasado ¡maldita sea!— grito avanzando a zancadas hacia la puerta.

― ¿A dónde crees que vas?— pregunte enojándome por su actitud, hace unas horas ella no parecía estar en desacuerdo con estar conmigo, no podía negar que su actitud me dolía un poco.

― Me voy, ¿Dónde más?, esto ha sido…

― ¿un errore?— pregunte atónito— ¡jamás!, no permitiré que describas lo que pasamos como un error, _cara_ ¿a caso no lo entiendes?— pregunte— ¿eres tan ciega que no vez lo que hay entre _io e te_?— le pregunte acercándome, ella pareció ver mis intenciones porque intento escapar pero mis brazos fueron mas rápidos atrapándola nuevamente— no dejare que te marches

― Edward, por favor ¡por lo que más quieras!, déjame ir— rogo pero ella no entendía hasta que punto sus palabras se contradecían

― Te contradices, _cara mia_, lo que más quiero en este momento lo tengo frente a mis ojos— comente acercándome rápidamente y apresando sus labios contra los míos.

La bese con ansias y con toda la pasión que nuevamente resurgía, el deseo combinado con un millar de sentimientos me hacían quererla aun más cerca mio, ella no podía irse, no permitiría que se alejara de mi nuevamente. Bella forcejeo entre besos haciendo la unión aun mas posesiva y lujuriosa, mis manos la apresaron con más fuerza fundiendo mis dedos en su ropa, el calor de su cuerpo traspaso la tela y se hizo solo uno junto al mio.

― No te vayas— le pedí mientras forcejeaba contra mi cuerpo, la atraje hacia la pared y le deje sin poder moverse— no te alejes una vez más— susurre dando pequeños besos en sus labios

― No me digas eso, debo irme, por tu bien y por el mio

― ¿te irás aun cuando tu cuerpo clama por mis caricias?—pregunte y su piel se estremeció entre mis dedos despertando el deseo— eso es _Amore mio_, no puedes evitar la reacción a mis manos— acaricie sus piernas y roce su centro, Bella gimió arqueando su espalda, aun cuando tenía su ropa el roce nos excitaba a ambos

― No me hagas esto…— susurro presa de las sensaciones que le provocaban mis manos. Acaricie su cuerpo rozando sus zonas sensibles y haciéndola gemir audiblemente.

― _Mírame cara mia, mírame Amore_— le pedí, ella entreabrió sus ojos y el verde fulgor de ellos me cegó haciéndome perder la razón— ahí está la prueba, tú me deseas al igual que yo, no dejare que salgas de esta habitación— contra la madera de la pared la tome en mis brazos y la lleve a la cama, su pelo se esparció por el blanco edredón dándome una vista privilegiada.

― Edward— susurro entre jadeos mientras sacaba su ropa y la torturaba con mis caricias— ¡Edward!— grito de placer al sentir mis dedos acariciar su centro

― Te hare el amor nuevamente Bella y dejare una vez más grabado mi nombre en tu piel, nunca mas podrás borrar las huellas de mis manos, _amore mio— _anuncié con emoción en mi pecho, ella entreabrió sus ojos solo para gemir con aprobación. Me subí a la cama y bese desde sus muslos, pasando por el monte de Venus hacia sus pechos y cuello.

― Estás loco— susurro contra mis labios, su lengua delineo mi boca pidiendo un permiso que ella ya tenia aprobado, su beso dulce y embriagante fue el mejor aliciente para continuar

― Lo sé _cara_ pero es _pazzo per te— _mis manos viajeras seguían recorriendo su piel grabando mis caricias en todo su cuerpo, estaba en la cúspide del placer de solo pensarla entre mis brazos mi corazón latía desbocado, el suyo estaba en el mismo ritmo, queriendo salirse del pecho en cada latido.

Pase mi lengua por su mentón bajando hacia su cuello, saboreé la piel de sus hombros y la de su pecho llegando a sus hermosos y blanquecinos senos, aquellos eran coronados por pezones de color rosa, con mis dedos sujete las puntas y trace círculos al alrededor de su areola. Se sentía también el tenerla bajo mi cuerpo, sus manos jugueteaban nerviosas sobre mi piel, sus caricias me llevaban al límite, sin duda esta mujer era especial, no había ni una como ella.

Esa misma noche llegamos a la cima en reiteradas ocasiones, cuando ya casi era la hora de amanecer ambos estábamos exhaustos, Bella descansaba sobre mi pecho mientras yo acariciaba su cabeza.

― ¿Qué pasa _cara?_— pregunte al sentirla inquieta

― ¿Qué sucede Edward? Quiero saber que está pasando— preguntó levantándose de mi pecho y mirándome con sus hermosos ojos.

― _Niente cara, _nada— respondí— aunque sabía que llegarías a preguntarnos esto, solo tengo una respuesta para ti.

― ¿Cuál?

― _Gode amore mio, _disfruta lo que tenemos, se que tal vez aun no está claro pero por el momento no me separare de ti Bella Swan y no intentes escapar porque _giuro _que recorreré todo el mundo con tal de encontrarte— afirme serio, ella sabía que sería capaz de eso y mucho mas.

― lo sé, Edward es por eso que… esta vez te hare caso

― quédate conmigo _vita mia, _te aseguro que lo que llegaremos a sentir jamás lo olvidaremos— ella pareció analizar mis palabras, pasaron unos segundos y nuevamente se recostó sobre mi pecho lanzando un suspiro y dejándome más tranquilo

sonreí sin que ella lo percibiera, lentamente la habitación se fue iluminando con los primeros rayos de sol entibiando el aire que respirábamos, Bella nuevamente suspiro y se pego aun mas a mi pecho, sin perder el tiempo la estreche con más fuerza sobre mi haciéndola sentir mi protección, yo estaba con ella y no pensaba separarme por ningún motivo.

― ¿Por qué estudiaste arquitectura?— pregunte mientras mirábamos la inmensidad de la habitación. Ella se removió en la cama y alzó su cabeza para mirarme

― Me encanta mi profesión— agrego con un brillo en sus ojos

― Lo sé, no sabes lo mucho que me gusto saber que ya estabas terminando, me alegro por ti, _cara mia—_ bese su frente— pero cuéntame más, deseo saber todo lo que ha pasado contigo en estos años— ella me miro por unos momentos y pareció tensarse pero a los segundos se relajo para hablar.

― Bueno mi vida es como lo sabes, he sido scort desde muy joven y mientras lo hacía estudiaba en el día, ha sido difícil pero ya me acostumbré al ajetreo.

― Eso ya no tiene que ser mas así— susurre deslizando mis dedos por su espalda, ella abrió sus enormes ojos verdes y me miro con sorpresa

― ¿de qué hablas?— preguntó en el mismo tono

― Que ya no tienes porque ser scort _cara, _ si quieres puedes renunciar en este preciso momento

― No entiendo…— vaciló en sus palabras

― Las cosas son claras Bella, yo no quiero que vuelvas a salir con nadie más y estoy más que dispuesto a convertirme en tu protector de ahora en adelante, no necesitas volver a ser una scort.

― ¿me estas…. Me estás diciendo que quieres mantenerme?— preguntó sentándose en la cama pero la expresión de su rostro no era la que esperaba, asentí y se molesto aun mas— ¡esto es insólito!— exclamó levantándose de nuestro lecho.

― ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué reaccionas así?— pregunte sabiendo el motivo, esta mujer era dura de cabeza.

― ¡te das cuenta de lo que acabas de decirme!

― Claro que sí, lo dije con convicción, no tienes que matarte trabajando _amore, _yo puedo apoyarte.

― No Edward, yo seguiré trabajando y tu no vas a mantenerme, no porque me haya acostado contigo seré una mantenida además…. Además— se cayó, me miro a los ojos y soltó una maldición.

― Bella vamos no quise…

― ¡no me interesa!— camino hacia donde estaban sus ropas y se vistió furiosa, mi molestia también se hizo presente.

― ¡_maledizione! _ ¿acaso no entiendes que es por tu bien?— pregunte arrastrando la rabia

― Basta Edward el tema acabo aquí— se puso el brasier y la blusa mientras yo la observaba completamente desnudo

― Bella estas exagerando, lo único que trato de hacer es que no tengas que rozarte mas con un tipo como Tyler, ese hombre es capaz de venderle tu alma al _demoni_ con tal de tener dinero

― Lo sé Edward, recuerda que llevo muchos años conociéndolo, mi trabajo es lo único que tengo y no lo dejare solo porque tu apareciste en mi vida.

― No me digas eso _cara, _quiero lo mejor para ti—

― Yo también pero ya no quiero seguir hablando de esto— desde su bolso comenzó a sonar su celular, salió de la habitación murmurando cosas y fue a contestar— ¿bueno?, ¡jake!, si perdón…— se fue hacia un lado para hablar, agudice mi oído y aun podía distinguir sus palabras— si lo sé, no, no me quede dormida, estaré en unos minutos allá, nos vemos— corto y guardo el móvil en su bolso, camine hacia donde ella enfurecido ¿tanta confianza se tenía con su guardaespaldas como para llamarse?

― ¿era tu guardaespaldas?— pregunte con una voz ronca

― Si y suéltame porque me tengo que ir— dijo intentando zafarse.

― No iras a ninguna parte, deje bien claro que no lo quería cerca de ti

― ¡ya basta!, nunca nadie ha osado controlar mi vida Edward y tu no serás el primero— se removió una vez mas y la solté, no quería causarle daño, rabia y celos fue lo que se arremolino en mi pecho, después de haber estado en mi cama se iba a juntar con otro hombre, eso era algo imposible de concebir.

― Vete entonces, vete con ese hombre— mis labios estaban apretados, evitando la sarta de maldiciones que amenazaban con salir, tenia rabia y por sobre todo unos celos que se me hacían difíciles de controlar.

― Adiós— me dijo y salió rápidamente del pent—house, lo siguiente fue un molesto silencio que se prolongo hasta que un estruendo recorrió la habitación, el jarrón mas próximo se había azotado contra la muralla, descargando toda mi rabia.

Si quería que esta mujer estuviera a mi lado tenía que calmar mis celos, ella no era mia pero eso es algo que se podría arreglar, _Bella no saldría nuevamente de mi vida… eso es lo único que podía jurar. _

_

* * *

_

**_Yo voy escribiendo el capitulo 7 y si quieren un adelanto el final del 8 y el 9 estaran de infarto xD..._**

**_aakjakakja ya lo tengo todo planeado_**

**_les mando miles de besos y ¡COMENTEN! me ayudan a escribir con mas ganas_**

**_¿RWS?_**


	5. Descubriendo el Placer

**Scort**

**Capitulo 5:**

**Descubriendo el Placer**

**(Scoprendo il Piacere)**

* * *

_Nenas… wiii a fin es martes, bueno rápidamente las invito a pasar por mi blog para que vean los cambios que hemos realizado además de promocionar un minific que solo se está publicando allí se llama "Ángel de Amor" y es en base a la canción de mana que lleva el mismo nombre (personalmente no soy fans de mana pero esa canción me encanta ^^) Así que pasen a leer no tendrá días de publicación pero prometo no demorar mucho en actualizarla :D_

_Espero disfruten el cap, tiene lemmon así que imagínense xD, nos leemos mañana en Cuidando que esta igual de infartante que este cap xD y no lo digo solamente por los lemmons jojojo, besos enormes_

_Con Amor…_

**Tiwii Cullen**

* * *

**Bella POV:**

El sonido de algo estrellándose contra la pared me hizo sobresaltar, ¿acaso Edward había lanzado algo?, apreté con más vehemencia el botón del ascensor y rogué porque subiera más aprisa, lo único que quería era salir de aquel pent house, sería una mentirosa al intentar esconder lo mucho que me asustaba todo esto ¿Por qué demonios tenía que haber hecho el amor con él? ¡Porque!, lo sabía muy bien… porque era el hombre más hermoso e irresistible del mundo, ¡porque demonios no podía resistirme! El sonido del timbre me saco de mis pensamientos, subí al ascensor y me sentí segura, tenia rabia y pena además de un millón de sentimientos más, Edward nuevamente se había metido en mi mundo y lo estaba convirtiendo en cosa de segundos, ya había estado en su cama ¿Qué seguía?, mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, mis ojos se cerraron involuntariamente al recordar sus manos en mi piel, sus besos y todo el placer que pude sentir, el era un artista y yo me sentía un lienzo en sus manos, podría manejarme a su antojo y no era capaz de resistirme ¿tanto puede trastornarte el deseo?, al parecer sí.

Cuando estuve fuera del edificio tome el primer taxi que paso por la calle, la gente aun estaba en sus casas ya que las calles se veían completamente desiertas, a medida que el auto avanzaba por las avenidas sentía aun más el peso de lo que había pasado, nadie sabía todo lo que arriesgaba estando con Edward pero no era capaz de negarlo, el alguna vez había tenido mi corazón completo y al parecer ahora estaba en una loca carrera a ganárselo nuevamente pero no tenia que preocuparme, por ahora lo único que nos podíamos entregar es placer… ¿sería prudente disfrutar de una aventura con él?. El lento frenar del coche me hizo reaccionar, pague el viaje y Salí del auto hacia el frio de la mañana, cuando llegué a mi puerta Jake me esperaba con una expresión de sorpresa y duda, pase por su lado saludándolo de lo más normal pero no estaba dispuesta a responder ninguna de sus preguntas, mi _relación _con Edward la reservaría solo para mí.

― Buenos días bonita— me dijo cuando entramos al apartamento— ¿puedo preguntar dónde estabas?

― No, no puedes— le dije con una media sonrisa disimulando el nerviosismo— ¿Qué tenemos para hoy?

― Pasteles— contesto mirándome fijamente— ¿dormiste afuera?— pregunto de repente

― Jake, tu yo somos amigos pero no por eso tengo que rendirte cuentas…— el aguardo un poco, el silencio se hizo desesperante en el poco espacio, Jake carraspeo su garganta y respondió abrumado.

― Si Bella, perdóname— dijo desviando su mirada— iré a calentar agua

― Bien, mientras me duchare— el asintió y se fue a la cocina.

Llegué a mi habitación y lentamente me saque mis ropas, mi piel y mi cuerpo entero aun sentía los estragos del placer de la noche pasada, Edward me había llevado a la cima muchas veces, mis dedos se entrelazaron con los suyos al igual que mis otras extremedidades, era tan diferente dormir en su pecho recordé sin poder evitarlo la primera vez que estuvimos juntos, fue hermoso igual como lo es ahora. El agua caliente recorrió mi piel llevándose el olor de sus besos pero no la sensación, podía tocar cualquier parte de mi cuerpo y saber cómo me había besado allí, sentí la devoción y la pasión con la que me lleno de caricias pero lo peor de todo es que quería mas, ansiaba tenerlo nuevamente en mis brazos amándome como lo había hecho la noche pasada. Mi mente lentamente se iba despejando mientras el vapor del agua llenaba el cuarto de baño, mis manos aun nerviosas por lo que había pasado lavaron mi cabello y enjuagaron mi cuerpo. ¿Por qué tenía que desear más?, después de tantos años sin verlo y ahora que podía tenerlo lo quería todo, necesitaba tenerlo nuevamente a mi lado, solo esperaba que el jamás llegara a saberlo porque si desaparecía en este momento y nunca lo volvía a ver me haría un favor, estaba jugando con fuego y temía quemarme. Jake no volvió a preguntarme nada, desayunamos en un tenso e incomodo silencio, yo no iba a contarle de lo que pasaba con Edward ya que conocía sus sentimientos y no le haría ese daño a mi amigo.

Cuando terminamos nos despedimos, Jake se fue a la agencia y yo me prepare para ir a clases, camine por los pasillos de mi apartamento sin saber nada que hacer, estaba ida, lo único en lo que podía pensar es en la intensidad de los ojos de Edward cuando me hacía el amor, esa sola imagen me trastornaba. El timbre de la puerta sonó, rápidamente Salí hacia el recibidor remidiendo que el objeto de mis pensamientos se materializara frente a mi puerta. Cuando abrí un montón de rosas tan rojas como la sangre se formaron en mi vista, el gorro que estaba detrás de ellas me indicaba que era un repartidor.

― Buenos días— saludó alegre— tengo una entrega para la señorita Isabella Swan

― Bue… buenos días— saludé de vuelta— soy yo— el chico cambio la enorme jarra de mano y me extendió la tablilla de recibo para que firmara, una vez hecho me entrego el arreglo.

― Viene con una tarjeta señorita, que pase buenos días.

― Igualmente y gracias

― Adiós

― Adiós— cerré rápidamente la puerta y atravesé la sala de estar con el jarrón, mire las flores por algunos minutos con una boba sonrisa en mis labios, a pesar de todo nunca nadie me había enviado flores además estas eran hermosas podían haber fácil unas cien rosas rojas en aquel arreglo, mis ojos se inundaron pero reprimí la felicidad que me daba el gesto, sabía perfectamente quien era y aun seguía molesta con él. Busque entre las hermosas rosas hasta que llegué a un sobre blanco, lo lleve a mis ojos y reconocí de inmediato la elegante caligrafía, Edward no había cambiado su forma de escribir en estos años. Abrí el sobre y comencé a leer

_Amore mio:_

_Scuzami por lo que paso en la mañana, me extralimite. Prometo conversar las cosas contigo Cara mía, antes de tomar una decisión, espero que las flores te gusten ya que las escogí especialmente para ti, ansió verte nuevamente, me haces falta. Hoy en la noche tenemos un coctel en el muelle de San francisco, espero aceptes ir conmigo y si es así pasare por ti a las nueve._

_Ya no aguanto el verte, espero que pases buenos días y también espero verte hoy en la noche_

_Edward_

Apreté el papel en mis manos, ¿me había enviado flores solo porque discutimos?, Edward no media costo en sus galanterías. Tome el sobre y volví a guardar la tarjeta en el, si pensaba que con esto estaba perdonado…. Si ya lo estaba pero haría que mi enojo durara un poco más, hace mucho tiempo que no recibía galanteos sinceros que decidí aprovecharlos un poco más. Partí hacia la universidad con una sonrisa adornando mis labios, a pesar de todo estaba feliz por tenerlo nuevamente conmigo, aunque eso conllevara un montón de cosas más. Edward Cullen era una parte de mi vida que jamás podría olvidar y que ahora que nuevamente estaba presente estaba segura de no poder borrarla de mi cabeza y menos de mi corazón.

― Hola Bella— me saludo Claire cuando llegué a clases, estábamos en los últimos meses, ya no quedaba mucho para titularnos

― Hola Claire, buenos días— me senté en mí puesto de siempre, a su lado, esperando para que comenzaran las clases. Nos introdujimos en una charla trivial, ella era una chica menor que yo pero que era tan madura como cualquiera, tenía una sonrisa que dejaba embobados a todos nuestros compañeros pero su amor estaba ya destinado a otro.

El profesor llego y las clases comenzaron, el día paso lento y aburrido, sin duda los últimos meses se habían convertido en una rutina de todos los días. Pasamos de una clase a otra, cuando llegamos al descanso nos juntamos todas y nos fuimos a la biblioteca a buscar unos apuntes, me senté en la silla y deposite el enorme libro del cual tenía que sacar unas cuantas cosas, inmersa en mi lectura no sentí cuando alguien se paró a mi lado.

― Hola— me saludo la voz de una chica, levante mi vista y comprobé que estaba en lo cierto

― Hola— saludé

― eres Isabella Swan ¿cierto?— pregunto con una sonrisa

― si lo soy

― entonces esto es para ti— dijo sacando algo de su espalda, cuando vi lo que era mis ojos se ancharon, mire por el rabadillo a mis amiga, todas tenían la misma expresión que yo además de sonrisas en cada uno de sus rostros.

― ¿pero… pero quien?

― Tienes suerte chica, es el hombre más guapo del mundo— dijo la mujer cerrando uno de sus ojos con picardía— nos vemos— se despidió agitando su mano.

Toda la biblioteca pareció más en silencio, en mis manos habían dos cosas, una rosa de color rojo parecida a la que me había enviado en la mañana y una nota. Abrí el sobre con mis temblorosos dedos y leí su contenido.

_Te extraño, no podía estar un minuto más sin verte, te vez hermosa cuando estas concentrada Cara mía, espero tengas un excelente día, el mio ha sido un infierno sin poder estar a tu lado._

_Edward_

Sentí que un escalofrió que atravesó todo mi cuerpo y una enorme sonrisa se disparo en mi boca, el estaba aquí y solo para verme. Levante mi vista y mire hacia todos lados recogí mi bolso de la mesa con rapidez olvidando lo que estaba haciendo, camine en una loca carrera hacia aparte de afuera, si me había mandado esto tenía que estar cerca, yo tampoco podía negar que estaba loca por verlo. Camine mirando hacia los lados, diferentes caras se pasaban por mis ojos pero ninguna era la que yo ansiaba ver… besar y acariciar. Cuando llegué a los estacionamientos me di cuenta que no había nada, ninguna limusina ni auto lujoso dejándome en claro que si Edward había estado aquí, ya no lo estaba. Sentí decepción, nada me habría gustado más que verlo aunque sea unos minutos, mi mente intento recordarme lo molestaba que había estado con el pero aleje esos pensamiento, serian para otro momento. Con la misma sonrisa pero con una decepción en mis ojos camine de vuelta a la biblioteca, al llegar mis amigas me dieron cómplices miradas pero no preguntaron nada.

Me pase todo el resto del día pensando en aquella rosa y en el hombre que me la había enviado, Edward Cullen sin duda era un conquistador y estaba haciendo estragos en mi corazón en solo unos días, ¿Qué pasaría en meses? O mejor era preguntar ¿tenía meses para averiguarlo? Eran las ocho con cincuenta minutos y estaba en el sofá de mi apartamento esperando, levante mi vista y en una de las mesas auxiliares descansaba el enorme arreglo que me había enviado esta mañana con solo contemplarlo me olvidaba de todo lo demás. Esta noche usaría un vestido un poco más corto y provocador que las otras noches, este modelo se ceñía a mi cuerpo como una segunda piel, es de color rojo con detalles en negro y tiene tacones a juego. El timbre resonó en la sala de estar haciéndome ponerme de pie en unos segundos, camine hacia la puerta y alise mi vestido nerviosa, cerré mis ojos e intente controlar los latidos acelerados de mi corazón, abrí la puerta y el hombre que moraba en mis pensamientos se apareció frente a mis ojos.

― Buenas noches, _Cara mía— _ dijo en un sensual tono.

― Buenas noches Edward, pasa estaré lista en unos momentos— le dije apartándome de la puerta para que entrara, sin darle tiempo a decir más camine hacia mi habitación— iré por mis cosas, no tardo— el tono de mi voz era calmado, no devotaba la enorme excitación que tenia dentro de mi cuerpo, el tenerlo nuevamente frente a mi había despertado mis instintos, no podía ser que solo me excitara el tenerlo cerca mio, sin duda mis hormonas estaban locas por él, _ al igual que yo _dijo mi perspicaz mente. No espere a escuchar su respuesta entre en mi recamara y recogí mi bolso, respire unas cuantas veces y me cercioré de que mi atuendo estuviera en su lugar, camine lentamente hacia el estar y la imponente figura de Edward sobresalía entre todos los muebles.

― ¿estás lista _Cara?_— pregunto examinándome de pies a cabeza.

― Si lo estoy

― Veo que recibiste las flores— comentó mirando el enorme jarrón

― Si gracias pero no deberías haberte molestado, las flores no hacen olvidar las cosas, Edward— mordí mi lengua de manera imperceptible

― Y tampoco quiero que las olvides Bella, solo deseo estar bien contigo no me gusta que estemos enfadados— reprimí una sonrisa

― Creo que a mí tampoco

― ¿crees?— pregunto acercándose a mí, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca a mi cuerpo pude sentir el calor que emanaba su piel, la mía de inmediato reacciono como un imán que atrae a otro, mire los ojos de Edward y pude ver que el sentía exactamente lo mismo— ¿no sientes la conexión _amore—_ dijo levantando un dedo y llevándolo hacia mi cara, rozo mi mejilla, deslizo su dedo hacia el mentón y termino en mis labios, su pulgar rozo la orilla de mi boca haciéndome temblar

― Debemos…— intente intervenir con voz débil

― Silencio— me dijo llevando el mismo dedo a mis labios para acallar las palabras— antes que cualquier fiesta está el placer de probar tus labios Bella, eso es mucho más importante que cualquier celebración— susurro encima de ellos.

Su boca rozo la mía y me sentí débil, estaba perdida entre la fuerza de sus brazos y el roce de sus labios. Mis piernas se debilitaron pero los brazos de Edward eran mas rápidos ya que me sostuvieron y me atrajeron hacia su cuerpo, entreabrí mis labios y supe que era el fin, no podía estar lejos de él, los sentimientos eran demasiados, el problema es que sentía que cada vez lo necesitaba mas _¿Qué pasara cuando él se vaya de mi lado? ¿Podré seguir viviendo sin él?_

**Edward POV:**

La había extraño todo el día, necesitaba tenerla entre mis brazos, Bella era más que una mujer para mi, era una necesidad, se convirtió en unos cuantos días en algo vital para poder seguir, dudaba que luego de un tiempo pudiera dejarla ir. La abrace con fuerza pegándola a mi cuerpo, su boca se entreabrió y la humedad de su lengua se fundió con la mía ¡que exquisito sabor!, mis manos hambrientas de ella la acariciaron, el vestido de esta noche era bastante provocador y había encendido mi cuerpo de solo mirarla, pase mis manos por su espalda para luego bajarlas a sus caderas, _hermosa _ susurraba contra sus labios, mi cuerpo reacciono por el roce de sus caderas y el deseo que estaba siendo contenido se libero.

― Te extrañaba _Amore mio_— le dije mientras mis manos rozaban sus muslos con ansias de llegar al fondo de su piel— no sabes lo horrible que fue hoy sin poder verte o escuchar tu voz— ella solo sonrió y siguió besándome, sus manos juguetearon con mi pelo y me atrajeron más hacia ella, mayor fue mi excitación cuando su cuerpo se refregó con el mio acariciando mis partes sensibles— estás jugando con fuego _cara— _le dije mientras que con fuerza la atraje hacia mí, camine hacia una de las murallas y me pegue contra ella, estaba entre mi cuerpo y la pared

― ¡Edward!— gimió, levante su vestido y me maraville al ver la ropa interior que traía

― Sexy— susurre, eran bragas de encaje negro, pequeñas y reveladoras no aguante las ganas de agacharme y sacarlas con mis propias manos.

― ¡Edward!— gimió nuevamente— ¡la fiesta!— intento persuadirme pero ya era demasiado tarde

― Lo siento _amore, _eso puede esperar— le dije mientras besaba su intimidad, abrí con mi lengua un camino entre sus pliegues mientras Bella se movía al ritmo de mi incursión, llegué a ese botón de placer y no me contuve cuando con mis dientes lo sujete y le di pequeñas mordidas, Bella estaba frenética su cuerpo se arqueaba contra la pared blanca del estar, su cabeza miraba hacia el cielo soltando sonoros gemidos de placer, mi miembro estaba preparado para ella, sentía un placer doloroso en mi interior, necesitaba tenerla entre mis brazos. El cuerpo de Bella estaba poseído por el placer, su centro se sentía cada vez más sensible a mis caricias, ella estaba cerca de su liberación, mi boca devoró con aun más vehemencia la carne deliciosa, la mujer que tenia fuertemente agarrada por mis manos entro en un estado de éxtasis, sus manos tomaron mi cabello y marcaron aun más el movimiento, segundos más tarde ella se convulsiono sobre el cemento de la muralla.

― Dios mio— susurro mientras su espalda se deslizaba por la pared, tenía los ojos cerrados y sus mejillas encendidas por el calor— Edward…

― No sabes lo exquisita que te vez así, después de un placentero orgasmo— detuve su deslizar poniendo mis manos sobre sus caderas, fundí mis dedos contra su piel

― ¿placentero?—abrió sus brillantes ojos— esto fue… inexplicable, no tengo palabras para describirlo— jadeo recordando lo que había pasado, la tome en mis brazos y la lleve al sillón mientras avanzábamos bese sus labios, me excite aun mas sintiendo el sabor de su cuerpo con el de sus besos, la senté en la superficie y la seguí besando cada vez más intenso— es mi turno— dijo abriendo sus ojos, se giro sobre mí y me recostó en el sillón, ¡dios mio! _Había despertado a la bestia._

― ¿Qué haces _cara? ¡nos tenemos que ir!— _intente persuadirla, si ella hacia lo que estaba pensando no me podría contener, mi sexo palpitaba con furia desde mis pantalones, alentando lo que ella estaba por hacer.

― Calla— me dijo mientras sacaba con maestría el cinturón de mis pantalones— lo quiero— susurro mientras se desasía de mis pantalones y ropa interior.

Mis ojos se maravillaron con la sonrisa que se extendió sobre sus labios, ella me deseaba tanto como yo a ella, se relamió sus labios en un gesto completamente sensual, mi erección palpito descontrolada por el placer que le infundía el verla así, sexy y lista para atacarme.

― Ahora es mi turno— susurro tomando mi erección, gemí bajito por el placer de sentir sus manos en mi cuerpo. Sus manos comenzaron lentas a acariciarlo, cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar por el placer, intente controlarme ya que no quería venirme en su boca, la sensación era poderosa. Relamió nuevamente sus labios y abrió su boca para deslizarla por la punta de mi erección, _dio mio_ susurre entre gemidos, la boca de Bella tenia lo que faltaba para enloquecerme, el calor abrazador de sus labios y las caricias de su lengua me provocaban el placer mas delicioso del mundo.

Su boca apresuro sus caricias, mi cuerpo estaba loco, frenético con sus embestidas, mis manos se apretaban contra la tela del sofá intentando descargar la frustración que sentía, ¡quería tomarla y poseerla con fuerza bruta!, el deseo que ella despertaba en mi era prehistórico. Cuando sentí volverme loco fue cuando ralentizo sus caricias, su boca se fundía y salía de mi miembro con lentitud, la humedad de sus labios me estaba enloqueciendo, me arquee en reiteradas ocasiones intentando profundizar aun más el contacto, gemía, gemía y gemía… ella solo me miraba con sus ojos completamente brillantes y la expresión de satisfacción en su rostro, _yo estaba gozando y ella lo hacía conmigo._

― Bella— gemí fuertemente, un sonido ronco y distorsionado acompaño al anterior, mi liberación estaba llegando— ¡Bella!— grite intentando controlarme, Bella mordisqueo mi miembro mientras lamia desesperadamente, cuando sentí sus dientes supe que era mi fin. Contuve el intenso orgasmo que amenazaba con salir, la tome con fiereza entre mis brazos y la penetré de una sola vez, ella se arqueo completamente al sentirme dentro de ella, su cuerpo se junto con el mio frenético y excitado, ambos nos abrazamos y comenzamos el vaivén de nuestros cuerpos, su centro se rozaba con el mio aumentando mis embestidas y el placer para ella, gemía tan fuerce que pensé en correrme ahí mismo pero no, tenía que darle un poco mas de placer.

― ¡Edward!— grito Bella mientras su centro se apretaba en torno a mi erección, la sentía cerca, ella estaba llegando al clímax y yo me iría con ella— ¡ya no aguanto!

― Vente Bella, llega conmigo— le roge en un gemido de desesperación, las embestidas aumentaron y solo bastaron unas cuantas más para que el orgasmo mas delicioso viniera a nosotros. La carne de ella se ceñía a la forma de mi miembro la humedad que nos embargo aumentaba con el movimiento que aun teníamos.

Su cuerpo rozaba con fuerza al mio, nuestras respiraciones y jadeos llenaban toda la sala, ambos estábamos tan idos que no fuimos capaz de hablar en unos segundos, mi pecho estaba lleno de alegría pero también de otros sentimientos más, el placer que alcanzaba con Bella era algo celestial.

― _Dio—_ solté mientras ella aun estaba sobre mí, pase mis brazos por su cintura y la pegue a mi exhausto cuerpo, levante la cara de Bella y junte su frente con la mía, sus mejillas estaban completamente encendidas y sus ojos cerrados— Bella— gemí sobre sus labios antes de besarla, ella soltó un suspiro entrelazado con una sonrisa y se pego aun mas a mi cuerpo.

Ambos nos quedamos unidos, nuestros cuerpos y muchas cosas más habían establecido un lazo que nos sería difícil obviar, con Bella era todo más fácil o al menos eso quería creer yo, su férrea idea de no salir del mundo de las scort tenía que tener una razón, ella estaba muy segura de querer permanecer así pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué la motivaba a seguir en este mundo?

― Demonios— dijo bajito, levanto su rostro de mi frente y me miro a los ojos muy seria— cometimos una imprudencia— dijo con voz firme

― ¿_come?— _le respondí mirándola directamente a los ojos, pronto comprendí de lo que ella me hablaba, rápidamente interpreté su mirada— sexo sin protección, ¿_cierto?— _ella asintió

― Maldición— gimió bajito, se comenzó a remover inquieta, su cuerpo de repente se levanto dejando expuesta mi desnudes y un vacio al no tenerla cerca— cometimos…

― ¿_un errore?, _volvemos a lo mismo _cara. ¿_no te cuidas?— pregunte, ella giro su rostro y asintió— no hay de qué preocuparse entonces,_ amore, _ no creo que por el primer descuido vamos a engendrar un hijo, no te preocupes…— me puse de pie y la alcance, pase mis brazos por su cintura y la pegue a mi cuerpo— ¿aún quieres ir a esa fiesta?— pregunte

― Si— respondió evitando mi mirada, roce mis dedos por su mandíbula y la atraje hacia mí para besarla

― Entonces vístete y vamos

Bella me hizo caso y en solo unos minutos ya estábamos nuevamente listos para salir, aunque las mejillas sonrojadas y la hinchazón de los labios de Bella delataban lo que habíamos hecho antes, pase mi brazo por su cintura y la conduje a la camioneta que nos esperaba en la puerta, el coctel fue muy relajado, estaba vez no hubo palabras ni discursos en agradecimientos por lo que agradecí mucho. Mientras transcurría la noche vi a personas conocidas en el ámbito hotelero, algunas agradables y otras no tanto, Bella estaba algo callada pero sonreía de la manera más encantadora cuando la miraba. Mis dedos acariciaban su piel sobre el vestido y se deleitaban con los estremecimientos que esta simple caricia provocaban, pronto los ojos de Bella que estaban recubiertos por las lentillas se veían a través del color marrón, el verde intenso de sus ojos parecía brillar con incandescencia. En un momento quise disfrutar de la compañía de Bella y la lleve a una terraza que parecía solitaria.

― Es una agradable noche— comentó mientras se acercaba a la orilla a mirar, la ciudad se veía completamente iluminada— es hermoso— susurro, mire su perfil al mismo tiempo que mi corazón se aceleraba solo con tenerla a mi lado.

― Lo es, lo mejor es la compañía— repuse acercándome a su lado, pase mi mano por la cintura pegándola un poco a mi cuerpo— ¿te has divertido esta noche?

― Si, ha sido diferente, extrañe los discursos que tanto amas— comentó sonriendo

― _¿umorista?_— pregunte mientras ella soltaba una carcajada— _tua risata _es hipnótica— sus ojos brillaron en la tenue luz que nos acompañaba, su cuerpo estaba pegado al mio, la proximidad de ella despertaba mis instintos, sus manos se fueron a mi pecho apretando la dura carne que había lamentablemente el sonido de mi móvil nos saco del momento que vivíamos, alargue mi mano y conteste aun sin soltarla— Cullen

― _Signore Cullen, sono Andrew_— dijo la ya inconfundible voz de mi asistente

― dime Andrew ¿Qué sucede?

― Tenemos problemas señor con algunas acciones, esta tarde hubo una baja en la bolsa y creo que tenemos unas perdidas

― Demonios— susurre, lentamente Bella se había soltado de mi abrazo, mi cuerpo se había ido tensando con el pasar de la conversación— trata de hacer los cálculos y cuando tengas el valor de las perdidas me llamas, mientras eso se soluciona avisa a los inversionistas vecinos y pídeles que dejen de invertir no queremos más perdidas

― Si señor— respondió mi asistente y corto

― ¿problemas?— pregunto Bella mientras guardaba el móvil nuevamente en mi bolsillo.

― Algo así— dije intentando esconder la gravedad del asunto

― ¿algo en que pueda ayudar?— pregunto agarrando mi mentón y dejándome ver la expresión de preocupación de su rostro.

― Ayúdame a olvidar lo que ha pasado _cara mía— _susurre poniéndola nuevamente entre mis brazos. Bella gimió bajito al sentir mis manos descender hacia sus caderas y presionarlas con fuerza sobre mi cuerpo— _dio mio _solo tú me haces perder la cabeza en medio de una fiesta

― Lo mismo digo— gimió, sus manos pasaron por mi cuello atrayéndome hacia su boca, sus carnosos labios iniciaron una danza junto a los míos, la sentía mía y ahora más que nunca tenía necesidad de ella, quería sentirme bien y pensar que solo existíamos los dos.

― _Te necesito amore— _susurre, mi cuerpo iba reaccionando cada vez que ella se rozaba contra mí, tenía mi parte baja en estado de completa excitación, una dolora erección me estaba cortando el pensamiento— quiero sentirte conmigo

― eres insaciable— susurro con un tono completamente sexy mientras pegaba sus caderas a las mías rozando mi ya atormentado cuerpo— y me encanta— gemí, mi cuerpo se desenfreno con su confesión.

― Nos vamos— le dije apartándome de ella y llevándola a través de la fiesta, esperaba que nadie se diera cuenta que me encontraba mas excitado de lo que jamás había estado.

― ¡Edward!— me reprendió riendo por mi actitud, llegué a los estacionamientos y rápidamente el chofer nos abrió la puerta, le indique que nos llevara a mi hotel y el asintió rápidamente, ya en el interior del auto puse la barrera que nos separaba entre el conductor y la parte donde estábamos, creo que agradecería siempre que todos los vidrios de atrás fueran polarizados— estas ¡loco!— me dijo mientras me abalanzaba contra ella. La tumbe en los enormes asientos de la camioneta y comencé a acariciarla con impaciencia.

― No sabes lo mucho que odio no tener un preservativo en este momento— susurre contra su piel, saque uno de sus pechos y lo devoré—

― ¡demonios!— jadeo— yo también— mi miembro estaba listo para ella, la excitación rozaba en lo doloroso, haría cualquier cosa para liberar esta frustración— no sabes cuánto te ansió— dijo apretando mi cabeza contra sus pechos, sus caderas se refregaban casi enloquecidas contra mi cuerpo

― Pero no te dejare así _amore— _una de mis manos soltó su pecho y bajo hacia sus muslos, con una rapidez sobrenatural llegué a su centro y me introduje en su húmeda cavidad

― ¡Ah!— grito Bella sintiendo la invasión— Edward— jadeo, sus caderas seguían rozándose con fuerza ahora acrecentando la penetración de mis dedos, mi ritmo iba en sincronía con los mordiscos de sus senos. Mis movimientos se fueron agilizando, sentía a Bella cada vez mas húmeda y llena de placer, su carne se comenzó a ceñir a mis dedos avisándome lo que se venía, abandone su pecho y subí mi boca a sus labios para lamer con deseo y pasión, mordí y succione su carne mientras la embestía, ella no tardo mucho y llegar a su clímax mientras que yo acalle cada gemido desesperado con besos llenos de aun mas placer, el verla gozar en mis brazos era mi mejor paga.

A medida que le orgasmo fue pasando mis movimientos se fueron ralentizando hasta que se detuvieron por completo, Bella apretaba sus ojos pero tenía su boca entreabierta, su respiración era agitada al igual que su pecho, la mire una vez mas y me maraville con la vista ¿es que nunca me cansaría de verla? ¡Se veía hermosa entre mis brazos! Saque mis dedos de su centro, en un gesto que me dejo aun mas excitado Bella lamio mi mano para luego besarme, el dolor y la excitación que produjo ese apasionado beso me dejo frenético, lo único que quería era tenerla. Mire por la ventana y comencé a recordar por donde pasábamos, el hotel ya estaba cerca.

― Tu nunca dejas de sorprenderme— me dijo enderezándose y soltando un gemido, su cuerpo se removió como teniendo espasmo de aquel intenso placer— dios… Edward— susurro aun aturdida

― Lo mismo digo _cara mía, _prometo dejarte experimentar conmigo cuando lleguémos a nuestra habitación— Bella sonrió aun con los ojos cerrados, cuando llegamos acomodamos nuestras bocas y nos bajamos, el chofer evito nuestras miradas y nos deseo unas buenas noches, eso significaba que había escuchado nuestro pequeño espectáculo, aun así no pude hacer nada más que sonreír.

Subimos en el ascensor en medio de besos y risas, por la hora no andaba mucha gente en los pasillos y poco me importaba si alguien nos veía, estaba eufórico con tenerla entre mis brazos y no dejaría que nadie arruinara el momento. El Ascensor se abrió en el pent house, la saque trompeando con cuanta cosa había en nuestros camino, Bella solo reía por mi desesperante torpeza.

― ¡nos caeremos!— dijo riéndose a carcajadas, la metí en el pent house y seguí besándola

― No me interesa _cara— _le dije mientras la comenzaba a desvestir, mientras besaba sus ya desnudos hombros levante la vista para fijar mi objetivo, primero sería el sillón pero cuando mi vista recorrió el espacio pude ver la luz encendida y a una persona sentada en el medio del estar, me congele de inmediato al reconocer quien era Bella sintió mi tensión y siguió mi vista, ambos nos quedamos petrificados en el suelo al ver que teníamos compañía.

― _Buonanotte caro mio— _dijo una voz que yo ya conocía bien, me puse delante de Bella y la pegue a mi espalda protegiéndola de la vista de la mujer que estaba mirándonos, sentí como Bella maldecía bajito y se acomodaba sus ropas.

― _Buonanotte Ángela, ¿che fai qui?— _pregunte al ver la figura de mi amiga en la estancia de mi pent house— _pensai che stai in Italia— _dije pero me arrepentí en el momento, era de mala educación establecer conversaciones en otro idioma frente a alguien que no _parla _esa lengua— discúlpame Bella— le dije mirándola a los ojos, pude ver la vergüenza que sentía por la situación en la que habíamos estado— Ángela, Bella no _parla _en nuestra lengua así que hablemos en español— la mujer de expresión fría enarco una ceja, aun recordaba ese gesto ¡como lo odiaba!

― Bien— dijo con voz inexpresiva— Buenas noches entonces, no querido he venido a verte me he encontrado con tu tío Aro, el me ha comentado sobre tu peculiar compañía— sonrió pero de una manera que me hizo estremecer

― Si… bueno, ya que sabes pero de igual manera las presentare, Ángela ella es Isabella Swan, una amiga de mi juventud, Bella ella es Ángela Weeber una antigua amiga de la familia

― Hola, es un placer— contesto Bella con el cuerpo tenso, Salió de mi espalda demostrando toda la personalidad que tenia eso me hizo sonreír— Isabella Swan

― Lamentablemente no puedo decir lo mismo— dijo con una sínica sonrisa— a mi no me hace gracia conocerte _Isabella_— dijo su nombre cargado con repulsión— pero creo que Edward ha olvidado una parte

― ¿ah sí? ¿Cuál?— pregunto la hermosa mujer que tenia a mi lado, su voz era firme y decidida.

― Que aparte de ser su familia, soy su prometida, Edward y yo algún día nos vamos a casar.

El silencio reino en la habitación, los ojos de Bella brillaron aun en la oscuridad, Ángela sonreía ya que sabia el daño que había hecho, _¿Cómo demonios saldría de esta situación?_

* * *

_Ushhhh ke les parecio_

**_¿ algún rws? :D_**


	6. Pertenencia

**Scort**

**Capitulo 6: **

**Pertenencia**

**(Appartenenza)**

* * *

_Hola mis amores, ¿Cómo están? Yo ando por aquí subiendo capitulo, estoy contenta porque alcance a escribir todo_

_ para la semana asi que mañana por la noche me tendrán por aquí nuevamente._

_Espero les guste el cap y me den sus impresiones, les aviso que esta largo son alrededor de 20 paginas en Word, creo que me inspire, el próximo cap será la_

_ antesala para el mas emocionante de toda la historia, muchos misterios serán debelados en ese capa si que antentas, _

_las amo con todo mi corazón y nos leemos en los rws…_

_Con amor_

**Tiwii Cullen**

* * *

**Bella POV:**

Era ella… la mujer que yo había temido que apareciera, la prometida de Edward, _Ángela Weeber._

― Veo que te ha impactado la noticia querida— dijo la mujer con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro— es una lástima enterarte de la noche a la mañana que solo eres una entretención— el acento italiano de la mujer acrecentaba el tono de burla en sus palabras

― ¡ya basta!, no te permito que le hables así a Bella en mi prescensencia, ¿a qué has venido?— pregunto Edward en un tono furico, el se puso delante de mí como hace unos minutos protegiéndome de la mujer, el gesto tan simple produjo un contradictorio sentimiento, me hizo sentir feliz.

― Ya te lo he dicho querido he venido a verte— dijo en un tono sensual que me hizo estremecer hasta el último de mis vellos

― Pues ya me has visto Ángela, ahora si me disculpas— comento dándole la pasada, se giro sobre sus talones y avanzo hacia la puerta. La mujer era de estatura media un poco más alta que yo mire disimuladamente sus pies y lo atribuí a los enormes tacones que usaba, su cabello era negro y sus facciones denotaban su procedencia. Camino con paso lento y pausado hacia la puerta no sin antes pasar por mi lado.

― Aléjate de el _prostituta _ o juro que lo lamentaras— retomo su paso hasta llegar a Edward, sus palabras me hicieron enfurecer, ¿Quién demonios se creía?

― Espero mañana almorcemos juntos querido, estoy en la suite presidencial, pasa por mí al medio día, _buonanotte— _dijo pasando sus dedos por el pecho de Edward, sentí por primera en muchos años mi sangre hervir, maldita hija de… mordí mi lengua al sentir el odio que ella me infundía, nuevamente estaba haciendo de mi vida un tormento, la ultima vez ella habría acabado con mi felicidad.

_Aun podía recordar después de la partida de Edward, estaba pasando por momentos muy difíciles, yo no tenía animo de vivir ni de salir adelante, el se había ido sin dejarme explicación y yo lo único que hacía era morir de amor por él. Mi madre me habría preguntado millones de veces que era lo que pasaba pero yo solo había atribuido a que era algo pasajero, había mentido diciendo millones de cosas que no eran verdad pero en mi interior sabia que sin él la vida ya no sería lo mismo. Con el paso del tiempo y con la convicción de que él me había olvidado me intente levantar pero muy poco me duro ya que cuando al fin me había decido a buscarlo nuevamente la noticia de su compromiso con una chica rica de su país me dejo completamente aturdida, el se iba a casar con otra, así tan fácil y después de tan poco tiempo, con eso me quedo más que demostrado que yo no significaba nada para él. Ángela Weeber algún día será la Señora Cullen y la sola verdad me hizo caer nuevamente en depresión una de la que me costó mucho salir adelante._

― _Amore— _me llamo una dulce voz, me estremecí por los recuerdos que me embargaban, las manos de Edward me sujetaban de los brazos, sus ojos consternados intentaban leer los míos.

― lo siento— dije sinceramente, sacudí mi cabeza de un lado a otro intentando aligerar mis pensamientos

― ¿estás bien Bella?— pregunto con voz preocupada, la imagen de Ángela pasando sus dedos por su pecho vino a mi mente, la sensación de celos y de asco volvió a mi cuerpo

― ¡no me toques!— le grite mientras retrocedía varios pasos hacia atrás

― Bella lamento que esto haya sucedido, créeme que yo…

― La que lo lamenta soy yo Edward pero no tienes que explicarme nada, te recuerdo que yo solo soy tu dama de compañía

― ¡_maldizione! _— grito con tono enfurecido, acorto la distancia que yo había puesto entre nosotros y me tomo de la cintura— ¿todavía piensas que solo eres eso?

― Sí— dije con convicción pero que solo se remitía a mis palabras, lo que pasaba en mi interior era muy diferente

― Déjame que te explique— se apresuro a decir, cuando iba a protestar acalló mis reclamos con su dedo— es cierto que ella fue mi prometida pero eso quedo en el pasado Bella, Ángela no es nada para mi, solo una amiga

― Ella no esta tan segura de eso

― Allá ella, no estaré arriesgando lo que tenemos por una persona que no acepta su realidad, si sus padres le prometieron que yo me casaría con ella no es mi culpa los míos no lo hicieron jamás ya que nunca se tomaron el compromiso enserio

― Veo que ella si lo hace

― Demonios Bella ¿es que a caso seguiremos hablando de ella?— me pregunto, la intensidad de sus ojos me penetro hasta el alma y removió sentimientos que pensaba extintos.

― Lo lamento pero la llegada de esa mujer me ha descompuesto— le confesé, sus manos acariciaron mis mejillas y besaron suavemente en mis labios

― No es necesario que el sexo sea nuestra única manera de ver la cama _cara, _vente… vamos a dormir esta noche— tomo una de mis manos y me arrastro hacia la cama, suavemente saco mi vestido y en un gesto que no esperaba me puso con sus manos una de sus grandes playeras, Edward era un hombre bastante alto y corpulento comparado conmigo, su camiseta rosaba mis muslos.

El se desvistió enfrente mío y quedo solo en un pantalón de dormir, haciendo caso a sus sugerencias me acomode a su lado, sus brazos pasaron por mi cintura pegándome a él, su mano descansó cerca de mi seno despertando la pasión que pensé evaporada por la visita anterior. Debo reconocer que Edward no hizo nada para excitarme, solo estaba durmiendo a mi lado, no había porque verle el lado malicioso a la situación pero en solo un instante me sentí excitada, calurosa y completamente lista para seducir al hombre que estaba a mi lado.

― buenas noches _cara mía, _sueña conmigo— beso mi hombro y acomodo su cabeza sobre mi cuello, sus piernas tibias y fuertes se entrelazaron con las mías, sentir el calor de su piel me dejaba aturdida y deseosa de mas contacto.

― Buenas noches— susurre.

La respiración de Edward poco a poco se fue acompasando hasta dejar en evidencia que estaba dormido, su pecho subía y bajaba de manera lenta, estaba volviéndome loca pero antes de hacer cualquier cosa comencé a pensar en lo que había pasado, ¿Cuánto tiempo no había temido este momento?, la mujer era bonita pero había algo en ella que no me infundía confianza, sus ojos tal vez o la expresión fría en su cara, sabía perfectamente que esta no sería la última vez que la viera y sus palabras habían sido una declaración de guerra de su parte, ella no me quería cerca de Edward y yo no estaba dispuesta a alejarme de él, _por ahora, _susurro mi mente atemorizada con ese pensamiento. Mi corazón se había rendido una vez más a los encantos de Edward pero ¿Qué más podría hacer? Disfrutar del momento o salir corriendo… había otra opción pero esa jamás la pensaría, estaba fuera del campo, sabía que Edward jamás la conocería ya que nunca la llevaría a la práctica.

No sé cuanto paso, el cuarto cada vez me parecía más oscuro pero aun así me sentía protegida por sus brazos, la mujer que se había presentado esta noche no descansaría hasta vernos separados, mi mente me decía que sería lo mejor pero mi corazón sufría por la triste verdad, tarde o temprano tendría que separarme de él ¿los motivos? Ellos se irían conmigo… y jamás seria rebelados. Me levante, el insomnio se había apoderado de mi, mire el reloj de la mesa de noche marcaba las tres de la madrugada ¿tanto ya había pasado?, Edward se había girado en la cama al soltarme dejando su pecho descubierto, mis ojos recorrieron la extensión de su piel, sus músculos y cada parte que se marcaba tan bien, mi boca se entreabrió al sentir deseos de recorrer su pecho con mis besos, sentía ese cuerpo como mío, la piel que había en él había sido recorrida por mí, yo fui su primera mujer y en este momento mi corazón me hacia reclamar lo que fue mío en el pasado.

― Demonios— susurre ante el maldito deseo del que fui presa, Salí de su habitación y camine nerviosa por los pasillos del enorme pent house, estaba todo oscuro, sentía la respiración de Edward dentro de la habitación, sonreí al pensar que jamás habría imaginado este momento, cuando él se fue y luego de saber lo del compromiso jamás pensé que lo volvería a ver y me consolé con eso ya que tenía que salir adelante, mi vida no podía detenerse y debía volver a vivir. Esta noche había sido intensa, en la fiesta, en el coche, aquí mismo antes de entrar había sentido un deseo incontrolable hacia él, podría haberle arrancado las ropas en un solo segundo para hacerle el amor en cualquier parte, intente contenerme y espere a llegar a la habitación, si hubiera sabido lo que pasaría le habría dejado tomarme en el ascensor.

Mire por el enorme ventanal que había en frente mío, las luces de la ciudad estaban aun encendidas, el Golden Gate se veía iluminado en sus puntas por luces rojas al igual que los edificios más altos. Mi vista se perdió en un punto fijo, recordé la sonrisa de Edward y sus gemidos al estar entre sus brazos ¿Cómo demonios le haría para vivir sin él?, la decisión de irme estaba tomada el problema era que no tenía el valor para dejarlo ya que sabía que él me encontraría a donde me fuera, Edward era un hombre persistente y no cavia duda que si él me deseaba como yo lo sentía me buscaría hasta en el fondo del mar. Cerré mis ojos y deje caer mi frente en el cristal

― Esto se está poniendo peligroso— susurré con los ojos cerrados, mi cuerpo se estremeció al sentir una brisa pero inmediatamente fue suplida por un calor, un cuerpo que estaba a mis espaldas y me apretaba contra el— Edward— susurre atónita

― ¿Qué se está poniendo peligroso _amore?— _pregunto girándome para ponerme de espaldas contra el cristal

― ¿Qué haces despierto? Pensé que dormías

― Lo hacía pero cuando alargue mi brazo y descubrí que no estabas sentí pánico de que todo esto hubiera sido un sueño, Salí de la habitación y te vi aquí, hablando de peligros— rio

― Muy gracioso— le dije con burla— vamos a dormir— intente removerme de su agarre, no quería que insistiera pero al no verlo soltar sus manos sabia que el querría adivinar mas.

― Muy graciosa— me contesto con la misma expresión— ¿Qué pasa por tu cabeza _cara mía?_ Te siento confundida

― Y lo estoy— acepte con veracidad— no sé qué pasa entre nosotros Edward y eso me confunde al punto de ni siquiera saber lo que quiero— examino mis ojos y asintió

― Se lo que pasas _amore _ y te aseguro que no es muy distinto a lo que hay en mi corazón pero ¿sabes? Creo que debemos tomarnos las cosas con calma, por primera vez nadie nos apura ni tampoco estamos bajo la presión de que alguno de los dos se va a ir de improviso— mordí mi labio inferior ocultando la verdad que había en mis ojos ante aquella frase, llegaría el día en el que yo _si partiría de improviso y no dejaría señales_ pero eso estaba fuera de mi cabeza por el momento, solo tenía que mantenerlo alejado, lejos de mi corazón

― Tienes razón— mentí y dolió en lo más profundo hacerlo. Edward me examino con la mirada y me abrazo, pase mis manos por su espalda disfrutando del gesto, tenerlo entre mis brazos era algo que nos conectaba a un nivel diferente, no sabía porque pero me sentía aun más cerca de él solo con tocar su piel.

― ¿estás cansada?— pregunto besando mi cabello, pensé en la respuesta a esa pregunta. Mi mente sopesaba rápidamente las dos opciones

― No tanto— conseguí responder

― Entonces— espero, levante mi rostro y vi su oscura mirada, sonreí abiertamente y antes de lo que pudiera imaginar ya estábamos en su habitación,_ buscando el placer que solo nosotros nos sabemos dar…_

A la mañana siguiente los fuertes brazos de Edward me apretaban contra su pecho, nuevamente estábamos juntos en un amanecer como tantas veces lo había soñado en el pasado pero el sol también traía mis responsabilidades tenía que levantarme para ir a clases. Me removí entre las sabanas pero solo consiguió que Edward me pegara aun más a su cuerpo.

― Debo irme— susurre

― _Non voglio_— me respondió entre sueños, se acerco y beso mi hombro

― ¡vamos! Sabes que tengo que hacerlo

― No lo sé— respondió abriendo sus ojos, me giro y estaba mirándome fijamente, aunque era imposible vi su mirada oscurecida

― ¿no te cansas?— pregunté mientras sonreía, el estaba excitado y su cuerpo reaccionaba a mis palabras

― ¿_di te_? ¡jamás!—sus brazos se pasaron por mi espalda haciéndome estremecer, tan fácil era estar juntos y tan difícil a la vez.

― Bueno ya me voy— rápidamente me pare de la cama sin darle oportunidad a que pudiera tomarme

― Tramposa— sonreí— _cara_ antes de que te vayas hay algo que quiero preguntarte

― ¿Qué es?

― La próxima semana tendré que viajar a Italia ya que mi familia solicita mi presencia.

― Oh— demonios…— ya veo

― Te iba a preguntar ¿si querías venir conmigo?

― ¿Qué? ¿ha Italia?— pensé rápidamente una respuesta, irme de viaje con él era traspasar los límites, eso nos acercaría mucho mas y era precisamente lo que no quería que sucediera. Habían muchas razones por las cuales no podía salir del país, en este momento pensaba en solo una, la imagen instantánea vino a mi mente y me estremecí con fuerza.

― _Cara _¿sucede algo?— preguntó examinando atento mi expresión

― No nada, no puedo salir del país en este momento— dije y el pareció sorprenderse de mi respuesta

― ¿Por qué?— insistió y los nervios se me crisparon

― Porque estoy en el medio del último semestre y no puedo faltar a clases— mentí, Edward me observo por algunos momentos pero con el paso de los segundos su expresión se fue suavizando hasta quedar en una sonrisa

― Entiendo, no te preocupes Bella, quizás algún día puedas viajar conmigo, sería un honor

― Quizás— susurre solo para mí, me vestí rápidamente, mientras terminaba de poner mi ropa sus manos me sujetaron de la cintura haciéndome girar, un beso que descargo toda la pasión que sentíamos me hizo pensar en lo que estábamos haciendo, tenía miedo, terror quizás, cada vez sentía que estábamos mas conectados, sus besos me hacían unirme a su cuerpo y lo peor es que me sentía más atada a su corazón.

― Quédate— me pidió sobre mis labios, delineo mi boca con su lengua despertado nuestro insaciable libido

― Ya te lo dije no puedo, además tú tienes tu trabajo que hacer, no seré una distracción en tu vida diaria, también…— pensé en mis palabras, mencionar a Ángela me hacía sentir insegura— tienes que atender a tu visita— su rostro se transformo, una mueca apareció en el diciéndome que no le hacía gracia mi comentario

― Lo había olvidado…— comento levantándose de la cama y dejándome ver su desnudes, un leve sonrojo coronó mis mejillas, Edward me observo divertido

― ¿aun te sonrojas con mi cuerpo _amore?— _pregunto caminando hacia mí, podía ver el sexo reflejado en sus pupilas, si no salía de esa habitación no lo haría jamás.

― Creo que sí pero no tengo tiempo para explicar los porqués, debo irme Edward, tome mis cosas y Salí de la habitación, a los pocos segundos Edward estaba en una bata siguiéndome hacia el hall.

― Ya entendí, no tienes para que correr. Esta noche habrá una fiesta en el centro de la ciudad, ¿me acompañas?

― ¿ya no es un deber?— deje escapar y mordí mi lengua.

― Nunca ha sido un deber cariño, siempre podrías haberte negado a mis invitaciones— Edward tomó mi mano y el beso— ¿me acompañas?

― Está bien ¿a qué hora es?

― A las diez, pasare por ti a las nueve.

― Bien, nos vemos, adiós— abrí el picaporte pero antes de salir sus manos me giraron para atraerme a su boca

― Odio despedirme de ti— susurro mientras pasaba su lengua por mis labios, gemí por la intensidad del momento y el aprovecho para introducirse en mi— sabes tan bien _amore_

― Edward— suspire mientras él me besaba con pasión, por un momento pensé en dejarme llevar, quería hacer el amor con él, lo deseaba, necesitaba de su cuerpo y de sus caricias.

― Quédate— pidió mientras volvía a sacar mi ropa, sentí su enorme erección contra mi muslo preparada para atacar pero mi conciencia peso un poco más que mi deseo haciéndome despertar

― Lo siento— dije separándome rápidamente— nos vemos a la noche.

Salí de la habitación como un ratón asustado, apreté rápidamente el botón para el ascensor y cuando pude subí sin perder tiempo. Mientras las puertas se cerraban mis ojos lo iban haciendo con ellas. Mi teléfono me saco del letargo en el que me había sumido, mire la pantalla y el nombre de Jake aparecía parpadeando, demonios nuevamente había olvidado mi desayuno con él. Decidí no contestarle y apresurarme hacia el departamento, no me importaba su opinión sobre mi conducta pero si le contara quien es Edward Cullen en mi vida, de seguro no me dejaría acercarme más a él, ¡soy una maldita enferma! Sé que no tengo que acercarme a él, si no… si no todo lo que tengo podría venirse abajo frente a mis ojos.

― Hola— saludo Jake mientras pase a su lado para abrir la puerta, entramos al apartamento sintiendo la mirada del hombre pegada en mis hombros— ¿a qué demonios estás jugando Bella?— pregunto de repente, me gire violentamente y sus ojos estaban cargados de molestia

― ¿a qué te refieres?

― ¿te estás acostando con Cullen?— pregunto de repente dejándome helada

― No es de tu incumbencia— le conteste fría y por primera vez distante, el conocía todos mis secretos era mi mejor amigo pero al parecer estaba confundiendo sus sentimientos y hacia confundir los míos.

― Claro que lo es, tu sabes…— mordió su labio inferior— tu sabes lo que siento por ti, daría mi vida por estar a tu lado.

― Jake no comiences, ya sabes mi respuesta

― ¿es justo que le des una oportunidad a ese maldito antes que a mí? ¡te conozco desde siempre Bella!, el apenas te conoce desde hace días ¿Qué diferencia hay?

― No contestare tus preguntas Jake— no podía decirle la verdad.

― ¿acaso el sexo con él es mejor de lo que sería conmigo?— la furia se desencadeno, acorte la poca distancia que nos separaba y acallé sus palabras con un golpe de mi mano

― Jamás…—dije con mi boca temblando por la ira— jamás me vuelvas a insultar y menos en mi casa

― No me retirare lo dicho, es injusto, tu eres injusta. Conozco cada parte de ti, hasta se de tus mas ocultos secretos y aun así no me das la oportunidad que siempre te he pedido, es algo que no logro concebir, no puedes estar con él Bella

― No me digas lo que tengo que hacer, desde siempre te he dicho lo que siento por ti y lo que te ofrezco, yo no puedo amarte Jake es imposible.

― ¡maldita sea Bella!— grito apretando sus puños, el paquete que estaba en sus manos voló hacia una de las paredes reventándose— maldito hijo de puta, ese Cullen…

― No lo metas en esto, el no tiene injerencia en mis decisiones.

― ¿te enamoraste de el verdad?— pregunto con amargura en sus palabras, ¿realmente me había vuelto a enamorar de Edward?

― No— mentí sin saber realmente la respuesta— no te diré nada mas

― Entonces no tengo nada más que hacer aquí.

La puerta del departamento tembló al ser cerrada con tanta fuerza. Respire pesadamente llevando una de mis manos al pecho, Jacob aun no comprendía todo lo que implicaba Edward en mi vida, creo que hasta yo misma no le había tomado el peso al asunto, sin duda Edward Cullen era más que un amante. Todo el día fui atormentada por mis pensamientos, a ratos la imagen de Jacob aparecía en mi cabeza torturándome aun más de lo que ya mis propias culpas lo hacían, mi cabeza era un cumulo de preguntas sin respuestas, había tanto de que hablar pero tanto miedo como para hacerlo. Como no quería ir a la oficina, tome uno de mis vestidos de fiesta y comencé a prepararme para nuestro encuentro, pensé en muchas cosas Ángela y Jacob rondaron mis pensamientos con fuerza pero Edward siempre estaba allí para recordarme la prioridad en la que debía pensar en ellos, su propia imagen se encargaba de ahuyentar a los demás y establecerse como mi pensamiento más fuerte.

Lave mi cabello con cuidado, humecte todo mi cuerpo con aceites de miel y avena la piel que iba siendo masajeada se sentía más suave que el terciopelo y exquisita al olerla, mi mente rápidamente comenzó a pensar en Edward, mi imaginación jugo rápido con los elementos dándome una imagen de Edward oliendo mi cuerpo. Cerré mis ojos y el calor que se formo en la parte baja de mi estomago se fue extendiendo rápidamente por mi cuerpo, él me hacía sentir los más oscuros deseos, despertaba la pasión irrefrenable que solo con el logre sentir. _Demonios…_ cada vez el camino se iba estrechando mas, temblaba de pensar que Edward lograra descubrir _todo _ de mi, creo que no tendría la misma opinión que tiene ahora. Mire el reloj y casi eran las nueve, rápidamente termine de humectar mi piel y me puse el vestido era de color blanco con detalles en negro, lentejuelas del mismo color iban decorando cada ribete o adorno que llevaba la tela. Tomé mi cabello en una cola alta y adorne mis orejas con finos aros, cuando el reloj marcaba exactamente las nueve de la noche el timbre sonó. Acomode mi ropa y mi cabello caminando lentamente llegue a la puerta y gire la manilla, la sorpresa me hizo sobresaltar.

― Jake ¿Qué haces aquí?

― Te vez hermosa— dijo arrastrando sus palabras, estaba tomado.

― ¿Qué demonios quieres Jacob?— pregunté enfada por lo que pasaba

― Sé que no son horas de venir y por lo que veo estas _ocupada—_ el tono que ocupo en la última palabra me hizo estremecer de coraje— pero necesitaba hablar contigo

― ¿no puede ser mañana?, estoy de salida

― No— respondió con voz dura y sin dar opciones— ¿temes que Cullen te encuentre conmigo?

― No temo nada Jacob, el no tendría porque pedirme explicaciones, recuerda quien soy y de que vivo

― Claro… _ahora vives de Cullen—_ mencionó sarcástico— no se me ha olvidado Bella, créeme que siempre lo recuerdo

― Pasa Jake y date prisa— me hice hacia un lado y el camino hacia el estar, el hedor a alcohol que desprendía sus ropas me confirmaban la borrachera— ¿estuviste tomando?— le pregunté, el se giro en la oscuridad del estar y sus ojos brillaron, la puerta aun estaba abierta y yo seguía parada donde mismo.

― ¿te importa?— me devolvió, negué con mi cabeza y solté un bufido

― Vamos Jake dime ¿Qué pasa?

― Quiero pedirte disculpas, creo que me pase esta mañana

― ¿crees? Bueno déjame decirte que sí, te pasaste y bastante para mi gusto

― Se lo que hice Bella, no debes recordármelo pero aun no siento que te lo haya dicho todo.

― ¿a qué te refieres?

― A que debes saber Isabella Swan lo mucho que te amo y que haría lo que fuera para estar contigo— dijo con tono serio, mi pecho dejo de ventilar dejando atrapada mi respiración, _una de las cosas que siempre había temido… dañar a un ser querido_

― Yo…— comencé presa del miedo de dañarlo— Jake yo…

― ¿interrumpo?— salto una tercera voz, me gire rápidamente y el cuerpo de Edward estaba parado en la puerta, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y observaban atentamente todo lo que sucedía

― Edward— susurre, mi cuerpo comenzó a flaquear, me recargué en el marco de la puerta mirando la imponente presencia del hombre.

― Si, estas interrumpiendo— le dijo Jake, gire mi cabeza rápidamente y ambos estaban mutilándose con las miradas

― Pensé que había dejado claro que no quería que cuidaras de Bella

― ¿Bella? ¿acaso sabes su verdadero nombre?— su ceño se frunció hasta el punto que sus ojos destilaron rabia

― Eso no es asunto tuyo, responde mi pregunta

― Yo no tengo porque darte explicaciones, no eres nadie para mandarme además no estoy aquí cuidándola, creo que debes recordar que ella tiene una vida además de ser Scort

― ¿y tú eres parte de ella?— pregunto Edward alzando el tono de su voz, de pronto sentí sus ojos pegados en mi

― Claro que lo soy— dijo Jake alzando su cabeza— la conozco desde que piso esta ciudad.

― ¿y eso te hace ser parte de su vida?— una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, estaba burlándose de lo que Jake decía, sentí un gruñido salir del pecho de Jake, me gire hacia donde estaba y apretaba sus puños con fuerza mostrando la blanca dentadura.

― No me interesa lo que tu pienses, eres un don nadie un aparecido, no mereces tener a Bella…

― ¡ya basta! Actúan como si yo no estuviera aquí, dejen de discutir están en mi apartamento y si siguen así los echare a los dos.

― _Cara…_ tranquila, no entorpeceré tu paz— me miro de pronto y un dulce resplandor apareció en sus ojos, en cambio en los de Jake reinaba la furia

― ¡maldito seas!— gruño mi amigo que estaba conteniéndose

― Jake vete por favor, no quiero peleas— el rostro de Jacob seguía tenso, me miro furico y comenzó a caminar, cuando estuvo en frente de mi se acerco peligrosamente a mi cuerpo sus manos descansaron en mis hombros y sus negros ojos me penetraron

― Quiero que sepas que aquí tienes otra opción, recuerda que el no es el único en la tierra y que tarde o temprano se irá a su maldito país otra vez, te dejara— susurro— el solo quiere entretención, yo te amare por siempre, no lo olvides— mientras decía las últimas palabras su cabeza se ladeo buscando mis labios, me sentí nerviosa y mis manos instantáneamente se alzaron para detenerlo pero una mano que agarro sus ropas fue aun más rápida que yo.

― Vete de aquí, no te atrevas a tocarla o juro que no respondo— mire el rostro de Edward y palidecí con su reacción, su cara había abandonado toda buena expresión pasando a una mirada asesina. Edward tiro las ropas de Jake sacándolo a tropezones, el evidente estado de ebriedad de mi amigo le impidió defenderse, fue sacado en solo unos segundos del estar y lanzado hacia el pasillo. Al terminar su tarea Edward cerró la puerta detrás de él, camine hacia los interruptores para prender la luz, cuando los ojos de Edward quedaron iluminados su expresión había cambiado, aun seguía tenso pero había recuperado su mirada.

― ¿nos vamos?— pregunte nerviosa intentando aplacar el silencio

― ¿estás saliendo con ese tipo?— pregunto de repente dejándome helada

― Claro que no, si hubiera sido así el que se habría ido serias tú.

― Pondré a alguno de mis guarda espaldas a cuidar de ti

― ¡no!— alcé mi voz— ni se te ocurra, ya bastante tengo con lo mediática que ha sido mi vida como para que mas encima le agregues seguridad, te aseguro que mi vida no corre peligro, Jake es inofensivo

― Un amante despechado nunca lo es _cara._

― No te preocupes que se defenderme, ahora ¿nos vamos?— pregunte yendo hacia mi habitación, saque mi pequeño bolso blanco y una chaquetilla corta, volví al estar

― En una cosa si estoy de acuerdo con él _estas hermosa esta noche, vitta mía.—_ sus labios se curvaron haciendo que mi corazón saltara con solo escucharlo.

― Gracias— respondí en un susurro— ahora vamos

― _Andiamo—_

Edward extendió su brazo y me condujo hacia la limusina que nos esperaba. El trayecto fue silencioso, ambos teníamos mucho que pensar creo que Edward no se había tomado bien la declaración de Jake y a mí me había tomado por sorpresa. Sin duda tendría que alejarme de mi amigo, a él no le hacía bien estar en el medio de la situación más complicada de mi existencia ni tampoco podía ponerlo como escudo, era verdad que Jake sabia todos mis secretos, _todo lo que a Edward no le podía contar Jake ya lo sabía_ pero tenía que ser justa con el no porque haya sido mi confidente durante estos años tenía que usarlo para alejarme del peligro que significaba el hombre que estaba a mi lado, mi vida se tornaría de color oscuro el día que Edward conociera el interior de mi corazón y de mi mente.

― Esta callada— comentó mientras el chofer aparcaba la limusina.

― Lo lamento— me disculpe sinceramente

― ¿aun estas pensando en tu guarda espaldas?— pregunto entrecerrando sus ojos

― No puedo olvidarme del daño que le estoy causando Edward, soy condescendiente con el dolor de los demás, no puedo evitar sentirme culpable por su pena

― No lo eres _amore, _el se hizo falsas esperanzas, déjame decirte que si no nos hubiéramos separado cuando éramos pequeños él ni siquiera te habría conocido— sentencio dejándome boquiabierta, la puerta se abrió y Edward salió, extendió su mano hacia mí para ayudarme a bajar y el mismo circo de siempre comenzó.

La prensa, los diarios, la radio se agolpaban frente al hombre que me llevaba del brazo, el era famoso por sus hoteles y además por lo carismático de su personalidad, caminamos respondiendo una infinidad de preguntas hasta que ingresamos al enorme edificio en donde se realizaría la fiesta, estábamos en el _international corp. _La reunión era de los empresarios más importantes de la ciudad y de las celebridades del momento, el glamur y el dinero mezclado en el mismo ambiente, subimos en el ascensor hasta el piso 20 en donde fuimos recibidos por la estruendosa música y un sinfín de personalidades.

― De todas las fiestas estas son mis preferidas.

― ¿Por qué?— le pregunte caminando por entremedio de la gente

― Porque hay tantas personas en el salón que en cualquier momento podría llevarte de aquí y nadie notaria nuestra presencia— una picara sonrisa se dibujo en su boca provocando la misma reacción en la mía.

― Tendremos que probar algún día— le respondí en su oído, al sentir mi voz sus ojos se cerraron y pude sentir la electricidad que atravesó nuestra piel.

Fuimos hacia el lado del buffet y el bar, tomamos unas cuantas copas y disfrutamos de una amena charla, mientras los ojos de Edward me hacían volar cada vez mas alto una inesperada y altanera voz nos interrumpió

― ¡Edward _caro mío!— _mire hacia donde salía la melosa expresión y la presencia de Ángela apareció en la escena.

― Ángela— susurro Edward, soltó la mano que me tenía tomada y camino hacia donde estaba la mujer— ¿Qué haces aquí?— le pregunto, la chica no perdió tiempo y se acerco a él rodeando su ello con uno de sus brazos.

― Vine a hacerte compañía, hay muchos de _nostri amici_ aquí, deberíamos ir a saludarlos.

― Lo siento pero ahora estoy con Bella, creo que…— antes de que pudiera terminar la frase otro hombre de aspecto parecido al de Ángela se acercó a él

― Edward _figlio, ¿come vai?—_ pregunto el hombre con visible confianza.

― _Don tratorio, bene bene— _una charla en el idioma que poco dominaba se inicio entre estas personas, la figura de Ángela permanecía clavada al mismo suelo que pisaba Edward, parecía salir de su traje. Hablaron durante largo rato excluyéndome totalmente de la plática debido al idioma, unos cuantos minutos más tarde Edward se giro y avanzó hacia mí.

― Bella perdóname por esto, no tenía idea que ella vendría, iré a saludar a algunos amigos de mi familia y volveré enseguida ¿quieres venir conmigo?— pregunto casi con una mueca en sus palabras, de verdad le molestaba ir.

― No ve, yo me quedare aquí—

― Esta era la parte cuando me dices "_no Edward quédate conmigo, por favor" _ y yo acepto sin chistar— ambos sonreímos. Se acerco a mi tomado mi mentón entre sus manos, rozo sus labios con los míos haciéndome estremecer por completo, estábamos en una fiesta rodeados de gente pero aun así me sentía completamente excitada por el pequeño roce de cuerpos— volveré pronto— susurro besándome suavemente

― Aquí te espero— respondí en el mismo tono.

Nos separamos y lo primero que pude ver fue la odiosa mirada de la mujer que nos observaba, Ángela si pudiera me asesinaría con solo verme cerca de Edward y estaba segura que haría todo lo posible para alejarme de él, pero… ¿Qué estaba diciendo? De por si ella tenía aun más derechos que yo sobre él, había sido su prometida en cambio yo no había pasado mas allá de ser una simple novia de verano, mi mente me susurro una frase que me hizo estremecer, aparte esos pensamientos de mi cabeza y avance hacia la fiesta, rodeé el enorme salón que estaba atestado de personas al comenzar a recorrerlo las miradas se iban posando sobre mí, sentía a más de la mitad de los hombres devorarme con solo verme parada cerca de ellos lamentablemente para ellos el único que me interesaba iba del brazo de otra mujer. Mire con desprecio la lánguida mano que Ángela pasaba por su brazo mientras saludaban a un montón de personas que no conocía, conociendo las expresiones de Edward podía ver que ya estaba harto de la situación, saludaron unas cuantas mas y la mujer arrastró literalmente a mi acompañante a la pista de baile, los ojos de él recorrieron el perímetro como buscando los míos, antes de que pudiera verme me escondí detrás de un enorme pilar para observar la situación. El DJ estando totalmente en mi contra puso una balada lenta, para enamorados, en mi pecho se comenzó a formar una especie de remolino Ángela llevo a Edward al medio de la pista y pasando sus manos por el cuello, su cuerpo se pego instantáneamente al de él comenzando a moverse con la tonada. El dolor de verlo con otra mujer era insoportable, pero otro sentimiento fue aun más poderoso de lo que pensaba, sentí deseos de ahorcarla en ese preciso momento, de saltar sobre su cuello y desgarrarlo lentamente, mis instintos asesinos se acrecentaron al verla acercar su boca a la de Edward. La gota que rebalsó el vaso fue la insistencia de ella por besarlo, si el tenia derecho de entrometerse en mi _"vida amorosa" _ creo que ese derecho se aplicaba también a mí, sin esperar más me acerque con paso veloz a la pareja que se deslizaba por la pista de baile.

― ¿disfrutando de las baladas?— pregunte en un tono sarcástico, Ella sin soltarse del cuello de Edward y el haciendo un claro intento por despegarse cortésmente respondió a mi pregunta

― A decir verdad si, podrías irte a buscar a otro que pague por tus servicios— sin un ápice de compasión, Edward se soltó de su agarre exhalando fuertemente

― Te has pasado Ángela, no permitiré que la ofendas.

― No te preocupes, puedo defenderme sola— rebatí su defensa, Edward me miro sorprendido— tengo bastante educación como para rebajarme a tu comentario.

― ¿hablas de educación?, _dio mío_— dijo en un tono que me hizo arder hasta el último fuego— los americanos no saben de educación

― Al parecer sabemos lo mismo que los Italianos, porque a pesar de todo he sido lo suficientemente educada como para no decirte la clase de mujer que eres al pretender quedarte con el acompañante de otra mujer— sonreí maliciosamente— espero pasen una buena noche, adiós—me despedí alejándome del centro de la pista, sentí a la mujer maldecir fuertemente en Italiano, mire de reojo hacia atrás y Edward venia siguiéndome a toda prisa.

Me mezcle con la gente para intentar pasar desapercibida pero con lo blanco de mi vestido no logre mi cometido, fue tanto lo que quería alejarme de él que la puerta de escapes fue lo único que se me ocurrió, baje unos cuantos pisos por los pasillos de emergencia, tenía el pecho apretado y aun era presa de los malditos _celos_ que produjo la escena, los pasos de Edward cada vez eran más fuertes a mis espaldas, cuando iba por la mitad del piso quince sus brazos me jalaron para apresarme contra la muralla.

― ¿Qué demonios sucede? ¿Por qué te fuiste así?— pregunto en tono molesto

― ¿Quién te crees para controlarme? ¡no tengo porque estar aguantando a esa…!— mordí mi labio— mujer.

― No te estoy pidiendo eso pero lo que si ruego es que no la emprendas conmigo.

― ¡tú tienes la culpa!— intente liberarme de sus manos— ella es tu prometida y aun así sales conmigo, ¡eres un desgraciado!

― ¡ella no es nada mío!— sus potentes dedos apretaron mi piel— no puede ser nada mío si tu estas aquí, eres tú la única que quiero a mi lado, la única _amore, única per sempre— _ sus manos apretaban cada vez más la piel, pero la presiones e hacia cada vez más excitante, estábamos en el medio de un edificio en un lugar lúgubre y solitario.

― Suéltame— le pedí mientras forcejeaba contra sus manos— suéltame Edward

― No lo haré— acerco su cuerpo completamente al mío pegándome a la pared, sentí los estragos que causaba su cuerpo recargado en el mío, sus labios buscaron rápidamente mi boca y se apoderaron de ella

― No quiero que me beses— dije intentando correr mi cara

― Tu cuerpo no dice lo mismo _amore, ¿_sientes mis manos?— una de ellas se soltó de su agarre para subir por mi muslo, sus dedos jugaron con la orilla de mis bragas haciéndome perder la paciencia— tiemblas cuando sientes mi piel

― Suéltame— pedí en un nuevo intento, si seguía así temblar iba a ser lo menos que sentiría

― No lo hare— susurro— antes bésame, bésame con pasión _amore, _con esa que nos ha consumido desde siempre.

Mire sus ojos y me sentí tan atraída hacia ellos que no pude evitar el abalanzarme contra él, bese sus labios con ansias y con el deseo irrefrenable que sentía. Mis manos comenzaron a acariciar su piel, quería estar en todas partes quería tenerlo pegado a mi cuerpo, a mi corazón y a todo mi ser, quería que nos fundiéramos en uno solo. La manos de Edward también exploraron mi cuerpo sus dedos jugaron con mis pezones, al igual que su cadera de posiciono sobre mi centro, sentía su palpitante erección sobre mi bajo vientre. Muy pronto cuando ya las caricias habían pasado a otro nivel gemidos salieron de nuestras bocas acrecentando el placer del momento, sentía celos, sentía muchísimas cosas que jamás pensé volver a sentir, Edward tenia grabado _mi_ nombre en su piel, Ángela Weber solo era una mas jamás podría borrar lo que con pasión se escribió por primera vez en nuestros cuerpos.

― Estas celosa— dijo mientras lamia mi cuello— _Cara _estas celosa y no sabes lo bien que siente

― Ya cállate— gemí mientras sacaba su chaqueta

― ¿quieres hacer el amor aquí?— pregunto levantando su cabeza, el brillo oscuro de sus ojos me indicaba que él quería lo mismo que yo, ambos éramos presos del deseo— entonces así será _amore, _así será—

Sus manos levantaron mi vestido, acaricio y deslizo sus uñas por la piel de mis piernas, llegó a las bragas y con un movimiento rápido las deslizo de mi cuerpo, mi espalda se arqueo por completo cuando sus dedos abrieron los pliegues de mi centro para adentrase hacia mi húmeda cavidad. ¡Dios! Se sentía tan bien, era un sentimiento difícil de explicar, los dedos de Edward jugueteaban con mi clítoris mientras lamia mi cuello. Mis manos no se quedaron quietas y se comenzaron a deshacer de la ropa que sobraba, abrí su camisa y deslice mis dedos por su marcado mecho. Mis uñas se hundieron en la carne haciéndolo gemir

― Bella— gimió fuertemente, mis caderas comenzaron a rozar su entrepierna haciendo crecer su excitación. El movimiento fue acrecentado cuando las manos de Edward se posaron sobre mi cuerpo haciendo aun mas brusco el movimiento, el roce era enloquecedor— me vuelves loco _cara mía, _ me tienes completamente loco.

Sus manos subieron hacia mi vestido sacando mis pechos al aire, el frio de la noche se caló en mi piel haciendo aparecer a las cúspides de mis senos, Edward miro fijamente mis pezones antes de llevarse uno de ellos a la boca y hacerme perder la razón. Estaba inmersa en un mar de placer, nuestros jadeos llenaban el ambiente haciéndome excitar cada vez más, el calor de su cuerpo comenzó a subir a mi cabeza, mi frente se perlo de pequeñas gotas de sudor. Las manos de él dejaron de mover mis caderas, me tomaron por la cintura para hacerme girar y quedar de frente hacia la pared.

― No aguanto Bella, necesito tenerte— susurro sensualmente contra mi oreja, gire mi cabeza para mirar sus oscurecidos ojos y el devoró mi boca lamiendo todo lo que había a su paso. Jadeamos al unisonó mientras su erección se acercaba a mi trasero, el roce caliente de su piel me hizo excitarme más de lo que m cuerpo lo permitía.

― Edward— gemí contra la pared mientras su carne se adentraba en mi cuerpo

― ¡_dio santo!— _murmuro mientras comenzaba a embestir mi centro, tomo mi cintura abrazándome, mi trasero se pego a su cadera aumentando la profundidad de la penetración. Se sentía magnifico…

― ¡Ah!— múltiples sonidos llenaban mis oídos, ambos estábamos inmersos en un placer abrumante, Edward estaba haciéndome el amor en una escalera de emergencias, mis pechos golpeaban el metal duro de la pared, mis pezones se rozaban contra la muralla mandando descargas a toda mi piel. Sentía mi cuerpo explotar en cualquier momento. Las embestidas bajaron su ritmo, Edward salió de mi cuerpo atrayéndome hacia él, cambiamos de posición, sus manos me tomaron en brazos y apoyaron mi espalda en la pared, el sin ninguna contemplación entro en mi cuerpo de un solo tirón haciendo que mi espalda se arqueara, mis pechos quedaron a su merced cosa que él no desaprovechó

― Sabes tan bien Bella, moriría feliz teniéndote entre mis brazos

― De lo único que vamos a morir es de tanto placer, ¡Dios mío!— gemí fuerte cuando el aumento de golpe el ritmo, sus embestidas eran poderosas y rápidas, mi centro se rozaba con la piel de su estomago creando un roce exquisito. Una burbuja de placer se formo en la parte baja, estaba cerca, sentía el orgasmo con la punta de mis dedos. Mi cuerpo comencé a convulsionar, Edward cada vez estaba más pegado a mi haciéndome enloquecer por la fragancia de su piel y el sonido de sus jadeos, sus labios me buscaron ansiosos por probar mi boca, nos besamos mientras el placer nos recorría a ambos, _un magistral orgasmo se desato en nuestros cuerpos. _Edward se arqueo mientras penetraba con vehemencia mi ser, grite su nombre presa de la sensación mas arrolladora de mi vida, el me hacía sentir completa, llena de pasión y deseo, me hacía sentir como su _mujer._

Las respiraciones eran erráticas, el latido frenético de nuestros corazones daba cuenta del enorme esfuerzo que habíamos hecho pero valía la pena, el placer de tenerlo entre mis brazos era más de lo que podía soportar, cerré mis ojos e intente normalizar mi cuerpo pero no podía, era imposible teniéndolo aun cerca de mí.

― Bella _Cielo mío—_ dijo con su respiración alborotada, nuestros cuerpos aun seguían unidos, Edward me separo de la muralla y nos condujo hacia las escaleras, su miembro salió de mi cuerpo dejándome sentir el vacio en mi centro, arreglé como pude las ropas que traía y me deje caer a su lado, ambos nos sentamos en las escaleras a contemplar la nada.

― Dios— susurré con mis ojos perdidos

― Lo mismo digo, _cara— _soltó un suspiro— eres maravillosa, ¿_lo sai?_

― Igualmente— sonreí— debemos irnos alguien puede venir— el miedo que se genero por esa idea recorrió mi lánguido y liberado cuerpo. Edward se levanto con pereza y arreglo su ropa. Tome mi bolso y camine escalas arribas pero antes de que subiera el segundo escalón Edward me jalo del brazo arrastrándome nuevamente a la muralla

― ¡Edward!— lo reprendí— ¿pretendes que lo hagamos de nuevo?

― _tu sei mia ¿lo sai?—_ su halito recorrió la extensión de mi cara, su boca beso la mia con ternura, comprendía perfectamente sus palabras, el me estaba reclamando como suya, el miedo nuevamente lleno mi cuerpo esas palabras implicaban mucho, más de lo que yo podía toleras. No respondí nada solo le di una cómplice sonrisa— y con respecto a tu pregunta, si lo pretendo pero no aquí _cara mia, _lo volveremos a hacer en la comodidad de nuestra habitación

― ¿dejaras a tu amiga sola?—pregunte de repente mientras besaba con suavidad mi boca.

― La única persona que me importa esta parada en frente mío y estremeciéndose al igual que yo por unos delicados besos, no me interesa nadie del salón Bella, _solo tú._

Una involuntaria sonrisa apareció en mis labios, ¿Cómo podía evitarlo con semejante revelación?, entrelazo nuestros dedos y los beso con adoración, me condujo hacia el ascensor mas cercano en donde lleno de besos mi piel, no cavia duda que esta noche seria memorable, haríamos el amor como siempre hemos querido, entregándonos el uno al otro porque eso era algo que no podía evitar, cada vez que estaba con él le entregaba lo que a nadie más le había dado, mi cuerpo, mi alma y aunque me pesara cada vez le entregaba mas _mi corazón. _

* * *

_**¿RWS?**_


	7. Lejanía

**Scort**

**Capitulo 7:**

**Lejanía**

**(Lontananza)**

**

* * *

**

_Hola nenas, perdón por no poder publicar ayer, mi trabajo me paso la cuenta el fin de semana y cai rendida ante el sueño. Aquí les dejo el 7 de Scort,_

_ tomen este cap como una especie de "trancision", el siguiente se llama Jacksonville y es donde debelaremos el mejor secreto de Bella que le dara un giro dramático a la historia,_

_ todo cambiara nenas, todo cambiara, Ada decía que se auguraban muchas cosas para la "segunda parte" de esta historia, después del capitulo 9 las cosas cambiaran jojojojoj…._

_ Bueno mi amores, las amooo, estoy muerta de sueño asique ahora ire a dormir __J__, _

_recuerden que adoro sus comentarios :D_

_Con Amor…_

**Tiwii Cullen**

**

* * *

**

**Edward POV:**

El teléfono sonaba impaciente en la habitación, abrí mis ojos con pereza para mirar el reloj de la mesa de noche, _las doce del día con veinte minutos._ Era bastante tarde, me levante lentamente aun siendo taloneado por el sonido del teléfono, camine hacia el estudio y levante el maldito aparato.

― Perezoso— una risa acompaño a aquella palabra, era Bella

― Aun no se me olvida que te fuiste sin despedirte esta mañana _Isabella Swan—_

― Lo lamento Edward pero tenía una prueba importante y no lo había recordado, esta semana será horriblemente estresante.

― Te perdono— dije con fingido enojo, anoche habíamos pasado la sesión más espectacular de sexo que podría haber imaginado, primero fue en la escalera de emergencia y luego en mi habitación del hotel, _dio…_ Bella Swan era una adicción de la cual no me quería recuperar— ¿tienes muchas cosas esta semana, _cara?—_ pregunte refregando uno de mis ojos, mire hacia mi cuerpo y me percate que estaba completamente desnudo.

― Sí, creo que difícilmente nos veremos en estos días

― _¡demoni!—_ gemí ante el horror que eso significaría, privarme de sus besos, de sus caricias, de su calor ¡seria una tortura!— te voy a extrañar _cara mía_ pero solo permitiré estas restricciones porque estas en busca de tu sueño y no seré yo el que te coarte— ya había entendido de sobre que no podía obligarla a nada de lo que ella no quisiera, me había dado cuenta de aquello cuando ofrecí _mantenerla_, con los días me percate que había sonado mas a un insulto que a una ayuda.

― Nos veremos pronto, no te preocupes— aligero el ambiente— me tengo que ir llego el profesor

― Besos _cuore mío_—

― Besos para ti también, adiós

― Adiós— mordí mi labio inferior al cortar, no la veía hacia horas y la extrañaba a mares.

¿Qué había hecho Bella en mi? Había una palabra que intentaba no traer a mi vocabulario aun, sabía que si el amor entre nosotros volvía a resurgir me volvería loco por ella y jamás saldría de mi vida, el problema es que en este momento me sentía así, con solo tenerla entre mis brazos podía sentir mi vida completa ¿A qué se debía ese nivel de conexión? Con gran pesar arrastre mis pies hacia el cuarto de baño, en estos días había descuidado por completo mis asuntos laborales, estaba en América por una sola razón, el "_Dea Greca" _que se estaba construyendo. Al recordar el nombre de mis hoteles pensé de inmediato en Bella ¿le diría algún día el origen del nombre de los hoteles? O tal vez ella se daría cuenta sin hacerle mención, _mi Dea Greca _ otra vez estaba en mi vida, solo de pensarlo sentía felicidad, cada vez que la veía sonreír, disfrutar, pensar, hasta respirar era algo nuevo y emocionante para mí, Bella era una caja de sorpresas y sabia que con ella me encantaría cada vez mas, día a día mi admiración y adoración por ella crecería. Al cabo de unas cuantas horas estaba desayunando en mi habitación, un suave golpe me hizo reaccionar, Bella otra vez estaba en medio de mis pensamientos.

― _Avanti—_ concedí el permiso al individuo que estaba por fuera

― _Permesso signore Cullen _— anuncio Andrew Hennings, mi asistente.

― Pasa Andrew, dime ¿Qué tenemos para hoy?

― El día de hoy señor, tendremos pocas salidas, tiene que ir a supervisar los avances de la construcción y lo que queda es revisar algunos contratos cosas que requieren de su directa supervisión— _perfecto_ respondí con mi mente en otra parte ¿Qué_ estaría haciendo Bella en este momento? _Aleje mi pensamiento ya que no podía estar todo el tiempo pensando en ella, _demonios…_

― _Bene _entonces prepáralo todo asistiré a la construcción y luego almorzare con Missy para saber de nuestros avances, agenda mis compromisos _perfavore_.

― Si señor— Andrew se retiro del la habitación dejándome solo inmerso en mis pensamientos.

Todo lo que había sucedido ayer me daba mucho para pensar, no podía evitar sentir rabia con Ángela por comportarse así con Bella, creo que tenía que arreglar este asunto y cuanto antes, no porque ella haya sido mi novia tiene que enfrentar a Bella, lamentablemente es Ángela la que saldría perdiendo no hay nadie que pueda con el espíritu de mi _donna. _Mientras terminaba de tomar mi desayuno, mi cabeza pensó la solución, lo que tenía que hacer era aclarar las cosas con ella, no quería problema y por ningún motivo permitiría que Bella se alejara de mí. Saque mi celular y marque su número, al tercer tono me contesto.

― _Buongiorno caro mio — _saludo la alegre voz de Ángela, el adjetivo que utilizo en vez de agradarme me sacaba de mis casillas, al parecer ella aun no entendía "nuestra relación"

― Ángela _devo parlare con te, ora—_ necesitaba dejar claro en este instante todo con respecto a ella

― _charo caro mio, staró nella tua stanza in alcuni momenti—_

― _bene, ti aspetti sperando— _ ambos teléfonos fueron colgados al mismo tiempo.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que la mujer que antes era una gran amiga entrara por la puerta, decía antes ya que si ella no aprendía a respetar a Bella sin duda mi cariño le seria negado, no podía permitir que alguien la pasara a llevar, cada vez se hacía más fuerte la convicción de que _aun la seguía amando_, Bella al parecer se había incrustado nuevamente en mi corazón. La chica se acerco a mí con la clara intención de besarme en los labios sus deseos fueron interrumpidos por mi propia mano que se interpuso en su camino.

― _No—_ le dije antes de que ella intentara nuevamente— creo que debemos hablar Ángela

― ¿ya no hablas nuestra lengua Edward? ¿tanto has cambiado en este país?

― Ángela, creo que seré claro y directo contigo, no me gusto la forma en la que trataste a Bella, no quiero que vuelvas a hablar mal de ella, ni siquiera oses insultarla en mi presencia— mi tono de voz era relajado, quería hacer lo menos estresante posible esa situación, claramente ella no lo vio así porque su ceño se frunció de inmediato y comenzó a blasfemar en italiano

― ¡no puedo creer que hagas esto! ¡_non posso!_ Esa maldita _ragazza _ te ha cambiado hasta el punto de ponerte en mi contra ¡_maledetta donna!_— sus puño estaban apretados.

― ¡Ya basta!— subí mi tono de voz y ella dio un respingo, jamás le había gritado a ninguna mujer— ¡ya te lo dije! No lo volveré a repetir, si quieres conservar mi amistad, respeta a la mujer que está a mi lado, no tienes porque agredirla, ¡te prohíbo que la maltrates!

― ¡ella es una puta Edward! ¡es una _maledetta prostitutta!_ Tu madre se sentiría muy decepcionado con esta situación.

― No metas a mi familia en esto— gruñí conteniendo las ganas de expulsarla del pent house.

― Mírame Edward Cullen, yo, Ángela Weeber _giuro che ti pentirai di qesto, non sarai ma felice con lei— _ sus ojos estaban hinchados y sentía la potencia de su veneno, poco me importaba, Ángela para lo único que me quería era por la enorme fortuna de mi familia, ella era codiciosa, una mujer que no descansaba hasta tener todo lo que quería.

― No me amenaces— suprimí la maldición que estaba por salir— ahora vete de aquí, creo que ya todo está dicho pero te aseguro que seré feliz con quien se me dé la gana con o sin tu consentimiento.

― _Maledetto traditore_— gruño por última vez y salió de la habitación, respire profundamente, ya había dejado las cosas en claro con ella, ahora solo esperaba que nos dejara en paz.

Me pare en los enormes ventanales de mi habitación, la luz del sol brillaba con enorme intensidad y se colaba por cada rincón del lugar, mi mente voló sin poder evitarlo hacia la mujer que ocupaba la mayoría de mis pensamientos, aun era temprano ¿habrá entrado a clases? ¿Estará ocupada en estos momentos?, por mi boca paso una delicada sonrisa, ¡me estaba volviendo completamente loco y dependiente! Y no podía negar que se sentía muy bien la sensación, creo que mis sentimientos por Bella eran aun más fuertes de lo que pensaba pero todavía era muy pronto para hablar primero tenía que tantear mi terreno y ver qué es lo que ella siente por mí, aun no podía quitarme de la cabeza que el corazón de Bella tenía muchas cosas guardadas y tarde o temprano descubriría cada una de ellas. Mi teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar en mi pantalón, cuando vi el visor una sonrisa se deslizo nuevamente por mis labios.

― _Buongiorno mama ¿come vai? — _salude con alegría a una de las personas más importantes en mi vida.

― _Bene figlio ¡sento la mancaza di te!— _su voz sonaba triste, me extrañaba al igual que yo a ella.

― _Io anche mama, io anche— _sonreí.

― _Figlio_ te llamaba para contarte lo que sucede _qui—_

― _¿che passa mama?—_

― Creo que lo más recomendable es que vengas a Cerdeña _caro_, tu padre está algo atareado con sus negocios y necesita de tu ayuda.

― ¿_ha problemi?_— mi boca formo una mueca, sabía que tenía que ir pronto a mi ciudad natal, estaba retrasando lo que más podía ese viaje, quería estar seguro de que Bella no escaparía de mi a la primera oportunidad— ¿es muy grave?

― Creo que si _caro mio_ sabes que no te pediría ayuda si así no fuera, el no ha querido llamarte _figlio_ porque sabe que estas ocupado con tus negocios pero lo veo tan estresado que no puedo dejarlo sin ayuda, necesitamos que vengas a Cerdeña lo antes posible.

― _Bene mama, andrò presto, _dejare listas unas cosas aquí e iré lo más pronto posible

― _Grazie figlio, _sabía que podía contar con tu ayuda. Tus hermanas también están locas por verte.

― Y yo a ellas mama, te llamare mañana para confirmar la hora de mi vuelo.

― _Bene figlio, ti amo e ci vediamo presto, arrivederci_

― _Arrivederci mama—_

Colgué el teléfono sintiendo un poco de culpabilidad, sin duda no quería ir a Cerdeña y menos en estos momentos pero también tenía que velar por mi familia, esperaba que al volver Bella aun estuviera en este país y no se fuera a esconder en el último rincón del mundo, aunque poco le serviría ya que movería cielo, mar y tierra por encontrarla. El día paso rápidamente, arregle todos los asuntos más importantes y fije la fecha para mi vuelo, seria pasado mañana, marque mi celular en reiteradas ocasiones pero el numero de Bella me pasaba inmediatamente a buzón de voz, por la noche cuando ya no insistí mas en llamar le dejé un mensaje en su contestadora, tenía que respetar un poco su privacidad, tampoco quería parecer un acosador.

El día siguiente estuvo aun más ajetreado, debido al viaje que realizaría al otro día todo tenía que quedar listo y dispuesto. La mayor parte de la mañana firme papeles y revise balances de los hoteles del país, teníamos uno en cada ciudad importante de esta región, al parecer todo marchaba perfectamente así que podría ausentarme los días que hicieran falta, yo manejaba todo desde Cerdeña, mi casa y las oficinas principales de los Dea Greca estaban allí lamentablemente yo solo había venido a este país por negocios pero me sentía más unido que nunca a esta ciudad, aquí se encontraba la _donna_ que moraba en mis pensamientos y de la que no me podría librar nunca. Cuando llego la hora de almorzar marque nuevamente el celular de Bella

― _Su llamada será transferida a un buzón de mensajes… ¡hola! En este momento no puedo contestar— _la voz de Bella hizo que mi corazón diera un brinco de alegría— _deja tu mensaje y tu numero y luego te llamare—_ salió la señal— Bella soy Edward, necesito verte desde ayer que me trato de comunicar contigo y no he podido, llámame por favor, besos _donna del mio cuore_— colgué y suspire cerrando mis ojos, la extrañaba y no podía negarlo, el solo pensarla a millones de kilómetros de distancia me ponía de mal humor, intentaría apurar lo que más pudiera mi viaje, quería estar de regreso lo antes posible para estar con ella.

Mientras estaba almorzando Andrew me conto que Ángela había dejado el hotel el día de ayer, me dijo que había pedido una limusina hacia el aeropuerto y que no había dejado mensajes para mi, sonreí sin poder evitarlo, una preocupación menos yo iría a Italia y ella se había ido quizás para donde ahora más tranquilo podía partir sabiendo que Bella estaría segura y sin ser molestada, de igual forma dejaría a alguien velando por su seguridad. Con el pasar de las horas mi ánimo decaía y mi molestia crecía, Bella no se había comunicado en todo el día conmigo y por más que la llamaba su teléfono no me contestaba.

― _¡maledizione! — _gruñí molesto mientras tiraba el teléfono contra el sofá, ya era tarde, el día había pasado y me encontraba haciendo las maletas para partir a mi país, no podía irme sin verla aunque sea una vez, no me lo perdonaría jamás, tenía que estrecharla entre mis brazos y sentir sus besos para poder resistir días sin su calor. Mis pasos se hicieron energéticos sobre el suelo de la suit, guarde con rudeza mis cosas en la maleta y la cerré de mala gana.

Cuando el reloj marco las nueve con treinta me sentí perdido, el día se estaba yendo entre mis manos y no tenia forma de saber donde estaba, solo me quedaba una solución, empaque lo poco que me faltaba y dejé todo preparado para el siguiente día, tome mis documentos y Salí en busca de Bella, iría a su departamento y acamparía la noche completa si era necesario con tal de verla. Baje rápidamente al vestíbulo en donde me encontré con Missy.

― Señor Cullen ¿Cómo esta?

― _Bene Missy, _necesito un auto— le dije mientras caminaba hacia los estacionamientos.

― bien señor, llamare enseguida a su chofer— la mujer se movió rápidamente y en menos de diez minutos ya estaba de camino hacia el departamento de Bella.

Le pedí al chofer que viniera cuando lo llamara y el asintió sin problemas, subí los escalones de dos en dos para llegar más pronto a su puerta, cuando por fin estuve en frente de ella toque en reiteradas ocasiones pero nadie contesto a mis llamados.

― Bella, Bella ¿estás ahí?— pregunte cerca de la madera, nada se escuchaba ni tampoco se veía la orilla iluminada, ¡maldición! ¿Dónde estaba? Necesitaba verla a como diera lugar, estaba ansioso, mis manos sudaban y mis dedos jugaban nerviosos con mis cabellos. No sé cuantas veces pasé mis manos por mi cabeza casi arrancando la piel que había allí, estaba algo nervioso por no saber de ella ¿y si le hubiera pasado algo? ¡jamás me lo perdonaría!

Esperé y esperé, el reloj marcaba los minutos cada vez más rápido, sin un ápice de esperanza me senté al lado de esa puerta, dejé caer mi cuerpo y espere alguna señal. Cuando mi reloj de pulsera marcaba casi las once en punto el ascensor se abríó y mis ojos viajaron rápidamente hacia sus puertas, la figura de Bella apareció frente a mis ojos pero tenía un aspecto que produjo dos sentimientos, orgullo y compasión. Mi pobre _ragazza_ venia con sus manos llenas de papeles, tubos contenedores y algunas maquetas en sus manos, traía un bolso cruzado y una cara que denotaba todo el trabajo que había tenido el día de hoy, avance rápidamente hacia ella sin que notara mi presencia hasta estar frente a frente.

― _Cara mia— _susurré quitándole un poco de cosas de sus manos, abríó sus cansados ojos y estos brillaron al mirar los míos.

― Edward, ¿Qué… que haces aquí?— preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa que lleno mi corazón, la esperaba había valido la pena, completamente.

― He venido verte y parece que llegue en el momento preciso _cara, _te he añorado todo el día— ella sonrió aun mas dulcemente y sentí mi alma retozar en mi pecho ¡me volvía loco! Una sola sonrisa suya llenaba por completo mi corazón— ven aquí, creo que necesitas que cuide de ti.

― Lamento no haberte podido llamar— susurro mientras la conducía hasta su puerta tomada de la cintura, le quite las llaves de sus manos y abrí el departamento.

Entramos y la despojé de toda la carga que traía ella no hizo más que desplomarse en el sillón y suspirar, mi corazón estaba aliviado pero a la vez sentía pena por verla así de cansada, sin duda ella peleaba día a día por sus sueños y eso siempre seria el valor más grande que alguien pudiera reconocer, Bella jamás se rendía.

― Podría adivinar que no has comido nada en todo el día— le dije mientras tomaba su teléfono, llame al restaurant del hotel y pedí una cena completa para dos a domicilio, hable con el encargado dándole la dirección y pidiéndole que fuera mi chofer quien la trajera, colgué y fui directamente a la cocina a prepararlo todo.

Cuando volví al estar Bella se había hecho un ovillo en el sillón y dormía plácidamente, baje un poco la intensidad de las luces y la contemple por unos momentos mientras llegaba la comida, veía lo exhausta que estaba y poco me importaba dedicar mi última noche a consentirla, ella se lo merecía. Al cabo de unos quince minutos mi chofer toco la puerta con nuestra entrega, le di las mismas instrucciones que antes, debía esperar a mi llamado para venir por mí, el nuevamente asintió y se retiro rápidamente. Puse la mesa y prepare la comida para ella, cuando ya todo estaba preparado la desperté suavemente.

― Bella _amore mio_, despierta, debes comer— ella rezongó un poco y se removió en donde estaba, le di pequeños besos en sus mejillas y en la piel de sus hombros, los escalofríos que la recorrieron me ayudaron a poder despertarla, sin duda su cuerpo coludía conmigo cuando se trataba de ella.

― Está bien— susurró mientras refregaba sus ojos— iré a lavarme la cara y las manos.

― _Bene _aquí te espero— mientras ella volvía apagué las luces y encendí las velas, había puesto la mesa para dos y esperaba que fuera una romántica cena, este sería un memorable momento antes de partir, estaba seguro que las cosas cuando volviera mejorarían y todo sería muy diferente.

― qué hermoso— susurro al momento de ver en donde cenaríamos, había puesto la mesa en la orilla del ventanal, las luces de la ciudad nos daban un paisaje estupendo.

― No más hermoso que tu _vitta mia_, ven siéntate _qui—_ saque la silla y espere a que ella se sentara, besé sus labios y pasé a sentarme a su lado, no quería comer en frente de ella lo único que deseaba era estar lo más cerca posible de su corazón, quería llevarme cada latido conmigo para soportar todos los días que no la vería.

― Gracias por todo, no sabes lo duro que fue hoy. Estuve todo el día en la universidad, llena de trabajos y de exposiciones además preparando lo que será mi examen final ¡ha sido un caos! Pero gracias a ti todo ha valido la pena, de verdad gracias Edward— busco mis ojos y se acerco para besarme lentamente, mordí su labio inferior para lamerlo delicadamente, era tan satisfactorio tenerla entre mis brazos, besarla, abrazarla y poder estar así.

― Es un privilegio _cara mia, _aunque tengo malas noticias, he venido aquí porque quería verte pero también porque he venido a despedirme— susurré mientras le daba pequeños y sensuales besos, la reacción inmediata de Bella fue separarse abruptamente de mi, su expresión me indico que a ella no le hacía gracia lo que yo decía, aunque me gusto el saber que mi partida no le era indiferente.

― ¿te vas?— preguntó de repente en un hilo de voz

― Si, debo partir pero es por algunos días _cara mia_— tome su rostro entre mis manos— espero que cuando vuelva sigas _qui,_ porque siempre tengo la impresión de que saldrás corriendo lejos de mi Bella— ella se quedo en silencio y desvió su mirada, ahí estaba la prueba, lamentablemente lo que pensaba tenía algo de cierto, siempre temeré que ella salga corriendo de mi lado.

― Aquí estaré— susurro mirándome nuevamente— cuando vuelvas estaré esperándote

― Qué bueno _amore, _iré tranquilo entonces, ahora cenemos porque más tarde te _daré un baño_

― ¿te daré un baño?— preguntó con una sonrisa

― Si, hoy serás consentida _cielo mio_, quiero que descanses y te relajes.

Bella asintió y comenzó a cenar, mientras comíamos me conto todo lo que había hecho en el día y yo le relate el infierno que serian los días que estuviera fuera. Le conté sobre lo que sucedía en mi país y por las razones que viajaría, ella entendió perfectamente mis motivos y los apoyo completamente. Terminamos de comer y nos sentamos a conversar, acaricie con ternura su cuerpo, de seguro cada partícula de el dolía por los esfuerzos que había hecho en el día, antes de que la invitara a darse un baño se estaba quedando dormida por lo que casi al lleve en mis brazos.

― no me dejaras bañarme sola ¿verdad?— preguntó mientras se quitaba lentamente la ropa y yo la observaba atentamente, a pesar de no haber pensado en la posibilidad mi mente rápidamente pensó en la respuesta

― depende si tu quieres, podría jabonarte mucho mejor la espalda si estoy contigo

― entonces ven aquí— me dijo mientras metía sus piernas a la bañera y abría la llave del agua caliente, saque mis ropas y las dejé al lado de las de ella, apague mi celular ya que no quería ningún tipo de interrupciones, esta noche seria solo para Bella.

― Que tentadora oferta— mencione mientras me sentaba atrás de ella, pasé mis manos por su cintura y pegue su espalda a mi pecho.

Con sumo cuidado tome la esponja y el jabón liquido, unte un poco y comencé a frotarla contra su cuerpo, Bella cerro sus ojos y se recargo en mi hombro. Lentamente todos sus músculos se fueron relajando el agua caliente estaba haciendo maravillas en su cuerpo. Pasé la esponja por sus hombros y baje hacia el nacimiento de sus pechos, frote delicadamente sobre los dos montes que salían de su piel, mi cuerpo rápidamente se entro en combustión pero tenía que controlar mis impulsos ella estaba agotada y no sería capaz de forzarla a estar conmigo, creo que lo mejor sería guardar todas mis ganas para el regreso, al saber que ella me estaría esperando mi ansias por volver se hacían cada vez mayor y eso que todavía ni siquiera partía.

Masajee suavemente su piel, estuvimos ahí besándonos y acariciándonos por mucho tiempo, el agua paso de caliente a tibia y supe que era momento de irnos a la cama, tome a Bella en mis brazos, ella iba envuelta en una toalla de color blanco. La lleve a la habitaciones y la recosté sobre la cama.

― ¿puedo dormir aquí esta noche?— pregunte en un susurro, ella me dio una dulce sonrisa

― Claro que puedes, ven conmigo— extendió su mano y yo la tome feliz, nos recostamos en la cama, desnudos pero solo disfrutando del contacto de nuestra piel, la besé y pasé mis manos por su cintura, hoy iba a dormir con ella y me llevaría el calor de su cuerpo grabado en el mio

― Buenas noches _amore mio_

― Buenas noches— susurro en respuesta, cerré mis ojos y aspire lentamente el aroma de su cabello, la delicia del aroma se coló por mis sentidos para ser grabado en mi memoria, tenía que llevarme todos los recuerdos posibles, serian ellos los que me ayudarían a soportar la _lejanía_.

Pasé una noche con _mi donna_ en mis brazos, Bella al momento de acomodarse se quedo completamente dormida, no fue hasta la madrugada que despertó. Lentamente y seguido por su mirada me vestí y arregle para volver al hotel mi vuelo salía en unas cuantas horas y debía partir a prisa.

― ¿Cuándo volverás?— preguntó con sus ojos tristes y una mueca en sus labios, me acerque a la cama y besé su coronilla para luego bajar a sus carnosos labios

― Pronto _amore, _lo más pronto que pueda, prometo llamarte todas las veces que me sea posible

― Estaré esperando, cuídate mucho— se levanto y me abrazo, pasé mis manos por su desnuda espalda siendo preso del deseo, mi miembro comenzó a reaccionar por su contacto pero debía mitigar mis deseos, sabía que la recompensa cuando volviera seria aun mayor.

― Lo hare _amore mio_ cuídate tu también, si necesitas algo llámame

― Está bien— respondió pero sabía que no lo haría, ella era demasiado independiente como para pedirme algo— me voy, _adiós cara mia — _ busque sus labios y la besé con pasión, devore su boca con lentitud y disfrutando de la humedad del beso.

― Te extrañare demasiado— susurro mientras se separaba de mi para respirar, cuando tomo suficiente aire prosiguió con lo que dejamos pendiente, nos besamos por largo rato solo disfrutando del otro

― Y yo a ti, volveré pronto _amore_ espera por mi— susurré separándome con dolor

― Así lo hare, vuelve pronto

― Adiós _cara mia _

― _Adiós— _dijo mientras salía de su habitación.

Con gran pesar cerré la puerta del departamento al salir, esperaba que todo saliera bien y que pudiera volver lo más pronto posible, había estado hacia segundos con ella y ya la extrañaba, cuando volviera tendría que poner mis sentimientos en claro porque sentir así la partida no era otra cosa más que _amor por ella, _aunque era pronto para decirlo, _me había enamorado nuevamente de Bella._

**Bella POV: **

_Tres días después…_

― ¿iras a la conferencia hoy?— preguntó Irina mientras hablábamos por teléfono.

― No, creo que no iré, realmente no tengo ganas

― Vamos Bella llevas toda la semana así ¿Qué sucede?— preguntó preocupada

― Nada solo tengo añoranza, ando con nostalgia.

― Y ¿Por qué no te vas a ver a tus padres?- repuso creyendo que era por ellos mi tristeza, en parte si pero Edward formaba también parte de aquel sentimiento— Esta semana ya no tenemos nada y la próxima tampoco, vete a Jacksonville a ver cómo va todo, créeme que te hará bien.

― Si lo sé, ya lo había pensado solo estaba esperando que ternáramos con todos los exámenes ayer para poder irme.

― Qué bueno, entonces cuando regreses me llamas ¿sí?

― Claro, cuídate mucho

― Tu igual, nos vemos

― Nos vemos, adiós— colgué.

Habían pasado ya tres días de que Edward se marchó a Italia y creo que todo ha sido un completo infierno, he recibido llamas y atenciones todos estos días pero lo extrañaba a él, además estaba loca por marcharme a mi ciudad, lo único bueno de que él estuviera lejos es que podría ir a Jacksonville sin tener que dar una explicación, _lamentablemente no podía hacerlo, el no podía saber nada sobre mi ciudad natal. _Antes de poder seguir en mis ensoñaciones el teléfono de mi casa sonó.

― Hola— salude a quien fuera

― Te extraño demasiado _cara mia — _una sonrisa se extendió por mi cara y cerré mis ojos para disfrutar completamente de su voz

― Y yo a ti Edward ¿Qué haces?

― Estoy en el medio de una junta de accionistas, mi padre está hablando sobre unos temas de la empresa y yo me escabullí para llamarte, tengo malas noticias

― ¿Qué sucede?

― Creo que mi estancia se alargara un poco, al parecer estaré aquí más de una semana

― ¿más de una semana? Demonios, estarás bastantes días

― Si, lo sé pero tendré que hacerlo

― No te preocupes que entiendo

― _Demoni_ debo irme ya vienen por mí, cuídate mucho _Amore_

― Tu igual

― Besos _Vitta mia,_ _adio_

― Adiós.

Colgué el teléfono soltando un cumulo de respiración contenida, al parecer el destino me estaba dando la oportunidad que deseaba, creo que mi viaje a Jacksonville era un hecho. Aparte mis pensamientos de Edward por un momento, estaba feliz de poder ir, desde que Edward llegó a mi vida nuevamente no había podido abandonar la ciudad a pesar de que llamaba todos los días a mis padres en diferentes horarios intentaba ir lo que mas pudiera, _tenía que hacerlo, era una necesidad._ Fui hasta mi habitación y mientras sostenía el teléfono guarde toda mi ropa en una maleta, estaría alrededor de una semana en mi ciudad y necesitaría mucha ropa. Llame a la aerolínea y reserve un pasaje para el siguiente vuelo que salía en dos horas, estaba feliz por poder regresar. Lamentablemente antes de volver tenía que hacer algo que me desagradaba completamente.

― Oficina del señor Crow— saludo la secretaria cuando contesto.

― Soy _Lucia Bicallo,_ necesito hablar con Tyler

― La comunico señorita Bicallo— el timbre comenzó a sonar y en unos segundos Tyler contesto

― ¡Lucia Querida! Qué alegría escucharte ¿Cómo has estado?

― Bien gracias— respondí fría— llamaba para avisarte que saldré de la ciudad

― ¿con Cullen?— preguntó con asombro

― No, el está de viaje por lo que aprovechare para ir a Jacksonville— Tyler guardo silencio, él sabía perfectamente a que iba a mi ciudad natal, _demonios_ odiaba que supiera mi mas preciado secreto, solo habían tres personas que lo sabían _Jake, Jasón y Tyler._

― qué bueno querida, se que tu corazón está en esa ciudad, ve entonces. Espero que lo pases bien y avísame cuando vuelvas cualquier cosa te estaré llamando

― está bien, nos vemos

― adiós

― adiós.

Listo, ya todo estaba dispuesto para mi viaje, estaba ansiosa y tenía nervios, lo único que deseaba era regresar. El tiempo paso raudo cuando menos lo esperaba ya estaba sobrevolando el país para llegar a mi ciudad, aterrizamos en Florida a eso de las dos de la tarde. Como siempre lo hacía rente un automóvil y maneje con cuidado por las calles hacia Jacksonville ¡qué bueno era estar en casa nuevamente!, cuando entre en la ciudad mis nervios estaban a flor de piel, tenia ansias de llegar pronto, estaba completamente segura de que pasaría una _inolvidable semana._


	8. Jacksonville

**Scort**

**Capitulo 8:**

**Jacksonville**

**

* * *

**

_Bueno nenas ha llegado el momento, en este capitulo dilusidaremos el gran secreto de Bella, creo que ya muchas lo saben pero nunca duden_

_ de mi poder para sorprenderlas porque las cosas no serán como muchas creen, todo cambiara en los próximos capítulos, estoy feliz porque hoy pude hablar nuevamente_

_ por Skype con Ada (mi Twins) asi que este capitulo se lo dedico a ella, Ada mi amor, sabes todo lo que te adoro, gracias por estar siempre en mi vida, ¡FUI FELIZ ESCUCHANDO TU VOZ!_

_Aunque digan lo que digan, que hasta parecemos lelas, me importa un HUEVO, **te amo amiga mia y siempre lo hare, tu sabes, juntas por siempre.**_

_Con Amor…_

**Tiwii Cullen**

**

* * *

**

**Bella POV:**

Aceleré el auto al máximo del límite de velocidad permitido, estaba un poco ansiosa por este viaje, no había nada más importante para mí que venir a esta ciudad. Cuando el auto entro en la calle donde vivían mis padres sentí una enorme alegría, mi corazón estallaba en millones de sensaciones que solo se manifestaban cuando pisaba esta ciudad, estaba contenta, eufórica, gritar seria una reacción calmada en frente a todo lo que sentía. Aparque el auto en la enorme casa que estaba en el medio del césped, mis ojos recorrieron todo el lugar, había estado aquí hace unas cuantas semanas y parecían meses, ¡como había extrañado este lugar! Aunque todo parecía diferente a pesar de estar como siempre.

Al momento de bajar del auto esperaba que las puertas de la casa se abrieran de inmediato pero no sucedió así, camine por la vereda hacia la puerta principal y con mi propia llave abrí, noté que estaban los seguros pasados y las alarmas puestas de seguro mis padres no estaban, una mueca de formo en mi boca ¡tenía tantas ganas de verlos!, con un poco de decepción entre en la casa y apague la seguridad. Camine con mis molestas hacia la sala de estar y me deje caer en los cómodos sillones del living, me sentía tranquila y relajada como hace mucho tiempo no lo estaba sabia de sobra que aquí era una de las pocas partes en donde me podía sentir yo misma y ser como siempre he querido, _en los brazos de Edward también he sido así_, mi mente me jugó una mala pasada trayendo esa frase a mis pensamientos, ¿Qué estaría haciendo en este momento?, llevaba tres días en Italia y a pesar de llamarnos todos los días sentía su ausencia y extrañaba no tenerlo cerca pero aun así quería estar aquí, las ganas de ver a Edward y de estar una semana en Jacksonville tenían el mismo tamaño, se sentían de la misma manera.

Mire el reloj de la pared y marcaba las tres en punto, sabía que mis padres no estaban y por alguna razón también tenía claro que no volverían hasta unas hora más. Mire hacia el techo y suspire, el silencio me hizo relajarme por completo y desear permanecer así y aquí toda la vida pero aun tenía que pelear un poco más, ya no faltaba mucho para cumplir mis sueños, solo quedaban unos cuantos meses y estaba segura que comenzaría a vivir todo lo que siempre he querido. El ruido de un auto estacionarse me hizo levantar la cabeza, mire por la ventana hacia donde provenía y sonreí alegremente al ver de quien se trataba, me levante del sillón y observe la figura de una persona increíblemente importante para mí, Vera Watson _ mi mejor amiga._ Rápidamente agarre mis llaves y Salí de la casa, me encamine hacia su encuentro esperando que notara mi presencia, estaba de espaldas y sacando unas cosas de la cajuela de su auto.

― Siempre trabajando Sra. Watson— mencione, ella se giro rápidamente y al verme no contuvo la enorme sonrisa que siempre me regalaba

― ¡Bella!— grito antes de correr a abrazarme, extendí mis brazos y correspondí ansiosa a su abrazo, la había extrañado demasiado— ¿Por qué no me avisaste que venias? ¡te habría ido a buscar!

― Lo siento, pero fue un viaje de sorpresa, ni siquiera yo sabía que vendría.

― ¡qué bueno!, no te regañare solo porque tenía muchísimas ganas de verte ¿Cómo has estado?— pregunto evaluando mi rostro, una inevitable mueca salió de mis labios— ¡demonios! parece que no muy bien

― Han pasado muchas cosas Vera— la avise antes de contarle todo lo que en estos meses me había atormentado

― Dios… entonces vamos adentro, ni Josh ni mi pequeño diablillo están así que estaremos solas toda la tarde.

― Vamos.

Entramos en la enorme y hermosa casa de mi amiga, conocía a Vera desde que nacimos, ella siempre ha sido mi vecina. La única diferencia entre nosotras es la edad, Vera tiene treinta años y yo veinticuatro, también otra diferencia es la vida ella está casada y tiene a Max su pequeño hijo de casi nueve años, es maestra en la universidad y psicóloga de profesión.

― Ven aquí cariño— me llevo hacia la terraza y se perdió en la cocina, cuando volvió traía en sus manos una bandeja con dos cafés y un montón de panecillos— creo que con esto será suficiente por el momento— añadió, se sentó a mi lado y saco un cigarrillo— háblame Bella ¿Qué sucede?

― Lo he vuelto a ver Vera— dije directamente, ella conocía perfectamente mi vida— ha vuelto a aparecer en mi vida

― ¿Quién?— pregunto con duda, levante mis ojos y le di la mirada precisa para que entendiera de quien se trataba— ¿el italiano? ¿el… el… él?— comenzó a balbucear— ¡oh por Dios Bella! Pero ¿Cómo fue? ¿te encontró? ¿sabe…?

― ¡NO!— grite presa del pánico— no, por suerte he podido disimular todo lo demás pero temo que tarde o temprano se dé cuenta

― Pero ¿Por qué no te has ido? ¡demonios Bella! Corres peligro

― Lo sé, tener a Edward a traído cosas que pensé olvidadas— acepte con resignación

― ¡demonios Bella!— gimió pasando una de sus manos por su cara, aspiro su cigarrillo y entrecerró sus ojos— ¿te has enamorado de él nuevamente?— no tuve ni siquiera que pensar en la pregunta, del hecho de estar aquí hablando de lo desastroso que sería mi vida si el indagara mas y al mismo tiempo extrañarlo me decía que sí, _me había enamorado del él otra vez._

― _¡_dios mío! Eso sí que es grave Bella, sabes lo mucho que arriesgas ¿verdad?

― lo sé… créeme que no ha día que no lo piense, pero ¿Qué más puedo hacer?— Vera miro hacia el enorme jardín que había atrás de su casa, era muy parecido al mío

― realmente me dejas sorprendida Bella, no sé que podrías hacer, temo por ti pequeña, temo por ti. ¿has hablado con Jasón?— pregunto refiriéndose a mi abogado

― no, el sabe que Edward volvió a mi vida pero no que ha sucedido todo lo demás— por un momento nos silenciamos y comprendí lo mucho que deje ver con ese comentario

― ¿tienes una relación con el italiano?— abrió sus enormes ojos color caramelo para mirarme con asombro, asentí lentamente— ¡BELLA!— grito con reproche— cariño estás jugando con fuego

― ¡ya Vera! Lo sé— me agarre la cabeza y comencé a lloriquear— lo sé, por eso vine, tengo que hablar con mis padres y solucionar todo este embrollo.

― Tendrás que hacerlo porque el día que el Italiano venga aquí…— ni siquiera pudo terminar esa frase, un violento escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo.

― No lo digas— susurre con miedo— el no podría venir nunca aquí, ni siquiera sabe donde estoy.

― ¿Cómo fue que se encontraron nuevamente?— pregunto de repente

― Contrato mis servicios como Scort

― Eso quiere decir que tiene dinero

― Mucho, es dueño de los hoteles "_Dea Greca"_

― ¿Qué? Maldita sea Bella, estamos batallando con un gigante— susurro aspirando su cigarro con fuerza— siento pánico por lo que pueda sucederte, ¿tienes en cuenta de que el podría…?

― Si— acepte sabiendo a lo que se refería— el dinero compra muchas cosas Vera, los Jueces no son una excepción y creo que para Edward nada es imposible— Vera se paró de su silla y la acerco junto a la mía, paso sus brazos por encima de mis hombros y me pego junto a ella.

― Lamento que todo esto haya llegado tan lejos pero ¿no has pensado en contarle la verdad?— preguntó en señal de tantear el terreno

― Si, lo he pensado pero ¿Qué crees que le diría?

― La verdad, el debe entender tus motivos Bella, todo lo hiciste por amor, por nada más.

― Tu y yo sabemos eso al igual que la gente que me conoce pero ¿crees que él me podría perdonar algo así?

― No lo sé, para eso tendrías que contarle la verdad— ambas nos dimos miradas de compresión, Vera sabia mejor que nadie los motivos por los que había ocultado mi secreto pero ¿Edward entendería aquellos motivos?

― Creo que no le diré por ahora, Edward planea quedarse en mi vida por lo que él ha dicho, puede que en el futuro le cuente lo que sucedió en mi pasado

― ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo ya estés casándote con él?— me increpo Vera

― No— susurre— no creo que él quiera casarse conmigo, tiene a una loca prometida que lo sigue a todos lados

― ¿la morena?— pregunto sabiendo de quien se trataba— ¿la de las revistas?

― Si, Ángela es su nombre, tuve el _placer_ de conocerla mientras estaba con Edward.

― ¿y cómo es?

― Hermosa— fue la primera palabra que se me vino a la mente— pero tan altanera que todo lo demás se pierde entre su personalidad

― Debe ser una víbora la desgraciada

― Algo así, solo espero que cuando los dos estemos nuevamente en San Francisco ella no interrumpa, no quiero estar corriendo de su lado

― ¿él le da preferencia?

― No— le dije con una enorme sonrisa— la preferencia la tengo yo— rápidamente la felicidad se disipo de mis labios— pero no puedo quedarme con eso… no puedo.

― Claro que no— apago su cigarro— lo que tenemos que hacer ahora es pensar— antes de que pudiera terminar sonó mi celular, lo saque de mi bolsillo y mire la pantalla, _Edward._

― Es el…

― Contéstale pero ¿Qué le dirás?

― Que estoy en la casa de una amiga, no tengo porque decirle donde ¿o sí?— el incesante ruido no me dejaba pensar, apreté el botón y conecte el altavoz— ¿Edward?

― ¡Bella!— exclamo haciéndonos sobresaltar a ambas— _Cara mía _ hasta que contestas, te he estado llamando a la casa, estaba preocupadísimo ¿_dove questi?_

― En la casa de una amiga, como me quede sola en la ciudad he venido a visitarla

― ¡ah! Me lo hubieras dicho _cara, _he movido a medio de mi personal buscándote _amore._

― Lo lamento— mordí mi labio inferior ¿Cómo has estado?

― _Bene, _tengo mucho trabajo además de unos cuantos asuntos familiares que debo resolver, pero sabes ¡_te extraño como un loco!_— dijo con evidente alegría, cerré mis ojos y Vera se llevo sus manos a la boca.

― yo también— conteste rápidamente— ¿Cuándo vuelves?

― Creo que una semana mas _amore _o puede que sean dos, no lose, te llamare para pasar por ti a tu casa, me habría encantado que vinieras conmigo Bella, _ti strano molto_—

― Al igual que yo pero sabes lo mucho que debo hacer, solo he tenido un día libre— mentí

― Lo se _amore _y comprendo que debes estudiar, nos veremos cuando vuelva

― Esta semana casi no pasare en casa porque tengo muchas entregas por lo que deberás llamarme al celular

― Está bien, _lo farò—_ un silencio se extendió— _bada molto, amata mia_— la frase me dejo perpleja "_amada mia" _

― Tu igual, vuelve pronto.

― Lo hare _cara, _nos vemos

― Adiós.

― Adiós.

Colgué rápidamente y un torrente de lágrimas cayo por mis mejillas, apreté fuertemente el teléfono y solté los sollozos que tenía contenidos. Vera se limito a mirar y a acariciar mi espalda, ella sabía todo lo que implicaba esta situación

― Lo amas Bella, no puedes negarlo— dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabeza, yo solo asentí

― Tengo miedo Vera, tengo miedo de lo que él pueda hacer

― Si le cuentas la verdad ahora es mucho menos el daño, mientras más tiempo pase Bella mayor será la destrucción de tu secreto

― ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser así? Tal vez en este momento…

― Si, lo sé, todo podría ser perfecto pero debemos concentrarnos en el futuro, por ahora tienes estos días para decidir, cuando vuelvas tendrás que tomar una decisión Bella, esto no puede continuar así. Estas metida en una bomba de tiempo.

― Pensare en que podre hacer, también hablare con mis padres y además con Jasón, tengo que estar preparada para todo.

― Tienes un buen argumento Bella, sabes que podrás solucionarlo todo.

― Eso espero.

Esa tarde logre desahogarme con todo lo que sentía, mi alma estaba más liviana, sin duda haberle contado todo mi sufrimiento a mi amiga liberaba un poco la culpa que sentía, ella tenía razón, era momento de tomar una decisión. Mientras degustaba sus panecillos sentí el sonar de unas ruedas, me levante rápidamente y con alegría pude ver el auto de mis padres estacionarse en la cochera.

― Han llegado Vera, al fin— aplaudí con emoción

― Si, ve con ellos, te hará bien volver a ver a tu familia.

― Lo sé, por ellos es que he hecho esto Vera, por amor—

― Créeme que lo tengo más que claro, por ahora piensa en lo que te he dicho, toma una decisión Bella, hazlo

― Si, lo hare, nos vemos otro día ¿verdad?

― Si claro que si, ven cuando quieras.

Baje las escaleras no sin antes abrazar y besar a mi mejor amiga, corrí por los pastizales de su jardín para llegar pronto al frente de mi casa, al momento de ver la fachada de la construcción miles de recuerdo vinieron a mi mente, ha sido tanto lo que pase en esta casa que es increíble al pensar todo el tiempo ha pasado. Camine lentamente disfrutando del mejor de mi vida, siempre que volvía aquí esta era mi mejor parte, era la razón por la que estudiaba, por la que trabaja y me esforzaba día a día por cumplir _nuestros_ sueños, esos sueños que tienen nombre y apellido, _que son mis sueños._ Rodee la casa sabiendo la rutina de siempre, camine lentamente escuchando las voces de las personas a quien más amaba en el mundo, sentí escalofríos y múltiples sentimientos recorriendo mi cuerpo, era tan maravilloso estar aquí, podría quedarme _para siempre._

Me pare en una esquina de la casa y observé el cuadro, en la parte del jardín de atrás había un enorme pastizal verde que cubría todo el suelo, un poco más atrás estaba un pequeño lago, nuestra casa siempre había sido de ensueños, mi padre y madre me habían dado lo mejor de sí y habían hecho de mi vida una muy feliz. Los amaba por sobre todas las cosas ellos fueron los únicos que siempre me apoyaron cuando las cosas _se pusieron difíciles_, jamás me abandonaron y es por eso que nunca los dejare, son mi vida y ayudaron a que todo pudiera seguir adelante. Mi corazón se apretó al recordar los difíciles momentos que habíamos pasado, en especial los que yo tuve que sortear, pero a pesar de todo podía decir que fui inmensamente feliz y lo seguía siendo, por ellos, por mi, por todos nosotros, era completamente feliz.

― Bella— exclamó la voz de mi madre, iba corriendo escapando del agarre de mi padre, las risas y juegos siempre habían sido parte de su vida pero ahora eran algo permanente— ¡Charly, es Bella!— grito mi madre con evidente alegría, René Swan.

― ¿Bella? ¿Dónde?— preguntó papa mirando hacia todos lados, Salí de la oscuridad que me cubría y avance hacia la luz, la que alumbraba esos recuerdos y la que me daba esperanzas para el futuro. De pronto _tres_ pares de ojos intentos se fijaron en mi— ¡Hija!— grito papa y en el mismo momento pude ver y escuchar lo más hermoso del mundo.

― ¡Mamá!— grito la pequeña tercera voz que había en el momento.

Corriendo bajo la luz del sol, bañada en la pureza y hermosura que poseía se acercaba hacia mí jadeando ella, _Reneesme,_ la luz que alumbraba mis días y daba sentido a toda mi vida. Su pequeño cuerpo colisiono contra el mío soltando risas y lagrimas de alegría, abrace su pequeña figura apretándola contra la mia para sentir su calor y saber que el momento era real, una vez mas había vuelvo y tenía el privilegio de verla… _mi hija._

― Mamita, mamita— decía incesantemente mientras acariciaba mi cara llorando— ¡qué bueno que estas aquí!— mire una vez más con detención su cara y grabe cada forma en mi memoria.

― Si pequeñita, aquí estoy y esta vez he venido por un poco mas

― ¿estaremos juntas?— pregunto con su infantil y dulce voz

― Si mi bebe, estaremos— mire hacia su espalda y mis padres venían acercándose felices

― ¡Bella hijita!— dijo mi madre apurando su carrera para abrazarme

― Hola mamá— la salude con Reneesme en mis brazos, ella escondió su cara en mi cuello para absorber mi aroma.

― Qué bueno que estas de vuelta— me dijo mientras besaba mis mejillas— te hemos extrañado

― Y yo a ustedes— les dije mientras sentía las lagrimas quemar en mis ojos

― Pero parece que hay alguien más que no sabe que llegaste— menciono mi padre dirigiendo su mirada hacia la terraza de la casa y prediciendo lo que venía con una enorme sonrisa. Seguí la dirección de su mirada y una vez más mi corazón se acelero por completo, en sus pequeñas manos sujetaba un balón de futbol que no duro mucho en aquella posición, sus ojos de intenso color se abrieron y comenzaron a soltar lagrimas de felicidad, _Reneesme_ salió de su escondite y grito fuerte

― ¡Es mamá!— al momento pronunciar sus palabras aquel pequeño e inmóvil cuerpo comenzó a moverse, me arrodille en el césped para recibirlo.

― ¡Mamá!— grito extendiendo sus brazos y uniéndose a nuestro reencuentro— ¡estás aquí! ¡Mamá!— grito mientras me daba un abrazo que caló en mi alma.

― _Anthony—_ susurre y llore por la emoción que me daba al verlos— mis bebes, mis pequeños, no saben cuánto los he extrañado— les dije soltando las lagrimas que había intentado contener.

El sol brillaba de otra forma, más alegre y con más vida, en mis brazos tenia a las dos personas más importantes del mundo, _mis bebés, mis hijos… mis mellizos. _


	9. Mellizos

**Scort**

**Capitulo 9:**

**Mellizos**

**(Gemelli)**

**

* * *

**

_Hola nenas ¿Cómo están? Yo ¡cansadísima! Mi semana ha sido horrible :S así que paso rápidamente a dejarles el cap, Cuidando está listo así que actualizo mañana al llegar de mi trabajo, las amo con todo mi corazón… ¡always!_

_Con amor…_

**Tiwii Cullen**

* * *

Cada vez que venía a Jacksonville recordaba la historia de mi vida, ahora más se agolpaba en mi mente porque el cuarto y silencioso protagonista había aparecido en ella.

― No puedo creer que estés aquí mama— me decía Reneesme mientras se apretaba mas a mí.

― Créelo cariño porque aquí estoy y prometo quedarme un poco más que la vez pasada

― ¡si!— gritaron mis ángeles al unisonó, hice acopio de todas mis fuerzas para tomar a mis dos pequeños de _casi siete años, solo faltaban unos cuantos días para que eso se volviera realidad_, eran unos niños inmensos, habían heredado el porte y la estampa _italiana_ de su padre.

― Bueno, bueno vamos adentro, el sol está muy fuerte para que todos estemos asoleándonos aquí afuera— comenzó a decir mi madre— preparare una rica limonada.

― ¡qué bien!— gritaron los mellizos al unisonó.

Mientras los sujetaba entre mis brazos y el sol bañaba sus sonrientes rostros tuve miedo, un maldito miedo que descontrolo hasta el mas ínfimo de mis nervios, estaba en peligro, lo sabía, Edward podría descubrir en cualquier momento a los mellizos pero ¿Qué podía hacer si la mentira ya estaba dicha? Camine hacia el interior de la casa seguido por mis padres, cuando llegamos al sofá baje a mis dos pequeños quienes de inmediato se pegaron a mi lado como era común cuando venía a verlos. Nos sentamos y comenzamos a disfrutar del momento preferido de mi visita, estar con ellos, hacer cosas que hacen los padres normalmente.

― Y díganme ¿Cómo les fue con el proyecto de ciencias?— comencé a preguntar ambos con sus enormes rostros sonrientes comenzaron a contarme sus historias

― Bien— dijo Reneesme mientras jugaba con uno de sus bucles de color cobrizo— la profesora nos dio un diez y tres estrellas mamá ¡puedes creerlo! Nos dio tres— dijo haciendo alusión con sus pequeños dedos.

― Fue genial, todos nos envidiaban mama, los _mellizos Swan_ siempre somos los mejores— Anthony parecía feliz, _dios mío_ ahora que había encontrado a Edward y comparándolo con mis hijos hasta un ciego se daría cuenta de que son padre e hijos, el parecido es alarmante, si ya sus cabelleras cobrizas y ojos de color intenso los delataban ahora podía ver que era más parecidos de lo que yo pensaba, eran una copia de él en miniatura.

― Lo mejor fue cuando tomamos la clase de lenguas esta semana

― ¿ya tienen lenguas?

― Si mami— dijo Reneesme— desde hace unas semanas los alumnos del tercer grado tomaremos lenguas y nosotros ya escogimos. Lo mejor de todo es que ya se decir muchísimas cosas en _italiano_, es genial mama me encanta hablar así.

― ¿italiano?— pregunte casi dando un brinco, mire a mis padres quienes solo me dieron una mirada de comprensión, ¡dios mío! Estos niños hasta amaban su lengua y ni siquiera sabían que eran italianos.

― Si mama, Ness y yo vamos muy adelantados. Somos los mejores de la clase.

La charla siguió su curso no fue hasta la hora de la cena que los niños no me terminaron de contar todo lo que hicieron estas semanas que no los había visto, cuando fue hora de servir la comida fui a la cocina a ayudar a mama, deje a mi padre y a mis hijos viendo la televisión.

― ¿Qué sucede Bella?— pregunto mi madre a penas me vio entrar, mire por encima de mi hombro y observe esos sonrientes rostros que estaban en frente de la televisión

― Ha vuelto mama, Edward Cullen regreso a mi vida

― ¡Bella!— exclamo mi madre con una cuota de horror, sus palabras me confirmaban lo grave que podría ser la situación— ¿Cómo sucedió esto?

― No te contare lo que ya sabes, en resumen el me encontró y está dispuesto a quedarse en mi vida el problema es… ¿Cómo le digo que tengo dos hijos con el sin que quiera tomar represalias?

― Demonios, esto es grave Bella— sus ojos reflejaban el pánico que sentía en estos momentos, Edward tal vez no me mandaría a matar y puede que en un remota posibilidad ni siquiera me quite a los niños pero tendría que vivir con su odio toda la vida porque estaba segura de que el no me perdonaría haberle escondido lo que sucedió.

― Lo sé mama, no te preocupes pero espero poder solucionarlo. Hoy hable con Vera.

― ¿y qué te dijo?

― Ella me dice que tome una decisión, está claro que tengo solo dos opciones, callar para siempre e irme de San Francisco a un lugar en donde Edward no me encuentre o contarle toda la verdad y creo que sería la única opción que tendría, he estado pensándolo dentro de la tarde mama y creo que tendré que contarle a Edward la verdad

― ¡no puedes!— grito casi saliéndose de sus casillas, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas

― Mama por favor baja la voz…— me acerque para calmarla

― Te los va a quitar Bella

― No lo sé mama, no lo sé. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo ya no tengo poder sobre esta situación lo único que sé es que pasare la semana aquí, Edward está de viaje y puede que regrese aun después de ese tiempo. Tengo que pensar mama, solo tengo unos cuantos días para saber que hare con mi vida y la de mis hijos.

― Dios mío— susurro con pesar— no puedo creer que este día llegara, sabes que pensé en que jamás te volverías a encontrar con él.

― Yo pensé lo mismo mama pero lamentablemente no fue así y ahora debo asumir lo que hice.

― ¡lo hiciste por la Bella! ¡te alejaste para que se casara con la otra mujer! ¿lo olvidaste?— mi mama trajo uno de los peores recuerdos a mi mente, el dolor de ese día revivió como fuego en mi interior

― No mama no lo he olvidado— baje mis ojos y mordí mi labio para contener mis lagrimas— pero no puedo vivir de aquellos recuerdos, mis hijos están vivos, grandes y déjame decirte que son la viva copia de su padre.

― Lo sé, el hombre al que amaste en el pasado es idéntico a mis nietos— sonrió pero la luz de su risa no llegó a sus ojos— ¿Qué haremos Bella?

― ¿haremos? No mama, yo hare todo, ustedes no tienen la culpa solo me ayudaron a cuidar de mis hijos, sin ustedes yo no sería nada.

― Lo siento tanto hija— se acerco y me abrazo fuertemente.

― Yo también mama, tengo un miedo terrible pero no me caeré, ahora vamos que los chicos están esperando.

Comencé a servir la cena con mama pero el ambiente ya estaba cargado, mi madre le contaría a mi papa y no tardaríamos mucho en sentarnos a hablar del tema, sabía que tenía que enfrentar la realidad pero no sería hoy, por ahora solo quería disfrutar de mis pequeños.

― ¿Qué haremos mañana?— pregunte mientras les servía la comida

― Tenemos clases, es viernes— respondió Anthony ensartando un vegetal

― Bueno creo que podríamos hacer la excepción del día y faltar ¿no creen?

― ¿enserio?— pregunto Nessie abriendo sus enormes e intensos ojos.

― Si creo que tus abuelos lo permitirán, ¿cierto papa?

― Claro que sí, estamos de fiesta así que mañana no hay colegio

― ¡Si!— exclamaron ambos elevando sus brazos.

― Ahora coman su cena, se irán a bañar y mañana pasaremos todo el día juntos.

― Qué bien mama.

Ambos comieron rápidamente sus cenas y comenzaron a contarme como iban con sus amiguitos. No faltaban tantos meses para que cumplieran años, solo esperaba poder hacerles una fiesta sin problemas, mire sus sonrientes caras y por más que lo intentaba no podía apartar los malos pensamientos, el rostro de Edward lleno de rabia y rencor poblaba mis pensamientos, mi cuerpo se estremecía con violencia cuando pensaba en la reacción que podría tener. Estaba atrapada completamente atada de manos y lo peor de todo es que si las cosas se complicaban el podría llegar a pelear por la custodia, aunque era precipitarme mucho, no creo que Edward fuera capaz. Respire hondo y evite que ellos vieran lo mal que me sentía pero sobre mis hombros podía sentir las miradas de mi madre, en sus ojos se veía la enorme preocupación que sentía por la situación, no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que tuviéramos esa larga conversación.

― Bueno pequeños a dormir, mama también necesita descansar.

― ¡no abue! No queremos— Nessie se cruzo de brazos y comenzó a hacer un puchero— _non voglio_

Dios mío… ahí estaba nuevamente, un escalofrió que me hizo cerrar los ojos recorrió toda mi espalda, helo hasta el más recóndito rincón de mi cuerpo. Edward estaba muy cerca de la verdad, había algo que me lo decía. Nessie no se percato de mi tensión pero mis padres si, papa hizo ademan de llevárselos para contarles un cuento antes de que subiera a bañarlos. Cuando nos quedamos solas no pude evitar preguntar.

― ¿Quién los inscribió en la clase de Italiano?— susurré mientras aun miraba las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso.

― Ellos, hace unas semanas vieron un programa sobre la cultura Italiana y de inmediato comenzaron a preguntar sobre cómo era allá, no te preocupes, mi reacción fue aun peor.

― Demonios mama, ciento que esto se está estrechando cada vez más.

― Lo sé Bella, lo sé, esperemos que se solucione pronto, hoy en la noche hablaremos tu padre, tu y yo ¿está bien?

― Claro, iré a dormir a los pequeños— le dije y comencé a subir la escalera.

Como los chicos aun eran pequeños dormían en la misma habitación, intentamos separarlos pero siempre amanecían durmiendo juntos por lo que dejamos de intentarlo. Llegue cuando mi padre recién había escogido un cuento por lo que pare la lectura y los mande a bañar.

― Ya pequeñuelos vamos a bañarnos, no quiero niños sin olor a jabón en esta habitación

― ¡mama! Mañana tengo un partido de futbol— me dijo Anthony mientras se desvestían en el baño.

― Genial, entonces yo los llevare mañana— le conteste con una sonrisa.

― Oye mama ¿puedes llevarme a mi clase de ballet?

― Claro cariño, ¿Cómo están tus amiguitas de ballet?

― Bien mamita, estarán felices de verte.

― Y yo a ellas— toque el agua para comprobar que estuviera bien de temperatura— ya mentase a la tina.

Tome los juguetes usuales que se llevaban y los arroje al agua, todo consistían en unos cuantos patos de agua y buzos tácticos. El baño lo pasamos entre juegos y anécdotas sobre el colegio, tenía la suerte de tener a los niños más inteligentes de la clase como hijos, me sentía completamente orgullosa de ellos. Después de un rato y cuando ya estaba tibia el agua los saque de allí, ambos se pudieron sus lindas pijamas y se fueron a la cama.

― Mami— me llamo Anthony mientras acomodaba las cortinas— puedo preguntar algo— me pidió, gire mi cuerpo y pude observar la mirada atenta de mi hijo, Nessie quien estaba en la cama de enfrente se bajo rápidamente y corrió al lado de su hermano, mis hijos generalmente no me hacían preguntas difíciles de contestar pero con su semblante supe de inmediato que se trataba de algo importante. Camine hacia ellos y me senté en frente.

― ¿Qué sucede niños?

― Mami…— comenzó Anthony, sus ojos iban de Nessie a mi— hay algo que queremos saber.

― ¡yo no dije nada mama!— se defendió la pequeña mientras una risa que reprimí se junto en mis labios.

― ¡mentirosa! Ella también quiere saber— acuso el pequeño de cabellos cobrizos y alborotados.

― Ya chicos calma, ¿Qué quieres saber Anthony?

― Yo… esta semana nos dieron una tarea en nuestra clase

― ¿y de que se trata?— pregunte.

― Es... eso sobre

― Es sobre lo que hacen nuestros papas— interrumpió Nessie con valor, definitivamente todo estaba en mi contra hoy ¿sería capaz de dormir en paz? _Creo que no._

― Niños…— mis palabras se congelaron en mi boca, ¿Qué podría decirles? _Niños su padre está muerto _o mejor aun _ niños, no sé quién es su padre._

― Queremos saber porque no tenemos un papa como nuestros compañeros

― Pero y ¿el abuelo? ¿acaso no es como su papa?

― Mami— nuevamente hablo Nessie— _es como… _no es nuestro papa, que tengamos siete años no significa que no queramos saber lo que pasa, ¿tenemos un papa?

_El peor momento de mi vida había comenzado, _¿Cuándo me iba a imaginar que mis hijos iban a preguntarme sobre esto justo el día de hoy? Antes habían insinuado su curiosidad por el tema pero había sido tan habilidosa con respecto a la situación que poco a poco habían ido perdiendo el interés pero ahora me doy cuenta que no, _solo acrecenté su curiosidad. _Suspire profundamente y reuní el valor para mirarlos a los ojos.

― Si cariño, ustedes tienen papa— confesé con dolor en todo mi cuerpo

― ¿y donde esta?— pregunto Anthony con mucho interés.

― Lejos, vive en otro país— _por el momento, _susurro mi perspicaz mente. La mirada de decepción de los niños me partió el alma, ambos intercambiaron miradas y lentamente se fueron a recatar a sus camas.

― Chicos…

― Al juego de la próxima semana…— susurro Anthony— todos mis amigos irán con sus papas— por primera vez en mucho tiempo sus ojos brillaron con pena

― Cariño yo no… lo lamento, aun puedes ir con tu abuelo

― ¡no es lo mismo!— grito con lagrimas en sus ojos, la imagen me congelo, mi pequeño que aun no me llegaba ni siquiera al cuello estaba retándome, diciéndome que no quería a un abuelo si no a su padre, creo que esto era más de lo que podía aguantar.

― ¡Anthony!— le grito Nessie desde la otra cama— deja a mama

― ¡no! Estas haciéndote la tonta, tú tienes las mismas dudas que yo y también quieres saber.

― Pero no así— nessie soltó un suspiro y se paró de la cama, camino rápidamente y saco un libro del estante— léenos este mama, la abue nos está leyendo el capitulo cinco.

― Bi… bien— susurre con torpeza.

― No quiero que leas— dijo Anthony evitando mi vista y cruzándose de brazos, mire embelesada su gesto, se parecía tanto a Edward, era escalofriante lo mucho que los niños se parecían a su padre, habían heredado las características físicas que gritaban el apellido Cullen y además la personalidad, ese avasallador carácter. En la posición en la que estaba se parecía mucho a él, de pronto sentí nostalgia, añoraba uno de sus abrazos, sus besos o caricias a mitad de la noche. Después de que supiera la verdad dudaba que el nuevamente me hablara.

Me fui a sentar al lado de Nessie, Anthony se movió hacia el otro extremo de la cama pero se recostó, no quería hablar conmigo. No paso mucho tiempo en leerle el libro a Nessie para que ella se quedara dormida al igual que el otro pequeño. Contemple sus pequeños cuerpos, sus pechos subían y bajaban con un ritmo lento y en un compas perfecto.

― ¿estás bien?— pregunto una voz desde la puerta, era mi madre

― Creo… aunque aun estoy confundida.

― Te entiendo, escuche lo que el niño te dijo

― Le diré la verdad mama— confesé mientras acariciaba la frente de Anthony.

― ¿Qué?— mi madre se altero por completo pero tuvo que acallar un grito de horror— ¿a Anthony?

― Claro y a Edward también

― ¡oh por dios Bella! Dios mío… esto, esto es…

― ¿el fin? Si mama, ya no quiero más mentiras, ese será el primer ataque de muchos y creo que irán cada vez más en aumento, no permitiré que la infancia de mis hijos este más marcada por la ausencia de un padre, no puedo hacerlo mama, no puedo causarles ese daño.

― Bella hijita, recapacita, ese hombre ni siquiera sabemos cómo va a reaccionar, debes hablar con Jasón el sabrá que hacer.

En mi vida habían solo algunas personas que conocían mis secretos y lo que tenía en Jacksonville, Tyler se entero debido a que deje escapar el nombre de mis hijos, Jacob sabia porque yo misma se lo había contado él era mi amigo por lo que no teníamos muchas cosas secretas entre nosotros y por ultimo estaba Jasón, con el mi relación era de hermanos, por lo menos de mi parte. Jasón había sido una de las primeras personas que conocí cuando llegue a San Francisco, el me ayudo con todos mis trámites legales y con Tyler, sin duda era que gracias a él contaba con tantos beneficios en este negocio, me había cuidado siempre y le debía muchísimo, estaría en deuda de por vida por todo lo que él hizo por mí.

― Mañana lo llamare mama pero no desistiré, tengo pánico de contarle a Edward la verdad pero tendré que hacerlo, cuando vuelva a San Francisco le diré la verdad, buscare la mejor forma de contarle

― Respeto tu decisión hija pero no la comparto, estoy aterrada por lo que nos pueda hacer, no me importa mi vida pero estoy asustada por ti Bella, no quiero que te dañe

― No te preocupes— susurre— a mí solo me importa que ellos estén bien, los amo más que a nada en el mundo, son mi vida y no dejare que mis miedos los dañen mama, eso jamás.

Bese sus pequeñas cabezas y le hice una seña a mi madre para que saliéramos, cuando estuvimos nuevamente en el comedor mi padre nos llamo para hablar.

― ¿Qué sucede Bells? Me tienes preocupado.

― Papa… es hora de que sepas que el padre de los niños apareció nuevamente

― ¿Qué? ¿el tipo italiano?

― Si y creo que ya es tiempo de contarle la verdad, ya tome la decisión— mi padre me observo por unos minutos, sus ojos cambiaron a mi madre quien tenía una expresión de completo desacuerdo, volvió a fijar su atención en mi y soltó un suspiro

― Yo no soy nadie para decirte nada, a pesar de haberte dado la vida llegue a esta historia mucho tiempo después por lo que haz lo mejor que creas para tus hijos Bella, yo siempre te apoyare.

― Gracias papa.

― Yo no puedo decir lo mismo Charly, yo sé que esto no terminara bien.

― Yo también lo sé— asumí con valentía— pero también sé que ellos son sus hijos, si quiere enojarse conmigo ¡que lo haga! Pero a ellos que no los meta entremedio y será precisamente lo que le diré, si todo sale bien tendré a Edward presente aunque sea en la vida de los chicos, eso es lo único que me importa.

Conversamos por unas cuantas horas más, al final de la charla mi madre estaba un poco más abierta a lo que sucedía pero de igual forma expresaba la renuencia que tenia hacia Edward, aun sin conocer el maravilloso hombre que era mi mama dudaba de su juicio al momento de saber la noticia, sin duda tendría que escoger bien el lugar, esperaba que estuviéramos solo para poder decírselo. Subí a mi habitación y encendí la luz, aun seguía como la había dejado al partir de esta casa, los recuerdos eran dolorosos pero aun así habíamos salido adelante.

_Cuando volvimos de nuestro viaje a Grecia, yo regrese devastada, me vine sin ni siquiera poder despedirme de Edward. Pasaron algunas semanas y mi condición empeoro cada vez más, mi madre quien estaba preocupada por lo que sucedía me llevo al doctor y ahí fue cuando supe. La noticia cayó como bomba en mi casa, mis padres que siempre habían vivido en una constante armonía se peleaban todos los días, Phil no comprendía como había sucedido esto y me reclamaba a mi por haber sido una especie de libertina, el tenia sus principios muy arraigados. Por otra parte mi madre me apoyaba en todo, ella vio en mi lo que ella misma había cometido, yo fui producto de una relación corta y en la cual ella jamás volvió a ver a mi padre por lo que en cierto modo reflejo sus vivencias en mi. Los problemas iban creciendo al igual que mi enorme vientre, al cabo de unos meses nos enteramos de que serian dos bebes y eso hizo que Phil explotara del disgusto, esa noche la pelea fue tan fuerte que el renegó de nosotras diciendo que no mantendría a mis "bastardos" por lo que mi madre lo hecho de la casa y el jamás volvió. Desde ese momento nos quedamos solas y todo se volvió aun más complicado, mi madre dejo de trabajar y yo a duras penas termine el colegio pero en el momento que tuve a mis hijos y los sostuve por primera vez entre mis brazos todo valió la pena, ver esos enormes ojos de color fuerte y sus distintivas cabelleras de color bronce me decían que todo había valido la pena, tenía a mis propios clones de Edward y los tendría para siempre a mi lado._

_Cuando me preguntaron qué nombres quería ponerles de inmediato Anthony estaba entre mis posibilidades ya que era el segundo nombre de Edward pero a la niña ¿Qué nombre le pondría? Mientras estuve en el hospital pensé en muchísimos pero no había ninguno que se asemejara a lo que ella era, una hermosa flor. Mire libros y revistas, lamentablemente no había ninguno que me gustara, un día mientras estaba en la habitación, solo faltaban horas para que me dieran el alta recordé a Edward y de mis ojos brotaron lagrimas de tristeza y añoranza, como me gustaría verlo entrar con esa hermosa sonrisa y el brillo latente en sus ojos pero mis hijos no contarían con aquella suerte vivirían sin su padre. La sola idea me deprimió, era una realidad que debía aceptar y cuanto antes mejor._

― _¿en qué piensas?— pregunto mi madre quien estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta._

― _En Edward— susurre abatida_

― _No pienses en el cariño, sabemos que el ni siquiera sabe de nosotras y es mejor así, con estas dos preciosidades— se acerco al cunero en donde dormían mis hijos— es mejor que no te encuentre._

― _Si lo sé, solo espero que no vuelva a aparecer en mi vida, no tendría como explicarle._

― _No te preocupes, no será así, el está en un continente y tú en otro, no hay forma de encontrarte— sonreí sin alegría_

― _Tienes razón_

― _Y ¿ya pensaste en el nombre de la bebe?_

― _Reneesme— susurré con mis ojos perdidos en la ventana_

― _¿Qué? ¿ese es un nombre?_

― _Es un juego de palabras, use tu nombre y el de la madre de Edward_

― _Nena ¿hasta cuándo dejaras de pensar en él?— mi mama se acerco a la cama y acaricio mi mejilla_

― _No lo sé, no creo que mucho, ahora debo preocuparme por mis angelitos._

― _Y eso es lo que haremos, entonces…— se acerco al cunero nuevamente— bienvenidos al mundo Anthony y Reneesme._

Lo bueno fue que desde ese tiempo nuestra vida comenzó a cambiar lentamente, mi madre un día llego a mi casa diciéndome que había encontrado a un viejo amor del pasado y que la estaba comenzando a cortejar nuevamente, los meses fueron pasando y Charly entro en nuestra vida, lo más impresionante es que mi madre nos confeso a ambos que éramos padre e hija y el lazo que teníamos se hizo indestructible, fue genial. Siempre recordare a Phil con aprecio por todo lo que nos dio pero no podía perdonarle las últimas palabras que había dicho se habían grabado con fuego en mi corazón. La vida se hizo aun más fácil, mi madre se volvió a casar y Charly pasó a ser nuevamente mi padre. Desde ahí que vivimos juntos hasta cuando tuve que ir a trabajar para mantener a mis bebes y fue así como llegue a San Francisco y comenzó mi nueva vida.

Recordar mi pasado era doloroso, eran muchos los sentimientos y heridas que aun estaban abiertas, por ahora debía concentrarme en pasar el mayor tiempo con mis hijos y juntar energías para lo próximo que se venía, la noche estaba estrellada, en el firmamento brillaba con fulgor un lucero _por favor, que todo salga bien, que Edward entienda mis motivos… lo amo y no soportaría que se convirtiera en mi enemigo._ Mis ruegos podrían ser escuchados solo esperaba que se hicieran realidad, deseaba con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón que esta historia terminara bien pero algo me decía que la vida no me lo dejaría tan fácil, hoy era día Miércoles y Edward no volvería hasta pasado del domingo aun tenía tiempo para pensar en mis palabras, debía buscar las precisas con las cuales llegaría a su corazón.

**POV Edward:**

― ¿Qué haces en la ventana _figlio?_— pregunto a mis espaldas la dulce voz de mi madre.

― Miro las estrellas _máma—_

― Yo diría que piensas en una _donna, _ no eres el mismo que salió de esta casa hace unos meses Edward ¿_Che passo_ en América?

― _Niente, _solo vi una estrella habitar en la tierra, _uguale a quell'astro, _igual a ese lucero que alumbra esta noche

― _¿un astro? _Edward creo que estas…

― _¿Pazzo? Si mama, sono pazzo per una donna._

― ¡Edward! No tenía idea _figlio_, no es Ángela ¿cierto?— me gire de la ventana y con la sola expresión que le di a mi madre le di a entender que no era la misma persona

― ¿de verdad no sabias nada mama?

― Bueno…— su expresión la delato— Ángela vino hace unos días y nos conto algo de una chica pero tú sabes que nunca prestamos atención, nos gusta saber por tu boca, ¿_ti piace la donna?_

― Mucho pero por ahora no te diré nada tengo que resolver mi situación quien sabe si pronto venga a la ciudad.

― _Bene caro mio bebe, tua mama sa sperare._

― _Grazie mama—_

Los días sin Bella pasaban largos y tediosos, cada vez se hacían más difíciles, estábamos a viernes y el trabajo por fin estaba decayendo por lo que le había dicho a Bella volvería la próxima semana pasado del lunes pero no aguantaría tanto, la extrañaba demasiado. Me encontraba en la oficina de mi papa, en el último piso del edificio más grande de Cerdeña, mis padres tenían viñedos y eran dueños de una gran productora vinícola que abastecía a toda Europa y América.

― ¿Qué haremos el fin de semana?— le pregunte a mi papa en el idioma natal de Bella, añoraba hasta su forma de hablar.

― _Niete, _creo que descansaremos, ha sido una semana agotadora— respondió mi padre

― _¿niente?— _pregunte elevando mi cabeza— ¿seguro?

― Si hemos tenido mucho que hacer por lo que invitare a tu mama a pasear a alguna parte y renunciare a la oficina hasta el lunes.

― ¡_bene!—_grite con entusiasmo y levantando mis brazos— entonces me voy.

― ¿A dónde?— pregunto sonriendo y enarcando una ceja

― ¡a América! ¿Dónde más?

― Y ¿Por qué?

― Tengo algo muy importante que hacer papa— le ceñí un ojo— vuelvo el lunes, nos vemos.

― ¡_Pazzo!— _me grito a mis espaldas pero sintiendo la risa y la diversión de la situación— _chao figlio._

Me despedí de él y rápidamente abandoné la oficina, hoy era viernes y si me iba en el Jet podría llegar el sábado en la madrugada a San Francisco y darle una sorpresa a Bella, ella no me esperaba por lo que sabía se alegraría de verme devuelta tan pronto y por algunos días aunque fuera.

Lo único que deseaba era verla, ahora que tenía claro mis sentimientos solo debía hacérselos saber y esta era la ocasión perfecta, ni siquiera le avisaría solo iría hasta donde ella y le diría que tan loco estoy por esa loca _donna _ que me robo el corazón. No podía aguantar mis ganas, solo esperaba que el avión volara más rápido que de costumbre para poder llegar pronto a donde Bella, _seria genial estar con ella aunque sea por unos cuantos días._


	10. Destino

**Scort**

**Capítulo 10:**

**Destino**

**

* * *

**

_Hola nenas,__ Espero les guste el cap viene recién salido del horno, mañana en el face de mi blog l_

_es pondré noticias sobre el capi de Cuidando asi que estén atentas. perdon por la tardanza ^^_

_Las amo y recuerden espero sus comentarios del cap en sus rws_

_Las amo con todo mi corazón…_

_Con Amor…_

**Tiwii Cullen**

**

* * *

**

**Bella Pov:**

_Sábado_…

― ¡mama! ¡mamita!— grito Nessie desde el segundo piso

― Dime hija— le conteste mientras terminaba de guardar unos emparedados en una lonchera.

― ¿Dónde está mi sombrilla rosada?

― En la caja de tus juguetes, tú la dejaste allí ayer— un silencio volvió a la estancia para ser seguido de algunos estruendos de cosas

― ¡no está!— grito cuando el sonido se hacía casi ensordecedor, de seguro estaba sacando en completo desorden las cosas de su pieza— ¡aquí esta!— grito de repente, mis ojos rodaron y una sonrisa adorno mis labios.

Estábamos a solo unas cuantas horas de ir al juego de Anthony, el se había pasado todo el día en el club de futbol practicando junto a sus compañeros. Esta semana habían jugado muchos partidos y el equipo de mi pequeño había pasado a la final por lo que hoy jugarían el partido decisivo. Había sido una semana estupenda a pesar de mis propios fantasmas que me atormentaban, deje mis pensamientos afuera y me concentre en mis preciosos hijos, ahora con Nessie nos iríamos hacia el capo de futbol para apoyar a mi hijo en su gran momento.

― ¿Cómo va todo?— preguntó mi mama entrando a la cocina.

― Bien, ya tengo lista la comida por si les da hambre dentro del juego, _Antho _no podrá comer mucho pero después el juego podemos comer en el parque que está muy cerca.

― Bien, entonces si los necesitamos iremos allá.

― ¿no nos acompañaran?— pregunte con sorpresa

― Claro que no, nosotros siempre estamos en momentos así esta es tu oportunidad hija mía, disfruta a tus hijos tanto como puedas— mi madre se acerco y en un gesto completamente maternal beso mi frente— espero que lo pasen bien.

― Gracias mamá— antes de seguir hablando sonó el teléfono de la casa

― Hola— dijo mi mama al levantar— ¡Jasón! ¿Cómo estas cariño?— pregunto con total confianza, era mi abogado y amigo. Aunque ellos se trataban con mucha libertad no se conocían, Jasón jamás había pisado mi casa pero sabia cada una de las cosas que yo había pasado aquí— si aquí esta te la paso enseguida, Bella— susurro pasando el auricular— iré a ver a los pequeños vuelvo al rato— se giro no sin antes cerrarme u ojo, mi madre siempre había tenido intensiones de emparejarme con el ya que decía que Jasón era un hombre que me cuidaría para toda la vida.

― Hola Jasón

― ¡Bella! Hasta que al fin puedo llamarte, no me habías dicho que te venias, fui a tu casa el otro día y tu vecino me dijo que te habías ido de viaje

― Viejo metiche— refunfuñe con sarcasmo— siempre hace lo mismo pero qué bueno que me llamaste.

― ¿sí? Me alegra saberlo ¿Cómo va todo con Cullen?

― Peor de lo que imaginas

― ¿peor? ¿ya sabe de los Mellis?

― No, aun no pero ciento que está cada vez más cerca de la verdad.

― Bella… cuanto lo siento pero no te preocupes que ya estoy preparando todo para los acontecimientos, creo que necesitaras mi ayuda

― ¿Por qué dices eso?— pregunte con cierto miedo recorriendo mi cuerpo

― Porque tú sabes de sobra quien es el padre de tus hijos, Edward Cullen podría quitarte a los pequeños

― El no haría eso— respondí por inercia, ni siquiera sabía si eso podría ser verdad.

― No lo sabes Bella— adivino de inmediato— no sabes como el podría reaccionar recuerda que con solo descubrir que es padre su mundo ya cambiara en un cien por ciento imagínate cuando sepa que no solo es padre de uno— miles de corrientes heladas se esparcieron por mi piel, era verdad, Edward podría ser un demonio cuando supiera, solo que mi mente y en especial mi corazón no dejaban que esa idea se alojara en mis pensamientos.

― Primero debo hablar con el

― ¿Cuándo lo harás?— pregunto con súbito interés

― La próxima semana, después del siguiente domingo, por ahora estaré unos días más aquí y cuando el regrese de un viaje hablare con la verdad

― ¿le contaras todo?

― Si, lo hare. Quiero que él sea parte de la vida de mis hijos

― Pero Bella creo que…— intento replicar

― No Jasón, la decisión está tomada—

― Tu sabes que tienes mi apoyo, _yo te quiero demasiado Bella_ sabes que hare lo que esté en mis manos para ayudarte— la sola mención de la frase provoco un sentimiento de rechazo, aunque él no lo sabía yo me había dado cuenta del tipo de _cariño_ que el tenia por mí, Jasón me quería como mas que una amiga.

― Si lo sé y te lo agradezco, sabes que eres uno de mis grandes apoyos Jasón, gracias a ti es que todo se ha mantenido así

― Y prometo que seguirá siéndolo, por lo pronto no quiero esperar más y te hare una visita en casa de tus padres, quiero explicarles algunas cosas sobre la tuición de los mellizos

― Bien— respondí sin duda necesitaba asesoramiento en lado judicial de este problema, realmente no sabía a cuanto me enfrentaba.

― Entonces te visitare lo más pronto posible.

― Avísame cuando vengas— le respondí, mi madre quien entraba en la cocina nuevamente se apoyo en el mueble a esperar.

― No te preocupes, cuídate mucha pequeña y no olvides que estoy siempre para ti.

― Gracias, tu igual, nos vemos.

― Adiós

― Adiós.

Colgué el teléfono y no pude evitar ahogar un sollozo, la verdad estaba cada vez más cerca de salir y temía que el destino me jugara una mala pasada, solo esperaba que me diera tiempo para escoger mis palabras ya que podrían ser las ultimas que pronunciara hacia Edward.

― ¿Qué pasa nena?

― Nada mama, alégrate al fin conocerás a Jasón— le conté simulando una sonrisa

― ¿enserio? ¡genial! ¿Cuándo vendrá?

― Lo más pronto que pueda, dijo que necesitaba hablar con nosotros sobre la tuición de los mellizos.

― Está bien, creo en todo caso que es un buen momento para devolverte la tuición de ellos Bella, tu eres su madre y solo los "adoptamos" nosotros porque eras menor de edad como para responsabilizarte por ellos pero ahora tu puedes sola cariño

― Si mama lo sé, ahí hablaremos con él.

― Qué bueno, tu papa estará feliz.

― Si lo sé, bueno mejor nos iremos pronto, Antho debe estar impaciente.

― Sí, siempre está eufórico antes de los juegos, ya lo conoces.

― Nessie— comencé a llamar a mi pequeña

― Si mama ya voy— contesto desde el segundo piso, segundos más tarde se escucharon sus pasos bajar por la escalera— ya estoy lista.

La mire y se veía preciosa, llevaba su cobrizo cabello sujeto por un cintillo que dejaba la mayor parte de su cabello suelto, tenía una hermosa flor de color verde en uno de los extremos que hacia resaltar aun más el color de sus ojos. Vestía un hermoso vestido blanco, su piel del mismo tono que aquella prenda parecía brillar aun bajo las sombras de la casa.

― Te ves preciosa

― Gracias mami, este vestido me lo regalo la tía Vera.

― Es hermoso, me encanta, ya nos vamos asique despídete de la abuela

― _Addio nonna— _el solo escuchar el acento me hizo cerrar mis ojos y reprimir un grito de desesperación. Mi madre quien conocía perfectamente se despidió de ella dejándola salir por la puerta y dedicándome una mirada de comprensión.

― es duro escucharla hablar con tanta facilidad el idioma que ni siquiera sabe que es suyo, cuando sepan que son mitad Italianos creo que jamás volverán a hablar en español

― creo que no— susurre.

― Vete Bella, disfruta estos momentos con tus hijos, hay mucho tiempo aun para comenzar a preocuparse.

― Eso espero mama, _eso espero._

Bese su mejilla y me encamine hacia el auto, Nessie ya estaba completamente instalada y lista para partir. Mientras manejaba no paraba de mirar de reojo a mi hija, ella iba feliz en su silla de auto ajena a toda mi desgracia, ¿Qué pasaría cuando los pequeños se enteraran de la verdad? ¿Seguirían amándome como siempre?, las personalidades de mis hijos son igual a la de Edward, Antho tiene todo lo impetuoso y orgulloso de su padre, el jamás se da por vencido, su nivel de exigencia consigo es máximo, el sabe que puede más y se exige para conseguir lo que quiere pero al mismo tiempo es el chico más amable que conozco, es idéntico a su padre, será un gran caballero cuando sea mayor. Nessie por otra parte tiene todo el aspecto dulce de Edward, ella siempre es considerada con los sentimientos de los demás y es muy querida dentro de sus amigos, lo otro en lo que se parecen a su padre es que aman a su familia por sobre todas las cosas, a mí siempre me dicen lo mucho que me aman y todo lo que desean que llegue el día que vivamos juntos pero ¿será así cuando sepan la verdad? Si mis hijos son tan parecidos a su padre temo por su reacción, solo espero que ellos con su inocencia infantil entiendan los motivos que les daré.

― Mira mama el campo está lleno— comento Ness mientras aparcábamos el auto en los estacionamientos, a un lado se veían las enormes canchas y todo el público rodeándolas.

― Si, antes de instalarnos iremos donde tu hermano a darle nuestro apoyo.

― ¡si!— grito la pequeña con visible entusiasmo, la ayude a salir de la silla para autos y caminamos tomadas de la mano por los estacionamientos— ¡mira mama! Ahí esta tía Vera— me gire hacia donde me indicaba Nessie y mi amiga venia bajándose de su auto.

― ¡Vera!— la llame rápidamente, ella me vio y camino hacia nosotros.

― ¡hola chicas! ¿Cómo están?

― Bien— contestamos al unisonó.

― Qué bueno, ¿Cómo va todo Bella?— preguntó dirigiéndose al tema que todas sabíamos.

― Bien, ya te contare más tarde— disimule con una sonrisa

― ¡qué bueno!—exclamo con sorna— ¿Antho jugara esta tarde?

― Si, lo han puesto para este partido así que está feliz

― Mi pequeño diablito también va a jugar asique por lo menos ambos se apoyaran en el campo, mira vamos a sentarnos por allá— dijo indicándome unas bancas que estaban debajo de unos árboles.

― Claro, vamos.

Junto con Nessie fuimos a las bancas y dejamos todo instalados, unos minutos más tarde Vera se quedo cuidando nuestras cosas mientras fuimos a darle apoyo a Anthony, cuando lo encontrábamos estaba alongando sus piernas.

― Antho— lo llamo Nessie, el pequeño de inmediato se giro para ver a su hermana y sonreírle.

― Hola mama, Hola Ness

― Hola mi pequeño ¿Cómo va todo?

― Bien

― ¿están preparados para ganar?

― Claro que si mama, te aseguro que esa copa será nuestra.

― Así se habla Antho, Nessie y yo te estaremos apoyando

― Está bien, nos veremos después del juego

― Claro que si, celebraremos en grande esta noche, ya lo veras

Besé ambas mejillas y nos fuimos a ubicar, el partido ya estaba casi por comenzar y no quería perderme ni un instante de su gran participación en el juego. Corrimos a ubicarnos y cuando dieron el pitazo para comenzar ya estábamos apoyando a nuestros hijos. Nessie gritaba todo tipo de alientos para Antho quien cada vez que nos miraba sonreía pero por algún motivo dicha alegría no llegaba a sus ojos ¿Por qué sería? De pronto recordé la conversación que habíamos tenido ¿estaría así porque estaba sin su padre? Mire a mi alrededor y comprendí porque era su tristeza, era verdad, habían muchísimos padres de familia alentando a sus pequeños, eran muy pocas las mamas que estaban como nosotras, _demonios,_ por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentí que le hacia un daño a mi hijo, el realmente quería conocer a su padre y yo no era quien para impedírselo. Alenté lo que más pude y con alegría vi las dos anotaciones que logro hacer Anthony, él le dio el triunfo a su equipo.

― ¡mama! ¡ganamos!— grito con alegría cuando nos logramos reunir, muchos de los padres estaban alrededor con sus hijos, Antho se lanzo a mis brazos mientras que Nessie reía abiertamente, en el cuello de su hermano colgaba la medalla que le daba la victoria.

― ¡sí! ¡qué bueno! Eres muy bueno Anthony, gracias a ti lograron ganar.

― Si Anthony fue genial el partido, todos jugaron muy bien— comento Vera quien se acercaba a nuestro lado.

― Si tía Vera, fue genial… como me…— comenzó a decir pero se cayó pronto.

― Anthony, ¿estás triste por la conversación que tuvimos el otro día?

― Algo…— dijo fingiendo lo poco que importaba el tema, estaba mintiendo.

― Te pido que no me mientas— le dije caminando un poco y llevándolo de la mano, no quería que todo el mundo nos escuchara, Vera junto a Nessie y Max caminaron en silencio detrás de nosotros. Nos alejamos lo suficiente, solo el ruido de los autos que pasaban por la calle nos desconcentraban.

― Mama, ¡estoy harto!— dijo sacando su rabia— no quiero vivir una vida sin papa ¿Dónde está nuestro papa? Es obvio que tiene que existir, sé que soy un crio pero quiero saberlo mama, tengo derecho— por un momento me congelé en ese momento, el tiempo parecía ser más espeso que nunca, el aire se podía cortar con una cuchilla. Mire de reojo atrás y la boca de Vera caía suavemente, sin duda aun no conocía el carácter decidido de mi hijo, cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza no había poder humano que se lo sacara.

― Antho yo…

― Tú nada mama, tú no haces nada y te odio— sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, sus pequeños puños se apretaban con fuerza.

― ¡Antho basta!— le grito Nessie parándose a mi lado— no trates así a mama.

― Tú no te metas Reneesme— sin duda estaba furioso, su pequeño cuerpo infantil tenía guardada esta rabia y era momento de dejarla expulsar

― Me meto porque también es mi problema, no la molestes Antho.

― Cállate, ¡Te odio! ¡las odio a las dos!— grito antes de salir corriendo sin rumbo.

Mi cuerpo reacciono y el pánico se apodero de mi, por un momento pude ver lo que sucedía, mi mente logro divisar una imagen del futuro, Anthony iba corriendo directo hacia la calle.

― ¡No! ¡Anthony detente!— le grite y me eche a correr, el al sentirme venir detrás de él se hecho a correr aun mas fuerte— ¡no hijo! ¡no lo hagas!

― ¡déjame solo!— grito con desesperación al momento que piso el asfalto.

Lo siguiente fue en fracción de segundos, pise el mismo lugar que Anthony al momento de escuchar el chirrido de las llantas de un auto, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que a la mitad de la calle viera el cuerpo tirado de mi hijo cubierto en sangre.

― ¡NO!— grite con horror y desesperación— ¡ANTHONY!— lo llame nuevamente presa del pánico, corrí hacia él, me arrodille en frente de su pequeño cuerpo y lace un grito de dolor que desgarro hasta el último de mis músculos— ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO!—decía incesantemente, mientras veía la sangre cubrir el asfalto, un nuevo cuerpo llego a mi lado mientras intentaba hacer reaccionar a mi pequeño

― ¡LLAMEN A UNA AMBULANCIA!— grito una voz, sentía los gritos de Nessie a mi lado mientras alguien la intentaba sacar hacia atrás.

No podía respirar, no podía pensar, no podía vivir. Si algo le sucedía a mi hijo morirá en ese mismo instante junto a él. Las sirenas no se hicieron esperar, rápidamente los paramédicos llegaron y comenzaron a trabajar en el, mis ojos soltaron las enormes lagrimas que eran atrapadas por la parálisis que me afecto en el momento, al momento de escuchar su corazón latir en una maquina sentí parte de mi vida volver al cuero pero aun tenía miedo.

― Sra. Sra.— llamo alguien, me zamarrearon un poco y solo ahí pude reaccionar

― Anthony— gemí mientras soltaba el grito que había contenido por unos segundos

― Llevaremos a su hijo hacia el hospital central ¿es usted la madre?— asentí mientras miraba como metían la camilla hacia la ambulancia— venga con nosotros entonces.

Me subí a la ambulancia, mire como Nessie lloraba desconsolado en los brazos de Vera, la ambulancia partió y sentía mi vida aullar en cada sonido que emitía, mi bebe estaba en esa camilla cubierto con sangre y sin poder despertar.

― Despierta hijo, vamos— decía mientras sollozaba, agarre su pequeña mano e intente hacerlo reaccionar— vamos pequeño, vamos

― No lo mueva Sra. No queremos que el pequeño se fracture.

Asentí nuevamente, el viaje se hizo eterno, los paramédicos trabajan en el cuerpo de mi hijo con mucha destreza, el mundo era una burbuja aparte yo veía como trabajaban incesantemente pero sus voces no parecían llegar a mi cabeza. Al momento de llegar al hospital nos bajamos y metimos en la urgencia. A Antho lo llevaron a una sala de trauma en donde antes de entrar un enorme guardia me detuvo

― ¡déjame pasar! ¡es mi hijo! ¡es mi hijo!

― Lo siento señora— decía mientras forcejeábamos— debe esperar hasta que los doctores le digan que puede entrar.

Me hice hacia atrás soltando toda la desesperación que tenía en mi pecho, las lagrimas cayeron con fuera sobre mis mejillas, sentía el dolor más agudo y más profundo que jamás pensé en mi pecho, no había nada mas en este mundo, nada más que pudiera sacarme de este lugar, mi hijo estaba allí y no podía evitar sentirme culpable por lo que sucedía, me largue a llorar no importando nada mas, saque mi celular y con mis temblorosos dedos marque al teléfono de mi madre.

― Adivina quien está aquí Bella— dijo antes de que pudiera decir nada, jadee con desesperación mis dientes castañearon y una nueva sacudida dio mi cuerpo— ¡Jasón! Bella tu amigo Jasón esta aquí parado en frente mío

― Mama— gemí con dolor

― ¿Bella?— se escucho un silencio— ¿Qué pasa? ¡Bella cariño me asustas! ¡háblame Bella! — dijo con la cuota de histerismo subiendo con cada segundo, escuche la voz de mi padre hablarle a su lado preguntándole que pasaba— no lo sé, ¡Bella!

― Anthony, mama… Anthony

― ¿Qué le paso a mi pequeño? ¡Bella! Háblame hija háblame

― Atropellaron a Antho mama, estamos en el hospital….vengan rápido— mi voz salió casi ahogada por las lagrimas, mi madre jadeo y de seguro sabía que estaba por desmayarse, corte y no supe nada más me enterré en mis rodillas y comencé a balancear mi peso.

La espera me mataría, tenía que ver a mi bebe nuevamente… _mi hijo tenía que estar sano y salvo otra vez._

**Edward POV:**

En todo el viaje no pude hacer nada más que imaginar la cara de Bella, cuando el avión tocó suelo Norteamericano era aun de madrugada por lo que habían muy pocas personas en el aeropuerto. Missy era la única que supo de mi regreso ya que pedí mi auto para poder trasladarme hacia el departamento de Bella, no quería esperar ni un momento más, sabía que tendría que estar durmiendo por lo que mayor seria su sorpresa, si se enojaba por despertarlas tendría mis armas listas para convencerla. Sonreía cada dos segundos, estaba feliz por volver, cuando me reuní con el chofer le di de inmediato la dirección de Bella y partimos rápidamente. _¡Dio mío!_ Al fin la vería, aparcamos afuera de su edificio y el frio de la noche caló hasta el último de mis huesos, me abrigue con las ropas que traía antes de entrar al edificio, el interior no era más acogedor que afuera, le diría a Bella que era tiempo de irse buscando otro lugar, _tal vez un apartamento junto a mí._ Cuando llegue a su puerta las emociones recorrían todo mi cuerpo, estaba nervioso, a pesar de tener veinticinco años parecía solo un crio con tanta emoción y excitación combinadas, la había extrañado mas que ha nada en el mundo y estaba loco por verla. Llame a su puerta y espere a que ella saliera, pasaron los minutos y parecía que nadie respondía, llamé, llamé y volvió a hacerlo pero nada sucedía, la desesperación comenzó a predominar en todo mi cuerpo ¿Dónde demonios estaba?

― Bella— dije mientras golpeaba cada vez más fuerte— ¡Bella! ¿estás ahí? Abre soy Edward— por mas golpes que daba a la puerta nadie salía, pronto miedos comenzaron a recorrerme, ¿le habría pasado algo? ¿estaría bien?— ¡BELLA!— grite una vez mas casi echando abajo la puerta de pronto otra puerta se abrió y un hombre de cabello blanquecino salió a regañarme

― ¡déjenos dormir!— dijo con visible molestia.

― Perdón señor… ¿usted sabe que ha pasado con la mujer que vivía aquí?— un miedo se comenzó a formar dentro de mi pecho ¿Bella se había ido de mi vida para siempre?, el hombre pensó un poco y respondió

― Se fue de viaje, la señorita Bicallo no está desde casi la mitad de semana ahora váyase porque no volverá hasta la siguiente semana, adiós.— se despidió con voz seca y enfada

― ¿de viaje?— me pregunte mirando la puerta, Bella me había dicho que tendría millones de cosas que hacer por lo que pasaría toda la semana en su casa haciendo trabajos ¿Dónde estaría?, nuevamente mi pecho se apretó y miles de ideas pasaron por mi cabeza.

¿Dónde podría buscarla? ¡tenía que encontrarla!, me quede estático en el mismo lugar, saque mi celular y llame a mi chofer, no debía ni haber alcanzado a doblar en la esquina porque en menos de diez minutos ya estaba aparcado nuevamente afuera del edificio, Salí del lugar atónito _¿Bella me había abandonado una vez más? ¿Nuevamente el destino la sacaba de mi camino? _¡No!, gritaba en mi interior, no quiero que suceda, tantos planes y tantas cosas que había pensado para nosotros, en ese instante tome la decisión aunque me cueste la vida la encontrarían y sabía perfectamente por donde comenzar. Cuando llegue al hotel realice la llamada que podía cambiar la situación.

― Aló— contesto una somnolienta voz

― Tyler— lo llame con voz grave— hablas con Edward Cullen.

― ¿Edward Cullen?— pregunto avivando su voz— Sr. Cullen ¿Qué sucede? ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?— volvió a preguntar incorporándose cada vez mejor

― ¿Dónde está Lúcia?— dije sin tapujos, mi voz era grave y contenía toda la desesperación y el enojo que tenía en mi pecho

― No lo…

― ¡no quiero esa respuesta!— le grite antes de que hablara— dime la verdad ¿Dónde está?

― Sr. Cullen no puedo responder esa pregunta la vida privada de mis Scort es algo sagrado

― No me digas que sabes lo que significa sagrado, dime de inmediato porque juro que si no lo haces jamás nunca tendrás un cliente decente en tu agencia, me encargare de llevar tu negocio a la quiebra— lo amenace, me importaba un carajo parecer un mafioso pero las ansias de ver a Bella eran aun más grandes que cualquier otra cosa.

― No me amenace

― Entonces dime de una buena vez ¿Dónde está Lùcia?— el hombre se quedo en silencio y suspiro detrás del auricular.

― Jacksonville— susurro con voz culpable— está en la casa de sus padres en Jacksonville, Florida

― Dame la dirección— le urgí, apunte los datos que me decía y sonreí al ver mi tarea hecha— ¿Por qué esta allá?— pregunte de repente guiado por la curiosidad.

― Eso no lo responderé si vas te darás cuenta de la razón por la que ella esta allá, adiós— el tono interrumpió sus palabras, lo sentí como una insolencia pero esta vez la dejaría pasar.

Mis dedos se movieron rápidamente en el teclado del teléfono, marque todos los números que necesitaba y hable con las personas necesarias, tenía que volar a Florida en este mismo instante. El sol estaba ya saliendo entremedio de los enormes rascacielos, tenía mucho sueño pero no era momento para descansar, Bella me había mentido llevaba toda la semana en la casa de sus padres y sentía que algo me escondía, tarde o temprano la vería y podría saber cual era ese secreto que ella no quería contarme. Cuando el reloj marco las doce del día estaba pisando el suelo de Jacksonville, como no era de esta ciudad no concia nada de por aquí, pedí a los encargados de la aerolínea que llamaran a una tienda para rentar autos y que me mandaran uno. A la una en punto el auto estaba aparcado en las afueras del aeropuerto junto a un chofer vestido de traje.

― Buenas tardes— me dijo el hombre abriendo la puerta de atrás— ¿Sr. Cullen?

― Si, _sonó io_— acentué mis palabras con una ligera sonrisa, tape mis ojos y mis enormes ojeras con unos lentes oscuros, ni siquiera me había alcanzado a cambiar el traje, llevaba un traje de tres piezas italiano, oscuro y zapatos a juego. Cuando estaba ya instalado en el coche le di la dirección al hombre y le pedí que me llevara lo más rápido posible a aquel lugar.

El camino fue largo, recorrimos todas las calles de Jacksonville hasta que nos encausamos en una larga calle llena de casas del mismo estilo, todas se diferenciaban por sus colores. Estaba sentado en aquí auto y sentí un intenso dolor en mi pecho, fue tan fuerte la sensación que jadee en el asiento trasero.

― Señor ¿se encuentra bien?— pregunto el conductor orillándonos en la calle, se giro en su asiento para verme, yo estaba agarrándome el traje y sentía la opresión palpitante en mi pecho, fue un dolor intenso que paso con los segundos, de pronto tenía un mal presentimiento, algo había sucedido

― Si… si— tartamudee, a penas encontrara a Bella y viera que ella estaba bien llamaría a mi familia para saber si todo estaba normal.

Paso un momento más en donde pude recuperarme nuevamente, volvimos a la marcha y unos minutos después nos aparcamos en frente de una de aquellas casas, esta tenia césped por todas partes, se veía por encima del techo que una espesa mata de arboles habitaba en la parte de atrás, retire un poco mis lentes y mire aquella construcción ¿aquí vivía Bella?

― ¿estás seguro de que esta es la dirección?— pregunte

― Sí señor, aquí es. ¿quiere que lo espere?— me pregunto mientras se bajaba para abrir el auto

― Claro que si, espera mis ordenes

― Si señor— me baje de aquel móvil y vi a una mujer que trabajaba afanosamente en el jardín de enfrente, mientras que un hombre que estaba un poco mas allá regaba las platas, _debían ser los padres de Bella_. Como estaba seguro de que ellos no hablarían mi lengua preferí saludarlos y conversar con ellos en su lengua. Camine hasta la mitad del camino cuando ellos notaron mi presencia.

― Buenas Tardes— los salude, ambos me miraron y luego intercambiaron miradas.

― Buenas tardes— me saludo el hombre en tono cortes— ¿Qué se le ofrece?— pregunto.

― Estoy buscando a Isabella Swan— les dije de inmediato, las ganas que tenia de verla me cegaron.

― ¿a Bella?— pregunto la mujer, pasaron unos segundos y una enorme sonrisa se desplego por sus labios— ¡Oh por Dios! Charly él es el amigo de Bella.

― ¿su amigo?

― Si, su amigo del que ella nos habla, ¡dios mío! Sabíamos que vendrías pero no tan pronto, es genial conocerte— la mujer quien estaba ya parada en frente mío era la copia de Bella, solo que tenía unos cabellos castaños cobrizos y unos intensos ojos verde— Hola mi nombre es René Swan, soy la madre de Bella.

― Mucho gusto

― Y él es mi esposo y el padre de Bella, Charly Swan— el hombre asintió con su cabeza y me extendió su mano, era muy parecido también, el color de sus ojos era de un intenso Chocolate y su cabellera era de color oscuro y con algunos ribetes de blanco.

― Hola mucho gusto señor, mi nombre es…

― Jasón— exclamo la madre de Bella— no te preocupes que sabemos quién eres, Bella habla de ti siempre cariño, lo que no me espere es que fueras tan joven, Bella…— la conversación se detuvo, su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar.

Ella me estaba confundiendo con alguien mas pero ¿Quién demonios es Jasón? ¿Amigo de Bella?, no tenía ni la menor idea de quién era, dios mío… ahora sí que tenía mi cabeza hecha un lio, ¿Bella realmente estaba aquí? Tal vez ya había vuelto a la ciudad, a penas su madre cortara le aclararía el mal entendido y le preguntaría nuevamente por Bella

― es ella es mi hija Bella— apretó el botón y contesto de inmediato— Adivina quien está aquí Bella— le dijo— ¡Jasón! Bella tu amigo Jasón esta aquí parado en frente mío – se quedo en silencio, la sonrisa que tenía en su cara fue desapareciendo al cabo de unos segundos— ¿Bella?— la llamo, mi cuerpo se comenzó a alterar— ¿Qué pasa? ¡Bella cariño me asustas! ¡háblame Bella! – le pidió mientras su voz iba cada vez más en ascenso.

― ¿Qué sucede? René ¿qué pasa?

― no lo sé, ¡Bella!— la volvió a llamar nuevamente se quedo en silencio y esa antigua sonrisa fue cambiada por una expresión de horror— ¿Qué le paso a mi pequeño? ¡Bella! Háblame hija háblame— pregunto histérica, la expresión del padre de Isabella cambio completamente al escuchar esta frase, su cara cambio de un color normal a blanquecino— Oh por… Dios…— susurro la mujer que estaba a punto de colapsar, dejo caer su teléfono de su oreja y en ese preciso instante soltó un grito de dolor.

― ¡René! ¡René!— le decía Charly Swan— ¿Qué sucede?

― Dios… mío Antho… Antho— decía mientras soltaba lagrimas de frenético dolor— atropellaron a Anthony, está en el hospital con Bella

― ¿Qué?— pregunto el hombre ahora envuelto en el dolor— ¡maldita sea! ¡vamos enseguida!

― ¿Qué sucede? ¿le pasa algo a Bella? ¡díganme!— les exigí mientras ellos corrían hacia su auto

― Si quieres ven con nosotros, si eres amigo de mi hija de seguro te necesitara en este momento

― ¡Si!— les grite mientras emprendía carrera hacia el auto que me esperaba— sigue el auto de ese hombre— le dije al conductor quien se metió rápidamente en su lugar para manejar.

Iniciamos una frenética carrera hacia el hospital ¿Quién era Anthony? ¿Era un familiar de Bella? ¿Un primo? ¿Su hermano? No lo sabía pero lo que si estaba seguro es que estaba a punto de averiguar. Nuevamente sentí la opresión en el pecho pero esta vez de manera más suave, la sensación de ansiedad por saber si se encontraba bien creció a niveles insospechados, pedí a todo quien me estuviera escuchando que aquella mujer que _amaba con locura _se encontrara bien, no había nada más en el mundo importante para mí en este momento. Aparcamos fuera del hospital y seguí a la pareja que corría descarriada hacia el interior del hospital.

― ¿Dónde está Anthony Swan?— pregunto Charly a la enfermera.

― En la sala de traumas, doble a la izquierda al final de este pasillo— le indico, ambos salieron corriendo hacia donde se les había indicado, _Anthony Swan… _ tenía el mismo apellido que Bella, ¿sería su hermano? Corrimos en aquella dirección ellos doblaron el pasillo y decidí bajar la velocidad, me acerque lentamente a la orilla y vi a Bella sentada en el suelo balanceándose hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

― ¡Bella!— grito la mujer quien llego a su lado, levanto su cara y pude ver el horror reflejado en sus ojos.

― ¡Mi hijo mama! ¡mi bebe! ¡atropellaron a mi hijo!— gritaba mientras lloraba sin control sobre el pecho de su madre.

_¿Su hijo?... ¿había escuchado bien?, su hijo…_

― Bella cálmate, tranquila Anthony estará bien— dijo su padre mientras las abrazaba a las dos, después de unos segundos más Bella se calmo y logro separarse del pecho de su madre, yo aun estaba atónito mirando la escena, ¿Bella tenía un hijo y yo no sabía? No podía creerlo, mi boca no logro articular nada.

― Por suerte aquí estamos todos para ti mi amor, mira hasta tu amigo vino con nosotros— las palabras desencadenaron la burbuja siguiente, Bella giro sus lagrimas ojos en mi dirección, nuestras miradas se juntaron y pude ver a través de ellos. Había miedo, desesperación, horror

― Edward— susurro completamente perpleja, su expresión fue la misma unos cuantos segundos más.

Así nos quedamos, ninguno de los dos reacciono, Bella me miro atónita mientras que yo intentaba cuadras este rompecabezas, Bella era mía o eso creí hasta el momento ¿de quién era ese hijo? ¿Quién había osado tocar a mi _moglie_? Sin duda ahora tendría mucho que explicar porque no me iría de aquí sin tener la respuesta que esperaba

Ahora sabría toda la verdad, conocería el verdadero pasado de Isabella Swan.


	11. Los Hijos del Italiano

**Scort**

**Capitulo 11:**

**Los hijos del italiano**

**(I fligli dell'italiano)**

_

* * *

_

_Hola nenas, perdón por la tardanza, espero que les guste el cap, ¡GRACIAS E INFINITAS GRACIAS POR HABERME ESPERADO! Siempre _

_lo he dicho nuestras lectoras son de lo mejor… las amamos con locura, bueno nenas este capitulo es algo decisivo se que muchas no les _

_gustara lo que pasra pero lo lamento la historia esta pensada asi y les aseguro que les gustara con el tiempo… Tiwii es mala_

_ ¿lo sabían? xD **el siguiente lo subo esta semana ;D**_

_Las amooo con locura…_

_Con Amor_

**Tiwii Cullen**

**

* * *

**

**Bella POV: **

— ¿Cómo?— pregunto mi madre con una mirada de desconcierto, el cuerpo de mi papa se puso rígido al momento que pronuncie aquel nombre que arrastraba todo mi pasado hacia este lugar.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí?— dijo Charly mientras se ponía en posición de "combate"

Mire sus ojos y los míos instantáneamente se llenaron de lagrimas _¿Qué hacia Edward en Jacksonville_?, no tenía ni la menor idea, lo único que me importaba era el porqué él estaba aquí y la vida que se estaba salvando adentro de esa sala. No tenía que decirle ni tampoco podía hacerlo, mis labios simplemente se hermetizaron y no pudieron decir una sola palabra, mi garganta estaba seca y tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza pero a pesar de todo pude admirar la grandeza de sus ojos y el bello rostro que tenia, al mirarlo con detenimiento vi en el los ojos de mis bebes y sentí aun más ganas de llorar.

— ¿tú no eres Jasón?— pregunto mi madre como si fuera la ecuación más fácil.

— No— respondió serio y en un tono seco— mi nombre es Edward, _Edward Cullen_— el rostro de mi madre se desfiguro al igual que el de mi papa rápidamente ambos se pusieron delante mío en afán protector, despegue mis pies del suelo y los aparte, esta batalla es solo mía.

— Edward— susurre delante de él, sus ojos me miraron atentos, había tanta duda en ellos que parecía querer desbordarse con preguntas, el destino no me había dado tanto tiempo por lo que tendría que resolver en estos segundos que hacer, ¿debía decirle la verdad? Claro que sí, no podía apartarlo de su hijo una vez más, el no se lo merecía.

— Bella ¿Qué está pasando aquí?— pregunto en un perfecto español que a pesar denotaba ese acento tan sensual que tenia, su boca parecía dibujada en su piel, además tenía la sensación de que él quería saber toda la verdad y conociéndolo lo averiguaría.

— Necesitamos…— alcance a decir

— ¡Mamá!— grito una pequeña voz a las espaldas de Edward, su rostro se desencajo y rápidamente se giro, mire de donde provenía y mi hija estaba en el medio del pasillo junto a Vera. Sus pequeños pies se acercaron raudos hacia mí, estire mis brazos y la acogí para darle la seguridad de que todo estaba bien.

— Nessie— susurre cuando ya estaba encaramada en mi cuerpo.

— ¿mama?— pregunto la voz grave de Edward, corrí la cabeza de mi hija quien se escondió en mi cuello y mire sus ojos, el sin poder creerlo miraba a la pequeña criatura que tenía en mis brazos, su expresión era de completo asombro. Ni siquiera podía imaginar lo que pasaba por su cabeza, abrió sus labios y soltó un jadeo que me dejo helada, _se estaba dando cuenta, no había que ser muy inteligente para darte cuenta la edad que tenían mis hijos._ Su expresión se neutralizo y abrió sus labios para preguntar

— _¿Cuántos años tiene?—_ preguntó en un tono de alerta, mire sus ojos y rápidamente mi pecho se apretó, había llegado el momento que yo mas temía y lo peor de todo es que no estaba preparada para afrontarlo.

— Edward escúchame…— antes de que pudiera decir algo mas las puertas de la sala se abrieron y un doctor emergió de ellas.

— ¿Quién es la madre del pequeño?— preguntó mirándonos a todos.

— Soy yo, Isabella Swan— le respondí ofreciéndole mi mano, el respondió el gesto y se dirigió a hablar conmigo. Mire de reojo y Edward observaba a Ness, mi espalda fue atravesada por un frio que caló todos mis huesos.

— Buenas tardes Señora, el pequeño se encuentra bien, los golpes y hematomas que presenta no son muy graves el único gran golpe de cuidado es el que se dio la espalda.

— ¿Qué le sucede?— pregunto mi madre paralizada.

— Aun no sabemos la magnitud de la lesión, tiene un enorme hematoma en su lado derecho que le abarca hacia la espalda, como el cuerpo es pequeño el daño en la columna vertebral podría haber sido catastrófico— mi centro se comenzó a mover, mis pies ya no resistían mi peso y el de Nessie, mi hijo podía quedar ¿invalido? No, Dios no podría castigarnos así. Baje a mi pequeña y ella se quedo a mi lado, no fui consciente de nada hasta que el hombre volvió a hablar.

— Sra. Tranquila, creemos que el niño está bien, por ahora debemos esperar, cuando despierte un traumatólogo y un kinesiólogo lo irán a visitar. Lo pasaremos a una habitación de pediatría.

— Bueno

— Vaya a la admisión a firmar las autorizaciones para hacer los cambios y ahí le darán el numero de la habitación

— Está bien— el doctor se volvió a meter en la sala y nos dejo inmersos en un frio silencio, el aire parecía ser cortado con una cuchilla, sentía a Edward tenso y a toda mi familia petrificada, incluyendo a Vera quien había sido un silencio testigo de este reencuentro.

— Bella— me llamo mi madre suavemente— iremos a hacer los papeles— lo dijo en un tono tan bajo que creo que solo yo pude escucharlo pero cuando me gire Edward estaba más cerca de nosotras de lo que me esperaba.

— Vayan, los esperaremos aquí.

Mis padres me dieron una pequeña sonrisa, mi madre a regañadientes se fue con papa, ella tendía a sobreprotegerme de todo el mundo, siempre había sido así. Su loca obsesión comenzó cuando volví embarazada al colegio, obviamente fui víctima de burlas y de malos tratos pero ella siempre estuvo allí como mi más grande apoyo. Me gire sobre mis pies para mirar el panorama, Nessie estaba agarrada de mi cintura, Edward estaba a solo un paso de nosotras con sus ojos puestos en la niña, su mirada era neutral. Vera tenía una expresión de asombro confinada con horror, la mire y en mis ojos creo que vio lo que pasaba por lo que se llevo las manos a la boca y soltó un jadeo, sus ojos recorrieron a Edward y a mi hija, _era imposible no darse cuenta del parecidos, ambos eran dos gotas de agua._

— Mami— susurro la voz de mi pequeña, baje mis ojos hacia donde estaba— ¿Cómo está Antho? ¿se va a poner bien?— pregunto casi bordeando las lagrimas.

— Si Nessie, Antho se pondrá bien, por ahora debemos esperar pronto lo podremos ver— mi hija asintió y se pego aun mas a mi cuerpo, estaba extremadamente nerviosa Edward no hacía más que observar a la niña sin decir nada, Nessie hasta el momento había omitido sus penetrantes ojos pero solo pasaron unos segundos más y ella se giro para mirarlo.

— ¿Quién eres tú?— pregunto de inmediato, su angelical tono de voz podía derretir hasta el más duro corazón.

— Mi nombre es Edward— le dijo el agachándose para quedar a su altura— y tu ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Mi nombre es Reneesme— le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, sentí mi suelo moverse y mi cuerpo desfallecer, mire los ojos de Edward y vi la llama de odio que se comenzaba a encender en ellos

— Es un hermoso nombre— le susurro con una dulce sonrisa— mi mama se llama como tú.

— ¿Reneesme?— pregunto con un poco de alegría

— No pero tiene la mitad de tu nombre, se llama Esme— la intensidad de la mirada de Edward me sobrecogió ahora en sus ojos veía un brillo muy especial.

— Oh— le respondió sonriéndole, ambos se miraron por algunos segundos hasta que mi pequeña rompió el contacto— mami, quiero ir al baño— dijo mientras jalaba mi chaleco,

— Yo la llevo— susurro Vera acercándose lentamente. Sus ojos me dieron una caricia de ánimo y se llevo rápidamente a mi hija de la mano.

El silencio se esparció entre nosotros como un manto, los ojos de Edward no se despegaban de mi rostros, _vamos Bella_, repetía en mi mente ¿Qué podría ser lo peor que pasara? ¿Qué me odiara? Lamentablemente es un riesgo que tengo que correr.

― Edward…—

― ¿Cuántos años tiene Bella?— pregunto de inmediato sin dejarme hablar.

― Antes de…

― Creo que no hay mucho que decir, cualquier persona podría darse cuenta de lo que sucede aquí.

― Déjame…

― No Bella, dime ¿Cuántos años tiene?

― Nessie… tiene _casi ocho años— _lentamente deje de respirar, Edward apretó sus puños y bajo su vista hasta cerrar sus ojos, los segundos pasaron y no decía nada, el silencio se me hacia increíblemente molesto y eterno.

― Y el niño que está adentro ¿Cuántos años tiene?— volvió a preguntar, ya no podía retroceder.

― Nessie y Antho son _mellizos—_ el cuerpo de Edward se tenso al pronunciar de mis palabras, sus ojos subieron a los míos y vi el cambio que había en su mirada, esto no iba a terminar bien.

― ¿Porque lo hiciste? ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

― Tengo mis razones pero creo que este no es el mejor lugar para tener esta conversación— Edward me miro y asintió lentamente, sin decirnos nada giramos sobre nuestros talones y nos dirigimos por el largo pasillo de la urgencia, en el camino nos encontramos con mis padres Edward paso por su lado sin mirarlos y salió por las puertas de la urgencia.

― ¿Qué sucede Bella?— me pregunto mi mama rápidamente— ¿no me digas que él es?

― Si mama, el es el padre de los niños, es Edward Cullen

― ¡maldita sea!— gimió mama agarrando el brazo de mi padre, el la sujeto por la cintura intentando darle tranquilidad.

― ¿Qué harás ahora?— Charly me miro esperando que dijera algo

― Decirle la verdad por supuesto, es lo primero. Ya después pensare en lo demás.

― Bella no lo hagas— rogo René Swan

― Lo siento mama, ya lo hice.

Camine por su lado dejándolos casi sin respuesta, Salí hacia el exterior y Edward me estaba esperando a un lado de las puertas, cuando me vio hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera, mis piernas apenas podían mantenerse en pie y caminar coordinadamente, tenía una extraña sensación de no poder con esto pero debía hacerlo por mis hijos. Llegamos a la parte de atrás de la urgencia en donde no pasaba ni un alma, nos detuvimos delante de una enorme fuente de agua. La cara de Edward no denotaba ninguna expresión, su rostro era serio y apagado ¿Qué estaría pensando?

― Ahora dime— comenzó después de un silencio— quiero saber que sucede.

― Creo que no tengo una explicación preparada pero te diré lo que hay en mi corazón, es la verdad Edward.

― No me interesan tus alegatos, quiero saber ¿esos niños son mis hijos? Aunque si me lo niegas ahora no te lo creería, la pequeña que acabo de ver tiene mucho de mí por lo que te sería imposible negarla— respire pesadamente, ¿A dónde iría a parar todo esto?, él quería saber la verdad y yo no era capaz de decírsela, _demonios._

― Si Edward, _es verdad. Anthony y Reneesme son hijos tuyos— _un silencio sepulcral se expandió en todo el lugar, la mirada de Edward ardió en su rostro y soltando unas cuantas maldiciones en Italiano volvió a hablar.

― ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué no me buscaste?— sus pasos acortaron rápidamente la distancia que nos separaba, tomo mis brazos y apretó cada uno de sus dedos sobre mi piel, la presión hizo que una enorme mueca saliera de mis labios— ¡Dímelo!— me exigió aun con más presión.

― No podía hacerlo— murmure adolorida— cuando lo intente tu anunciaste tu compromiso con Ángela por lo que no quise entrometerme— mi voz se escuchaba entrecortada, en sus ojos había odio, rabia, impotencia pero no había ningún rastro de los buenos sentimientos que antes había visto en el.

― ¡esa no es una excusa!— arremetió con fuerza en su voz, mi cuerpo que ya estaba agarrado dio un respingo, sus dedos me soltaron con tanta brusquedad que mi centro se tambaleo por completo— creo que es lo más estúpido que te he escuchado decir desde que nos volvimos a encontrar

― ¿estúpido?— pregunte con desconcierto, mis manos sobaron la piel que él había aprisionado, sin duda me quedarían marcas por la fuerza que había ocupado en su agarre.

― Esto es demasiado— susurró con desprecio— ¡porque demonios no me dijiste Isabella!, me has tenido separado de mis hijos por casi ocho años— gruño con sus labios apretados

― Tienes que entender…

― ¿Qué cosa?— me interrumpió al momento que mis palabras salieron de mis labios— me mentiste y me has ocultado la verdad durante todo este tiempo, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste cuando nos volvimos a ver?— la pregunta caló hondo en mi corazón , tenía miedo en ese entonces y ahora el sentimiento no era diferente, al contrario se había acrecentado con el pasar de los minutos— ¿no vas a decirme nada?— pregunto con sus ojos llenos de rabia, soltó un suspiro y apretó sus puños— esta conversación quedara aquí

― Edward

― No Bella y espero que por tu bien facilites las cosas entre mis _figlios _ y yo.

― No me amenaces

― En este momento estoy en posición de hacer lo que se me venga en gana, desde ahora en adelante cada resolución que tomes con respecto a los niños deberás consultarla conmigo

― No puedes hacerme esto— gemí con un poco de desesperación. Me acerque a él y puse ambas manos a la altura de sus codos. El me miro con el mismo desprecio que antes y sus ojos se tornaron mas fríos que cualquier cosa en este mundo, su mirada helo cada una de las células de mi piel, el me odiaba y creo que yo no podía vivir con eso.

― Puedo— susurro— y juro que te arrepentirás de haberme escondido la verdad. Ya estas advertida y no intentes nada porque te juro que te arrepentirás.

Sus brazos se soltaron de mi agarre con brusquedad, se alejo de mi sin ni siquiera darme alguna esperanza, sus pasos se perdieron entre la gente de la entrada y me dejaron inmersa en un horrible silencio. Mis piernas temblaban aun más fuertes y el hielo que recorría mis huesos ya me hacía daño ¿Qué pretendía Edward? ¿Era capaz de cumplir su amenaza? Esto había sido peor de lo que imaginaba.

― Bella— me llamo una voz conocida, eleve mis ojos y Vera caminaba a toda prisa hacia mí, Edward se había ido en la dirección contraria a la que mi amiga venia recorriendo— ¡Bella!

― ¿Qué sucede?— pregunte en un hilo de voz

― Anthony despertó— mis ojos se aguaron rápidamente y mis manos temblaron mas fuerte

― ¿enserio?— pregunte con ilusión

― Si Bella— contesto Vera con evidente alegría— despertó y está preguntando por ti.

Antes de que ella dijera algo más me compuse y corrí hacia la sala de trauma, cuando por fin pude llegar a mi hijo lo estaban cambiando de camilla.

― ¡Anthony!— exclame fuerte cuando entre en la habitación, los ojos de mi hijo de inmediato me miraron.

― ¡mami!— extendió sus manos para mi, corrí hacia donde estaban y las bese frenéticamente, el miedo que sentí al verlo lleno de sangre es algo que no se lo daría a nadie.

― ¿Cómo estas pequeño?— mi voz salía apretada de mis labios, el corazón me latía a mil por hora intentando controlar los sentimientos que se arremolinaban en mi pecho

― Estoy bien, me duele la cabeza pero no tengo nada mami, ¿Cuándo nos iremos a casa?— la pregunta me hizo temer, ni siquiera sabia si Edward nos dejaría salir de este hospital.

― Pronto— susurre besando su frente.

― Bien señora Swan— me llamo el doctor— el pequeño está a punto de ser pasado hacia una nueva habitación— de la nada apareció Edward a las espaldas del doctor, mi pecho se remeció frenético y mi cuerpo de inmediato comenzó a sudar, el palpitar de mis brazos aun no disminuía— ¿los tutores del niño están cerca?— pregunto de repente.

― Si… si— respondí con tartamudeos— son mis padres, deben estar por ahí

― Debe llamarlos ya que necesitan firmar las autorizaciones para efectuar los cambios— asentí lentamente bajo el constante escrutinio de Edward. Saque mi celular del bolsillo y llame a mis padres para que aparecieran, en menos de dos minutos ellos estaban en la habitación junto al doctor, les comento lo que sucedía y se fueron hacia la admisión para firmar los papeles.

El momento que se creo que la habitación era completamente tenso, los intentos y curiosos ojos de mis hijos devoraron a Edward al igual que el con ellos, su mirada se poso fijamente en el pequeño que estaba sentado en la enorme camilla. Mire de reojo a Antho y el también lo observaba, tenía que hacer algo antes de que ellos comenzaran a hacer preguntas que yo no podría responderles.

― Chicos…— intente decir pero Edward fue más rápido.

― Hola— saludo alegremente y sin una pisca de todos los sentimientos oscuros que sentí momentos antes

― Hola— saludaron los mellizos al mismo tiempo— ¿Quién eres tú? ¿eres doctor?— pregunto Antho

― No, es un señor que estaba afuera, se llama Edward.

― ¿Edward? ¿eres amigo de mi mama?— pregunto de repente, mi frente comenzó a perlarse por el sudor, la habitación se hacía cada vez más pequeña y no podía evitar sentir la presión en el pecho ¿Qué le diría Edward? ¿sería capaz de lanzar la verdad sin contemplaciones?

― No, no soy amigo de tu mama…

― Edward…— intente advertirlo antes de que cometiera una locura, sus ojos se dirigieron a los míos y la potencia de su mirada me hizo respingar, estaba furioso.

― Yo no soy amigo de tu mama— continuo sereno, se acerco al otro extremo de la camilla y se sentó en ella para quedar a la altura de mi hijo, Reneesme quien estaba totalmente interesada en la conversación rápidamente se subió a la cama y se sentó junto a Anthony— he venido desde muy lejos solo para conocerlos.

― ¿Por qué?— pregunto Nessie con voz dulce.

― Porque ustedes son muy importantes para mí y alguien me dijo que tenía que venir en este preciso momento.

― ¿tú nos conoces de antes?

― No pero me habría encantado— el doble sentido de la oración me hizo temblar.

― Tu cabello…— susurro Anthony mirando fijamente a su cabeza— es… es… es del mismo color que el nuestro

― Y mira sus ojos— susurro Nessie con tono de asombro— son... son del mismo color.

― Mami— susurro mi hijo mirándome fijamente, yo no sabía qué hacer lo único que esperaba era que la tierra se abriera y me tragara. Quería morir, quería vivir, quería gritar, quería correr hacia una dirección desconocida, había esperado este momento toda mi vida y no sabía qué hacer estaba a puertas de revelar la verdad más difícil de toda mi vida y sentía pánico de hacerlo.

― Niños…— comencé— hay algo…

― He venido para verlos porque yo soy su papá— soltó Edward de una buena vez, mis ojos se abrieron a más no poder, me afirme en la orilla de la camilla para que nadie notara lo mareada que estaba

― ¿papá?— susurraron los dos al mismo tiempo, sus ojos se giraron completamente en mi dirección, debía decir algo, tenía que hacerlo pero mi boca parecía hermetizada, Edward tenía en sus ojos la amenaza, estaba esperando a que yo lo negara porque estaba segura que era capaz de llevarnos de inmediato a juicio.

― Niños… este hombre que esta… aquí, es su padre, su nombre es Edward Cullen.

El silencio se esparció como la niebla en el invierno, las luces parecían más fuertes y el espacio se había reducido tanto que sentía las paredes apretarme contra las otras, cerré mis ojos e intente calmarme, los niños estaban petrificados en la camilla, Edward tenía una sonrisa en sus labios que acompañaba el brillo tan inusual de sus ojos ¿Qué estaba esperando? ¡Porque les había dicho sin más! El no tenia consideración por mis hijos, el lo único que quería era destruirme frente a ellos, sabía que esperaba una venganza podía verlo, podía sentirlo. Todo el amor, la pasión, la dulzura que alguna vez había tenido de él se había esfumado, de ahora en adelante lo único que obtendría de él serian el odio y la indiferencia, lo peor de todo es que no sabía si podía vivir con ello, yo lo amaba y tenía que vivir con las consecuencias de mis actos.

_Lo peor solo estaba comenzando…_


	12. Destrucción

**Scort**

**Capítulo 11:**

**Destrucción**

**(Distruzione)**

* * *

**_¡NENAS SORPRESA! _**_Hola mis amores como están?, yo EXAHUSTA jajajaja pero bien, les traigo esta pequeña sorpresa, hice un alto en mi loca vida de trabajo y universidad para subirles este capitulo me demore un siglo en escribirlo pero espero que les guste, les pido máximo de comprensión con mis historias, se que las deje abandonadas y todo lo demás pero prometo que al igual que hoy dia subiré a penas pueda capitulo de cada una ¿bueno? Ojala me entienda y esperen a esos días_

_Las amo con todo mi corazón_

_Con amor_

**Tiwii Cullen**

* * *

**Bella POV:**

Sentí que caía en un vacio, oscuro y sin final, mi cuerpo era arrastrado por una corriente que me llevaba hacia el fondo de un lugar oscuro, la habitación comenzó a llenarse de puntos negros, mis ojos que antes estaban enfocados en mis hijos se dispersaron. Intente contener la sensación de vacío de mi cuerpo y mi mente pero fue imposible ¿Cómo habíamos llegado hasta este punto?, ¿ahora como saldríamos de este embrollo?

― Tu…— susurro la voz de Reneesme— tu eres nuestro papá— la cara de mis pequeños era de completo asombro, Antho tenía una expresión que jamás había visto en su rostro estaba desconcertado, además los temblores de la camilla me indicaban que los dos estaban en completo shock.

― Sí, yo soy tu papa pequeña, he venido desde muy lejos solo para verlos— la voz profunda de Edward resonó en toda la habitación y calo mi corazón, no podía hablar estaba completamente sin palabras, el aire de mis pulmones parecía haber sido evacuado de ellos.

― Mami— susurro Anthony— ¿es verdad?— pregunto con la voz más inocente del mundo. Mire sus ojos, verdes intensos al igual que los de Edward y me vi perdida, ¿sería capaz de negarlo?, no podía, ahora es cuando más tenía que ser fuerte.

― Si hijo, el es tu papa— cerré mis ojos y lagrimas cayeron por mis mejillas, rápidamente las reemplace por una sonrisa, si el sabia actuar yo también.

― Entonces cumpliste tu promesa— susurro con los ojos desbordándose

― ¿Qué promesa?— pregunto Edward mirándome.

― La promesa— menciono Reneesme en un contenido susurro— mamá le prometió a Antho que buscaría a nuestro papa, que te encontraría solo para que nosotros te conociéramos. Edward me miro y pude ver en su rostro el desconcierto, es verdad que lo tendría que buscar pero tal vez pasara mucho tiempo antes de que aquello sucediera por mi propia voluntad, suspiro pesadamente y con una pequeña sonrisa miro a los pequeños nuevamente

― Su mama ha cumplido hijos míos, yo estoy aquí y les prometo que de ahora en adelante estaré aquí siempre.

La habitación nuevamente se sumergió en un silencio, las paredes se hacían cada vez más pequeñas, ¿Qué pasaba? Sentía mis piernas a punto de desfallecer, mis manos temblaban y mi corazón bombeaba rápidamente dentro de mi pecho.

― Mami— me susurro Antho nuevamente haciéndome salir de mi aletargamiento.

― ¿Qué sucede hijo?

― Gracias— susurro expandiendo la sonrisa y dejándome ver aquellos blancos y perlados dientes, la emoción que reflejaba en cada facción de su rostro hizo una mella en mi alma, mi hijo pensaba que yo le había dado este regalo y no había sido así, ahora me sentía como la mujer más deshonesta del mundo. Mis labios se hermetizaron, ese _de nada _ no pudo ser expulsado, sería una mentira más y no estaba dispuesta a seguir embarrando mi alma.

― ¿Cómo nos encontraste?— pregunto Nessie.

― He venido desde muy lejos buscando a su madre y cuando llegue aquí la encontré a ella y a ustedes también.

― ¿tu sabias que nosotros existíamos?— la pregunta con un toque acido de mi hijo me hizo girarme de inmediato hacia donde estaba.

― ¡Anthony!— exclame en tono de reprimenda.

― Quiero saberlo mama, no puede ser que después de tanto tiempo el no nos haya venido a buscar antes— el pequeño agradecido había cambiado a hacia el niño resentido, el odio que expulso en esa pregunta se vio contrarrestado con la aun visible emoción de Nessie, Anthony miraba a su padre como si pudiera atravesarlo con los ojos, el color intenso de aquellos hermosos orbes se veía reflejado en los de su padre y hermana. Edward lo miro a él y temí por lo que pudiera decirle, el sabía perfectamente que si hubiera dependido de mi él, tal vez, jamás se hubiera enterado.

― Yo sabía de su existencia— dijo y por mi espalda paso un frio— yo sabía que ustedes existían pero no había podido encontrarlos nunca— mintió en una acción completamente piadosa, ni siquiera me miro, solo lanzo aquellas palabras y sacio la curiosidad de nuestro hijo.

― Basta Antho, deja al señor Edward en paz— Nessie se giro hacia donde él y le dio una sonrisa que Edward respondió, me llamo la atención de que ella no le dijera papá.

― Anthony será mejor que te recuestes, debes descansar.

― Es verdad— agrego Edward— además su madre y yo tenemos que ir a hablar con el doctor.

― Está bien— respondieron ambos al unisonó, las expresiones eran completamente diferentes, Nessie miraba a Edward de pies a cabeza embelesada pero Anthony tenia cierto recelo en sus ojos, su actitud había cambiado de un segundo a otro.

― Mami, vuelve pronto— me pidió Anthony suavizando su mirada cuando la dirigió hacia mí.

― Claro pequeños, volveré pronto.

Edward se puso de pie y le dedico una última mirada a los pequeños, sus ojos brillaban al ver las figuras de sus hijos, las resplandecientes cabelleras de color rojizo marcaban el lazo sanguíneo que poseían, Edward se giro sin mirarme y salió por la puerta de la sala de traumas. Caminamos en silencio por el pasillo hasta la puerta de la cafetería. Cuando él se detuvo allí y entro no hice nada más que seguirlo, no estaba en plan de contradecir sus palabras, a pesar de que sabía que él no era un hombre malo y que amaba a mis hijos a pesar de saber la verdad hace dos horas tenia pánico de lo que él pudiera decirme, yo pensaba que lo conocía pero algo en mi corazón me hace darme cuenta de que esto está recién comenzando.

― Siéntate— exigió con voz demandante cuando nos acercamos a una mesa. Susurre algunas palabras pero hice caso a su petición. El silencio se extendió lo mas incomodo posible hasta que la camarera nos vino a pedir la orden, cuando volvimos a estar solos él dirigió sus ojos hacia donde estaba, el impacto de su mirada me dejo sin habla— ahora las cosas han cambiado Isabella.

― Lo sé— susurre

― Te imaginaras que yo no me alejare de mis hijos por nada del mundo— asentí— hay algunas cosas que he visto que no me han gustado y exijo una explicación.

― ¿a qué te refieres?

― ¿Por qué tus padres tienen la custodia de mis hijos?— pregunto en un tono grave y acercándose hacia donde estaba, el miedo me hizo deslizarme un poco más atrás en mi silla.

― Cuando los tuve era muy pequeña por lo que ni siquiera yo tenía mi propia libertad ya que era menor de edad por lo que decidí darles la custodia temporal, con el tiempo y con todo lo que tuve que pasar decidí mantenérselas hasta el día de hoy.

― No me gusta— sentencio de repente— no quiero que nadie tenga derechos sobre mis hijos, nadie más que sus padres, sería un mentiroso si no te dijera que en estos momentos tengo ganas de pelear por la custodia completa de mis _figlios._

― ¡No!— grite con horror— ¡no me los quites!— exclame con el peor miedo que sentí en mi vida

― ¿Por qué no?— pregunto con una suave voz— tu me alejaste de ellos ¿Cuántos años?, no esperaras que me quede sin hacer nada.

― Edward te lo suplico, no me los quites.

― Eso lo veremos con el tiempo, tengo que analizar muchas cosas Isabella, por lo pronto llamare a mis abogados para arreglar los papeles de la custodia y sobre los apellidos de mis hijos, ellos merecen llevar el apellido Cullen, no pueden seguir siendo hijos de nadie.

― Son mis hijos— respondí con rabia

― Pero también son míos, te recuerdo, es mejor que facilites el cambio Isabella sabes de sobra que con un tronar de mis dedos no volverías a verlos, tú tienes mucho en contra.

― Eres un…— gruñí con lagrimas en mis ojos

― ¿un qué? ¿un desgraciado?... es tu creación Isabella, tu acabas de convertirme en esto, es una lástima pero esto podría haber terminado mucho mejor.

― ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?— pregunte bajando la mirada para que no me viera llorar.

― Por lo pronto solucionaremos el tema de la custodia y de los apellidos, después tengo que viajar a mi natal Italia, ahí pensare en lo que haremos. Cuando vuelva vendré a verlos y te digo desde ya que no intentes escapar porque te encontrare en cualquier parte— el odio que expreso en aquellas cortantes palabras me hizo temer que lo que venía no podía ser bueno para mí, el me odiaba y no descansaría hasta lograr verme derrumbada.

― No lo hare, ya te has presentado frente a ellos, ahora jamás se olvidaran de ti.

Un nuevo silencio se esparció por el lugar, la gente a nuestro alrededor estaba enfrascada en sus propias conversaciones, quien iba a pensar que estaba pasando por la peor desgracia de mi vida, era verdad podría haber sido diferente, si tan solo lo hubiera buscado cuando correspondía esto no estaría pasando. Ahora tendría que esperar a que su alma se apiadara de mí y me dejara quedarme con mis pequeños. La conversación de volvió un poco más ligera cuando me pidió de repente que le hablara de los niños, sus ojos brillaron al saber que _nuestros hijos_ eran niños inteligentes y muy sociables, que tenían excelente promedio en la escuela, se maravillo al saber que Antho era un deportista y que Reneesme era asidua a las artes, su boca se curvo en una leve sonrisa al escuchar las maravillas de hijos que teníamos.

― No vale llorar sobre la leche derramada— comento poco después, sus ojos estaban perdidos en la inmensidad del café, yo no podía parar de mirar su rostro que estaba bañado por la cálida luz de la tarde, el fulgor de sus ojos parecía encender todo su rostro y su cuerpo, creo que por un momento podría hasta haber visto su alma.

― Creo que no...— susurre algo compungida, a pesar de estar en esta situación no podía evitar amarlo en este momento, lo amaba, con locura y sería capaz de dar la vida por el pero aun así sentía ese miedo que sabia no me dejaría en paz por el resto de mi vida ¿acabaría algún día este sentimiento?, espero que con el tiempo y los años pueda acceder a ese perdón.

― Vamos, quiero ver a mis hijos antes de partir— se paro rápidamente, saco su billetera y dejo dinero sobre la mesa. Intente seguir su caminar pero era mucho más rápido que yo, sus largas piernas avanzaban el doble de lo que podían las mías.

Llegamos a las afueras del trauma pero no había nadie, pregunte a una de las enfermeras y me dijo que Antho había sido transferido a la Unidad Pediátrica del hospital. Emprendimos el recorrido hacia el tercer piso, cuando doblamos en una esquina pude divisar a Nessie junto a mi padre.

― Mami— exclamo la pequeña quien corrió hacia mis brazos, salto y se colgó de mi cuello— ¿Dónde estabas?

― Estaba con tu padre hablando sobre ustedes

― Ah— dijo con emoción— ¿y qué le has dicho?— pregunto la pequeña mirando a Edward.

― Lo hermosa y maravillosa que eres— respondió el con una sonrisa, sus dedos acariciaron la mejilla de la pequeña quien cerró sus ojos y disfruto de la caricia.

― ¿te puedo decir Edward? El señor es muy largo— sentencio nuestra hija con una sonrisa

― Claro, puedes llamarme como tú quieras— le respondió

― Está bien Edward— asintió Nessie— Mami, Antho quiere verte ¿es verdad que se tendrá que quedar a dormir aquí?

― Es lo más probable, tendrá que pasar una o dos noches aquí en el hospital, recuerda que lo que paso fue grave.

― Si lo sé— asintió con un puchero— es que nunca hemos dormido separados.

― Tranquila mi amor, esta noche puedes dormir conmigo si quieres— me acerque y roce su nariz con la mía.

― Está bien mami— se comenzó a mover y se bajo de mis brazos, me gire para mirar a Edward quien me observaba atentamente.

― ¿Qué sucede?

― Nada— soltó cortante. Avanzo unos pasos hacia donde corría Nessie dejándome sola en el pasillo, mi papa quien observo atento y en silencio se acerco cuando ellos entraron en una habitación

― ¿Cómo estás?

― ¿Cómo crees?— pregunte soltando un suspiro y sentándome en una de las sillas del pasillo— mal

― ¿Qué te ha dicho?

― Por lo pronto no va a quitarme a los niños

― ¿por lo pronto?— pregunto con exaltación— ¡Bella! ¿te quiere quitar a los mellizos?

― Tranquilo papá no te preocupes, no lo hará, déjame solucionar esto a mí, todo esto es por mi culpa por lo que tengo que solucionarlo por mi cuenta. No quiero que tu o mama se entrometan.

― Pero Bella…— intento replicar pero mi mano se posó sobre su boca

― No papa, tranquilo, todo estará bien

― No mientas— contraataco quitando mi mano de sus labios— el hará lo imposible para destruirte.

― Lo sé pero tengo que ser fuerte y aguantar, el no va a quitarme a mis hijos.

― ¿Por qué no te vas?

― Porque no puedo, el me buscaría hasta debajo de las piedras, ya me ha advertido sobre ellos— mi padre negó con su cabeza y paso su mano por su rostro

― ¡Maldito hombre!

― No papa, no lo maldigas, recuerda que si no fuera por el los mellizos no existirían

― De igual manera Bella, es un maldito por hacerte pasar por esto ¿no entiende que nunca lo buscaste porque no pudiste? ¡es tan inconsciente que no ve eso!

― Tranquilo, no te preocupes, ya te dije todo estará bien papa, déjamelo a mí.

― Confiare una vez más en tus palabras hija mía, solo espero que esto se solucione lo más pronto posible— sus brazos se extendieron y me uní a su abrazo, las lagrimas amenazantes se aplacaron dentro de mis ojos, intente ser fuerte, no podía dejar que viera mi debilidad.

Me desprendí de su calor para unirme a mi hijo, camine hacia la habitación y cuando entre vi a Edward sentado junto a la camilla y a Anthony y Reneesme arriba de la camilla. Los ojos de mis mellizos se dirigieron rápidamente a los míos, en cambio Edward demoro un poco en girar su cabeza para mirarme, su rostro fue rápido y escurridizo porque de inmediato giro sus ojos nuevamente hacia los niños.

― Hola mama— saludaron los dos al unisonó

― Hola— les respondí acercándome al otro extremo de la camilla, me senté en los pies y observe la imagen que estaba frente a mis ojos— ¿Cómo estas Antho?

― Un poco mejor ya no me duele tanto mi cabeza ¿es verdad que me tengo que quedar aquí a dormir? Este señor me lo dijo

― Si hijo— me acerque para acariciar su mejilla— es verdad, te has golpeado fuerte y necesitas quedarte aquí para que el doctor te vea, pero veremos si puede quedarse alguien contigo, si es así Nessie y yo nos quedamos ¿verdad Ness?

― Si mami, yo me quiero quedar con Antho

― Está bien mama, no me gusta estar sin ustedes— confeso el pequeño mirando a su hermana.

― A nosotras tampoco por eso cuando venga el doctor le preguntaremos.

― Qué bueno— agrego Ness mientras abrazaba a su hermano

― No tan fuerte Nessie que me duele el cuerpo— exclamo con expresión de dolor.

― Perdóname hermanito

― No… te preocupes— respondió mi hijo acariciándose la parte afectada, a mis espaldas se sintió alguien entrar, el doctor venia revisando una carpeta.

― Buenas tardes— saludo cortes— yo soy el doctor encargado del caso de Anthony Swan ¿ustedes son sus padres?— preguntó

― Si— respondió Edward antes de que nadie pudiera hablar— ¿Cómo esta mi hijo?

― Bien señor el pequeño Anthony está bien pero deberá quedarse aquí un par de días para tenerlo en observación, debemos descartar secuelas posteriores.

― Oh— interrumpí con un suspiro, me gire y Antho no tenía la mejor cara, odiaba los hospitales— tranquilo mi amor, todo estará bien. Doctor ¿puede quedarse alguien con él en la noche?

― Si pero solamente uno de sus tutores legales

― Pero yo soy su madre— agregue con rapidez

― Pero por lo que tengo entendido usted no tiene la custodia del niño por lo que no podrá quedarse, lo lamento señora.

― No… no se preocupe— respondí con pena, Edward tenía razón, debía arreglar el problema de la custodia.

― Mami— me llamo Antho— no te preocupes, yo me puedo quedar solo

― No digas eso, el abuelo o la abuela se quedaran contigo, ya verás— mis padres hicieron su aparición en aquel momento, al vernos a todos metidos en la habitación su cara cambio, mi padre se puso blanco y mi padre se tambaleo

― ¿Qué sucede?— pregunto ella con preocupación

― Nada mama, no te preocupes, Antho se tiene que quedar aquí en el hospital pero lamentablemente no me puedo quedar con él, uno de ustedes dos se deberá quedar aquí

― Doctor ¿podríamos ser los dos?— pregunto mi papa, el médico lo peso un momento y asintió— muchas gracias entonces Bella iré por algunas cosas a la casa cuida de tu madre mientras vuelvo.

― Bien papa, tráele a Antho unas mudas de ropa, yo mañana le traeré todo lo demás.

― Bien, vuelvo enseguida.

El sol se ponía raudo en las ventanas mientras mi padre salía del hospital, nos quedamos ahí junto a Edward esperando su regreso, Antho y Ness le contaron a Edward sobre sus vidas mientras mi madre veía su mundo derrumbarse y yo me maravilla por lo sociable que podían llegar a ser mis hijos, sabía que luego me esperaba una enorme reprimenda de mi madre pero debía hacerle frente, esto estaba hecho y no valía nada llorar sobre la leche derramada. Mi padre volvió al cabo de unas horas, Nessie yacía sobre la camilla durmiendo junto a Antho, creo que las emociones del día los habían agotado a ambos, yo estaba casi durmiéndome en el sillón donde estaba, cerré mis ojos y los deje descansar un poco cuando los abrí mi papa me miraba fijamente con Edward parado a sus espaldas.

― Esta muerta de sueño, pobre, debe estar agotada, la llevare a casa

― No se preocupe— murmuro él a sus espaldas— yo lo hare, usted quédese acá con su esposa y Antho, yo las llevare a la casa. Mire con mis ojos somnolientos a papa mientras pensaba en lo que le había dicho Edward, segundos después asintió.

― ¿dejaras que él se la lleve?— nuevamente mis ojos se cerraban pero aun podía escuchar sus voces

― ¿Qué crees tú? El es el padre de los gemelos, no podría dañar a Bella aunque quisiera— sentencio mi papa, abrí mis ojos apresuradamente para tantear lo que sucedía, mi papa lo observaba con odio en cambio Edward solo demostraba lo acorazada que estaba su alma en este momento, me pare de repente y las miradas cambiaron hacia mí.

― ¿Qué sucede?— pregunte mintiendo, refregué mis ojos y camine hacia mi papa

― Nada pequeña, solo nos preguntábamos quien te llevaría a casa pero Edward se ofreció a llevarlas para que nosotros nos quedáramos aquí.

― Está bien— respondí, me puse la chaqueta y me acerque a la camilla para despedirme— adiós mi pequeño, te amo y volveré pronto a verte— pase mis brazos por debajo de mi hija y la alce para acercarla a mi pecho, cuando me gire Edward estaba parado en frente mío

― No hagas fuerza, yo la llevare— en segundos me arrebato el frágil cuerpo de Nessie, para no sentirme inútil tome sus cosas y una manta para cubrirla cuando saliéramos.

― Bueno mama, papa nos vamos, cualquier cosa llámenme por favor

― Tranquila querida, lo haremos, descansa.

― Lo hare— nos besamos y abrazamos, le di la última mirada a mi pequeño dando las gracias por lo bien que estaba.

Salimos de la habitación y recorrimos los pasillos en silencio, Nessie iba cómodamente dormida en el pecho de su padre, ¿Quién iba a pensar que iríamos caminando juntos y con uno de nuestros hijos en sus brazos?, ni comparado con el mes anterior, luces, flashes, sexo, amor, coctel y mucho glamur esa era nuestra vida, ahora estábamos rodeados de dudas y de inestabilidad. Llegamos al estacionamiento y nos montamos en el auto, cuando estaba instalada Edward e paso el cuerpo durmiente de nuestra hija en mis brazos y cerró la puerta, el camino fue tranquilo, Nessie no despertó en ningún momento y tampoco cruzamos alguna palabra, el silencio se prolongo por todo el camino hasta llegar a la casa. Aparcamos justo en frente, el antejardín se veía oscuro al igual que todo el lugar, camine por el césped cargando a mi hija mientras Edward se apresuraba a abrir las puertas, subí rápidamente los escalones y deje a la pequeña en su cama, a mis espaldas los ojos atentos de Edward me observaban.

― Duerme bien pequeña princesa, descansa y sueña cosas bonitas— susurre en su oído, ella se removió algo inquieta y se acomodo nuevamente.

― ¿le dices eso todas las noches?— pregunto en un susurro mientras pasaba a su lado para salir de la habitación

― Sí, quiero que mis hijos vivan en un mundo lleno de amor, magia y buenos deseos— apague la luz y cerré su puerta. Baje deprisa los escalones seguida de las pisadas de Edward. Me pare en el medio de la estancia con mi corazón agitado— ¿Qué pasara ahora Edward?

― Ya te lo he dicho, debo viajar pero cuando vuelva las cosas cambiaran, eso tengo por seguro. Arreglaras las cosas de la custodia con mis abogados y cuando yo vuelva deberás tener listos los papeles para que iniciemos el cambio de apellidos— la voz grave de Edward hacia que se me erizaran los vellos, no se comparaba al suave tono de voz que usaba mientras me hacía el amor.

― No hagas nada en contra nuestra— gruñí apretando mis puños, su ceño se frunció completamente y una expresión de enojo se asomo.

― Tu no estás en posición de exigir nada— sentencio acortando la distancia que nos separaba

― Estoy en la posición que quiero, te exijo que nos dejes en paz, si quieres pasar tiempo con tus hijos yo no me opondré pero no los metas en nuestros problemas.

― Ya cállate— me agarro fuertemente de los brazos sujetándome de un poco más arriba de los codos

― Suéltame— le pedí mientras intentaba zafarme— ¡Edward! Me haces daño ¡Ed…!

Antes de que pudiera decir algo mas su boca se abalanzo sobre la mía y me beso, lo hizo como hace mucho no lo sentía, su lengua se mezclo con la mía iniciando un forcejeo, mi cuerpo en segundos reacciono de manera defensiva, intente zafarme de su agarre pero cada vez se hizo más duro, su cuerpo me empujo por el estar hasta chocar contra una de las murallas.

― Suéltame— le pedí cuando logre liberarme del absorbente beso, sus ojos estaba abiertos y mirándome mientras devoraba mi boca pero no decía nada sus labios parecían solo estar dispuestos a besarme y no a revelar alguna palabra. Su boca nuevamente se apodero de la mía, el forcejeo y el rose de nuestros cuerpos despertaron el deseo, la lujuria. Con mis brazos aun sujetos por el acaricie su espalda, enterré mis uñas en su chaqueta y me deje llevar por la pasión, esto era un resquicio de lo que había perdido y estaba segura de que sería la última vez que pasara.

Sus brazos me liberaron e inmediatamente sus manos comenzaron a recorrer mi cuerpo, sus dedos se pegaban a mi piel con dolor y pasión a la vez, abrí mis ojos mientras lo besaba pero él no me miraba como antes lo hacía, sus ojos estaban cerrados y si notaba que no quería abrirlos ya que los apretaba constantemente, cerré los míos e intente guiarme por el mismo sentimiento, si él quería que esto fuera así, sería como él quisiera.

― Edward— gemí cuando sus besos llegaron a mi cuello, el no decía nada, solo me besaba con frenesí, sus manos raudas comenzaron a abrir mis ropas, su cadera presionaba la mía dejándome sentir lo excitado que estaba, _había extrañado con locura su cuerpo y ahora me daba cuenta que moriría si esto terminara _pero no tenia que pensar, solo disfrutar. Mis manos acariciaron todo lo que había a su paso, llegue a su cabeza y gemí cuando mis dedos se entrelazaron con su cabello, tire de ellos para poder ver su rostro a la tenue luz de la estancia, comprobé que estaba desfigurado con el placer que estábamos sintiendo.

Nuevos vuelcos nos llevaron hacia el sofá, Edward me lanzo contra él y se tiro después, con el grado de excitación que sentíamos nuestros cuerpos solos se fueron moviendo, el roce de nuestros sexos era enloquecedor y me hacia jadear y gemir.

― Baja la voz o despertaras a la pequeña— me pidió en un susurro sensual, sus dedos sacaron la correa de mis pantalones, rápidamente se enderezo para deshacerse de ellos y de todo lo que impedía el paso de sus besos, pronto mi piel nuevamente estaba cubierta de ellos, cada uno más caliente y enfebrecido que el otro, cada uno con más pasión y lujuria que el anterior, cada segundo que pasaba mi corazón y mi piel estaban más llena de sus caricias, cada punto erótico estaba extasiado con aquellos estímulos.

Me sentí como en las nubes, todo mi cuerpo reclamaba el suyo con fervor, todo en mi me invitaba a continuar, yo quería hacerlo pero había algo dentro, muy dentro, que me indicaba que esto no estaba bien, mi hijo en el hospital, mi pequeña en el segundo piso y yo disfrutando de los placeres carnales junto a su padre, _era una madre terrible. _El momento llego a su clímax, el ambiente nos tenía envueltos en una danza de vaivén, nuestros cuerpos una vez más quedaban unidos y sellados el uno con el otro. Las respiraciones se hicieron erráticas, los corazones desbordantes de palpitares y los besos mas absorbentes, antes de alcanzar un maravilloso orgasmos gemí tan fuerte que los labios de mi amor se pegaron a los míos para acallar aquel grito desesperado. Su cabeza cayó sobre mi frente apoyándose contra mí, suaves besos en mis ya enrojecidos labios fueron el perfecto desenlace.

― Edward— gemí suave mientras besaba sus labios a cambio de esto el no dijo nada, controlo su respiración y solo un segundo después se paro y comenzó a arreglar sus ropas— ¿Qué sucede?— pregunte con una cuota de temor, me sentí desnuda pero no de cuerpo si no de alma— ¿Qué haces?— pregunte nuevamente, tome mis ropas y rápidamente comencé a colocármelas.

― ¿a caso no estás viendo?— me contesto con frialdad— tengo que irme, esta distracción no ha sido beneficiosa

― ¿distracción?— pregunte atónita— ¿le llamas a esto una distracción?

― ¿Qué nombre podría ponerle?, de ahora en adelante tu solo significas una distracción para mí, no eres nada más Isabella.

Mi mundo se detuvo, aquel hombre que me miraba con esos vacios ojos era el mismo que hace solo unos momentos me estaba haciendo el amor con locura y pasión, aquel que alguna vez me dijo que me amaba, aquel que era el padre de mis hijos y por el cual yo vivía. Ese hombre estaba parado frente a mí diciéndome que no era más que una simple _distracción _ para él, ¿me lo merecía? No lo sé, no tenía idea, no comprendía bien que es lo que merecía o no de parte de él.

― Edward yo…

― No digas nada, ya te lo he dicho— dijo poniéndose su chaqueta y arreglándose la camisa— me iré de viaje y volveré pronto, mañana estarán aquí mis abogados

― Pero es dom…

― No me importa el día que sea, quiero a mis hijos con mis apellidos a mas tardar en un mes, espero que facilites la transacción— mi garganta se apretó pero mi cuerpo aun estaba pasmado por el cambio de reacción— mas te vale que no des problemas porque te aseguro que al primer cambio de parecer te los quito y no vuelves a verlos nunca más.

― Eres un…— gemí mientras lagrimas caían por mis mejillas.

― Soy lo que tú has creado, ahora…— me miro fijamente— aprende a vivir con ello.

Sin mas camino hacia la puerta y segundos después la cerro, el espacio se hizo cada vez más pequeño ¿esto realmente estaba pasando? Sí, me respondí a mí misma, esto estaba pasando, aquel hombre que alguna vez ame estaba siendo mi propio juez, el que me haría pedazos solo por haberle escondido aquella verdad, estaba segura que la _destrucción recién estaba comenzando, _ me senté en ese sillón donde hace solo unos momentos me había amado y llore, llore amargamente en espera de aquel amanecer que se veía cada más oscuro que el anterior.


	13. Cambios

**Holaaa! ¿Cómo están todas las bellas y hermosas lectoras y escritoras de Fanfiction? ¿Yo? muy bien no las aburriré con la lata de siempre, espero poder subir capítulos un poquito mas seguido, no les prometo nada pero por lo menos aqui tienen uno recién salido del horno**

**espero sus comentarios y buenos deseos, mil abrazos y nos leemos pronto**

**Con Amor**

**Tiwii Cullen **

* * *

**Bella POV:**

— ¿y ahora que vas a hacer?— me pregunto mi amiga Vera mientras me observaba atentamente

— No lo sé— susurre con voz tenue

— Piensa rápido Bella, Edward volverá en cualquier momento, ¿Cuánto lleva de viaje?

— Una semana— conteste en el mismo tono.

La semana más larga y torturante de mi vida, desde que Edward abandono mi casa aquel día, cada minuto, cada hora son aun más dolorosas que la otra. Mi conciencia y a la vez mis hijos me han puesto en jaque, desde que los mellizos conocieron a su padre no paran de hablar de él, Nessie estaba obsesionada con volver a verlo al contrario de Antho que me pregunta cada vez más pero que no ha mostrado un interés mayor. La promesa sobre los abogados fue cierta, aquel domingo muy temprano por la mañana llegaron a mi puerta un ejército de abogados, todos con la idea fija de realizar el traspaso de los apellidos. Recuerdo que me pidieron muchos papeles y las actas de nacimiento de mis hijos, además de hablar con mis padres. Al otro día muy temprano me llamaron para ir a los tribunales y al registro civil a realizar el cambio de la tutela, cuando el juez me pregunto si le quería otorgar la tutela a alguien ni siquiera alcance a responder cuando uno de ellos me interrumpió diciendo el nombre de Edward, el juez me miro extrañado y me pregunto si estaba en lo correcto, recordar la sola amenaza de Edward me helo hasta el último de mis cabellos por lo que asentí levemente e intente disimular la horrible pesadilla que estaba pasando en mi vida.

Toda la semana ha sido igual entre papeles y tramites, Antho salió a los dos días del hospital, estaba feliz de volver a la casa y de estar junto a su familia. Cuando miraba a mis hijos conversar con sus abuelos la idea del que dirían los padres de Edward sobre esto atravesó mi cabeza, ¿Qué pensarían los padres de Edward sobre la Scort que tiene dos hijos de su primogénito? Obviamente cuando se enteren seré aun mas víctima del odio de la familia Cullen, no podía evitar pensar en cómo reaccionarían ellos frente a esta situación, ¿aceptarían a mis hijos como uno más de la familia o intentaran hacernos a un lado para evitar que nos entrometamos en su vida? No lo sabía y tal vez en lo más profundo de mí alma ni siquiera lo quería averiguar, el miedo latente de una destrucción total me tenía aterrada.

— ¿no sabes cuando vuelve?

— No, me dijo que se iría por unos días, él llama a los mellizos todos los días, todas las veces que puede en realidad pero nunca pide hablar conmigo, solo con ellos.

— Ya veo

— Casi siempre es Ness quien habla con él, Antho ha estado muy extraño desde que supo la verdad, ahora siempre anda cuidándome las espaldas y me pregunta sobre Edward pero es extraño porque ni siquiera le importa verlo

— ¿Nessie si?

— Ella esta obsesionada con volver a ver a Edward, creo que mi hija se enamoro perdidamente de su padre.

— Pequeña— susurro sonriendo levemente— ¿ahora que ibas a hacer?

— Estaba por lavar unas cosas de los chicos y después iba por ellos a la escuela ¿por qué?

— No…— comenzó pero se quedo en silencio mirando a mis espaldas— porque creo que tendrás que posponer tu lavado para después

— ¿por qué lo…?— comencé a decir mientras me giraba hacia el ventanal, mis ojos parpadearon rápidamente para ver si lo que estaba viendo no era un sueño— oh por dios— susurre.

Afuera de mi casa había una enorme camioneta estacionada, de ella se bajo la persona que menos esperaba.

— ¿Qué hace el aquí?

— No tengo idea, demonios— susurre poniéndome de pie

— Me iré por detrás— camino hacia mí y beso mi mejilla— no te preocupes todo estará bien, actúa normal

— Lo intentare— Vera salió corriendo por la parte de atrás de la casa mientras yo caminaba hacia la puerta para abrir.

Mi mano tembló en la manilla ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Se habría enterado de la verdad?, creo que estaba a punto de responder todas mis preguntas. Abrí la puerta y lo primero que note fueron unos ojos curiosos que me observaban de arriba hacia abajo.

— Hola… ¿Qué haces aquí?— pregunte con algo de asombro

— ¿Qué demonios está pasando?— me respondió con visible molestia en sus ojos

— ¿a qué te refieres?— le respondí con otra pregunta

— Al ser tu abogado llego a mi despacho esto— metió sus manos en su bolso y saco un sobre café

— ¿Qué es eso?

— Es la petición de remoción de la tutela hacia tus padres Bella ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Por qué le estas dando tutela compartida a Cullen? ¿a caso ya sabe sobre los mellizos?

Mi cabeza comenzó a girar, me apoye en la puerta que aun estaba abierta, el ya lo sabía.

— Han pasado muchas cosas desde que no nos hemos visto Jason.

— Así veo pero como soy tu amigo me hubiera agradado que me las dijeras Bella, cuando vi este documento se me vino el mundo abajo al pensar que te podría haber pasado algo.

— No te preocupes si estoy bien— le respondí con solo una parte de verdad en mis palabras

— Ahora explícame ¿Cómo es esto?

Comencé por el principio omitiendo las partes que sabia a él no debía contarle, le explique cómo había pasado todo, cuando llegue al momento actual su ceño se frunció rápidamente.

— Es un desgraciado Bella ¿Cómo se atreve?— sus puños se ciñeron rápidamente, jamás había visto esa reacción de su parte, Jason era mi amigo, como un hermano alguien en quien yo sabía podía confiar pero jamás había visto una reacción con ápices violentos de su parte.

— Déjalo Jason, ambos sabíamos que esto sucedería, yo estaba segura de que cuando Edward lo supiera esto pasaría, jamás me imagine que fuera tan pronto.

— Maldita sea, debe haber algo que podamos hacer, algún recurso de amparo…— empezó a pensar y a pasearse por la sala, se notaba nervioso.

Mi mente divago en todo lo que sucedía en estos momentos, por un momento comencé a pensar ¿Qué estaría haciendo Edward en estos momentos? A pesar de todo quería saberlo, moría por escuchar su voz y saber que estaba pensando pero lamentablemente no era una gran lectora de mentes, además podría estar segura de que él jamás revelaría sus pensamientos hacia mí. La figura nerviosa de Jason caminaba sin control por la sala, sus pasos apurados y su ceño fruncido me ponían cada vez más nerviosa y al mismo tiempo me daban un poco de seguridad, tenía miedo, debía reconocerlo, sabía que Edward en cualquier momento podría entrar por esa puerta y arrebatarme lo más preciado pero también sabía que él no era así, por lo menos el hombre que yo conocía no tenía un corazón oscuro como lo había aparentado en los últimos días.

— ¡Maldita sea!— grito Jason refregándose la cabeza— no sé que podríamos hacer en estos casos, en el ámbito legal el mal nacido podría ganarnos porque le escondiste la verdad tantos años además de que él es el padre.

— Y no podemos negar ninguna de las dos, porque es la verdad, con respecto a los papeles que te llegaron, apura en lo que más puedas esos trámites, los mellizos se merecen tener a su padre cerca y ese es un privilegio que no les quiero quitar.

— ¿estás segura?— comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia mí, sus ojos llenos de cariño y condescendencia comenzaron a tomar un tinte diferente, se tornaron oscuros.

— Claro que si— retrocedí un paso— tú mejor que nadie sabes que mis hijos merecen tener un padre por…

— Entonces dales uno, déjame ayudarte con eso Bella, cásate conmigo—

La sola pregunta congelo la habitación, mi piel se helo y muchos sentimientos pasaron por mi cabeza y al mismo tiempo por mi corazón ¿me estaba pidiendo que me casara con el sabiendo que amaba a otro hombre?

— Jason… yo, esto es un error, dices eso por afán de ayudarme pero…

— No Bella— suspiro acercándose aun mas— en parte es verdad, quiero ayudarte, pero lo que me mueve es… es…— guardo silencio y soltó otro gran suspiro— lo que me mueve es amor Bella, yo te he amado desde el primer momento que te vi y estoy dispuesto a pelear por ti.

— Dios mío— susurre llevándome una mano a la boca, tal vez pareciera algo normal pero para mí era el quiebre de una gran amistad

— ¿le estas tomando el peso a lo que dices? Jason…

— Si Bella, se perfectamente lo que te estoy diciendo, lamentablemente jamás quise decirte nada porque no pensé que el padre de los niños apareciera, pensé que siempre estarías conmigo de una manera u otra pero la llegada de este hombre me hizo reaccionar y darme cuenta de que no estarías siempre para mi, que serias mía algún día.

— Jason yo…— intente replicar

— No digas nada, solo piénsalo por favor, de verdad piénsalo es una muy buena opción, imagínate si te casas no tendrás la necesidad de acercarte a ese imbécil, yo podría protegerte Bella, siempre lo haría.

No dije nada mas, el silencio invadió la sala de estar ¿Cómo podía haber cambiado esta relación en solo cinco minutos?, el giro dramático que había dado me dejo atontada, Jason me miro unos segundos mas y cambio la mirada de lugar, lo note algo nervioso y confundido.

— Bueno Bella me tengo que ir, me quedare en la ciudad hasta mañana por lo que necesites, piénsalo cariño, mañana vendré a preguntarte la respuesta— se acerco rápidamente y beso mi frente, el contacto de sus labios en mi piel me hizo estremecer pero de una manera repulsiva, el no era un hombre del cual yo pudiera enamorarme sin duda alguna no podía sentir nada por él, me sentí vacía, casi sin vida.

Salió de mi casa dejándome la confusión latente, esa misma noche al escuchar sonar el teléfono mi corazón palpito rápidamente a sabiendas de quien era que llamaba, Reneesme contesto con euforia y comenzó a hablar con su padre, Antho solo la miro de reojo y tomo sus cosas para salir hacia su habitación. No entendía el cambio de mis hijos, antes Antho me reclamaba cuando podía sobre su padre y era Nessie quien siempre estaba acompañándome pero ahora es todo al revés, es Antho y su sobreprotección la que no me dejan tranquila y es Ness quien está casi adueñada de Edward, solo espero que esa condición no sea siempre así, no quiero a Antho siempre enemistado con su padre. Luego de hablar por más de una hora con la pequeña Nessie, Edward se despidió de ella. Lleve a los mellizos a dormir, Nessie estaba aun emocionada por la conversación que había tenido con su padre, no quise decirle nada y la deje dormir con aquella felicidad.

Los días pasaron rápidos, Antho se había recuperado por completo y estaba más fuerte que nunca, solo esperaba que no sucediera nada al regreso de Edward. Jason se quedo unos días mas pero no me siguió preguntando nada, creo que no quería seguir con la misma conversación que tuvimos aquella tarde en el living de mi casa, aun estaba consternada por sus palabras ¿casarnos? Era una idea bastante loca y poco eficaz, estaba segura que ha Edward le daría lo mismo la situación pero sin duda reclamaría hasta decir basta por los mellizos, el no querría que otra persona los criara siendo que se perdió sus primeros años de vida.

Era día viernes, fui a dejar a los mellizos al colegio, mis padres se habían ido de fin de semana a la casa de unos familiares, les pedí que dejaran a los mellizos porque no quería problemas con Edward, el había pedido específicamente que los niños no podían salir de la casa sin su consentimiento y no quería llamarlo solo para "pedirle permiso" de sacarlos de la ciudad, estaba recostada en el sofá, divagando, pensando en cuanto había cambiado mi vida en estos días, no sabía realmente que sucedería en el futuro lo único que espera es que todo mejorara, no quería vivir con un hombre asechándome día a día ni separada de mis hijos. El timbre de la puerta me saco rápidamente de mis cavilaciones, mire por la ventana y vi dos autos negros parados en frente de mi casa, maldeci internamente sabiendo de quienes se trataban, eran los abogados de Edward.

— Buenos días— salude de manera cordial cuando abrí la puerta

— Buenos días Srta. Swan, hemos venido a notificarle sobre los avances

— Pasen adelante— ellos entraron como siempre, silenciosos y educados, tomaron asiento y comenzaron la charla.

— Los procesos jurídicos que iniciamos hace unas semanas atrás ya dieron sus resultados, le venimos a informar que los mellizos Cullen ya están oficialmente registrados con los apellidos y le traemos los certificados de nacimiento para que usted haga uso de ellos cuando desee— uno de ellos abrió su maletín y saco un sobre de color blanco, estiro sus manos para entregármelo. Al abrirlo tamaña fue mi sorpresa, ahí estaban los nuevos certificados de nacimiento de mis hijos, mi corazón se oprimió y al mismo tiempo sintió felicidad en mis sueños más descabellados había soñado con este momento, el día que Edward reconociera a mis hijos y que pudiéramos iniciar una familia, claro está que la segunda parte nunca llegaría a concretarse.

— Trabajan bastante rápido— murmure mientras ojeaba los papeles

— Ese es nuestro trabajo Srta. Esta demás decirle que el Sr. Cullen ya tiene la tutela compartida de los niños con usted por lo que ahora cualquier cambio y situación relacionada con los niños se le debe ser comunicada a la brevedad.

— Lo sé, no tiene para que recordármelo— respondí molesta por el tono de voz que había ocupado.

— Bueno nuestro trabajo ha terminado, esperamos que todo esté en orden, si tiene alguna pregunta le dejo mi tarjeta, llámeme y contestare sus dudas— estiro su mano y dejo una pequeña tarjetita sobre la mesa— que pase buenos días— pronuncio antes de partir.

Solo unos segundos más tarde estaba sola, acompañada solo por el enorme silencio que se sentía en mi casa, ahí, en aquel momento lagrimas solitarias rodaron por mis mejillas, mis mas grandes anhelos y peores pesadillas estaban comenzando a ser realidad, Edward estaba apoderándose del mundo de mis hijos y adentrándose con más fuerza en el mío ¿Qué pasara cuando vuelva? ¿Montara una casa al lado de la mía solo para estar con ellos?, lo creía completamente capaz, solo de pensarlo mi piel se estremecía. Después de aquel último encuentro temía por mi seguridad, no tanto física sino emocional. El era capaz de destruirme solo con el tronar de sus dedos y lo peor de todo es que estaba plenamente consciente de aquello.

Algunos días más pasaron, Edward como siempre llamaba cada vez que podía a los Mellizos esperando hablar horas y horas con ellos, en los siguientes días Antho accedió a conversar en varias oportunidades con él y hasta lo escuche reír con algunas cosas que hablaban, no podía evitar sentirme un tanto feliz al saber que mi hijo estaba dejando entrar a su padre en su vida. La actitud de Antho en primera instancia me preocupo, ¿Cómo podía tenerle recelo a alguien que venía recién conociendo?, si bien era su padre el no tendría porque haber actuado así de hecho esperaba ver una reacción como la de Nessie al momento de que ellos se conocieran pero no, esperaba que con el tiempo las cosas cambiaran y todo fuera más fluido.

— ¿Cuándo regresara Edward?— Pregunto Nessie mientras cocinaba, habían pasado ya dos semanas, mis padres habían vuelto y habían salido de viaje otra vez, mi mamá estaba algo intranquila en Jacksonville por lo que mi papá prefirió sacarla de la ciudad por algunas semanas confiando en que todo estaría bien y en mi palabra.

— No lo sé cariño, tu papá es alguien bastante importante y no sabría decirte el día exacto que volverá ¿te ha dicho algo por teléfono?— le pregunte intentando averiguar

— Si, dice que nos extraña mucho y que está loco por volvernos a ver pero que está solucionando algunos temas en donde está y que pronto nos veremos pero tampoco me ha dicho la fecha en que volverá— La mirada de mi hija se perdió entre las ventanas, Antho estaba afuera jugando con su balón de futbol, sin duda se extrañaban— iré a jugar un rato con Antho

— Bien— suspire con pesadez— ve y cuando el almuerzo esté listo los llamo a comer.

Nessie salió caminando tranquilamente de la cocina en dirección al patio, las horas pasaban algo lentas en esta tarde, sentía una opresión en mi corazón que me decía que el momento estaba cerca, Edward estaba pronto a volver y me sentía feliz pero al mismo tiempo nerviosa de no saber qué es lo que sucedería con todo, tenia ansias porque todo estuviera bien pero sabía de sobra que las cosas no serian fáciles de ahora en adelante en especial cuando la familia del padre de mis hijos se enterara de lo que sucedía en nuestras vidas.

— Antho ¡mira!— escuche gritar con euforia a Nessie, me asuste un poco y camine hacia la ventana para mirar de que se trataba, las figuras de mis hijos estaban perplejas en el patio, el sol del medio día pegaba fuerte haciendo brillar sus cobrizos cabellos, me detuve solo un momento a observar aquellos pequeños y vulnerables perfiles, no podía ver nada de mí en ellos al contrario veía a Edward convertido o mejor dicho plasmado en cada una de sus facciones.

— ¡Mamá!— grito Anthony y salió corriendo junto con Nessie

— . Un frio que helo mi piel recorrió mi cuerpo en dos segundos, esa opresión en mi pecho se hizo mayor temiendo lo que podría estar pasando.

Salí de la cocina al patio de la casa, camine sobre el césped brillante y húmedo por el riego de la mañana cuando di la vuelta mis ojos se ensancharon al ver la imagen que la vida me daba. Edward, arrodillado en el césped abrazando a nuestros hijos, mi boca cayo un poco y miles de sentimientos pasaron por mi corazón los dos más fuertes fueron el amor y el miedo, combinados en un mismo segundo

— ¡Edward! Te echaba de menos— grito con euforia Nessie al momento de abrazarlo fuertemente, Edward pasó sus brazos por su espalda con una enorme sonrisa atravesando su rostro.

— _mia figlia, come stai?—_ pregunto mientras la apretaba contra su pecho

— _bene—_ le respondió Nessie en el mismo idioma, los ojos de Edward se ensancharon un poco pero fue sorpresa lo que se reflejo en sus ojos.

— _Parli Italiano?_— acaricio su rostro sonriendo abiertamente

— _Un po ', Anthony e ho preso lezioni di lingua quest'anno a scuola— _la sorpresa de Edward era cada vez mayor.

— _Figlio— _dijo refiriéndose a nuestro pequeño hijo_— Non dici niente?— _le pregunto esperando alguna señal de simpatía

— Hola Edward— lo saludo y se encamino para abrazarlo, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver que mis hijos, en especial Antho estaban más cerca de su padre.

Edward converso algunos minutos con ellos, así, arrodillando en el pasto y escuchando todo lo que ellos tenían que decirle unos segundos después se paro y fijo sus ojos en mi, los mellizos lo tomaron ambos de cada mano y lo encaminaron hacia donde estaba.

— Mira mamá Edward regresó— anuncio Nessie con toda la normalidad que podía esperarse de una niña de casi ocho años.

— Si hija así lo veo, Hola Edward— lo salude guardando la distancia que el mismo miedo me hacia conceder

— _Buongiorno Isabella_— Saludo cortes pero con expresión fría y distante— que bueno que estas acá porque tenemos que hablar.

— está bien, Mellizos porque no siguen en lo que estaban mientras su papá y yo vamos a conversar adentro, cuando el almuerzo esté listo los llamo a comer.

— Si mamá— respondieron ambos— nos vemos más tarde Edward— le dijo nessie mientras tiraba de su chaqueta para hacerlo llegar a su altura, la pequeña le dio un suave beso en su mejilla y una enorme sonrisa.

— Nos vemos después hija mia— le agrego con una sonrisa y ese mágico brillo en los ojos que solo había podido ver cuando estaba a mi lado.

Los niños salieron corriendo entre risas hacia el patio, me gire y comencé a caminar seguida de los pasos de Edward, cuando estuvimos adentro él se quito la chaqueta de su traje y se paro en la ventana mirando hacia afuera, sus manos descansaban en sus bolsillos pero aún así su cuerpo denotaba la rigidez con la que estaba parado.

— Tu dirás— comencé la conversación, sentándome en uno de los brazos del sillón.

— He llegado a solo unas horas de mi Natal Italia, ahí he tomado varias resoluciones con respecto a esta situación, debo decirte— se giro completamente para mirarme directamente a los ojos— que ninguna de ellas está sujeta a cambios, no aceptare un NO por respuesta, si no ya sabes que es lo que sucedería

— ¿Insistes en amenazarme?— le pregunte poniéndome de pie y cruzándome de brazos— no te permito que lo hagas dentro de mi casa y la de mis hijos además…—

— Nuestros, te recuerdo que son Nuestros hijos— me corrigió con una dura expresión en su rostro

— Entonces dime ¿Qué es lo que has preparado para ellos Edward?

— Primero que todo como te imaginaras no quiero que ellos vivan separados de mi así que se irán a vivir conmigo a Cerdeña en donde esta mi familia, ya bastante ha disfrutado la tuya de su compañía ahora es el turno de los míos de disfrutar a mis hijos— mi boca cayo unos cuantos centímetros y mi corazón comenzó a bombear rápidamente ¿llevárselos? ¿se quería llevar a mis hijos del país?

— ¡Estas demente si piensas que te dejare llevártelos!— le grite enfurecida

— No me los llevare a ellos, tu tendrás que venir con nosotros, eres la madre y tampoco quiero que ellos sientan un vacio por no poder estar a tu lado, no seré un padre que los aleje de la mujer que les dio la vida y que los crio todos estos años, no me tomes por un desgraciado, jamás podría hacerles ese daño— mi histeria se calmo solo un poco ósea que también quería que yo fuera, me tranquilizaba un poco más el saber que mis hijos no sería arrebatados de mi lado pero ¿y mis padres? La sola idea me hizo sentir el corazón destrozarse.

— Pero… pero yo no puedo ¿olvidas que estoy estudiando? ¿se te olvida que solo me quedan unos meses para poder terminar?

— Terminas en Italia, ya tengo todo preparado, recibirás una nivelación de idioma y de conocimientos con respecto a la arquitectura allá solo te tomara unos meses más el dar tu examen y podrás graduarte.

— ¡Estas loco Edward jamás podría hacer eso!— agarre mi cabeza y comencé a pasearme por la estancia— ¿Cómo se te ocurre? ¡es una completa locura! No puedes cambiar a nuestros hijos así como así de lugar Edward ¿Sus escuelas? ¿sus amigos? ¿te das cuenta del daño que les podrías hacer?— un silencio invadió el lugar

— Es el mismo daño que tu les hiciste al alejarme de ellos tantos años, acaso ¿No sabes todo lo que ellos deben haber sufrido sin tener un padre todo este tiempo? Creo que no ya que por lo que vi tu siempre lo has tenido

— Eres un desgraciado…— murmure con los puños apretados

— Esta demás decirte que mi familia está ansiosa por conocerlos, mis padres querían venir conmigo en este viaje pero les pedí que aguardaran en Cerdeña, no serviría de nada que viniera acá.

— ¡Edward! ¡Edward! ¿acaso no comprendes? ¡NO PUEDO CAMBIAR MI VIDA Y LA DE MIS HIJOS ASI!— grite intentando hacerlo entrar en razón, el efecto fue el contrario, sus facciones se pusieron furicas y avanzo a pasos agigantados hacia donde estaba.

— ¿Y tu previste esto cuando me ocultaste la verdad?— murmuro a escasos centímetros de mi cara— ¿pensaste en que esto iba a suceder algún día? Porque si hubiera sido así me habrías dicho la verdad mucho antes, acepta que cometiste un error mis hijos merecen disfrutar de mi familia y de todo lo que por derecho les corresponde son los herederos de la familia Cullen, Anthony y Nessie con los nietos mayores de mi familia por lo tanto los primeros en recibir todo lo que mis padres les dejaran— alzo un poco mas su voz— no permitiré que mis hijos sigan aquí obviando lo maravillosa que puede ser su vida con mi familia.

— ¿Estas despreciando lo que yo les he dado? ¡Me sacrifique toda mi vida para tenerlos bien! Acepte ese maldito trabajo de Scort solo para mantenerlos bien y jamás les ha faltado nada, eres un maldito por despreciar todo lo que yo les he podido dar.

— Ese es otro punto— se alejo de mi— esta demás decir que te olvides de trabajar con Scort, jamás la madre de mis hijos podría trabajar en algo así, si antes tenía mis recelos a tu "trabajo" créeme que ahora no tranzare en esto, he llamado a Tyler y le he dicho que anule tu contrato ya que jamás volverás por allá.

Mis nervios se comenzaron a crispar, estaba entrometiéndose con todo en mi vida, si no detenía esto el nos controlaría a su antojo sin poder evitarlo, tenía que detener esto, no iba a cambiar mi vida solo porque él quisiera.

— No accederé a nada de lo que me has pedido, si tu familia quiere conocer a mis… a nuestros hijos las puertas de mi casa están abiertas pero es a lo único que accederé, nada más.

— Entonces te los quitare, te llevare a juicio y te aseguro que ganare.

— ¡NO!— grite abalanzándome hacia él, sujeto mis muñecas y trato de acallar mis golpes, el llanto no se hizo esperar, las lagrimas brotaban descontroladamente de mis mejillas— no lo hagas Edward no me los quites— le dije llorando y tratando de soltarme

— Haz lo que te digo y te aseguro que llevaremos la fiesta en paz— sentencio soltándome de las muñecas y apartándome con su fuerza— te daré dos semanas para que prepares todo, mañana debes ir al registro civil de esta ciudad a tramitar los pasaportes, debido a mis contactos te los darán en un par de días. Empaca lo más necesario, ya he preparado todo para recibirlos y los Mellizos no necesitaran nada más que lo esencial para el viaje, lo demás puedas hacer lo que quieras con ello— mi mente no trabajaba mis ojos se quedaron estáticos en un lugar dejando las lagrimas correr abiertamente, esto estaba sucediendo realmente ¿tendría que abandonar toda mi vida por callar este secreto?— te conviene no poner resistencia, si haces cualquier cosa para escapar te aseguro que te encontrare tu y mis hijos están siendo vigilados constantemente así que no podrás salir de esta ciudad sin que yo lo sepa.

— Maldito jamás pensé que harías esto— murmure con rabia

— Ya te lo dije Isabella, yo soy el producto de lo que tu creaste con tus mentiras, _Questa è una tua creazione, _ahora no te quejes. Ya me voy, me iré a despedir de mis hijos, has todos los tramites en silencio volveré mañana para hablar yo mismo con ellos, los pasare a recoger a la escuela.

— Yo también quiero estar presente— le dije mientras secaba mis lagrimas

— Está bien, te lo concedo, nos vemos en la hora de salida entonces, hasta pronto.

Y Sin más paso por mi lado y salió de la casa, mis piernas flaquearon y cayeron de inmediato en colisión contra el sillón, mi cuerpo se corto en cosa de segundos y la única imagen que pude ver en mi mente fue la de mis padres, ¿Cómo haría para explicarles la noticia? ¿Cómo haría con los mellizos para contarles la realidad? ¿Aceptarían irse con Edward sin oponer resistencia?, todas aquellas preguntas serian debeladas mañana por lo pronto desperté un poco de mi letargo y tome el teléfono.

— Diga— respondió la voz de mi Padre

— Papá…— comencé en sollozos

— ¡Bella! ¿Qué pasa hija? ¿estas bien? ¿Los niños?— pregunto casi gritando

— Necesito que vuelvan… algo terrible ha pasado—

Era solo cosa de horas, de semanas, nuestra vida estaba a punto de cambiar.


	14. Cerdeña

**Scort**

**Capitulo 14:**

**Cerdeña**

_**Hola nenas! Lo prometido es deuda ¿Ven que actualice lueguito? Jajajajaja, espero que todas queden más metidas aun con este capítulo. He de anunciar que ya tengo los títulos de los últimos capítulos y más o menos tengo la idea de cómo va a terminar esta historia, les cuento a todas mis lectoras que solo serán 20 capítulos mas un epilogo, el final esta planeado pero todo puede cambiar pero en Nº siempre continuara igual.**_

_**Espero que les guste y que vibren tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo, sobre la prox. Actualización puede que sea el prox. Fin de semana pero no les aseguro nada NO ES SEGURO asi que pido comprensión y espero que sus rws**_

_**Con amor**_

**Tiwii Cullen**

* * *

**Bella POV: **

— ¿Quién demonios piensa que es?— pregunto mi papa con visible molestia.

— El padre de los mellizos Charly, lamentablemente no podemos hacer nada contra eso, por mucho que queramos el desgraciado tiene todo el derecho— agrego mi madre con profundo pesar.

Estábamos sentados en el estar, los mellizos dormían plácidamente en su habitación, después que Edward se fue tuve que disimular todo lo que había sucedido ante ellos, preguntaron mil veces el por qué se había ido y por qué no se había quedado a comer con ellos, mi respuesta fue simplemente "porque no podía, pero mañana lo verán" y les contara lo que pasaremos de ahora en adelante, pero reprimí lo último, obvie la terrible realidad que estaba sucediendo y lo que pronto acontecería. Mis padres habían llegado al cabo de un par de horas, asustados y temerosos por lo que podría suceder, les conté todo lo que me había dicho Edward y obviamente se crisparon solo de saber que nos quería llevar al otro lado del mundo.

— Debemos ponernos en contacto con algún abogado para…

— No papá, no servirá de nada, al contrario agravaremos la situación

— ¡Pero Bella no…!

— ¡Charly!— interrumpió mi mamá— Bella tiene razón si llamamos a un abogado ten por seguro que Edward le quitara los niños a Bella, estamos en desventaja, lamentablemente y por mucho que me duela perder a mis nietos tendremos que ceder esta vez— lagrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas

— Yo no los quiero dejar— solloce mientras mi padre se sentaba a mi lado y me abrazaba

— Debes ser fuerte Bella, has soportado cosas peores que esta no puedes decaer ahora hija, debes mantenerte en pie, tus hijos te necesitan.

— Lo sé papá, te aseguro que no me dejare vencer, aun no creo cuando todo esto se volvió un infierno

— Bella…— mi madre se sentó al otro extremo— ¿Cómo te encontró Edward? Porque hasta donde yo sé él se iba a casar y jamás intento buscarte

— El me contrato como Scort, solo unos días después supo la verdad, yo no sé la dije el me descubrió

— ¿y porque no te alejaste de él cuando lo viste Bella?— pregunto mi padre

— Porque lo conozco papá no se habría cansado hasta volverme a encontrar o hasta saber quién era yo, conozco mejor a ese hombre de lo que ustedes piensan, el jamás se habría quedado con eso, habría indagado cada vez mas.

— Dios, ¿Por qué nos tenía que pasar esto ahora?— mi madre agarro su cabeza y refregó sus dedos sobre ella— ¿Qué haremos con los mellizos?

— Por lo pronto Edward les contara la verdad mañana y les dirá los pasos a seguir, no sé como reaccionaran mamá, temo que no quieran irse y que Edward pueda llevarnos a la fuerza aunque él dijo que no quería hacerle daño a los mellizos, son sus hijos, dudo que les quiera causar un mal de ese tipo

— Lamentablemente me espero lo que sea de su parte Bella, al ponerte esa condición creo que podría hacer cualquier cosa.

— Lo tengo claro, tendremos que esperar a mañana para saber realmente que es lo que sucederá.

Los dos asintieron pero aun podía ver la pena y la rabia que sentían al no poder hacer nada más que observar. La noche paso lenta y tortuosa, fue muy poco lo que pude dormir pensando en todo lo que vendría mañana. Esperaba y contaba con la comprensión de mis hijos y la suavidad de Edward para tratar el asunto pero ¿Podía pedirles comprensión a niños de 8 años?

— Buenas tardes Srta. Bella— me saludo el conserje de la escuela donde asistían mis hijos, sus ojos me miraron algo nerviosos, el era una persona muy amable y conocía a mis hijos desde que ingresaron aquí.

— Buenos tardes Patrick— le correspondí el saludo cortésmente y pase por su lado, al llegar a la puerta fue imposible no darme cuenta de las dos enormes camionetas de color negras y vidrios polarizados que estaban aparcadas afuera, sin duda Edward y sus guarda espaldas ya habían llegado a la escuela— disculpe ¿Usted sabe dónde está el hombre que venía en una de esas camionetas?

— ¿El Señor Cullen?— contesto con nervios— el dijo que era el…— comenzó y no fue capaz de terminar.

— ¿El padre de los Mellizos?— termine la frase enarcando una ceja— si Patrick él es el padre de mis hijos— la sorpresa no se pudo evitar en la cara del hombre, sus enormes orbes de color castaño se ensancharon a todo lo que daban— ¿Sabes donde fue?

— Pidió saber en qué nivel y salón estaban los Mellizos y se dirigió a esperarlos allá.

— Bien, entonces los alcanzare.

Camine rápidamente hacia el salón de los niños, en el camino y un poco apartados me encontré con los guarda espaldas de Edward, ellos inclinaron su cabeza para saludarme yo les respondí con el mismo gesto y pase hacia donde estaban mis hijos. Al llegar al frente del salón vi a la mayoría de los compañeros de Antho y Nessie corriendo en el patio pero mis hijos no estaban en ninguna parte, gire mi cabeza un poco y fue imposible no reconocer a esas tres figuras paradas en el radiante sol de una tarde. Edward sujetaba a Nessie en sus brazos quien escondía su cabeza en su cuello. Antho estaba parado a continuación de ellos pero sujetando la mano de su padre

— Debo agradecer todo lo que ha hecho por mis hijos en todo este tiempo— la voz de Edward y ese acento Italiano tan particular resonaba por todo el lugar— Isabella le comentara después un asunto con relación a los Mellizos— al irme acercando hacia donde estaban pude ver la cara de… embelesamiento que tenia la maestra, era la de Matemáticas y sin duda se había hechizado por los encantos que tenia aquel hombre, ¿Cómo no entenderla si lo mismo me había pasado a mi?, camine un poco más lento y cada vez podía escuchar mejor, ninguno de los cuatro se había dado cuenta de mi presencia.

— Claro que sí señor Cullen, es mi deber el ayudar a estos hermosos pequeños— la suavidad de su voz me irrito, ella jamás hablaba así de hecho en varias entrevistas que tuve con ella su tono era bastante duro en relación a la educación y al comportamiento de mis pequeños en clases, a caso ¿Estaba coqueteando con él?.

— Buenas tardes— salude con pesadez, la mujer dio un respingo al verme y se acomodo el cabello, sin duda lo estaba haciendo, coqueteando descaradamente con Edward. El sentimiento que apareció fue sorpresa, después de todo lo que le me había dicho y lo mal que se había portado tenia _celos, _no cavia duda que aún lo amaba.

— ¡Mami!— gritaron los Mellizos al verme, Nessie se removió rápidamente para que Edward la bajara y ambos corrieron a mi encuentro. Me abrazaron y besaron al unísono para luego tomarme de las manos y caminar hacia donde estaba su padre.

— Edward estaba conversando con la maestra mamá— me comento Antho

— Así puedo verlo Hijo, ¿Cómo esta maestra?— pregunte enarcándole suavemente una ceja, ella se puso nerviosa.

— Bie… Bien Srta. Swan pero ya estaba de salía, espero que pasen buena tarde y fue un placer conocerlo Sr. Cullen esperamos que venga más seguido y que esté al tanto de la educación de sus hijos— agrego la muy… mustia, Edward le dio una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento y se despidió con cortesía.

— Que pase buena tarde Maestra— Edward se giro sobre sus talones y se paro en frente mío— ¿Nos vamos?— pregunto en tono neutral

— Si por favor— le pedí casi en un gruñido.

Nessie sujeto mi mano y la de Edward quedando en el medio de los dos y Anthony se pasaron a mi lado.

— ¿A dónde vamos Edward?— pregunto Antho con curiosidad.

— Primero que todo iremos a comer algo _Figlio, _deben estar algo hambrientos después de pasar todo el día en esta escuela.

— ¿Y después?— Pregunto Nessie con una sonrisa

— Ya veremos _Figlios, _ya veremos— les respondió a ambos con una sonrisa.

Caminamos hacia la salida del colegio seguidos bajo la atenta mirada de los guarda espaldas de Edward y de las personas que transitaban por el colegio, a mis hijos nadie más que mi padre o madre los habían ido a buscar pero que de pronto apareciera el padre cambiaba mucho las cosas y sin duda la gente comenzaría a comentar además el parecido que exista entre ellos era visiblemente alarmante por lo que es imposible no ligarlos de manera sanguínea. Nos subimos a una camioneta que tenía tres filas de asientos Nessie se sentó a mi lado y Edward en frente con Antho, ambos conversaban animadamente sobre un partido de Futbol que tendría Antho la semana siguiente y Nessie me comentaba sobre unos pinceles nuevos que había visto en una revista de artes. Llegamos al restaurant al cabo de una hora, era el más vistoso y refinado, por decirlo de alguna manera, de la ciudad. En Jacksonville no habían muchos lugares como a los que Edward estaba acostumbrado a ir, sin duda esto era lo mejor que podría obtener de este parte del mundo.

— Buenas tardes ¿Reserva?

— Edward Cullen— anuncio

— ¡Oh! Sr. Cullen pasen por aquí por favor— dijo el encargado haciéndose a un lado y conduciéndonos a un salón apartado del principal. Cuando ingresamos pude ver una mesa elegantemente servida para cuatro personas y un mozo especialmente para nosotros, la sala era amplia pero se notaba que solo era ocupada por cierto tipo de personas, además de la mesa había una sala de estar y una chimenea.

— ¡qué lindo!— exclamó Nessie— nunca habíamos aquí— comentó la pequeña

— Si es verdad esta bonito— dijo Antho sacándose la mochila y dejándola en uno de los sillones del estar, Nessie lo siguió rápidamente.

— Esperamos que la comida sea de su agrado Sr. Cullen, cualquier cosa que necesite Andrew estará aquí para servirlo

— _Grazie— _Edward camino por la sala y le dijo unas palabras al mozo este asintió y se retiro.

— ¿Lo sacaste de aquí?

— Ira por la comida, comeremos y después nos sentaremos a hablar— murmuro solamente para los dos, asentí levemente y me senté junto a mis hijos.

La comida fue bastante divertida, Edward se interesaba por conocer todo de los niños por lo que me pregunto sobre su infancia, Antho y Nessie le contaron muchas anécdotas divertidas de cuando eran niños, él río y se mantuvo atento a cada una de ellas. Los niños terminaron de comer y el ambiente inmediatamente se torno denso, el padre de mis hijos nos invito a sentarnos en el estar para poder conversar mejor, los mellizos accedieron rápidamente y se sentaron juntos, yo quede a un costado y Edward en frente, sería un espectador silencioso dentro de la siguiente conversación.

— _piccoli, ho voluto venire qui perché c'è qualcosa che dobbiamo parlare—_

— _Di cosa si tratta?— _respondió Anthony en un perfecto Italiano, me sentía un poco aparte en la conversación ya que no maneja el idioma tan bien con ellos tres.

— les pido que conversen en español por favor, yo también quiero ser parte de esta conversación—

— Claro que si mami— respondió Antho— entonces ¿De qué se trata Edward?— pregunto nuevamente mi hijo

— Como ustedes saben y por diferentes razones yo no fui parte de sus primeros años de vida, me perdí momentos y cosas maravillosas junto a ustedes y créanme que lo lamentare por el resto de mi vida. Como les he dicho estuve en Cerdeña que es la ciudad en donde yo nací y crecí, donde esta toda mi familia, _nuestra familia. _Mis padres, hermanas, cuñados y sobrinos, yo les he contado de su existencia y de todo lo que ha pasado en estas últimas semanas y les diré que ellos están ansiosos y deseosos de conocerlos en especial sus abuelos, Esme y Carlisle Cullen. No sé si su madre les habrá contado lo que paso esta semana

— ¿Sobre nuestros apellidos?— pregunto Nessie— si ya nos había dicho, desde ahora somos Anthony y Reneesme Cullen Swan.

— Qué bueno— hizo una pausa acompañándola con una sonrisa— como les decía nuestra familia está ansiosa por conocerlos y es por eso que tengo una pregunta que hacerles.

Un silencio se disperso rápido por la sala, solo se escuchaban las lentas respiraciones de Edward y la de los Mellizos, ¿Las mías?, mis pulmones habían dejado de ventilar hacia varios minutos atrás.

— ¿Quieres que nos vamos a vivir contigo verdad?— pregunto de repente Anthony con su rostro completamente serio, _llegaba a ser aterrador lo mucho que se parecía a su padre_, eran como dos gotas de agua_._ La sorpresa nos cayó a los dos, los mellizos, esos seres de apenas ocho años estaban serios ambos mirando a Edward y esperando su respuesta, mis hijos parecían aun más maduros y consientes de lo que eran, el problema venia ahora… con la respuesta.

— Desde el primer momento en que los conocí lo desee quiero que vivan conmigo y que sean parte de mi vida para siempre, _Sono i miei figli, una parte di me e io li amo, non lo farò parte con te— _no había que ser un traductor experto para saber lo que esa frase quería transmitir, eran sus hijos y estaba en todo el derecho de amarlos— aunque suene cliché yo los comencé a amar desde el primer momento en que los vi, mi corazón me anuncio de inmediato que ustedes eran una parte mia por lo que me rehusó a vivir separado un día mas de ustedes por lo que necesito saber su respuesta, quiero saber si quieren ir a vivir conmigo a Cerdeña.

Un nuevo silencio se disperso por la estancia, mis músculos estaban temblando, mi cuerpo completo temía por la decisión que ellos tomaran ya sea buena o mala, ninguna de las dos me dejaba en buena posición por lo que daba lo mismo la que escogieran, sin importar lo que ellos decidan yo los iba a apoyar siempre. Los mellizos se miraron una vez mas y ambos asintieron, por lo que le habían dicho a Edward tenía claro que ellos ya habían hablado del tema.

— Como te podrás imaginar Edward nosotros ya habíamos pensado esto, era obvio que tu siendo nuestro padre quisieras vivir con nosotros y recuperar los años que te has perdido— comenzó Nessie

— Pero para que esto suceda nosotros tenemos un par de condiciones que vas a tener que respetar— prosiguió Anthony, mi asombro cada vez era mayor, mis mellizos estaban poniéndole reglas— si estás de acuerdo nos iremos cuando tú quieras contigo y si no…— se cayó Antho por un momento— puedes visitarnos todas las veces que quieras pero no saldremos del país si no cumples— el asombro de Edward era del mismo tamaño que el mío, creo que ambos subestimamos la capacidad de comprender de los niños.

— ¿Cuáles son esas condiciones?— pregunto con un tono de intriga.

— La primera— Hablo Nessie— es que mi mamá tiene que venir con nosotros, no dejaremos este país si no es con ella, no nos queremos separar y no permitiremos que ella sufra por nuestra ausencia.

— Concedido— hablo Edward— yo desde el primer momento pensé en que ella vendría con nosotros—

— La segunda— continuo Antho— es que por nada del mundo puedes tratarla mal— el silencio nuevamente— no queremos que ella sufra por nada, no se lo merece. Las razones por la que tú no estuviste con nosotros desde un principio han dejado de importar, ella sabrá porque no te busco antes por lo que no queremos que no le causes ningún tipo de agresión ni tampoco que ella se sienta mal en nuestra estancia.

— Concedido— volvió a decir Edward, cerrando sus ojos y respirando con pesar

— La última se trata de nuestros abuelos— Prosiguió Antho— como tú sabes ellos han sido parte importante de nuestra niñez y no queremos perderlos, sabemos que no podrán venir con nosotros pero queremos que puedan visitarnos en donde estemos cuando ellos quieran.

— Concedido— agrego por ultimo— ¿solo es eso?— comento con una sonrisa

— Si, solo eso, para nosotros es importante no perder lo que tenemos ahora, queremos conservar nuestra familia en donde quiera que estemos.

— Estoy de acuerdo _Figlios, _yo no los podría obligar a dejar sus raíces solo por tenerlos conmigo, entonces ¿Quieren venir conmigo a Cerdeña?

— Un momento— interrumpió Nessie, se puso de pie seguida por Antho, ambos se sentaron uno a cada lado— ¿Mamá?— no sabía que decir, la sorpresa del cómo se habían tomado el asunto me había dejado perpleja, jamás pensé que aceptarían con tanta facilidad el hecho de que tendrían que irse de este país, cambiar sus vidas, colegio, amistades y dejar a sus abuelos tan rápido.

— Yo iré donde ustedes vayan hijos y como saben los apoyare en todas las decisiones que tomen, solo estoy un poco sorprendida por la madurez con la que tomaron este asunto— me acerque y bese suavemente sus coronillas— sentí los ojos de Edward clavados en mi, levante un poco la vista para encontrarme con esos orbes de color verde mirándome intensamente.

— La verdad es que nos da pena dejar a los abuelos pero también pensamos que Edward merece una oportunidad de conocerlos y vise versa además nosotros pedimos que pasara esto, pedimos que tu lo encontraras mamá— las palabras de Nessie me hicieron sentir como la peor persona del mundo, yo no lo busque.

— Entonces ya está dicho— interrumpió Edward de repente— como le dije a su mamá tienen menos de dos semanas para preparar todo, llévense lo necesario porque en Cerdeña o ya tengo listo todo lo que pudieran necesitar.

La charla continuo entre ellos tres, Edward les conto como iba a ser la vida allá. Pasaría un mes antes de que los mellizos entraran al colegio, iban a tomar clases privadas de idioma y les harían una nivelación de su nivel de estudios con el nivel que deberían tener en Italia. Ellos estaban felices y emocionados, decían que sería una nueva experiencia y que estaban dispuestos a vivirla.

— ¿Qué?— grito mi madre cuando conversábamos el tema, nuevamente era noche, los mellizos dormía plácidamente y Edward solo se había ido hace unos momentos, los niños se habían dormido en el camino, el prometió volver mañana para llevarlos al colegio.

— Así es mamá, los mellizos aceptaron sin chistar el viaje a Cerdeña, dijeron que era una experiencia que querían vivir

— ¿Qué les hizo ese desgraciado a mis nietos?— exclamó mi madre levantando las manos al cielo, mi papá solo negaba con la cabeza mirándola y compadeciéndose.

— Ser su padre mamá solo eso, a pesar de todo y de la pena que siento por tener que irnos es verdad, ellos merecen tiempo de estar con Edward, creo que esta vez no haré nada dejaré que las cosas pasen.

— Dios Bella… ¡Dios!— dramatizo nuevamente mamá

Ya todo estaba dicho, los siguientes días fueron caóticos debido a la cantidad de trámites que tuvimos que hacer, no sé si fue bueno o malo pero pasamos las siguientes dos semanas en compañía de Edward, el llevo a los mellizos a todas partes antes de salir, solo faltaban unas cuantas horas para irnos y ya estaba todo preparado. Desde que nos levantamos hasta ahora que estábamos a media tarde mi madre no había dejado de llorar, andaba como araña pegada a cada rincón de la casa y mi papá detrás de ella consolándola, los mellizos percibieron esto y la abrazaban y besaban cada vez que podían. Como equipaje llevamos lo más básico, como en el trato no estaban incluida mis cosas decidí llevarme mucha ropa ya que no sabía cuándo podría comenzar a trabajar como arquitecto en donde nos fuéramos, por otra parte los mellizos llevaban muy poco, un par de mudas, algunos objetos de valor para ellos y muchas fotografías de Jacksonville, Nessie decía que quería hacer un gran mural con ellas en su nueva habitación.

Edward llego puntual a la hora que nos pidió estar listo, venia en tres enormes camionetas, una para nosotros, una de los guarda espaldas y una para mis padres y Vera, que irían con nosotros a dejarnos al aeropuerto.

— ¿Dónde está?— le pregunte a Vera cuando venia entrando en la habitación

— Con los mellizos en el patio, juegan con un balón, sus guarda espaldas están cargando las maletas en las camionetas

— Qué bien— solté mientras me ponía un aro en mi oreja

— ¿estás segura de que esto es lo mejor Bella?

— No lo sé Vera, ya no sé qué es lo mejor— susurre con la vista perdida en mi reflejo.

— El problema es que ya no hay tiempo para pensar— susurro en el mismo tono— ¿Tu quieres irte con él?— preguntó, me gire para contestarle, no podía esconderme de esta verdad.

— Yo sé que debería ser mas fuerte Vera, debería rebelarme contra Edward y decirle que no me quiero ir, que me quiero quedar aquí ¿pero sabes?, en estas dos semanas y a pesar de todo lo que me ha hecho he descubierto _que si me quiero ir con él. _

— Yo lo sospeche desde un principio— agrego un poco divertida.

— ¿Has visto como es con los mellizos?— ella asintió— ¿Has visto como los mira?— volvió a asentir

— Pero también he visto como te mira a ti— entristecí

— Con odio y con resentimiento

— No Bella, recuerda que yo soy psicóloga, el no te ve con odio el lo que tiene es que se siente culpable, está dolido, tal vez si tenga un resentimiento en contra tuya pero nada más que eso, créeme que ustedes se van a arreglar y será todo como antes o mejor aún porque ahora tendrás a los mellizos.

— ¿tu lo crees?— le pregunté esperanzada.

— ¿Lo creo? ¡te lo aseguro Bella!, el está con un sentimiento de culpabilidad porque no pudo estar con los pequeños cuando niños, tal vez si tenga resentimiento contigo por no haberlo buscado pero tampoco sabe tus razones Bella, debes tratar de hablar con él, tienes que decírselas ya que es importante que el sepa que tu si tenias intenciones de buscarlo.

— Si lo sé, buscaré el mejor momento para hablar con él, no sé si en Cerdeña podrá estar a solas un momento para decirle pero créeme que tratare.

— Así se habla, soluciona esto Bella, será lo mejor para todos, ahora ven y dame un abrazo— extendió sus cálidos brazos para mí, la apreté con fuerza contra mi cuerpo, quería grabar su olor junto a mí, creo que pasarían largos meses o tal vez años sin que pudiera verla.

— No sabes cuánto te voy a extrañar— sonreí pero lágrimas cayeron rápidamente por mis mejillas.

— Lo sé y yo a ti, espero que cuando vuelvas sea de una manera mejor de la que te fuiste.

— Yo también.

Nos volvimos a abrazar y estuvimos así por varios minutos, sequé mis lágrimas y decidí bajar a enfrentar mi nuevo destino. Salí por la puerta de la cocina con mi bolso de mano y me enfrente a la mirada de Edward, sus potentes orbes verdes me observaron de pies a cabeza, como sería la primera vez que vería a sus padres pensé que debía presentarme de una manera más conservadora y a la altura de la situación por lo que me puse un vestido de color negro y detalles blancos sin mangas y con un cuello más bien cerrado, tacones y perlas que confinaban con el atuendo. La mirada escrutadora de Edward no se hizo esperar, me observo rápidamente para después proceder a saludarme

— Buenas Tardes Isabella ¿estás lista?

— Si, ya estamos listos— le respondí y camine hacia una de las camionetas a dejar mi bolso uno de los guarda espaldas me lo recibió y saludó amablemente— ¿nos vamos?— pregunté girándome para encontrarme de que nuevamente me miraba intensamente.

— Si ya nos vamos— respondió apartando la vista hacia donde estaban los Mellizos— _andiamo, i miei figli?_

— _Andiamo— _respondieron ambos.

Mi mamá aún acongojada se subió junto a mi papá en la camioneta, todos nos dividimos para subirnos e iniciar el recorrido.

— ¿Dónde tomaremos el avión?— pregunté cuando llevábamos un tiempo de estar en camino, los Mellizos iban conversando en otro mundo.

— En un aeropuerto privado que está cerca de aquí ya debemos estar por llegar

— Eso quiere decir que no viajaremos en un avión comercial— susurré

— Claro que no— respondió Edward escuchando mi comentario— no puedo exponer a mis hijos a la prensa, recuerda que hace unos días teníamos lleno de periodistas tu casa.

¿Cómo olvidarlo?, hace unos pocos días la noticia de que Edward Cullen, el empresario Italiano de renombre en nuestro país era padre de dos pequeños y que mas encima la madre era la Scort más cotizada del país fue una bomba para los medios, en menos de dos horas tenia la casa llena de periodistas, fue tanto el revuelo que Edward fue a buscar a los gemelos rodeados de guarda espaldas y desde ese día ellos no pudieron asistir mas al colegio, después para mantenerlos alejados hizo rodear la casa de personal de seguridad para proteger la identidad de los pequeños.

— Si lo recuerdo— agregué saliendo de aquel recuerdo.

— Bien ya estamos llegando— anuncio Edward acomodándose en el asiento.

Pasamos por las rejas del aeropuerto y mi corazón lentamente se comenzó a apretar, sabía que venía la parte más difícil de todo, la despedida, mis padres, Vera… ¡Dios! Ni siquiera sabía cómo le diría adiós a mis papas, aunque sabía que no pasaría mucho tiempo sin volverlos a ver. Nos bajamos de las camionetas y el capitán del enorme avión privado que nos aguardaba se acercó a hablar con Edward. Los guarda espaldas bajaron las maletas y comenzaron a meterlas en los carros de equipaje, los mellizos corrían de aquí para allá emocionados siendo observados con pena por mis papas.

— ¿Están bien?— les pregunte pasando la mano por la espalda de mi madre

— ¿Cómo piensas que estoy Bella?— dijo llorando abiertamente pero con un tono dramático

— Mamá por favor, nos vemos pronto, te lo prometo— le prometí con una sonrisa

— Mas te vale, si no…— un llanto estrepitoso salió de su pecho, mi padre pasó sus manos por la espalda y la abrazo.

— Esto será más difícil de lo que pensaba— comento Vera en un susurro.

— Si, imagínate cuando nos subamos al avión.

— Esta todo preparado— anuncio Edward llegando a nuestro circulo, los mellizos se acercaron y tomaron mis manos

— ¿Ya es hora?— pregunto Antho

— Si _figlio _ ya es hora, los dejare solos para que se despidan— Edward se giro sobre sus talones y se alejo un poco, aquí venia el momento de menos quería vivir.

— Bueno mamá ya es hora— comencé

— ¡Bella!— grito mi mamá y se hecho en mis brazos a llorar

— ¡vamos abuela no llores! Prometemos venir a verte— dijo Nessie abrazándola por sus piernas, Antho tuvo el mismo gesto.

— Es que no soporto la idea de separarnos— dijo hipando por el llanto, me soltó y se agacho para abrazar a los pequeños.

— Bella, cuídate hija— mi papá me abrazó— nunca olvides lo buena que eres hija, nunca olvides que nadie puede obligarte a nada y que siempre, y escúchame bien, siempre tendrás un hogar donde llegar.

— Lo sé papá muchas gracias— contuve las ganas de llorar.

— Ya niños despídanse del abuelo— mientras mis padres se despedían de ellos me gire y abrace a Vera.

— Hasta pronto Bella, espero que seas muy feliz en Italia.

— Eso espero yo también, cuida de mis papas mientras no estoy

— Claro que si, iré todas las veces que pueda a verlos y los ayudare a superar esta separación con los niños, tu tranquila, todo estará bien

— Confió en ti

— Descuida— guiño su ojo— te quiero mucho Bella

— Y yo a ti Vera, nos veremos pronto.

— Claro que sí.

La solté y mire una vez más a mis padres, ellos aun acariciaban y besaban a los niños, ellos muy valientes no lloraron en ningún momento. Mientras los observaba sentí un chirrido de neumáticos en el pavimento, extrañada mire hacia todos lados y casi morí cuando vi que auto se venía acercando.

— Demonios— susurre llevándome una mano hacia mi boca.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién demonios viene en ese auto?

— Ese auto es… ese… es— tartamudee pero antes de que pudiera terminar el auto se estaciono y de el emergió la persona que menos pensaba ver en mi último día en este país pero debo reconocer que quería despedirme de el por nuestra amistad, lo valía.

— ¿Quién es el Bella?— pregunto mi papá

— El es Jake papá, mi ex guarda espaldas.

Mire rápidamente a Edward y antes de que pudiera pestañar el estaba parado delante de nosotros unos cuantos metros adelante, se posiciono entre el auto y nosotros, le pedí a mis padres que cuidaran a los mellizos y me acerque a ver qué pasaba

— Bella— grito Jake caminando hacia donde estábamos nosotros.

— ¿Jake? ¿Qué haces aquí? Le dije pasando por el lado de Edward, antes de que pudiera avanzar más sentí una mano que me agarro del brazo y jalo lentamente hacia atrás.

— No te atrevas— susurro entre dientes, miré su rostro y el tono de su mirada había cambiado.

— Bella necesito hablar contigo— dijo Jake parándose a escasos metros— no puedes irte sin escucharme

— ¿Cómo supiste que me iba del país?

— Eso no importa, ¿puedes darme cinco minutos antes de irte?— dudé pero no porque no quisiera si no porque escuchaba la respiración de Edward hacerse cada vez más pesada.

— Está bien— le dije y el cuerpo de Edward se torno rígido en unos segundos, me solté de su agarre y camine hacia más adelante para que el no escuchara nuestra conversación.

— ¿Qué sucede Jake? ¿a qué has venido?

— Necesitaba verte Bella, no podía dejar que te fueras pensando en el patán que fui contigo.

— Jake yo…

— Déjame hablar, no he venido a pedirte que te quedes porque sé que eso no sucedería, solo vengo a decirte que te deseo un buen viaje Bella— sus ojos tomaron un tinte fraterno, como antes, una sonrisa se esparció por mi rostro al sentir al mismo Jake que era antes, mi amigo— quiero que seas muy feliz con tu nueva vida y ojala que Cullen te de todo lo que siempre has querido, espero que seas feliz—

— ¡Oh Jake!— exclame y lo abrace— muchas gracias, no sabes la felicidad que me da saberlo

— Y espero que vuelvas algún día a verme Bella, en la oficina todos te extrañan, todo es diferente sin Lúcia dando vueltas por ahí— reí

— Si volveré algún día a verlos no te preocupes— pasos fuertes se comenzaron a sentir a mis espaldas

— Y aquí viene tu novio— susurró Jake y por la cara que trae debe estar pensando en cómo asesinarme o en llamar a sus guaruras para que me desaparezcan.

— Isabella— me llamo y mi piel se erizo por completo, me gire y estaba justamente parado detrás mío— ya es hora de irnos.

— Si, vamos—

— Bueno Bella, recuerda lo que te dije

— Claro que sí.

— Espero nos veamos pronto, adiós bonita— al decir estas palabras un gruñido salió del pecho de Edward, Jake no se dio cuenta ya que se giro y se fue hacia el auto, yo hice lo mismo sin tomar en cuenta lo que Edward podría pensar.

— Ya niños es hora— le di un beso mas a cada uno al igual que los mellizos y nos subimos en el avión.

Una azafata italiana nos recibió a todos. Los mellizos se maravillaron por lo amplio y bonito que era el avión donde viajaríamos

— _Benvenuti tutti, famiglia Cullen— _saludo alegre la azafata.

— _Grazie— _respondieron mis hijos— wow— exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo— ¿es aquí donde viajaremos?— pregunto Antho

— _se mio figlio è qui— _ le respondió Edward.

Nos sentamos y comenzó el procedimiento normal. Nos abrochamos los cinturones de seguridad y el despegue comenzó. Por la ventanilla lentamente quedaron atrás mis padres y Vera ¡como los iba a extrañar! Pero debía recordar lo que me dijo papá es hora de ser fuerte, ahora más que nunca y en un país desconocido mis hijos me necesitan, debo estar siempre para ellos. Con el pasar del tiempo el avión despego, los mellizos iban muy emocionados, era la primera vez que subían a un avión y estaban algo nerviosos, Nessie se quejo de que sus oídos se taparon en el despegue por lo que Edward le enseño a destaparlos rápidamente. El viaje no sería tan largo, solo haríamos una escala en París para después continuar hacia Italia y posteriormente llegar a la Natal Cerdeña. Mientras las horas pasaban me sentía cada vez mas intranquila, Edward estaba realizando unas llamadas, la noche había caído y los mellizos exhaustos se quedaron dormidos, todavía nos esperaba toda la noche de vuelo por lo que mi cabeza tenía tiempo suficiente para pensar.

— ¿Necesita algo_ signora?— _preguntó la azafata haciéndome sobresaltar.

— No gracias

— ¿los niños?— pregunto mirando con una sonrisa a mis hijos

— No, cuando despierten les preguntare si quieren algo para comer gracias.

— Bien desde ahora estaré en la cabina del personal para darles más privacidad por lo que si me necesita apriete cualquier intercomunicador que haya y vendré enseguida.

— _Grazie—_

La mujer se fue y todo volvió a la paz, Edward se paseo algunas veces por mi lado pero siempre cargando papeles o llamando por teléfono, nunca me prestó atención, mis ojos comenzaron a pesar por lo que me quede dormida profundamente junto a mis hijos. De pronto me sobresalte, mis manos pasaron rápidamente por mi cabello, estaba en otro lugar, estaba recostada en un sillón largo tapada con una manta me levante y miré asustada por todas partes, mis hijos no estaban por ninguna parte.

— Edward, Edward— comencé a llamarlo por todos lados, aún estaba en el avión pero ninguno de los tres estaba por ninguna parte, de pronto camine hacia el fondo y vi luz, al llegar allá sentí la voz de Edward.

— Duerman hijos míos, les prometo que serán muy felices en mi país— abrí la puerta lentamente y descubrí que había una habitación, una enorme cama de dos plazas estaba en el centro de ella y mis hijos durmiendo en el medio. Edward estaba acariciando la cabeza de Anthony.

— Aquí están— susurré, el levanto su vista para mirarme y la bajo rápidamente.

— Si— respondió duramente— los acosté en la cama para que estuvieran más cómodos.

— Gracias y gracias por cambiarme a mí también— El no respondió, beso las coronillas de los mellizos y se levanto para salir de la habitación.

— Si quieres dormir— agregó antes de salir— puedes hacerlo aquí con los niños— mencionó con dureza en su voz, estaba enojado, tal vez por lo de Jake

— ¿y tú?— pregunte de inmediato, no creía que él quisiera dormir conmigo.

— Yo no dormiré por ahora, tengo bastante trabajo— me miro por última vez y se alejo.

Suspire pesadamente, ¿Cuándo íbamos a poder hablar? Creía que esta era la oportunidad pero creo que dejaría pasar algunos días, tenia cosas más importantes de que preocuparme. Desde que el avión partió no podía sacarme aquella pregunta de la cabeza ¿Cómo sería la familia de Edward? ¿Serán amables? ¿Trataran bien a los mellizos? Yo podía aguantar lo que fuera pero sabía que mis hijos no, sabía que ellos eran inocentes de cualquier culpa que pudiera conllevar su nacimiento por lo que tenía la esperanza de que ellos no generalizaran y los trataran bien, a mi podrían decirme lo que quieran pero con mis hijos no podían meterse.

¿Cómo enfrentaría a los padres de Edward? Esa pregunta palpitaba en mi mente, ellos sin duda deben odiarme por haberle escondido la verdad a Edward ¿pero que más podía hacer? El se iba a casar, yo era menor de edad, ¡no había oportunidad para nosotros! Esperaba que llegaran a comprender si no mi vida se convertiría en un infierno, sacudí mi cabeza y deje dormir en paz a mis hijos, camine algo abatida por el pasillo, por sentido común adivine que el baño debería estar en la otra la del avión, pase por donde estaban los asientos y Edward estaba sentado en un escritorio leyendo unos papeles, no dije nada y camine silenciosa por el lugar tratando de no molestar.

— ¿Por qué Jacob Black ha venido a verte esta tarde?— preguntó de repente haciéndome detener en el acto

— Creo que eso no es tu incumbencia

— Yo creo que sí, eres la madre de mis hijos…

— Pero no eres mi dueño Edward— me gire, el no me miraba seguía observando fijamente sus papeles— creo que tendremos que establecer algunas reglas.

— ¿Reglas? Ya veo de donde mis hijos sacaron la capacidad de ponerme condiciones

— Mira Edward…— suspire— para que todo esto funcione bien creo que debemos acordar algunas cosas, primero que todo no quiero que te entrometas en mi vida, creo que ya está bastante claro que no me quieres ver ni en pintura y que solo me trajiste aquí porque soy la madre de tus hijos— no respondió— el que calla otorga— sentencié.

— Vuelvo a formular ¿Por qué ha venido Jacob Black a verte esta tarde?

— A ti eso no te importa— eleve el tono de mi voz— además no quiero hablar contigo de esto así que buenas noches.

Me gire rápidamente y me encamine hacia la habitación de los mellizos, no iba a soportar que él se adueñara aún mas de mi, antes de poder avanzar un poco sentí rápidamente unos pasos pegados a mi espalda, eran fuertes y rápidos, trataban de alcanzarme. De pronto sentí su mano agarrar mi brazo y jalarlo hacia atrás, mi cuerpo fue arrastrado hacia un pequeño pasillo que conducía al baño un poco alejado del corredor principal.

— ¿Qué haces Edward? ¡Suéltame!— gemí mientras forcejeaba con él, su agarre se hacía cada vez más intenso, a pesar de tenerme agarrada de ambos brazos parecía no querer dañarme, sus manos me empujaron hacia una muralla en donde se pego completamente a mi cuerpo— no te atrevas— gemí ante el pensamiento sexual que apareció en mi mente, de seguro por su cabeza pasaba lo mismo o tal vez mas— No quiero— gemí nuevamente ante el miedo de que pudiera seducirme, _no le costaría mucho trabajo—_ ¡Edward!— eleve un poco mas mi voz pero no podía gritar, mis mellizos se despertarían asustados, además estaba la azafata y el personal del avión— Déj…—

Antes de que pudiera formular algo más _me beso, _el calor que trajo ese beso se esparció rápidamente por todo mi cuerpo, era como una ola, una ola llena de excitación y fuego. Sin intentar resistirme a su seducción lo besé, lo hice como lo hace una mujer que ha estado alejada de su hombre por mucho tiempo, con pasión, con deseo, con nostalgia. Edward tomo mi cara con sus manos y profundizo el beso, su lengua bailo junto a la mia por mucho tiempo, _era justo y necesario a pesar de todo lo malo ¡como lo amaba! Amaba cada cosa suya, sus besos, sus abrazos todo…_

— Ya basta— gemí cuando soltó mi boca y bajo a mi cuello, de su pecho se escuchaban gemidos roncos que lo hacían vibrar a cada segundo. Esto se estaba tornando peligroso— Edward— volví a gemir pero ya con el deseo a flor de piel, quería que me tomara, lo ansiaba, lo necesitaba.

Las manos de Edward acariciaron mi cuerpo, tocaron cada fibra de mi ser produciéndome la combustión espontanea mas rápida de toda mi vida, subí una pierna hacia su cadera, el andar con vestido era provechoso, en la agarro y la paso más fuertemente hacia atrás dejando nuestros sexos conectados, el estado de excitación de su cuerpo era completamente evidente por lo que lo apreté hacia mí y sin poder evitarlo mis caderas se comenzaron a rosar violentamente contra las de él, Edward gimió y su cabeza se fue hacia atrás, _estaba disfrutando del contacto._

— Hazlo— susurré cuando me vi presa de la perversión, estábamos en un pasillo de avión ¿había algo más excitante y adrenalinico?, por el momento creo que no. Comencé a desabrochar mi vestido…

— ¡Demonios!— grito fuertemente y se agarro de una pared, el avión comenzó a moverse violentamente— es una turbulencia— sus manos me pegaron a su cuerpo pero fue distinto, se sentía protector.

— ¡Mamá!— gritaron unas voces desde el fondo cuando el movimiento se hizo más fuerte.

— ¡Los niños!— grite y me solté rápidamente de su agarre para salir corriendo, el avión no dejaba de moverse violentamente por lo que me costó mucho llegar— ¡ya voy! Tranquilos— les grite mientras intentaba moverme por el pasillo.

— ¡te cuidado!— me grito Edward a mi espalda quien venía casi detrás mio.

Llegamos a la habitación y los mellizos estaban abrazados en el medio de la enorme cama, al vernos se separaron y extendieron sus brazos hacia nosotros, yo los abrace a los dos y Edward nos abrazo a todos, mientras esperábamos que todo pasara sentía en mi cuerpo el palpitar del corazón de Edward, mire hacia atrás y el tenia sus ojos cerrados y respiraba profundamente.

— Tranquilos no pasara nada— me gire para darles tranquilidad, poco a poco la turbulencia fue pasando hasta que todo volvió a la normalidad, la azafata apareció a los pocos segundos.

— ¿están todos bien?— pregunto

— Si todos lo estamos, ¿están bien niños?— les pregunto Edward, ambos asintieron— ¿Qué ha sucedido?

— Estamos pasando por el atlántico y nos topamos con una tormenta muy cerca de aquí por lo que haremos algunos movimientos y desviaremos un poco el trayecto pero no se preocupen esta todo bajo control.

— Muchas gracias— le dije y ella se marcho.

— Mamá no queremos dormir solos— dijo Nessie con lagrimas en sus ojos, en un gesto que no vi venir Edward la agarro y la tomó en sus brazos para acunarla, ella se pego rápidamente a su pecho— no queremos dormir solos— volvio a repetir

— Tranquila no lo harán, su mamá y yo dormiremos con ustedes así que no se preocupen

— ¿Enserio?— pregunto Antho haciéndose de repente participe de la conversación, en sus ojos claramente se notaba el miedo, a pesar de todo aún eran unos niños y estaba bien, muy bien.

— Claro que si— afirmé.

— Muy bien— dijo Edward— ya basta de llorar, ahora debemos dormir porque mañana nos espera _una giornata intensa._

— _Bene— _respondieron ambos tirándose de nuevo a la cama, Edward se acostó de espaldas, Nessie y Antho en el medio y yo en la otra esquina.

— Edward— llamo Antho

— ¿Dime _figlio?_— se levanto un poco para mirarlo, acomodo sus almohadas para quedar a un nivel más alto que todos y poder mirarnos

— ¿Nunca le tuviste miedo a las turbulencias?

— Si, aún les tengo miedo— confesó— no es malo tener miedo en la vida hijos, lo malo es vivir de esos miedos todo lo que resta de vida, cuando tenía cinco años viaje con mis papas a Canadá, mientras íbamos en el avión tuvimos una fuerte turbulencia y yo estaba solo durmiendo al igual que ustedes en este momento, me desperté sobresaltado y lloré a todo pulmón pero mis papas no aparecían por ninguna parte por lo que fue peor.

— ¿Y donde estaban?— Pregunte de repente inserta completamente en la historia, Edward se limitó a responder.

— Estaban comiendo en pequeño comedor que tenía el avión por lo que al igual que a su mamá y a mi les costó mucho llegar a donde yo estaba.

— Ya veo— susurro Antho

— Por lo que no es malo tenerle miedo a las turbulencias, todos los que hemos viajado en avión lo sentimos alguna vez, después cuando comiencen a viajar más a menudo se les pasara, se los aseguro— guiño un ojo y sonrió— ahora a dormir— tomo la colcha y los cubrió.

Los mellizos rápidamente volvieron a dormir, yo por mi parte también lo hice, estar con Edward era tranquilizador y esta noche se habría comportado como el padre que es. Las horas pasaron rápidas, el amanecer llegó y el avión pisó suelo Italiano, mis nervios estaban crispados, los Mellizos se había despertando temprano, se asearon, peinaron y alistaron para el nuevo encuentro. Yo por mi parte también lo hice, cambie mi vestido a uno de color marfil eran muy parecidos los modelos pero a este le deje el pelo suelto y ocupe las mismas perlas que hacían un juego estupendo.

Al bajarnos del avión el día estaba completamente soleado y el cielo se veía muy azul, lo único que pasaba por mi mente era que este sería mi hogar por los próximos meses o tal vez años, aun no lo sabía. Edward se despidió del piloto quien bajo a desearnos una buena estancia y nos encaminamos hacia el aeropuerto, Edward llevaba a Antho de la mano quien iba conversando con él y Nessie iba pegada a mis faldas.

— ¿Qué sucede Amor?— le pregunte cuando estábamos próximos a entrar al salón vip del aeropuerto.

— Estoy un poco nerviosa mamá ¿Crees que nuestros abuelos paternos nos quebrar igual que los nuestros?

— Serian unos dementes para no querer a niños tan maravillosos como ustedes— susurre y bese su cabeza.

A decir verdad yo me hacia la misma pregunta pero no por ellos si no por la situación ¿podrían los padres de Edward querer a los hijos de una Scort? Una y otra vez se repetía.

— Ellos ya están aquí— me dijo Edward dándome una mirada hacia atrás

— ¿Quiénes?

— Mi familia— anuncio y un nudo se hizo en mi estomago, _Dios… ayúdanos_, pedí al cielo a quien estuviera escuchándome. Pasamos por la última puerta y por los vidrios del enorme salón vip se veían muchas personas, una azafata nos abrió la puerta y el show acababa de comenzar.

Mis ojos se maravillaron por tanta belleza, a este encuentro había asistido muchas personas o parejas mejor dicho.

— Buenos Días— saludo un hombre rubio y tan alto como Edward— Sean todos bienvenidos a Italia

— _¡Famiglia!— _dijo Edward y se adelanto para abrazar aquel hombre— _¿Come vai papa? ¡mama!—_ exclamó y abrazo a una emocionada mujer que estaba de pie, de pronto todas las miradas se evocaron en nosotros tres.

— Familia Cullen, les quiero presentar mis hijos— Edward retrocedió visiblemente emocionado por lo que estaba pasando, fue en busca de los mellizos y se puso detrás de ellos— les presento a Reneesme y Anthony Cullen, _mis hijos. _

Las miradas estaban pegadas en mis hijos, una sincera emoción se desplego por mi cuerpo pero ahora ¿Qué venia?, por lo que había sentido ellos estaban preparados para conocer a mis hijos, levante la vista y dos mujeres me miraban con expresiones neutrales ¿serian las hermanas de Edward?

Este era como ese típico momento en donde quieres que la tierra se habrá y te tragué lamentablemente no creo tener tanta suerte.


	15. Familia

**Scort:**

**Capitulo 15**

**Familia**

**_Hola niñas ¿Cómo están? Espero que excelente… ojala les guste el capitulo, yo aun no me convenzo jajajaja pero bueno aquí esta espero sea de su agrado y nos leemos en el próximo, ya tengo los títulos y las ideas con los capítulos hasta el final recuerden que solo serán 20 mas un epilogo y de ahí creo que continuare a terminar otra de mis historias aun no se cual pero eso es lo que haré…_**

**_Gracias por sus rws de a poco han vuelto esas fans que me leían incondicionales asi que se los agradezco, he leído todos sus rws y quiero expresarles mi eterna gratitud por tanta buena vibra y por tanto buen deseo para mi persona. _**

**_Con amor_**

**Tiwii Cullen**

_PD: Justo antes de subir lei un inbo0x en FF y me di cuenta que tal ves las decepcionare con el capitulo ajajajajaj espero que no... al final nos leemos en una nota de la autora :D_**  
**

* * *

**Bella POV:**

— _due sono bellissime— _exclamó la mujer, por su apariencia la reconocí de inmediato, la había visto en muchas revistas cuando intente buscar a Edward. Esme Cullen era hermosa, su cabello cobrizo al igual que el de Edward le daba ese toque tan peculiar, mi pequeña Nessie era muy parecida a ella. Era una mujer de estatura media y de grandes ojos verdes, su piel y su estampa eran finas y denotaba la clase que llevaba en sus venas.

— _Mamma, è vero due sono bellissime— _comento Edward visiblemente emocionado.

— _Buongiorno— _saludaron los mellizos

— _E parlano la nostra lingua?— _la madre de Edward se llevo las manos a la boca y se emociono hasta las lagrimas, sin duda creo que además de Edward ella era la más emocionada en toda la sala.

— _Se, mamma i due_

La escena era conmovedora pero al mismo tiempo me hacía sentir la peor mujer que pisaba esta tierra, esto tendría que haber sucedido hace unos siete años atrás, no ahora cuando ya todos se habían perdido la infancia de mis hijos. Lo único que deseaba era salir corriendo porque tenía la culpa cargada en mi espalda y lo peor de todo es que sabía de antemano que ninguno de ellos podría aceptarme o tal vez intentar perdonarme solo porque aparte a Edward de la vida de nuestros hijos desde el comienzo. Todas las personas que estaban ahí se acercaron visiblemente alegres a saludar a los niños, fueron víctimas de besos y abrazos, caricias, buenos deseos y lágrimas de emoción al mirarlos. Cuando pasaron algunos momentos en donde todos hablaban en Italiano las miradas se volvieron a concentrar en mí, sentía una presión que ni siquiera en la universidad había sentido.

— Pero no hablemos en Italiano por el momento, es de mala educación— comento el hombre, todo hacía presagiar que era Carlisle Cullen, el padre de Edward— Buenos Días señorita, tú debes ser Isabella ¿Cierto?— el hombre camino hacia mí con una mirada que me costó mucho descifrar, todos observaron la escena, hasta Edward estaba atento a lo que pudiera pasar. El hombre llego y se paro en frente mío, sujeto suavemente mis brazos y se acerco para darme un cálido beso en la mejilla, _un beso de bienvenida— _Se bienvenida a Italia y a esta familia Isabella, mis nietos y tu son bien recibidos en mi casa— sentencio el hombre y todo el miedo que pude sentir se disipó en solo unos cuantos segundos, una pequeña sonrisa que no pude esconder se esparció por mi rostro pero de pronto sentí mis ojos húmedos y mi pecho apretado, _era la culpa, la culpa la que me hacía sentir unas terribles ganas de llorar en este momento. _

— Gracias— susurre visiblemente afectada

— Pero no llores— susurro— ya tendremos tiempo para conversar y aclarar todo lo que paso, yo jamás podré juzgarte antes de conocer lo que paso en realidad, solo sé una parte de la historia.

— Muchas gracias— volví a repetir— ya tendremos tiempo de aclarar todo— respondí en el mismo tono— el hombre se hizo hacia un lado y entrelazo su brazo con el mío, me guio hacia donde estaban todos.

— Bueno debemos presentarnos, mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen— anuncio apuntándose— y esta hermosa mujer es mi esposa, Esme Cullen— la mujer se acerco y tomo mi rostro con ambas manos para besar ambas mejillas

— Eres tan bella como mis nietos, ahora entiendo de donde ha salido tanta hermosura— sus palabras me dejaron perpleja, ¿acaso sería bien recibida dentro de esta familia a pesar de lo que hice? _Dios… ¿estás jugando con mi estabilidad emocional?_

— Gra... Gracias— tartamudee completamente sacada de lugar. Nuevamente nos movimos hacia el lado.

— Ellas son mis dos pequeñas _figlias_—

— Hola, _io sono Alice, Alice Cullen Hale. _Este— señalando a un hombre rubio que estaba parado a sus espaldas— es mi esposo, Jasper Hale.

— _Un piacere— _saludo con una pequeña sonrisa

— _Hola—_ saludo una hermosa mujer de cabello rubio como el sol, igual al de Carlisle Cullen— _io sono Rosalie, Rosalie Cullen McCarty._

— Hola— respondí casi en un susurro. Me sentía intimidada por la rubia mujer sus ojos eran azules como el cielo al igual que los de Carlisle.

— ¡Hola Isabella!— una voz estruendosa resonó por el lugar, Rosalie sonrió y movió la cabeza— _Io sono Emmett McCarty, _el marido de Rose.

— Un placer— le dije con una pequeña sonrisa, era como un niño de casi dos metros, reflejaba la misma emoción.

— Ya conocerás a mis otros nietos Camillo y el _piccolo _Pablo. Ellos nos aguardan en casa.

— Ahora que lo dices es hora de irnos a casa _la mia nanna aspetta— _

Lo siguiente fue un poco extraño, de hecho yo me sentía extraña todos se giraron y comenzaron a caminar, los mellizos de inmediato se pegaron a mi lado yo tome sus manos y comencé a seguir a la gente, Edward venia a solo unos pasos de nosotros hablando con sus padres. En la salida VIP del aeropuerto nos aguardaban muchos autos, cada pareja se fue subiendo al que le correspondía, me imaginaba que eran de su propiedad, atrás de todos había una van de color negro que tenía un escudo en una de sus puertas. Edward tomó la mano de Nessie y comenzaron a caminar hacia donde estaba.

— Edward, nuestros equipajes

— Ya están aquí— me dijo sin darse vueltas, ¿Por qué no me quería mirar? Algo pasaba, este cálido recibimiento… no se no es que quiera desconfiar pero esto es algo que jamás me espere.

— ¡Nos vemos en la casa!— grito Carlisle a Edward antes de subirse al auto, Edward solo levanto la de él y sonrió.

— ¿a dónde vamos?— preguntó Antho

— A la casa de tus abuelos, allí nos espera el desayuno— un guardaespaldas nos abrió la puerta de la van— y después habrán algunas sorpresas para ustedes, hay mucho que hacer así que suban.

Nos subimos e inicio nuestro recorrido, nunca había estado en Italia pero de primera impresión podía decir que era un lugar hermoso. Había enormes montañas y prados muy verdes, la vegetación era bastante abundante, enorme para ser solo una isla, desde el transfer se podía ver que el color de las aguas, el turquesa resplandecía con el sol, los Mellizos iban colgados de las ventanas y Edward como buen guía les señalaba todo lo importante del camino. Cuando emprendimos la subida en una cuesta mis ojos se maravillaron y a la vez sorprendieron por el rumbo que estábamos tomando

— ¿Dónde llegaremos subiendo?— pregunté mirando por la ventana.

— La casa de mis padres y en realidad todas las casas de mi familia se encuentran en esta montaña, somos dueños de la mayoría de estos terrenos, de hecho hace mucho que entramos en los dominios de la familia Cullen. Miren— señalo unos acantilados que se veían al fondo, allí coronando la vegetación había una enorme casa o mejor dicho una especie de castillo— ahí es donde viven sus abuelos, es la mansión Cullen—

— Woooooow— gritaron los mellizos emocionados

— ¿Ahí es donde viviremos?— preguntó Nessie saliendo de su asombro

— Por el momento si— confirmo Edward con una sonrisa al ver sus expresiones.

A medida que íbamos subiendo mis nervios crecían cada vez más, llegamos a la cima y desde allí se extendía un terreno plano y a lo lejos se podía ver la enorme mansión que ya desde esta distancia resultaba imponente, mientras el transfer avanzaba siguiendo a la caravana de autos Edward iba señalando las mansiones que habían a la pasada.

— Esta casa de color blanco es de Tía Alice y Tío Jasper— era una enorme residencia que estaba a la orilla de un pequeño bosque— avanzamos unos buenos metros más y al otro lado había otra casa de color verde pistacho, tenía tres pisos— esta casa es de Tía Rose y Tío Emmett…

Desde ese momento las voces se hicieron lejanas, mi mente y cabeza estaban completamente aturdidas. Yo sabía perfectamente que Edward tenía dinero y que se había forjado su fortuna con sus propias manos al tener los hoteles pero jamás había pensado que su familia tenía tanto, era algo difícil de asimilar, si hubiera sido caza—fortunas este sería el mejor día de mi vida pero no era así, yo _quería, amaba a Edward sinceramente y no tenía interés en su dinero. _Sin duda alguna esto era algo que me costaría bastante asimilar, sin darme cuenta el transfer se detuvo y todos comenzaron a bajar, moví mi cabeza rápidamente para salir de mi aletargamiento y poder salir.

— Bueno ya estamos aquí— anuncio Edward señalando la enorme mansión que se extendía ante nosotros, era de tipo griego, blanca con enormes pilares afuera. Miré a mí alrededor y todos los demás ya se habían bajado e iban entrando a la casa.

— Vamos Isabella— me llamo la mamá de Edward, tomo mi brazo y me condujo por el camino de piedras hacia el interior, Edward tomo a los mellizos que estaban tan sorprendidos como yo y los guio hacia adentro.

El interior era tan o más impresionante que el exterior, a mi realmente no me importaba mucho en donde estábamos o si era aquí donde viviríamos lo que captaba completamente mi atención eran las miradas de mis hijos completamente emocionadas y escuchando cada palabra que les decía Edward, solo esa escena saco una sonrisa de mis labios. Caminamos por un largo corredor y llegamos a una amplia sala en donde había sillones, estatuas, cuadros, chimenea y una enorme escala que cortaba la habitación. Las hermanas de Edward y sus respectivos maridos se sentaron en los sillones, ya todos parecían aún más relajados que en el aeropuerto.

— _Bene— _comenzó Carlisle Cullen— Isabella y mis nietos pueden irse a refrescar y a cambiarse para el desayuno mientras nosotros los esperamos en la mesa, Edward tú ya sabes donde se hospedaran, condúcelos hasta allá.

— _Chiaramente, se, abbiamo súbito— _

Edward se encamino por las enormes escaleras junto a los mellizos, detrás de él tres mayordomos de la casa lo siguieron con nuestras maletas. Antes de subir me gire un poco temerosa hacia donde estaba la nueva familia de mis hijos, no sabía qué hacer, que reglas seguir, no tenia idea de nada pero la mirada de Esme Cullen me dio un poco de sosiego una sonrisa se extendió por su cara dándome la aprobación. Camine lentamente subiendo peldaño a peldaño de esa enorme escalera, Edward camino por un largo pasillo que me imaginaba atravesaba toda la casa pero al llegar al final me di cuenta que no era así otra escala de un poco menos de cobertura se situaba en el medio de ese pasillo, los mayodormonos nos adelantaron y comenzaron a subir.

— ¿Aquí nos quedaremos?— preguntó Nessie

— No, debemos subir estas escaleras y llegaremos a mi parte de la casa, se quedaran en el mismo piso que yo cuando alojo en la casa de mis padres, no quiero que estén lejos de mi— Edward sonrió, los niños asintieron y comenzamos a subir las escalera.

A donde nos condujo Edward era como otra casa dentro de la misma, atravesamos dos enormes puertas blancas y otra sala de estar nos recibió esta era un poco diferente. Para comenzar la enorme sala de estar tenía un gran piano de cola de color negro que resaltaba de sobremanera dentro de la habitación blanca, habían sillones, adornos que hacían un juego maravilloso con la decoración y 5 puertas que estaban en el fondo.

— Es como ese juego que daban en la televisión— dijo Antho pero sus ojos se perdían en la hermosura de la habitación— donde tenías que abrir puertas para saber dónde estaba el premio.

— Es cierto— afirmo en un susurro Nessie— Edward sonrió y se adelanto un poco para poder mirarlos.

— Bene Figlios esta será su casa por unas cuantas semanas espero que se sientan cómodos y ese juego me dio una idea ¿Cuál de todas estas puertas creen ustedes que será la suya?

— ¿Dormiremos juntos ciertos?— preguntó Antho con una mueca.

— Solo si así ustedes lo quieren

— ¡Juntos!— gritaron ambos

— Está bien, juntos será, ahora adivinen donde dormirán— la sonrisa traviesa de Edward hizo que mi corazón se avivara del aletargamiento en el que estaba sumergido.

Los Mellizos comenzaron a pensar, sin contar la puerta de entrada habían 4 puertas pero una de ellas era doble por lo que se podría decir que eran cinco, ambos se miraron sabiendo la respuesta levantaron sus dedos y apuntaron hacia la del medio, la puerta doble.

— ¡Esa!— gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo

— Vayan a ver— los insto Edward

Lo siguiente creo que era lo mínimo que esperaban los mellizos, una habitación grande, juguetes cosas especiales y millones de objetos que yo jamás habría podido costear ni aunque trabajara día y noche como Scort. Me senté en el sillón un poco abrumada, no era que le tuviera _envidia _a Edward pero si me hacía sentir un poco apartada de toda la situación, tarde o temprano yo tendría que irme de aquí y en este momento temía la decisión que pudieran tomar mis hijos. Cerré mis ojos y estire mi cabeza hacia atrás dejando descansar mi cabeza un momento, podía escuchar las risas de los Mellizos y la voz de Edward nombrándole todo lo que había dentro de ese gran cuarto, ya después tendría tiempo para jugar con ellos por ahora le daba ese privilegio a Edward.

— ¿no iras a ver la habitación de los niños?— preguntó la voz de Edward, abrí solamente un ojo restándole un poco de importancia a la situación— después, dejaba que tu disfrutaras de este momento con ellos.

— Deben alistarse para el desayuno, que se pongan ropa cómoda, mis padres no son de cambiarse ropa para desayunar o para almorzar, solamente en las noches ya que es un momento especial en familia te sugiero lo de cómoda para que puedan explorar con mayor libertad la casa.

— Está bien, en cuanto rato mas

— Dispones de unos treinta minutos— comenzó a caminar hacia una de las puertas— Esta será tu habitación— señalo una puerta, luego apunto hacia otra— la mia es la de allá y la que le sigue es el baño, tu baño es compartido con el de los mellizos debido a que no sabía si ellos se saben alistar solos, bañarse y ese tipo de cosas— comento con su mirada perdida.

— Lo saben Edward, lo único en lo que yo les ayudo en con la ropa, aún no saben combinar muy bien los colores.

— Por lo mismo ustedes compartirán su baño, dentro de cada habitación hay un closet con todo lo que necesiten, además de que este piso cuenta con servidumbre propia por lo que no tendrás que esperar mucho tiempo si necesitas algo— Edward se acerco a una pared en donde había una especie de tablero y apretó un pequeño botón de color rojo, a los dos minutos un golpe nos interrumpió.

— Con permiso— pidió la mujer que venía entrando— me ha llamado usted Sr. Cullen, Buenos Días _señora— _ saludo la elegante mujer que a pesar de venir vestida de sirvienta se notaba a leguas sus buenos modales.

— Buenos días— susurre.

— Ella es Isabella y los niños que están adentro son mis hijos Anthony y Reneesme, tu ya conoces las indicaciones así que cualquier cosa te estaremos llamando

— Sí señor, estoy a su servicio, Señora cualquier cosa solo debe apretar ese botón de color rojo y yo vendré enseguida.

— Mu… muchas gra… Gracias— dije con tartamudeos, a pesar de haberme movido en un circulo VIP jamás había tenido servidumbre especialmente para mí, la mujer se retiro y el brumamiento comenzó nuevamente, me deje caer en el sillón— Dios… — susurre con pesar, abrí mis ojos y Edward me observaba con una mirada inexpresiva, de pronto ambos nos giramos al sentir a los mellizos correr por la sala en nuestra dirección.

— ¡Mami! tienes que venir a ver esto— ambos comenzaron a hablar, a mover sus manos y a indicarme todas esas cosas maravillosas que yo sabía tenían ahora.

— ¡haber! ¡un momento!, antes ir a jugar, nos vamos a bañar rápidamente y nos cambiaremos ropa para el desayuno

— ¡pero si ya nos cambiamos!— reclamaron ambos.

— Si pero se cambiaran nuevamente, no creo que quieran ir a jugar con esa ropa ¿Cierto?—. ambos me miraron y asintieron dándome la razón— ya vamos rápido.

Cuando ya todo estaba listo bajamos al comedor a tomar desayuno, mis piernas sentían los estragos de mis nervios, los mellizos iban con ropa cómoda tal y como Edward lo había sugerido, yo también me había cambiado, mi vestido de color marfil había sido reemplazado por unos jeans y chaleco casual para esta ocasión. Edward camino delante de nosotros conduciéndonos al lugar en donde tomaríamos nuestro desayuno pero luego de caminar un poco me di cuenta que no comeríamos en un típico salón.

— ¿A dónde vamos?— pregunte mientras llevaba de mis manos a los mellizos

— Afuera, a mis padres les gusta desayunar al aire libre, bueno es una manera de decir porque igual estaremos en una especie de salón— caminamos un poco mas y llegamos a unos grandes ventanales, atravesamos uno y entramos a una especie de sala de ventanas era un enormes espacio pero no tenia murallas solo ventanas y maravillosos rayos de sol que se colaban por ellas.

— Bienvenidos nuevamente— saludo Esme Cullen. Mire a nuestro alrededor y estaban las mismas personas que fueron a recibirlos pero habían dos pequeños angelitos que saltaban de un lado al otro haciéndose notar

— Isabella, Niños les quiero presentar a mis otros nietos ellos son Pablo y Camillo— dos pequeños niños se acercaron a nosotros para saludar.

— Hola— dijeron sus angelicales voces, los mellizos y yo respondimos de inmediato, el momento fue algo extraño ya que los niños parecieron congeniar de inmediato.

— ¿Por qué no te sientas con nosotros Isabella?— pregunto una nueva voz que no reconocía, mire hacia donde provenía y me di cuenta que salió de la boca de Rosalie Cullen, ella con su hermosa cabellera rubia que resplandecía al sol se dirigía a mi acompañada de una pequeña sonrisa.

— Claro— susurre y camine algo nerviosa a su encuentro, me senté a su lado y Alice, la otra hermana de Edward, se sentó junto a nosotras.

— No saben la alegría que me da el que estemos todos reunidos— atrás se escuchaban risas y voces de los niños quien ya comenzaban a jugar— miren mis nietos jugando todos felices, que alegría poder tener vida para verlos— Edward se sentó a un lado de sus padres.

— Si papa, no sabes lo feliz que me hace este momento— hace mucho tiempo que no veía a Edward expresar con tanto sentimiento, creo que todos se dieron cuenta de lo embelesada que estaba mirando su rostro bañado por el sol de la mañana.

— ¿Te gusta que te llamen Isabella?— una voz tintineante me saco de mis ensoñaciones, me gire y Alice me miraba bastante divertida.

— Bella— le respondí— todos me dicen Bella, el Isabella es muy formal— foné con dificultad, mi lengua no estaba de mi parte en este día.

— Qué bien, entonces te llamaremos Bella ¿Te parece?—

— Claro que si— intente sonar alegre, _¡Dios! Estaba contenta, estaba feliz pero aun no podía confiar no me creía que todo esto fuera tan bueno, _ mire a Edward mientras sus hermanas me hablaban su rostro era de ¿Molestia? Sus ojos estaba estrechos como analizando cada punto que ellas tocaban conmigo, todos nos observaban pero los demás tenían una sonrisa a Edward parecía que se la hubieran robado.

— … por lo que te ayudaremos con lo de la fiesta— alcance a escuchar y me gire con mis ojos abiertos.

— ¿Qué fiesta?— pregunte de inmediato— ¿A qué te refieres Alice?

— ¡A la fiesta de bienvenida para ustedes!, debemos presentarles a toda nuestra familia, créeme que todos ansían conocer a los mellizos y por supuesto a ti.

— Pero… pero…— intente replicar

— Espero que no te niegues— intervino Edward con una mirada que no me dejo opción _tómalo o te arrepentirás _se leía claramente en sus ojos.

— No, claro que no me negare pero no es necesario…

— Yo creo que si Bella— apoyo Esme— queremos que todos conozcan a los primogénitos de nuestra familia, además es justo y necesario que los Mellizos sean presentados en sociedad, Pablo y Camillo también lo fueron— sin tener otra opción tuve que aceptar, mientras desayunábamos las chicas me contaron todo lo que sería la fiesta el lujo y la opulencia no existía a la hora de hacer fiestas con los Cullen, esto sería por todo lo alto.

El desayuno se realizo en completa paz, todos conversaron conmigo y al mismo tiempo sociabilice con casi todos, obviamente Edward no me dirigió la palabra más allá.

— ¡Bella! Entonces ¿Cuándo iremos de compras?— pregunto Rosalie

— ¿Compras? ¿Compras para qué?

— Compras para la fiesta— Añadió Alice— los niños y tu deben vestir de manera especial no es que no confié en tus gustos pero a mí me encantaría ayudar a vestirlos— mire de reojo a Pablo y Camillo y supe de inmediato que la mano de Rosalie y Alice estaban detrás de tan lindos estilos de ropa.

— Pero yo no creo…—

— ¡Demonios!— exclamo Alice— Edward tenía razón…

— ¿Edward?— gire mis ojos y Edward tenía una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios pero su vista seguía los movimientos de Alice

— Te lo dije— susurro

— ¿Qué es lo que te dijo?

— Que eras así— Alice cruzo de brazos y saco un puchero de sus labios.

— ¿Así como?

— ¡Minimalista! ¡sencilla! Y enemiga de las compras al estilo Alice— una risa que resonó en todo el lugar se emitió por mis labios, de pronto sentí que todos me seguían y se armaba un ambiente muy grato.

— ¡Dios!— gemí cuando me dolía el estomago de tanto reír, mire a Edward con felicidad él le había hablado a sus hermanas de mi, a pesar de que era algo ínfimo me producía bastante alegría— bueno— aclare mi garganta— creo que solo por ese puchero podría hacer una excepción, ¡Como me has hecho reír!

— Sé que aunque no te gusten nos llevaremos muy bien, seremos grandes amigas— confeso Alice haciéndome dar un vuelco en el corazón.

— Pensé que jamás escucharía esta traición— una voz que venía del otro lado del salón calo en todos mis huesos.

Gire mis ojos hacia el lugar en donde provenía, era ella Ángela Webber tan sofisticada y radiante, tan perra y altanera como siempre, gire mi cabeza para buscar a Edward él se puso de pie rápidamente, la mujer comenzó a recorrer la sala buscando a los nuevos objetos de su odio cuando los encontró pude ver toda la rabia y el odio que le comenzó a tener a mis hijos, camine rápidamente y me puse delante de ellos como una leona protege a sus cachorros, sorprendentemente Edward se puso delante mío acerque a mis hijos hacia mis caderas y los protegí con mi abrazo.

— Ángela ¿Qué haces _qui_?— pregunto Edward con voz calmada.

— He venido a saludar _Caro mio, ¿non felice di vedermi, amore mio?_

— ¿Quién es esa mujer mamá?— pregunto Nessie en un susurro

¿Qué le podía responder? _Ella es la prometida de papá hija… _estaba claro que no, sabía yo que todo no podía ser perfecto ahora tendría que enfrentarme a un reto aun mayor, sacarme a esta maldita mujer de encima si no los mellizos tendrían muy pronto a una madrastra con la que lidiar.

* * *

**PD2: hice las cosas asi porque... ¿realmente? porque se me dio la gana jajajajaja... creanme que mi intencion no ha sido decepcionarlas pero si lo han sentido asi pucha ¡lo siento! no ha sido mi intencion lo unico que puedo decir es que la vida de Bella no va a ser facil en Cerdeña asi que para las que quieren accion esperen, porque les aseguro que vendrá :)**

**mil abrazos y las que aun les gusto xD... nos leemos la proxima vez :D las amo  
**


	16. Sangre Sucia

**Scort**

**Capitulo 19**

**Sangre Sucia**

**(Mezzosangue)**

_Hola niñas, aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero les guste y me den sus comentarios, un beso enorme y se los dedico a todas ustedes, GRACIAS POR AÚN QUERER LEERME a pesar de que no publico nunca, de verdad me inspiran a escribir._

_Con Amor_

**Tiwii Cullen**

* * *

**Bella POV:**

— Tranquila cariño ella solo es una amiga de la familia de tu papá— le susurre

— ¡Ángela! ¡Hola! Tanto tiempo— exclamó la tintineante voz de Alice al final de la enorme sala, sus rápidos pasos se acercaron hacia donde estaba parada la mujer para saludarla.

— Hola— le respondió secamente y con una mirada que destilaba desprecio— veo que ha pasado mucho desde que visite esta casa por última vez.

— ¡Claro que sí!— dijo Esme caminando hacia donde estaba la mujer— quiero que conozcas a alguien— saludó a la mujer con dos besos, uno en cada mejilla y se acerco a donde estábamos parados— te presento a _mis nietos, ellos son Reneesme y Anthony Cullen, los primogénitos de Edward— _el tono que ocupo Esme era de un orgullo que no cabía en su pecho lo cual me hizo sentir bastante especial a pesar de que el ambiente estaba para ser cortado con una cuchilla.

— No sabía que tenias hijos en tu vida _caro mío— _un sentimiento asesino surgió en mi pecho creo que si lo volvía a llamar así no me podría aguantar.

— Los tengo y son lo mejor que podría haberme pasado, ya conoces a Isabella ¿verdad? Ella es la madre de mis Mellizos— Edward en un movimiento que no esperaba me tomo por la cintura y me pego a su cuerpo, los niños quienes parecían un poco intimidados por la mirada de Ángela pronto comenzaron a recobrar su confianza y se pasaron al lado de Edward, creo que dándole su apoyo al gesto que había tenido conmigo

— Hola Ángela— la saludé con cortesía, ella solo me miro con desdén y cambio el foco de su mirada hacia Edward.

— Es una _agradable noticia _el saber que ahora posees una familia… de la nada— terminó tirando veneno.

— Ellos siempre han sido mi familia Angela, desde el día que nacieron y desde ahora formaran parte de mi vida, espero te alegres por nuestra felicidad.

Ángela que siempre había sido una mujer cizañera en cuanto a Edward se refería prefirió callar, mordió la punta de sus labios y entrecerró sus ojos para darnos la espalda y dirigir sus pasos al mismo lugar por donde había entrado.

— Cariño ¿Ya te vas?— pregunto la matriarca de la familia con un tinte de ingenuidad.

— Si Esme, nos vemos pronto— sentencio la mujer y salió del salón

Edward a quien había visto tranquilo soltó un sonoro suspiro, se acerco a sus hijos y beso sus frentes indicándoles que fueran a jugar, los niños quienes eran un poco ajenos al real motivo del odio de Ángela accedieron de inmediato olvidando en momentos lo que había sucedido. Repase mis manos por mis piernas dirigiéndome a sentar.

— Esa Ángela de verdad estaba tirando rayos por sus ojos— comento Emmett con una nota de humor.

— La pequeña Angela siempre ha sido igual— agrego Carlisle— al ver algo que no le gusta tiende a enfurecerse de manera caótica, creo que hablare con su padre para que la aconseje y guíe en este momento.

— Desde que rompiste con ella se ha comportado como una loca.

— Si, de hecho en San Francisco no dejo de perseguirme, me hizo la vida imposible— Edward llevo la taza de café a sus labios— pero no hablemos de ella… ¿En que iban con lo de la fiesta?— Alice dio pequeños aplausos

— Mi tema favorito en este momento… bueno Bella—

Después de aquel impasse el momento fue muy tranquilo, seguirnos desayunando entre risas y platicas convirtiendo la mañana en algo muy agradable. Alice de lo único que hablo todo el día fue de la famosa fiesta, al ver los "preparativos" que ya habían puesto en marcha casi me caí de espaldas, sin duda esto sería por todo lo alto, cosa que no me agradaba mucho pero creo que iba a tener que acostumbrarme.

Los días pasaron rápidos, a Edward lo veía muy poco, mientras estaba en la casa se dedicaba a jugar con los mellizos y solo en esos momento se me permitía verlo porque la mayor parte del tiempo estaba en la oficina o encerrado en el estudio con su padre, uno de esos días mientras una de las mucamas me servía un te me señalo

— No se sienta mal _signora_, el Sr. Cullen siempre ha sido así— la mujer termino el comentario con una pequeña sonrisa, en ese momento no supe que hacer, si reír o llorar, Edward era un hombre de negocios y eso no iba a cambiar nunca, nosotros tendríamos que adecuarnos a sus tiempos, lo bueno es que vivía dentro de la misma casa y los mellizos podían verlo siempre que él estuviera aquí.

Con respecto a la fiesta Alice estaba que desbordaba de alegría, estuvo toda una semana acompañada de Rosalie y Esme preparando todo, a pesar de que ellas me dieron libre albedrio para tomar decisiones me sentía un poco apartada y fuera de lugar, tanta opulencia me hacía sentirme disminuida y algo alejada. Por un momento tuve ganas de irme, de tomar a mis hijos e irme muy lejos pero no podía hacerlo, debía quedarme y hacer frente a lo que tendría que haber pasado hace años, además era imposible apartar a mis hijos de su familia ya que quisiera o no _ellos ya comenzaban a encariñarse._

— _Signora— _una voz me llamo a lo lejos— _Signora Isabella— _volvió a llamar, parpadee unas cuantas veces para salir del letargo en el que me encontraba, solía sentarme en el jardín de la casa Cullen a tomar el sol por la tarde, los niños siempre jugaban con sus primos en ese lugar, mientras los mellizos revoloteaban yo ponía mi mente en orden

— _Dígame—_ respondí con un susurro aún un poco aletargada.

— _Signora, si ha una chiamata da Jacksonville, è suo padre—_

— ¡Mi papá! Gracias— tomé rápidamente el teléfono y conteste— ¿Papá? ¿Papá?

— ¡Bella! Hija mía ¡Bella! Que añoranza tengo de ti ¿Cómo estas pequeña? ¿Cómo están mis nietos?— de pronto mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas las cuales no pude controlar y rodaron por mis mejillas, desde el fondo se escuchaba a los mellizos reír y a la misma vez la voz de mi mamá diciéndole a mi papá que le diera el teléfono, fue demasiado.

— Bien papá, estamos muy bien— dije con la voz entrecortada y tratando de secarme las lágrimas de las mejillas, aunque pareciera más solo había pasado _1 mes desde que llegamos aquí_, un mes que parecía un año o tal vez más.

— ¿por qué hablas así hija? ¿estás llorando? ¿te sientes bien?

— Si papá, estoy muy bien, cuéntame ¿Cómo han estado?

— Acá todos bien, extrañándote tu mamá…

Comenzamos una charla que duró aproximadamente una hora, fue un momento lleno de emoción, con cada palabra que ellos me decían se me escapaban las lágrimas de mis ojos, traté de contarles todo lo que habíamos estado haciendo, la felicidades de los mellizos y de todas las atenciones que tenían Edward y su familia hacia ellos, mis papas se quedaron más tranquilos con escuchar mi relato. Cuando llego el momento de despedirme un nudo se formo en mi garganta nuevamente mi cara se vio bañada por gotas de liquido salado que escurrían por mis ojos, no podía evitar las lágrimas.

— Cuídate Bella, cuida de nuestros nietos

— Claro que si papá— prometí con la voz entrecortada.

— Espero que todo en la fiesta salga bien y que te diviertas

— Yo también, dale mas saludos a mi mamá

— Lo haré, cuando deje de llorar en la cocina— comentó con una risa— adiós hija, te amo

— Y yo a ti papá, Adiós— me saque el auricular del oído y colgué, solo segundos pasaron antes de que un sollozo desde lo más profundo de mi pecho se arrancara arrastrando toda la pena que tenia dentro. Tapé mi cara con mis manos, ni siquiera podía dejar que los niños me vieran, no iba a causarles un problema a ellos. Sin abrir mis ojos los refregué con mis manos para exprimir todo lo que tenía guardado en ellos, comencé a abrirlos y pegué un brinco al ver lo que estaba en frente

— ¿Por qué estas llorando Bella?— pregunto la voz de Edward mirándome directamente a los ojos, creo que me impresiono tanto verlo ahí que las palabras se quedaron atascadas en mi garganta sin poder salir.

Fue un momento incomodo, baje mi vista para que el no me siguiera mirando, ¿Cómo podía decirle que me sentía sola? Que lo extrañaba a él, a mi familia, que me sentía sola en un país que no era el mío, que no podía irme, que tendría que estar aquí sola, sola enfrentando al mundo para defender a mis hijos.

— Edward…— susurré tontamente, _ Si Bella, es Edward ¡convéncete! _Exclamó una voz en mi cabeza, la agite suavemente e intenté responder— por nada

— Hablaste con tus padres ¿Verdad?— de pronto comencé a pensar ¿Desde cuándo había estado ahí? ¿Habrá escuchado todo lo que dije?

— Si— respondí suavemente— pero no es nada, los extraño, creo que es normal para alguien que ha vivido toda su vida ligada a ellos.

— Si es verdad, en todo caso no te queda mucho para seguirlos extrañando así que no llores, _por favor— _ la sola mención de esa frase m hizo erizar ¿No quedaba mucho para seguirlos extrañando? Eso significaba que…

— ¿Me vas a mandar de vuelta a mi país?— pregunte casi con alarma, ni siquiera pensé en los Mellizos porque sabía que ellos no iban a ser una opción

— Claro que no— respondió enarcando una ceja— creo que ha quedado más que claro que no puedo separar a mis hijos de su madre, _aunque anteriormente esa haya sido mi idea— _nuevamente mi cuerpo se erizo— corresponde que tus padres vengan a ver sus nietos, no creo que nos movamos de aquí en unos cuantos meses por lo que traeré a tus padres el próximo mes, cuando los niños ya se adapten mejor, no quiero generar un desequilibrio debido a que están llevándose bien con todos.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, no podía creerlo Edward iba a traer a mis padres, esto era algo maravilloso pero a la vez me aterraba, ¿Qué pasaría cuando mis papas llegaran aquí? Sentía miedo por mi reacción y por la de los Mellizos. Edward me pidió que lo acompañara adentro estaba cayendo la helada y ya era casi hora de cenar, mientras los mellizos se bañaban me arregle para bajar, los Cullen tenían como tradición cenar todos juntos y siempre bien vestidos por lo que use uno de mis maravilloso diseños que Alice me había regalo hace algunas semanas, aun podía recordar cuando me los trajo "_es solo una pequeña muestra de cuanto me agradas, y a toda la familia Bella, que Edward este enojado contigo a nosotros no nos importa, el solo hecho de que sola saliste adelante en todos estos años nos hace ver lo valiosa que eres, lo de Edward es solo cuestión de tiempo, ya verás"_

Nunca esperé algo así de Alice pero tampoco me sorprende, el tiempo pasa y las relaciones se van estrechando cada vez más, Edward es el único que no sede y aunque Alice me haya dicho eso yo no haré nada para que él se acerque nuevamente, _ese sería como un premio, uno que no merezco._

Mientras me subía el cierre me di cuenta que la próxima semana era la fiesta, Alice había instalado un calendario gigante en una de las paredes marcando la fecha con rojo, estábamos a Jueves y la fiesta estaba programada para el Sábado a las 15:00 hrs. Los nervios me consumían pero ya era hora que me diera valor, el mismo que tendría que infundirles a mis hijos para conocer a cientos de personas aquel día, _la lista de invitados sobrepasaba los 400._

— ¿En qué piensas mami?— la voz de Antho resonó en mis pensamientos, me giré y estaba parado justo atrás mío, se veía hermoso en uno de sus smokings nuevos, sus brillantes ojos me observaban cautelosos

— En nada hijo, solo en que ya faltan dos días para la fiesta— una mueca me hizo ver que la idea no era del todo de su agrado— ¿Qué pasa? ¿no quieres ir?

— No es eso… es solo que odio las fiestas, además no conozco a nadie y no soporto saludar a muchas personas— se tiro encima del sillón suspirando largamente.

— Antho…— intente decirle algo pero ¿Qué diría? Yo estaba acostumbrada a las fiestas y sabia desenvolverme muy bien, hasta las disfrutaba de alguna manera pero no podía obligar a mi hijo a disfrutarlas. De pronto la puerta se abrió y esos penetrantes ojos verdes me observaron de arriba hacia abajo, Edward entro en la habitación cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas, nos observo rápidamente y enarco una ceja.

— ¿Qué sucede?— pregunto acercándose— Hijo mío ¿te pasa algo?— yo miré a Antho y por su expresión supe de inmediato que no le había dicho nada a Edward sobre lo que pensaba pero estaba segura de que en algo podía ayudar su opinión.

— Anthony dice que no le gustan las fiestas, está un poco disgustado por la fiesta del sábado— Edward lo miro y sonrió amablemente, se sentó a su lado y apoyo su cabeza en la de él, _un gesto que me derritió el corazón_

— ¿Qué pasa hijo? ¿Por qué no te agradan las fiestas?

— No es que no me agraden Edward es solo…

— ¿Te molesta estar con gente que no conoces? ¿Odias saludar a gente que tal vez jamás volverás a ver?— la expresión de Anthony cambio radicalmente, Edward levantó la cabeza y ambos se quedaron mirando

— ¿Cómo supiste?— preguntó asombrado

— Porque también tuve tu edad, también soy parte de esta familia y por lo tanto viví la mayoría de mi infancia en fiestas y reuniones sociales, al igual que tu siempre las deteste pero debía hacerme a la idea.

— Ah…— un sonido de resignación salió de la boca de mi hijo

— Pero eso no es excusa para que yo te obligue a quedarte— los ojos de Antho se volvieron a abrir— si a ti no te gustan las fiestas yo no seré el que te obligue y me imagino que tu madre tampoco— asentí— ¿Ves? Si en cualquier momento de la fiesta tu o Nessie se aburren pueden venir a la casa o salir del salón.

— ¿De verdad?— preguntó mi hijo con asombro

— Claro que si hijo, yo jamás te obligaría a hacer algo que no te guste, bueno además de estudiar creo que nada mas— comentó con una dulce sonrisa, Antho se puso feliz, fue tanto que se paro y le dio un abrazo, _era el primer gesto de cariño que él le daba a su padre, fue tanta la sorpresa de Edward que me miro casi con pánico al no saber cómo reaccionar. Paso sus brazos por la espalda de su hijo pegándolo de inmediato a su pecho, sus ojos se cerraron lentamente disfrutando el momento. _ Una voz estruendosa se escucho en el pasillo, segundos después entro Nessie diciendo que la cena estaba servida, Antho soltó a Edward y nos sonrió, los mellizos salieron corriendo de la habitación perdiéndose juntos en los pasillos de la gran mansión _Cullen._

— Que poderoso sentimientos ¿No crees?— le dije al verlo con la mirada perdida

— Si— comento soltando un suspiro— es impresionante sentir el abrazo de un hijo, este es…

— … el primero que él te da, lo sé, me fije en tu expresión, es el primero de manera espontanea y sincera— alise mi vestido y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta— Vamos, no hagamos esperar a los demás

— Bella, espera— pidió, de repente y sin previo aviso se acerco hacia mí, sus manos se extendieron buscando el contacto con mi cintura, rápidamente me sentí presa de sus brazos y pegada a su cuerpo, _un abrazo era lo que se había generado en ese momento ¿el motivo? Creo que ni siquiera Dios podría saberlo._

— Ed… Edward— susurré atropelladamente

— Solo quería decirte _gracias, _he sido un poco ingrato y a pesar de que ambos sabemos que no te lo mereces— _todo no iba a ser bueno, debí suponerlo –_ te quería dar las gracias, sin ti creo que nuestros hijos jamás me habrían aceptado tan rápido.

— De nada— le dije separándome un poco de él, su cercanía comenzaba a hacer estragos, mi piel se erizo y por un momento sentí que la de él también, las respiraciones se hicieron notar— Edward— susurré presa del miedo y de las ganas que tenia de pegarme a su cuerpo, me separé de él para poder observar sus ojos, tal vez era mi imaginación pero parecían más oscuros que de costumbre.

Comenzaron los segundos más largos de mi vida, creo que había pasado por esto antes pero siempre que Edward era el protagonista de mis pensamientos la vida se transformaba en otra cosa, mi mente, mi cuerpo, mi alma estaban completamente alineadas en este momento no sabía que sucedería pero estaba segura que aunque fuera una mirada bastaría para saciar la necesidad que tenia de estar a su lado, _no podía negar lo que sentía, no en este momento._ Sus dedos se presionaron contra mi cintura pegándome cada vez más, el momento tomo tintes eróticos cuando me excite solo por ese movimiento, ¿Estaba mal? No me importaba en lo mas mínimo, solo cerré mis ojos y disfruté de aquella sensación.

— Edward— gemí bajito cuando su frente se pegó a la mía, ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando aquí? Hace algunas semanas el me odiaba, me quería lejos, con sus acciones quedaba claro que había perdido el interés en mi pero ahora me estaba pegando a su cuerpo y provocándome de esta manera tan descarada. Su respiración se volvió más rápida y sus labios estaban a solo centímetros de los míos, sentí su hálito caliente en mi cara y eso me excito de una manera que jamás esperé, sus manos aun enterradas en mi cintura comenzaron a bajar a la base de mi espalda, de pronto mi cadera se pego firmemente a la de él, si eso era lo que estaba buscando se lo iba a hacer un poco más fácil.

— Bella— salió de sus labios un suspiro con sabor a gemido, su cabeza se elevó un poco y con sus ojos cerrados soltó el aire que estaba comprimido en sus pulmones por ese abrazo, _definitivamente el estaba igual o peor que yo._

La excitación ya se podía palpar en su cuerpo, tenía mi cadera pegada a la de él y estaba a punto de cometer una locura, quería estar con él, lo necesitaba. Sin previo aviso y sin darle oportunidad para arrepentimientos me lance a su boca, sus labios se abrieron rápidamente para recibirme y sumergirnos en un apasionante beso, ¡Cuánto había extrañado sus labios! Desde la vez que estuvimos juntos y Edward se marcho pensé que jamás podría volver a besarlo pero ahí estábamos nuevamente ahondando en nuestras almas. Me abrazo fuertemente elevándome un poco, mi espalda chocó contra la muralla y ese fue el final, _ambos nos rendimos ante la excitación._

— ¡Edward!— gemí sonoramente cuando sus besos bajaron a mi cuello, su sexo se pego a mi entrepierna rozándola salvajemente, ahí estaba la prueba más tangible de que el también me necesitaba, sus manos rápidas buscaban mas contacto por lo que una de ellas bajo hacia mi pierna elevándola y dejando mi pelvis más cerca de la suya, el porta ligas se hizo presente siendo acariciado por sus suaves dedos.

— Te necesito— susurro contra mi piel intentando subir el vestido, los segundos cada vez eran más lentos y el momento se prolongaba mas, estaría así de por vida si de mí dependiera.

— Y yo a ti— le respondí, su cadera se movía como queriendo atravesar la tela y penetrarme salvajemente, mi entrepierna palpitaba con vida propia esperando ansiosa ese momento, seguí sus movimientos creando un ambiente en donde el erotismo se podía palpar, los besos furtivos y las caricias nos descontrolaban cada vez más rápido queriendo estar solos una vez más. Entre besos, lamidas y caricias escuche una voz cantarina a lo lejos

— ¡Edward!— dije rápidamente separándome con pánico de el— ¡Alice viene!— le dije y al segundo se escucho la voz de Alice llamándonos.

— ¡Edward! ¡Bella! Voy caminando a buscarlos— anuncio desde el pasillo como sabiendo que algo sucedía— estoy a 3 pasos de la puerta— canturreo nuevamente, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estábamos compuestos, Edward paso sus manos por su cabello y arreglo su ropa, sus pasos lo llevaron lejos de mi a encerrarse en el baño, claramente el necesitaba un poco más de espacio para calmarse.

— ¡Aquí estoy Alice!— le grité para que entrara

— Hola Bella— saludo Alice mientras se asomaba por la puerta— estamos listos para comenzar— anunció la hermana de Edward quien venía vestida con un hermoso vestido de color marfil, sus lindos ojos resaltaban cada vez mas.

— Gracias— respondí sonriendo, el palpitar aun no cesaba de solo pensar que Edward estaba aun en el baño intentando calmarse me hacia querer irrumpir en el espacio y avivar lo que habíamos dejado pendiente

— ¡Bella!— me llamó Alice haciéndome respingar— _sal de ese bosque Bella_— comento con una risa— deja de pensar en lo que estas pensando y vamos a cenar ¿Si?

— Está bien— respondí pasando mis manos por mis brazos, se me erizo la piel.

Salí de la habitación pensando en Edward, el aún estaba encerrado en el baño y no sabía si iba a bajar, esperaba que sí. Llegamos al comedor y los mellizos conversaban animadamente con sus abuelos y primos, Pablo y Camillo se habían hecho muy amigos de mis hijos por lo que me sentía feliz de que contaran con mas amistades que las de la escuela.

— Buenas noches— salude a todos, me senté en el lugar de siempre, al lado de Edward y junto a mis hijos, la mesa de los Cullen tenía capacidad para 20 o más personas, siempre comían todos juntos, padres, hijos, nietos, todos como una gran familia.

Las mucamas comenzaron a servir la comida, mientras destapaban los carritos con las bandejas apareció Edward en el salón, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos aun ennegrecidos y su vista fija en mi, _creo que esto no había terminado. _Se sentó a mi lado y su pierna rozo por casualidad la mía haciéndome estremecer.

— Edward— lo llamó su madre, el levanto la vista pero ni siquiera respondió, la mucama puso el plato frente a él— ¿Cuándo tienes que salir de viaje?

— No lo sé mamá, espero que no muy pronto, me gustaría estar más tiempo con mis hijos, creo que en este mes que llevan acá los he descuidado un poco.

— Si hijo, tienes razón— comento Carlisle mientras bebía un sorbo de su copa— arreglaré todo para que uno de los vicepresidentes de nuestra empresa haga las gestiones por ti, sería bueno que te tomaras un año sabático, eso va para ti también Bella— el hombre dejo la copa en la mesa.

— Muchas gracias Carlisle pero a mí me queda tan poco para titularme que preferiría seguir con mis estudios, además eso no impide que vea a mis hijos porque mis clases son en las horas que ellos están en el colegio.

— Ella tiene razón papá— intervino Edward sorpresivamente— Además acordamos con Bella que ella tendría que nivelarse antes de comenzar, hay tiempo, no tenemos porque apurarnos. Lo de mi año sabático lo considerare seriamente.

— Si hijo, hazlo—

El momento fue reemplazado por una alegre conversación de los pequeños Camillo y Pablo, nos relataban como les había ido en la escuela. Los mellizos estaban deseos por ir pero por el momento solo recibían nivelación de idiomas y pedagógicas con profesores privados, Edward había dejado que fueran de oyentes algunos días solo para ver su reacción y había sido muy positiva. En un momento de la conversación me perdí y comencé a divagar nuevamente en mis pensamientos, la pierna de Edward aún estaba a mi lado, el calor de su piel traspasaba la tela y me hacia erizar hasta el mas mínimo de mis cabellos. Cada vez se sentía más la tensión entre nosotros, la cena paso y todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones.

— Tengo sueño— dijo Nessie mientras subíamos las escaleras

— Yo también— anunció Antho, entramos en la sala de estar mientras Edward nos seguía de atrás.

— Entonces vayan a dormir pequeños— Edward tomó a Nessie en brazos y como era costumbre cuando estaba cerca me ayudaba a hacerlos dormir, nunca costaba mucho porque los mellizos generalmente se acostaban exhaustos.

Mientras yo les abría las camas, Edward los ayudo a ponerse los pijamas y a lavarse, mi mente estaba dispersa y sin rumbo aparente. Los niños entraron corriendo en la habitación dándonos las buenas noches a ambos y metiéndose rápidamente a la cama, creo que esta noche el proceso de dormir seria más corto que de costumbre, Edward cerró la puerta del baño y se acerco a las camas.

— Buenas noches hijos míos

— Buenas noches Edward— respondieron al unísono y con una sonrisa en sus labios

— Buenas noches mellizos— me despedí

— Buenas noches mami, que duerman bien— terminó Nessie y mi piel convulsionó, de solo pensar en dormir con Edward… no, mejor no pensaba.

Como por arte de magia los niños cerraron sus ojos y se sumieron en un profundo sueño, el silencio se hizo presente en la habitación, la respiración acompasada de nuestros hijos fue el único estímulo que me saco de mis ensoñaciones de golpe, con un poco de nerviosismo me puse de pie y sin mirar a Edward salí de la habitación. Cruce con una velocidad sobrenatural el estar y me metí en mi habitación, al cerrar la puerta lo primero que se me paso por la mente fue una imagen que revivió todo lo que había sentido solo una hora antes, mi respiración se agito y mi cuerpo sintió estragos con el calor que se genero en la parte baja de mi estomago, _estaba pasando nuevamente, _la sensación estaba ahí otra vez. Repasé rápidamente mis manos en mi piel como queriendo sacar todo lo que estaba pasando, pero no podía, cada vez que cerraba mis ojos las imágenes estaban ahí.

— Demonios— dije mientras me sentaba en la cama— ¿Qué diablos me pasa? ¡No tengo 15 años! – me cuestioné.

Para acallar mis pensamientos y mí cuerpo me puse rápidamente el pijama y me metí a la casa, con las cubiertas hasta la cabeza ni el aire me podía perturbar, creo que en un momento de tanto pensar mi mente se tranquilizo y pude conciliar el sueño. El día de la fiesta no tardó mucho en llegar, después de aquel beso con Edward era poco y nada lo que lo había visto, se encerraba en su oficina y trabajaba todo el día, escuche cuando le dijo a los mellizos que solo le quedaba esta semana de trabajo y que la próxima iniciaría el año sabático que le había propuesto Carlisle, iniciaría un año de tormentos teniéndolo tan cerca a y la vez tan lejos.

— ¿Dónde pongo este florero _Signora?— _pregunto una de las criadas, estábamos en la enorme carpa que se había instalado para la fiesta, yo con mis brazos cruzados y con una ropa completamente casual dirigía a los empleados en los quehaceres de hoy, Alice, Esme y Rose estaban distribuidas por otros lados haciendo lo mismo, habían confirmado más de 350 invitados por lo que esperábamos tener Full House.

— _Signora Bella— _Cristina la mujer que estaba a cargo del servicio del piso en donde vivíamos llego a mi lado

— _Dimmi_

— _Signora, _ya han llegado sus vestidos y la ropa de los Mellizos, necesitamos que apenas pueda suba a cambiarse, el traje del señor también ha llegado.

— _Bene, _yo les avisaré a todos, Gracias por todo Cristina— la mujer asintió con la cabeza y se retiro, di un enorme suspiro y me encaminé a la casa, Alice ya me había ordenado que me fuera a cambiar de ropa faltaba solo 1 hora para que los invitados comenzaran a llegar.

A los 40 minutos estaba sentada en el tocador de mi pieza, lista, perfectamente peinada, maquillada y vestida. Miré a mí alrededor y mis hijos lucían hermosos en sus ropas de fiesta, Nessie estaba usando un vestido que le llegaba a las rodillas de color azul marino que contrastaba perfectamente con el fulgor de sus ojos. Anthony usaba un perfecto Smoking de color negro, se veía precioso e igual a su padre, mi hijo cada día perdía los rasgos que lo hacían parecer a mí, me daba cuenta que en cada momento la presencia y esencia de Edward se hacía presente en su rostro.

— Están listos— llamó la voz de Edward desde el estar

— Si— le respondí— vamos enseguida— Reneesme corrió hacia la puerta para juntarse con Edward cuando él la vio extendió una enorme sonrisa en sus labios

— _Figlia, _ que hermosa te ves, tu también hijo mío, luces como todo un caballero.

— _Grazie— _respondieron los Mellizos al unísono, la vista de Edward se levanto y se poso sobre mi figura, no puedo decir que mi vestido era normal porque creo que Alice se había empecinado en que además de los niños yo también fuera el centro de atención en esta celebración, tenía un vestido muy ceñido a mi figura, de color rojo y decorado con algunas piedras negras que le daban un toque bastante sensual, mis tacones eran aguja y me hacían ver mucho mas estilizada, Alice tiene estilo.

— _Quanto è bella la nostra mamma, vero? – _dijo Nessie en los brazos de Edward, él le dio una gran sonrisa

— _E vero—_ le respondió haciéndome sonrojar

— Bueno pero basta de hablar de mí, ya es hora de bajar, recuerden niños que el lugar estará lleno de gente así que no se separen mucho, pueden andar con quien ustedes quieran de la familia.

— Si mamá, entendemos— respondió Antho

— Y si en algún momento se aburren pueden venir y jugar en su habitación— agregó Edward con una sonrisa en la cara y un guiño en sus ojos. Los mellizos asintieron con una sonrisa, para ellos esa era la mejor salida de la fiesta que podían recibir.

— Bien vamos entonces— Tomé a mis hijos de las manos y salimos los 4 de la habitación, en el pasillo nos encontramos con Alice quien venía con una enorme sonrisa

— ¡Wow! Se ven hermosos, ustedes son una familia de modelos, las fotos saldrán hermosas.

— Ya lo creo— respondió Edward con una enorme sonrisa— ¿Ya está todo listo?

— ¿Listo? Los invitados ya están todos aquí, llegaron antes y todos juntos, creo que la expectación de esta fiesta es alta por lo que tenemos la casa llena de gente.

— Me lo imaginaba, bueno es hora de bajar entonces.

— Sí, mi papá los está esperando.

Llegamos al primer piso y salimos de la mansión, numerosos ojos que aguardaban afuera nos comenzaron a observar, Nessie quien iba de mi mano me la apretó fuertemente.

— ¿Por qué todos nos miran mami?— preguntó con asombro

— Porque ustedes son los niños más hermosos del mundo y nadie puede dejar de mirarlos— le respondí con una sonrisa.

Entramos a la enorme carpa y más de 350 ojos se posaron sobre nosotros, los medios de comunicación invitados comenzaron a fotografiarnos, yo estaba acostumbrada a esto así que levante mi cabeza y sonreí abiertamente, _Signora Cullen una foto, bambini guardano qui, Un'intervista prego Signore Cullen, _eran las frases que se escuchaban más fuertes, entre toda la multitud se apareció Carlisle Junto a Esme ambos con una sonrisa en sus labios, Besaron mis dos mejillas y las de las niños para situarse a nuestro lado dándonos su apoyo. Después de una ronda de fotografías Carlisle pidió un micrófono para hablar.

— _Benvenuti a tutti di questo evento— _Estábamos sobre una bajada por lo que a fin de cuentas estábamos en alto, todos podían vernos, el silencio que había en esa carpa era sepulcral— creo que hablare en un idioma más general, tenemos muchos invitados de otros países que no hablan nuestra lengua, Sean todos bienvenidos esta tarde a nuestro hogar, nos hemos reunido aquí para presentarles formalmente a tres nuevos integrantes de nuestra amada Familia.

Podía ver las caras de asombro de todos, mis hijos quienes estaban tomados de mis manos tenían caras de espanto al ver tanta gente, Edward sujetaba a la vez la mano de Reneesme.

— Como familia hemos decidido que es hora de presentar a nuestros primogénitos, con orgullo y con una enorme emoción les presento a Anthony Cullen Swan y a Reneesme Cullen Swan, primogénitos y futuros herederos de la Familia Cullen.

El salón en su mayoría aplaudió a mis pequeños, yo me sentía muy feliz de que ellos estuvieran viviendo esta experiencia, a pesar de todo en sus rostros se reflejaba la emoción del momento.

— Y sin olvidar a la madre y futura _Esposa _de mi hijo Edward, les presento a la futura Sra. Cullen, Isabella Swan.

Los aplausos continuaron pero mi mente se paralizo por un momento, mis ojos se ensancharon en el instante por la sorpresa, ¿Había dicho esposa? ¡ESPOSA!, mi boca se entreabrió por un momento, giré mi cabeza y la expresión de Edward me desconcertó aún más, una sonrisa atravesaba su boca, su postura era bastante casual por lo que si la noticia le cayó como un balde de agua no había forma que lo demostrara, Carlisle pidió nuevamente silencio y volvió a hablar.

— Así disfruten de esta celebración y acompáñennos en este hermoso día, con Esme estamos felices de por fin poder estar con nuestros nietos y nuera, esperamos que compartan esta alegría con nosotros y como siempre nos deseen lo mejor, muchas gracias.

Carlisle nuevamente nos beso y abrazo a todos, los medios se abalanzaron sobre nosotros por lo que los guardias de seguridad tuvieron que hacer un cordón para dejarnos pasar al centro del salón, cuando llegamos donde estaba la demás familia todos sonrían alegremente.

— ¡Qué discurso Papá!— exclamó Rosalie— Sin duda mañana seremos noticia en todos los diarios.

— Solo dije la verdad hija mía, la verdad de lo felices que estamos con nuestros nietos y Bella— una paternal sonrisa se extendió por su cara.

— Bueno Bella, ya es hora de saludar— como por arte de magia la gente llego a saludarnos, Edward quien estaba siempre a nuestro lado, tomó la mano de Antho y se posiciono a nuestro lado, creo que si saludé a mas de 200 personas en 2 horas habrá sido poco.

En un momento miré la cara de mi hija y estaba fatigada, Nessie ya no sonreía y miraba hacia todos lados como queriendo correr en cualquier momento hacia afuera.

— ¿Quieres ir un rato a la casa?— le pregunté y ella asintió rápidamente— tomé la mano de mi hija y salimos rumbo a la casa, Antho ya se había venido hace mucho y estaba jugando en la habitación

— Me preguntaba cuando Ness se cansaría de saludar gente— Anthony solo aguantó media hora en la fiesta— ¿Cómo estas Ness?

— Mal— le dijo entrando a la habitación y sentándose en un sillón, lanzó un dramático suspiro y se puso la mano en la frente— creo que me tomará tiempo acostumbrarme a ser famosa— me reí.

— Quédense aquí y le diré a las chicas que les traigan algo para comer.

Salí de la habitación de los niños y presione el comunicador de la pieza, la mucama apareció en solo dos segundos, le hice el pedido y ella accedió inmediatamente a alimentar a mis hijos y a cuidar de ellos mientras no estaba. La noche ya estaba cayendo y el frio comenzó a hacer estragos en mi vestido, baje hacia el primer piso sobando la piel de mis brazos, estaba tiritando cuando vi una figura avanzar en el pasillo, no era Edward por lo que me erguí y actué como la dama que soy.

— Buenas Noches Srta.— me saludó la voz del hombre

— Buenas noches— respondí

— No había tenido la oportunidad de saludarla, estaba esperando encontrármela sola para poder decirle cuanto la admiro, es usted muy hermosa— la voz del hombre me molestó pero había algo en el que me era muy familiar.

— Gracias— le dije totalmente seria, sus cumplidos me parecían fuera de lugar y no quería seguirlo escuchando— si me disculpa— comencé a caminar

— Un gusto verte, _Lúcia Bicallo— _me detuve en ese mismo instante, el hombre me había llamado por mi nombre de Scort, de pronto una angustia comenzó a recorrerme, no quería que medio Italia se enterara de que era una dama de compañía antes de llegar aquí, además los Cullen al parecer no lo sabían por lo que sentí pánico.

— Creo que me está confundiendo Señor— le dije intentando disipar el miedo, pero ni yo misma me lo creía, en mi país natal no había magnate que no hubiera escuchado mi nombre.

— Estoy seguro que no, te vi en muchas fiestas, eras la mujer más cotizada siempre, ahora veo que sentaste cabeza y te quedaste con el pez más gordo.

— Insisto que usted me confunde con alguien más, creo que es mejor que me retire, permiso.

— ¿tienes miedo que esta gente se entere?— dijo con sarcasmo— pobre Lúcia pero creo que podríamos solucionarlo de una manera más pacifica ¿No crees?— se comenzó a acercar

— ¡No se acerque!— le dije y me eche unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás

— ¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué no he puesto dinero sobre la mesa, ¡Vamos Luúcia! Yo siempre te tuve ganas, lástima que nunca te vendiste como prostituta— el hombre inicio una carrera a paso agigantado, cerré mis ojos y temí lo peor.

— ¡Aléjate de ella!— grito una voz enfurecida a mis espaldas, me giré y Edward venia caminando furico hacia donde estábamos, corrí hacia donde estaba y lo abrace, el me correspondió pegándome a su cuerpo, me dio una rápida mirada y se separo de mi— ¿Qué demonios piensas que estás haciendo con mi mujer?

— Sr. Cullen yo… yo es un mal entendido— dijo el hombre muy nervioso

— ¿Mal entendido? _Maledetto_ escuche toda la conversación, oye bien lo que te voy a decir, lárgate de esta fiesta y no vuelvas a llamar nunca más a Isabella de esa manera, si lo haces te las verás conmigo— el tono que uso fue amenazante, ni yo sería capaz de oponerme a él.

— Si… si… si señor— tartamudeo el hombre, inicio su marcha rápidamente y se perdió en la salida en solo unos segundos, Edward suspiró largamente y levantó su cabeza hacia el cielo con los ojos cerrados.

— Edward, lo siento— le dije con lágrimas en los ojos. El me miró por un momento y comenzó a caminar nuevamente hacia el salón

— Vamos, la fiesta aún no ha terminado.

Salimos nuevamente al salón, la fiesta estaba muy animada, la música era buenísima, el ambiente grato y todo lo comestible estaba delicioso por lo que los invitados estaban muy contentos. Traté de olvidar el mal momento y me puse a conversar con unos cuantos invitados, todos sentían curiosidad de hablar conmigo me preguntaban de todo sobre lo que hacía, que cosas me gustaban, como me sentía con Edward y si me gustaba vivir en Italia, Alice amablemente me rescataba cuando la conversación se ponía incomoda y me cambiaba de foco de atención a otro grupo, contar con ella en estos casos era genial.

La fiesta paso tranquila, eran alrededor de las 9 de la noche cuando ya todo estaba comenzó a terminar, los invitados se iban retirando de a poco esperando el momento para pasar a despedirse de nosotros, todos preguntaban ¿Y los niños? Edward solo respondía con una sonrisa y una frase "_Son niños, deben estar jugando en su habitación", _ a él le divertía mucho que nuestros hijos no quisieran estar en la fiesta, mientras me despedía de unas señoras muy simpáticas Antho y Nessie aparecieron corriendo, como ya todo estaba acabando sintieron curiosidad de bajar a mirar, mientras le arreglaba la corbata a Antho escuche mi nombre a mis espaldas pero provenía de un grito, un grito con aroma a problemas.

— ¡Isabella!— escuché, al girarme estaba Angela a unos cuantos metros, sujetando su vaso y su bolso, estaba borracha se podía ver a leguas. Los niños se pusieron detrás mío intimidados por el tono que había ocupado, todas las personas que quedaban en el salón se dieron vuelta a mirar la que sería la peor de las actuaciones.

— Angela ¿vienes a despedirte?— le dije estrechando mis ojos

— Claro que sí, he venido a despedirme de ti y de tus bastardos, ¡Mírenlos todos!— gritó— ¡Los hijos bastardos de Edward Cullen!— Mis ojos se ensancharon y mis manos inmediatamente se fueron a los hombros de mis hijos de la nada aparecieron todos los Cullen detrás de mí, Alice y Rosalie tomaron a los niños y los sacaron donde Angela no pudiera ofenderlos ni ellos escuchar lo que esta arpía iba a decirme

— ¿Cómo te atreves a hablar así de mis hijos?— la reprendí con voz dura, Edward se paró a mi lado con su rostro transformado

— ¡me atrevo!— grito con toda sus fuerzas— jamás esta sociedad etilitista va a aceptar a los hijos bastardos de Edward Cullen, hijos de una prostituta, hijos con _Sangre Sucia, ¡Escuchen todos estos son Mezzosangue! ¡_ _MEZZOSANGUE!— _vociferó aun más fuerte— ¡Malditos Sangre Sucia!.

Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar fuertemente, mi respiración se aceleró y por un momento me sentí sofocada, ¿me sentía disminuida ante esta mujer?, sentí la figura de Edward contraerse a mi lado, apretó los puños y sus dientes rechinaron con la rabia.

— ¿Quién demonios eres tú para tratar a mi mujer así?— grito Edward a mi lado, avanzó unos pasos y Angela retrocedió unos cuantos con miedo.

— Tu eres el culpable ¿Por qué tenias que acostarte con esta?— le dijo apuntándome, se veía en sus ojos que le temía a Edward.

— Tú no eres nadie en mi vida como para pedirme explicaciones.

— Soy tu prometida

— Eras— le aclaró rápidamente— y lo eras solamente porque mis padres quisieron comprometerme, yo jamás te quise como mujer y nunca lo haré, ahora más que nunca me das asco y repulsión— sentencio dándole una mirada de desprecio— no quiero que nunca más vuelvas a referirte a mis hijos o a _mi mujer _ de esa manera si no me vas a conocer realmente, cuidado Angela no llegues a ese extremo

— Eres un maldito

— Y tu una arpía que ya no es bien recibida en esta casa, ahora lárgate de aquí pero antes que te vayas— extendió su mano llamándome, por un momento dudé de lo que iba a hacer, sus ojos demostraban cosas que jamás pensé volver a ver, lo sentía protector a mi lado, tomé su mano fuertemente y me paré orgullosa de lo que él me había proclamado, _Su mujer_— esta señorita ha sido mi único amor por más de 10 años, sin Bella mi vida no tiene sentido, ella y mis hijos son _lo más importante para mí en este momento_, no hay cabida para nadie más, ahora que sabes esto vete de mi casa.

— Te odio— le grito la mujer cerrando sus ojos y aprensando sus puños, la gente murmuraba como loca, gracias a Dios los medios se habían ido si no ella sería el festín de la prensa en la mañana.

— ¡YA LARGATE!— le grito enfurecido.

_Angela Webber_ estaba dando el espectáculo de su vida, lo peor es que escogió el lugar menos indicado para debutar como una borracha estrella italiana.


	17. Papá

**Scort**

**Capitulo 17:**

**Papá**

_Bueno chicas lo prometido es deuda y aquí estoy nuevamente lista para actualizar, el capítulo de hoy es un poco largo por lo que léanlo con detención, en mi opinión está bastante bueno, adelanto el próximo capítulo se llama **Apagón,** será casi uno de los últimos debido a que esta historia ya está llegando a su fin, si no me fallan los cálculos o no se me ocurre nada solo quedarían 2 capítulos contando el próximo así que aprovechen de leer bien y espero ansiosa sus comentarios._

_Este capítulo va dedicado en forma muy especial a mis amigas **Pola Cullen, Angylito y Nenys W. Corleone**, chicas fue un completo placer verlas hace tan poquito espero que podamos vernos nuevamente y gozar de nuestra compañía, gracias infinitas por ser mis amigas y por entenderme y pertenecer a este loco mundo en el cual nos conocimos, mis locas vampiras con amor para ustedes, un beso enorme…_

**_Tiwii Cullen_**

* * *

**Bella POV:**

La mujer visiblemente afectada tiró la copa al suelo haciéndola mil pedazos, tomó su bolso y salió del lugar como alma que lleva el Diablo, al momento Esme corrió hacia donde estábamos y me abrazo.

— ¡Bella, Bella, Bella! Hija mía perdón por lo que ha sucedido.

— No te preocupes Esme, estoy acostumbrada a tratar con víboras como ella— metí un poco, me había sacado completamente de mis casillas todo lo que hizo, creo que fue por el contexto en el que estábamos.

— Bella— se acerco Carlisle, besó mi frente y le dio una palmada en la espalda a Edward.

— No quiero que ella vuelva a entrar en mi casa Papá ni que moleste a Bella ni a mis hijos.

— No te preocupes Hijo eso no volverá a pasar, lo lamento por sus padres pero tendré que hablar seriamente con ellos.

Mientras hablaban, miré a mí alrededor y no vi a mis pequeños, de pronto una angustia creció en mí. Corrí hacia la casa y subí los escalones de a dos buscándolos, cuando llegue a nuestra habitación comencé a sentir las risas de los niños y de sus tías, me acerqué a la puerta y todos jugaban animadamente a los videojuegos, me sonreí de ver a Alice y Rose tratando de ganarles preferí no molestarlos y me retiré de la habitación. Caminé por el oscuro pasillo hasta una ventana, la Luna se veía hermosa desde allí, en mi cabeza lo único que retumbaba era la palabra Sangre Sucia ¿de verdad mis hijos eran bastardos de Edward Cullen?, ¿La sociedad siempre los vería así? Suspiré largamente y me armé de valor para darles una explicación, correspondía que fuera yo quien les dijera lo que esa mujer estaba tratando de hacer.

— ¿A dónde vas?— me giré sobre mis talones y Edward estaba parado detrás de mí con las manos en sus bolsillos.

— A hablar con mis hijos— le dije y comencé a caminar

— Yo te acompañare— respondió encaminándose a mi lado, se sentía extraña la presencia de Edward, algo pasaría pero no estaba segura de que. Entramos en la habitación y todos se giraron para ver quien eran

— ¡mami!— gritaron mis hijos al unísono soltando los controles, algo nuevo que paso fue que Antho se lanzo a los brazos de Edward, ambos fueron recibidos y levantados en brazos.

— ¿Listos para dormir?— les pregunté, ambos asintieron.

— Bueno entonces nosotras nos vamos, que pasen buenas noches— Dijo Rosalie alisándose el vestido, ambas besaron a los niños y a mí.

— No te desanimes Bella— Alice me giño su ojo y salió junto con su hermana.

— ¡Muy bien pequeños!— Edward levantó a Antho quien extendió sus brazos y soltó carcajadas— es hora de dormir— dijo dirigiéndose al baño junto a los mellizos, les ayudo a lavarse los dientes y a ponerse las pijamas, ya era una costumbre que Edward los acostara.

Si mi vida se tuviera que detener en este momento estaría encantada, Edward tomo uno de los libros del estante y se acostó entre medio de los dos niños, ambos se resguardaron dentro de su abrazo, con una voz tenue comenzó a leerles el relato, esta noche terminaban de leer "Ricitos de Oro", el favorito de Ness, Edward se veía como jamás lo pude imaginar con su impecable Smoking, su cabello enmarañado de tantas veces que paso sus manos por él y su corbata colgando del cuello.

— Que linda historia— comentó Ness después de un largo rato entre un bostezos— siempre ha sido mi favorita— miré a Antho y estaba profundamente dormido. Me acerque a Edward para tomar a Antho y cambiarlo de cama, el se puso de pie y arropo a Ness.

— Buenas noches hija mía.

— Buenas noches Edward— le dijo cerrando sus ojos, Edward se giró a besar a Antho

— Buenas noches hijo mío— de respuesta solo recibió un enorme suspiro y una carita angelical que había conciliado el sueño, besé a mis hijos y salimos de la habitación.

El trayecto a mi habitación fue en silencio, antes de entrar miré hacia atrás y Edward también iba entrando a la suya, creo que poder entablar una conversación con el sería más difícil de lo que pensé. Mientras me ponía el pijama todo lo que sucedió se comenzó a pasear por mi cabeza, la palabra _Sangre Sucia _se golpeaba mil veces en toda mi conciencia de pronto el instinto de protección hacia mis hijos se avivó ¿Y si Ángela volvía a arruinarnos nuestra felicidad? ¿Qué pasaría? Tenía que asegurarme de que eso no sucediera, me puse la primera bata que encontré y me encaminé hacia la habitación de Edward no si antes cerciorarme de que mis hijos estuvieran bien. Golpee solo una vez y espere a que me abriera, nada sucedió por lo que volví a golpear.

— Edward, soy Bella, ábreme tenemos que hablar— golpee una vez mas pero él no salía, me armé de valor y decidí entrar, abrí la puerta lentamente por si se estaba cambiando o algo así pero la habitación estaba en completo silencio y oscuridad, la cortinas estaban corridas por lo que la luz de la Luna se colaba por la ventana dándole un toque de misticismo al lugar— Edward— susurre en la oscuridad, mire hacia un lado de la ventana y ahí estaba, de espaldas a mi observando para afuera— Edward— lo volví a llamar pero parecía que él no quería responderme— si no quieres hablarme entonces me vas a escuchar… te quiero hablar sobre Ángela…—

— Por ella no debes preocuparte más— dijo aún dándome la espalda.

— ¡Pero Edward escuchaste lo…!— comencé a reclamar pero el parecía a penas estarme oyendo— ¡Demonios! ¡Date vuelta para que pueda verte!

— No puedo— susurró— no puedo hacerlo— continuó, enarqué una ceja y me cruce de brazos

— ¿Y porque no puedes hacerlo?— le pregunté con sarcasmo

— Porque si te veo a los ojos no me podré controlar y no me responsabilizo de lo que pase esta noche.

Esa sola frase me helo y a la vez calentó cada uno de los lugares de mi cuerpo, _"no me responsabilizo de lo que pase esta noche", _la frase rebotó en mi cabeza escuchándose dentro de toda la habitación o tal vez lo imaginaba.

— Edward— susurré presa de un repentino deseo de abrazarlo, besarlo, _tenerlo._

— Bella ya te lo advertí, vete a dormir— me ordenó con un susurro demandante.

Sin decir nada me di la media vuelta y camine hacia la salida, cerré mis ojos cuando tomé el picaporte y lo hice girar para que la puerta se abriera, ya estaba hecho y no podía arrepentirme de nada, lo jale hacia mí y lo cerré a mis espaldas, mi respiración se comenzó a hacer errática, estaba casi hiperventilando, nada presagiaba lo que iba a pasar.

— Demonios— susurro Edward agarrándose la cabeza, se giro hacia la puerta y ahí estaba yo… _esperando— _Bella— volvió a decir pero esta vez el asombro se hacía presente dentro de la habitación ¿por qué me quede? Creo que él y yo sabíamos perfectamente esa respuesta, no había nada más que decir solo dejarnos llevar.

— No digas nada, además ya me viste a los ojos— me comencé a acercar

— No te acerques— dijo casi con alarma ¿Qué pasa Edward, me temes?

— Edward— susurré mientras desataba mi bata y dejaba a la vista un lindo camisón de color rojo, la tiré al suelo y quede parada en frente de sus ojos, la sorpresa aún no se iba a de ellos— es ahora o nunca— Y con estas últimas palabras nos lanzamos al vacio, ambos nos dimos un abrazos y devoramos nuestras bocas, _estaba hecho, no había vuelta atrás._

Edward me levantó del suelo pegándome a su pecho para tener aún más contacto, entrecruce mis piernas sobre su cintura sin miedo de que él me apartara, los besos se hicieron intensos y con ansias de explorar, no fue mucho el tiempo que estuvimos así ya que sin pensarlo Edward me arrojo y la cama y se puso sobre mi sacándome el camisón de pronto todo mi cuerpo desnudo estaba a su merced.

— Edward— gemí mientras devoraba uno de mis pechos, aunque estaba completamente fuera de lugar de pronto pensé en mis hijos ¿Si se despertaban?— los niños— susurré presa de una repentina vergüenza, él se separo de mi y entre jadeos por la excitación y la prisa me dijo

— Esta todo cerrado— balbuceo mientras se cambiaba de pecho.

Y así sin seguir hablando, sin poner palabras demás nos fundimos el uno al otro, Edward no tardo mucho en igualarme y en estar dentro de mí, el ritmo frenético que llevábamos daba cuenta de lo mucho que nos habíamos necesitado y de todo el orgullo que en este momento dejábamos de lado. Edward en un arranque me tomo sobre él y me hizo sentar a ahorcadas

— Edward— gemí audiblemente cuando sentía ese placer exquisito llenarme completa, moví mi cadera lentamente creando un vaivén delirante, Edward cerro sus ojos y rozo mis labios con su lengua, _ese gesto me llevo casi al frenesí. _Mi cuerpo seguía moviéndose y aumentando cada vez más el ritmo, sentía que nuestros cuerpos cada vez formaban uno solo y en cualquier momento dejaría de saber que parte pertenecía a quien.

Solo un poco más tarde y cuando el calor exploto en la parte baja de mi estomago el orgasmo sacudió nuestra piel e hizo completamente erráticas nuestras respiraciones, en la misma posición Edward se tiro hacia atrás cayendo el de espaldas y yo sobre su pecho, una de sus manos se fue inmediatamente a mi cabeza para perder sus dedos en mi cabello _como amaba esos gestos_. Ambos nos quedamos en silencio disfrutando uno del otro, lo único que se grabó en mi mente fue haberle dado un beso en el pecho antes de dormir, después de eso cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar.

_Era solo disfrutar sobre su piel._

**Edward POV:**

_¿Por qué no puedo dejar de amarla?, ¿por qué? _

Mire hacia el techo y todo parecía encajar nuevamente, cerré mis ojos y las imágenes que hace solo unos minutos viví pasaban por mi cabeza ¿Cómo hace esta mujer para tenerme a su merced? Creo que era algo que jamás comprendería, de pronto sentí que se removió sobre mi pecho, miré su espalda y parecía tener la piel erizada ¿Tenia frio? No podía permitirlo, tomé las cubiertas y la cubrí hasta su cuello.

Pero algo había cambiado en este momento, el problema es que no sabía que, moví mi mano y aún estaba sujetando fuertemente su espalda ¿Pensaba que se iría? ¿Tanto miedo tenia? Este era el peor momento para llenar mi cabeza con preguntas y comenzarme a cuestionar el por qué, de una cosa esta seguro _estaba irrevocablemente enamorado de Isabella, de eso no había ninguna duda _por lo que cerré mis ojos y me permití disfrutar, el calor de su piel me invadió y de pronto me dormí.

Abrí mis ojos y aún estaba oscuro el pánico me invadió repentinamente pero al cerrar mis brazos en torno a su cuerpo me tranquilicé, ella aún seguía en la misma posición, desnuda y recostada en mi pecho _que maravillosa experiencia, _ siempre he amado cuando Bella esta en paz, desde que conocí a mis hijos no había podido estar con ella así, solamente aquel día…

― _Edward yo…— intentó hablarme pero ni siquiera la dejé, fui un maldito cobarde._

― _No digas nada, ya te lo he dicho, me iré de viaje y volveré pronto, mañana estarán aquí mis abogados_

― _Pero es dom…—_

― _No me importa el día que sea, quiero a mis hijos con mis apellidos a mas tardar en un mes, espero que facilites la transacción_

― _Eres un…— comenzó a llorar_

― _Soy lo que tú has creado, ahora…— la miré— aprende a vivir con ello._

Cerré con fuerzas mis ojos al recordar ese maldito día, después de hacer tamaña estupidez lo que me quedo fue maldecirme en silencio y tratarme como un estúpido. La había tratado tan mal que me sentía como un imbécil, lo era, el que Bella me haya escondido lo de los Mellizos tenía una razón, ahora estaba consciente de que todo poseía una explicación, ella me lo había dicho muchas veces el problema es que no sabía si estaba preparado para escucharla, aún no por lo menos. Por un momento dejé de preocuparme por todo mientras que en el estar se sintió un ruido.

— Los mellizos— dije de inmediato, Bella se removió pero no se despertó por lo que con mucho cuidado la saque de mi pecho y la deje en mi cama, en un solo segundo que pareció eterno la contemple y desee con todas mis fuerzas que este momento se prolongara y que ella estuviera siempre aquí, _eso ahora solo dependía de mi._ Mis ropas estaban regadas por todo el suelo por lo que tomé un pijama del closet y me lo coloqué rápidamente para salir

— ¿Quién anda allí?— pregunte en un susurro, no estaba oscuro gracias a las lamparitas que Bella siempre dejaba encendidas por los niños

— Yo— me respondió una pequeña voz, Nessie.

— Nessie ¿Qué pasa hija?

— Estaba buscando a mi mamá en su habitación pero no está, ¿Sabes donde esta?

— Si, está durmiendo en la mía— le respondí con naturalidad, aunque no sabía si eso era lo correcto, Reneesme estaba parada casi justo en la lámpara por lo que pude contemplar el asombro que paso por su cara, mi hija era astuta porque después de asombrarse una enorme sonrisa paso por su rostro— pero ¿Qué necesitas?

— Quería que me acompañara a la cocina, es que tengo hambre— me dijo con una mueca en su rostro y sobándose la pancita.

— Yo puedo acompañarte— respondí con una pequeña sonrisa

— ¿Enserio?

— ¡Claro que sí! Yo soy tu papá y los papás también vamos por bocadillos a la cocina.

— Entonces vamos— se acercó a mí y tomó de mi mano.

Bajamos por las escaleras en dirección a la cocina, en ese momento la mansión se sentía más vacía que de costumbre, no estaban ni los niños, ni mis hermanas o sus maridos deambulando por aquí, llegamos a ese blanquecino y pulcro lugar donde todo estaba oscuro.

— ¿de dónde se prenden las luces de aquí?— preguntó mi hija con un tilde de miedo

— De acá— me acerque a un interruptor y la enorme cocina se ilumino, Nessie cambio de inmediato su expresión y se fue a sentar a uno de los pisos que habían cerca de los mesones, eran de tipo americanos.

— ¿Qué es lo que me va a cocinar esta noche Sr. Cullen?— pregunto con una alegre sonrisa, me divertí tanto con su tono de voz que tomé de uno de los muebles un gorro del chef y me lo puse, Nessie soltó una risotada.

— No lo sé _bambina, _deberás comer de las delicias del Chef— le anuncié con una espátula en la mano

El momento era como alguna vez había soñado estar con mis hijos, Nessie mirando atentamente lo que le cocinaba y preguntándome de todas las cosas, se notaba que nuestro interés por conocernos y recuperar el tiempo perdido era mutuo, _amaba a mis hijos por sobre todas las cosas, _de un tiempo a esta parte se habían convertido en el aire que respira y ¿Cómo no amarlos? Si veía esa tierna sonrisa y esos ojos expectantes dedicados solamente para mí.

— Muy bien y aquí está el plato para la señorita— le había preparado un omelet y un vaso de leche algo simple ya que no íbamos a cocinar algo más elaborado a las 2 de la madrugada, Nessie lo miro y aplaudió al instante.

— ¡Muchas gracias _Papá!_— Reneesme comenzó a comer con alegría su plato, en mi caso el mundo se detuvo, dejé de respirar y mis ojos se perdieron en el cobre de su cabello.

_Papá, Papá, Papá, Papá… ella lo había dicho, la palabra como tal resonaba con fuerza en mi cabeza. ¿Me habría imaginado alguna vez este momento? No, aunque cualquier pensamiento o recuerdo en mi mente no se comparaba con la potencia de este sentimiento es algo único, algo que no se puede describir, mi corazón sentí que floreció de repente y mi pecho ya no era capaz de contenerlo, había que dejarlo salir. Wow, suspiré largamente aún mirándola y parecía embobado, mi hija de 8 años me tenía completamente en sus manos._

— ¿Qué pasa?— pregunto mirándome divertida, agité mi cabeza para volver a mi pero la sonrisa no se iba, no podía mover mi cara de lo grande que se esparcía

— Nada, ¿Ya terminaste?— asintió y tomó el plato para dejarlo en el lavaplatos.

— Estoy lista— me dijo parándose al lado mío y extendiendo su mano para tomar la mía, _mi pequeña Nessie._

Caminamos hablando de lo que haríamos mañana, yo tenía que ir a la oficina pero estaba completamente seguro de que mañana suspendería todo y pasaría mi día con Bella y los niños, lo merecía pero antes creo que tendría que hablar con ella, las cosas de alguna manera debían cambiar, creo que era el momento preciso para hacerlo. Nessie se metió al baño a lavarse los dientes y salió en unos minutos saltando como solía hacerlo.

— Ya me voy a dormir— extendió sus brazos para que la cargara, rápidamente la tomé en brazos y ella beso una de mis mejillas.

— Que duermas bien papá, nos vemos mañana— paso sus brazos por mi cuello y me abrazo, besé su coronilla y la dejé ir.

— Buenas noches Hija mía— me despedí mientras se perdía entre los muebles del estar.

Me giré sobre mis talones para ir a la habitación y la figura de Bella estaba parada en el umbral de la puerta, sus ojos me observaban cautelosos.

— Bella— susurre con desconcierto

— ¿Qué paso con Nessie?— pregunto con los brazos cruzados

— Nada, solo tenía hambre, bajamos comer a la cocina y ahora se fue a dormir— le expliqué

— Ella te dijo…— sus ojos brillaron en la oscuridad

— Si, lo sé y no sabes lo maravilloso que fue— sonreí

— ¿Estamos bien?— preguntó pero sabía que eso era con una doble intención, ella también quería saber en que estábamos nosotros, hoy solo quería disfrutar de mis hijos y de Bella, _ya era imposible tapar el sol con un dedo…_

— Creo que muy bien— sonreí— ahora vamos a dormir— camine hacia ella queriendo entrar a la habitación, su cuerpo se puso rígido y tensión se hizo visible en su rostro— Bella dije que vamos a dormir— repetí y rápidamente tome su mano y la arrastre hacia la habitación antes de que ella se escapara.

— Pero Edward yo…—

— Shhh… mañana hablaremos todo lo que quieras, la acosté y me recosté detrás de ella pasando uno de mis brazos por su cintura, su cuerpo aún se sentía tenso, estaba seguro que mis acciones la habían sacado completamente de sus casillas pero ¿Qué_ más podía hacer? _La amaba, de eso no había duda, amaba a mis hijos por lo que ahora solo faltaba dar el último paso, ya era suficiente el tiempo que habíamos estado separados, ella había sufrido demasiado y yo me había dado cuenta que a pesar de todo la noticia de mis hijos era mucho más importante que el odio o el dolor que podía sentir por perderme sus primeros años, de ahora en adelante lo que importaba era disfrutar y tratar de recuperar el tiempo perdido, _en todo sentido. _Todo esto se lo debíamos a los escándalos de la fiesta, creo que el sentir amenazada a Bella de diferentes formas me hizo ver la realidad, me di cuenta que mi deber es protegerla, es estar siempre que ella me necesite, ya no había nada más que decir.

— Ed…— intentó replicar.

— ¡Duérmete!— susurre con tono demandante, la pegué a mi pecho y cerré mis ojos, el aroma de su cabello se coló por mis sentidos dándome un exquisito placer, Bella siempre ha sido mi debilidad y lo será siendo por el resto de mi vida.

Ella intentó removerse un poco más pero de pronto se quedo quieta y su respiración se volvió acompasada, estaba tan cansado y extasiado a la vez que me relajé como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía para dormirme cómodamente entre sus brazos. La mañana llegó fugaz, abrí mis ojos a más no poder cuando de repente siento el lado de mi cama frío y desolado.

— Bella— dije en voz alta, salté con propulsión de la cama para correr a la puerta, creo que mi cara iba desencajada cuando abrí porque Bella y los mellizos me quedaron viendo de manera graciosa

— ¿Qué pasa?— pregunto Bella con sus ojos bien abiertos, ella estaba peinando a Nessie en el sillón y Antho estaba enfrente jugando con un videojuego.

— Nada— le dije intentando parecer calmado— solo quería ver si ya todos se habían levantado, me iré a vestir— deje de hacer el ridículo y me metí nuevamente a la habitación, mi cuerpo cayó encima de la cama soltando un sonoro suspiro— creo que debo solucionar pronto esto, si no me volveré loco.

Antes de seguir juntando ideas de lo que iba a hacer tenía que comenzar por algo, tomé mi celular de la mesita de noche y llamé a mi secretario pidiéndole que cancelara todos mis compromisos y los pasará al nuevo encargado que partía el Lunes, hoy era Viernes y por lo tanto el ultimo día que tendría que haber ido a trabajar, nos esperaba un año sabático lleno de alegrías. Me fui directamente a la ducha y después al closet, mientras me vestía una idea saltó en mi cabeza _definitivamente tenía que zanjar de una buena vez el tema de Ángela, si quería que esto terminara definitivamente tendría que hacerlo el persona._ Salí de la habitación y Bella estaba haciendo los deberes con Nessie y Antho, los profesores particulares que ellos tenían igual le asignaban pequeñas tareas para el fin de semana, especialmente ejercicios de idiomas, queríamos que los mellizos y Bella manejaran perfectamente nuestra lengua.

— Hola Papá— me saludo Ness al momento que abrí la puerta, creo que ella adoraba la idea de decirme papá porque una sonrisa de proporciones mayores se extendía por su cara. Bella le dio una dulce mirada y después giro para saludarme.

— Hola Edward— su mirada era tan hermosa que sentí unas ganas irremediables de besarle mil veces sus labios pero me esperé, creo que me valía mas hacerlo todo por el conducto regular que lanzarme de un de repente, _primero debíamos hablar._

— Buenos Días Bella— la saludé con una sonrisa y demostrando todo lo que sentía a través de la intensidad de mi mirada

— Hola Edward— me saludo Antho con una sonrisa mientras agitaba un lápiz en el aire, sonreí alegremente mientras le agitaba su cobrizo cabello.

— Hola hijo ¿Qué hacen?

— Estamos con mamá haciendo los deberes, hoy iremos a la playa a pasear por lo que adelantaremos trabajo, ¿tú que harás?

— Yo iré a hablar de algo muy importante con tu abuelo por lo que demoraré un poco, vayan a la playa y después los alcanzaré— los tres me miraron sorprendidos

— ¿Nos vas a acompañar?— preguntó Bella con un tono entre sorpresa y alegría

— Claro— comenté con despreocupación— no me perdería un día de playa por nada del mundo— le hice un guiño con mi ojo lo cual provocó un sonrojo que se esparció por sus mejillas

— Entonces vete pronto para que nos alcances— me despedí de todos con un beso en el aire, si me acercaba a Bella no me podría resistir, por lo que salí de la habitación y me encaminé hacia el estudio.

En mi casa todos acostumbraban a levantarse temprano por lo que mi padre estaba trabajando en su despacho, siempre lo hacía, el amaba nuestra empresa más de lo que se imaginaba por lo que era un hobbie sentarse a estudiar acciones y casos, golpee dos veces y entre al momento que me dio la pasada.

— Edward, ¿Cómo estas hijo?— se levantó y me saludo con un beso en la mejilla

— Bien papá, muy bien— le respondí con esa sonrisa que estaba plastificada en mi rostro

— Creo que las cosas mejoraron ¿no es cierto?— preguntó enarcando una ceja

— Si papá pero creo que falta solo una cosa para que todo esto esté bien.

— ¿Qué cosa? ¿Se trata de algo relacionado con tu familia?— nos sentamos en un pequeño estar— si es sobre lo que dije el otro día sobre tu matrimonio con Bella no fue mi intención anunciarlo antes que ustedes

— No te preocupes— le respondí moviendo mi mano— eso estaba más que conversado.

Todavía podía recordar el día que Bella y los niños llegaron a nuestra casa, esa misma noche estábamos con mi papa en este lugar tomándonos un trago, en la casa ya todos dormían, Bella y los niños ya estaban descansando.

— _¿Qué te parece papá?— le pregunté con la mirada perdida en el abismo de mis pensamientos, en ese momento todo era confuso, creo que me demoré bastante en asimilar lo que había pasado, a pesar de tener un sentimiento de pertenencia con mis hijos con Bella no sucedía lo mismo por lo que en esta conversación parte de mi verdad salió a relucir desde el fondo de mi corazón._

— _¿Qué cosa?_

— _Todo— susurré llevándome un vaso de Whisky a mi boca._

— _La situación es complicada Edward, creo que ya habíamos conversado sobre eso, cuando nos dijiste sobre nuestros nietos estábamos completamente sorprendidos y…_

— _Lo sé pero no me refiero a eso— observé como los hielos se desvanecían en el alcohol del vaso_

— _Tu quieres saber que opino sobre Isabella— asentí sin mirarlo a los ojos— creo que sabes de sobra que esta señorita es hermosa, tiene una belleza como no había visto hace mucho tiempo en alguna ragazza, se nota de que tiene un carácter fuerte y que es una persona que supo llevar de manera maravillosa a tus hijos. _

— _¿No te importa que haya sido Scort?— pregunté de repente preso del miedo._

— _No— respondió seguro— mira hijo, a pesar de que suena cliché pero todo trabajo es dignificador por lo que si Bella se ganaba la vida acompañando a personas a celebraciones no podemos juzgarla, además creo que has vivenciado que todo lo que ella hacía era por mantener en buena situación a tus hijos, por lo que investigamos con tu madre a ellos jamás les falto nada, recibieron una buena educación y son niños que aman a su madre por sobre todas las cosas ¿Por qué habría de preocuparme eso entonces?— contesto, me giré para verlo y tenía una sonrisa en su rostro— créeme que a nadie le importa ese detalle, lo que si me interesa es que aclares tu situación con ella, quiero saber algún día el por qué mis nietos no crecieron a mi lado._

— _Lo sé, a penas se estabilicen las cosas entre nosotros hablaré con ella._

— _¿Qué vas a hacer con respecto a esa situación?— suspiró— a decir verdad estoy haciendo la pregunta equivocada, Edward— me llamó la atención, subí mi mirada hacia donde estaba y se había sentado derecho para darle más seriedad a la pregunta— ¿Qué sientes por Isabella? Porque te digo desde ya que jamás te obligaré a casarte con ella solo por tener a mis nietos al lado, si las cosas no son como las pienso Bella puede vivir en Italia con los niños o regresar a su país si tu lo consideras pertinente, la apoyaremos en todo, ni ella ni los niños tendrán que preocuparse jamás por el dinero por lo que siéntete tranquilo en relación a eso._

— _Yo…— divagué— es extraño papá por qué por más que intento odiarla no puedo, hay algo que me lo impide— perdí mi vista en el vaso nuevamente— Bella significó para mí el todo cuando la conocí, jamás pensé que me iba a enamorar de una norteamericana y que más encima se iba a volver en mi tormento por los siguientes años._

_Desde el momento que Bella desapareció de mi vida intente buscarla mil veces pero jamás pude encontrarla, cuando el compromiso con Ángela se anunció, sentí que todo era mi fin y que jamás podría estar con ella, los siguientes años solo fueron una tortura publica a la cual no podía escapar. Ángela paso a ser la lapa que se pegó a mi zapato y no me dejo en paz nunca más solo hasta que un día discutimos y yo mismo di por terminando el famoso compromiso, en ese entonces pensé inmediatamente en buscar a Bella pero ¿Quién era yo para irrumpir en su vida después de tanto? Me rendí fácilmente a la idea y la olvidé, desde entonces viví una solitaria vida llena de lujos y de trabajo, todo vacio._

— _¿Tú qué?, dime Edward háblame— comenzó a intentar sacarme palabras._

— _Créeme que ni siquiera sé hasta dónde va esto pero lo que sí puedo asegurarte es que cuando Bella volvió a entrar en mi vida sentí como cada pieza retornó a su lugar de origen, todo enojo nuevamente en su lugar— la expresión de mi padre cambio a asombro_

— _¿Tanto la amas?_

— _Amarla creo que sería poco— bebí de mi vaso— Bella es como el aire papá, un bien completamente necesario en mi vida, desde que ella volvió no he hecho más que esperar al momento preciso para pedirle que sea mi esposa_

— _Ah entonces si te quieres casar con ella— asintió con gusto_

— _Claro que sí, eso jamás te lo negaría lo único si es que aún me molesta el hecho de no haber estado con mis hijos desde siempre por lo que tengo que hablar con ella o sanar mi corazón dentro de un tiempo, lamentablemente no puedo tapar el sol con un dedo y decir que no odio el cómo se dio todo, porque no es así._

— _Entonces date un tiempo hijo, conoce a tus pequeños e intenta sanar todo con Isabella, después tendrás toda una vida por delante para estar con ellos._

— _Lo sé pero no le digas a nadie lo que planeo, no quiero ver a la loca de Alice armando la ceremonia para una semana mas_

— _Tranquilo hijo no le diré nada a nadie._

— _Tengo todo el tiempo, espero que mi relación con Bella mejore con el pasar del tiempo._

_A pesar de todo así había sido pero descubrí que era completamente torturante estar con ella tan cerca y no poder hacer nada, poco a poco ese odio que sentí, la rabia y la molestia por cómo se dio todo quedó atrás Bella de un momento a otro y sin que me diera cuenta paso nuevamente a ser lo que más amaba en la vida, ella y mis hijos eran lo mejor del mundo._

Sacudí la cabeza apartando la mata de recuerdos que se vino a mi mente, mi padre me miraba esperando a lo que iba a decirle.

— Entonces ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto con intriga

— Quiero que aclaremos el tema de Ángela papá, como sabrás espero que ella nunca más pise esta casa y no quiero que vuelva a entrometerse con Bella o con mis hijos.

— Lo sé hijo, estaba pensando en ir el Lunes a hablar con sus padres, no quiero que mi nuera o mis nietos se sientan incómodos con su presencia.

— Quiero que vamos ahora— exigí poniéndome de pie

— ¿Ahora?— pregunto con sorpresa— ¿estás seguro?

— Si papá, no quiero que esto pase de más tiempo, además yo te acompañaré

— Está bien hijo, vamos entonces.

Mi papá se puso de pie, tomó su chaqueta y salimos del estudio en dirección hacia la puerta, en el camino nos encontramos con todas las mujeres de la casa Cullen incluyendo a Bella y a los mellizos.

— Hola ¿Cómo están las mas lindas de esta casa?— saludo mi papá a todas, una risa de agrado se esparció por el lugar

— ¡Nono!— grito el pequeño Camillo quien salió corriendo a los brazos de Carlisle

— ¿Cómo estas _piccolo _Camillo?

— ¡_Bene!— _gritó sonriendo

Mi papá se puso a conversar con todas, Mamá y Bella le contaban del paseo que harían este día ella con mis hijos a la playa, al parecer las demás no irían porque todas tenían planes ya, mejor para nosotros, así podría encontrar la instancia perfecta para hablar con Isabella.

— Papá— lo llame y le hice un gesto con la cabeza de que ya era hora de partir.

— Oh si Edward lo siento— soltó a Camillo, le dio un beso a mi mamá y se encamino hacia la puerta, yo le sonreí a mis hijos y a Bella, los tres me dieron una hermosa mirada y la fuerza para acabar con esto.

— ¿A dónde van?— preguntó Esme desde la espalda, mi papá se giró para responder

— Vamos a…— lo interrumpí

— Vamos a ver unas cosas a los viñedos, volvemos pronto

— ¡Bien! Los esperamos a almorzar— respondió mi madre desde atrás

El viaje fue algo silencioso, mi padre quien conducía intento hablarme en varias oportunidades pero lamentablemente yo iba enfrascado en mis propios pensamientos. Bajamos de la colina en donde se encontraba nuestra villa para dirigirnos al centro, la familia de Ángela vivía en uno de los sectores más acomodados de Cerdeña, obviamente no era del nivel de nuestra familia pero se asemejaba bastante. Llegamos a la casa y la vi más imponente que la última vez que estuve aquí, era de un color blanco y de características inglesas, techos muy altos, variadas dependencias y un enorme jardín en la entrada, nos estacionamos y el mayordomo nos recibió.

— Buenos Días señores Cullen— un gesto de reverencia fue parte de su saludo, el hombre tomó las llaves del auto y desapareció con él, la siguiente fue Elisa Webber la matriarca de la familia.

— ¡Bienvenidos! Carlisle y Edward, que maravilla tenerlos por aquí— la mujer de edad avanzada se notaba feliz de encontrarnos en las puertas de su casa

— Buenos Días Elisa, es un placer verte— Carlisle se acerco a darle dos besos en las mejillas, como obligación tuve que hacer el mismo gesto— lamentablemente el motivo que nos trae aquí no es del toco agradable, necesito conversar con Cornelio y tú.

— ¿De qué se trata?, no me digas que Edward va a…— la frase de la mujer quedo colgando de un hilo pero la sonrisa enorme de ella daba a entender que pretendía nuevamente ligarme con su hija

— ¿Casarme?— respondí enarcando una ceja— claro pero mi mujer espera en casa junto a mis dos hijos, creo que le motivo de nuestra visita es otro— la mujer quedo completamente sorprendida por mi respuesta, ¿Qué pensaba? Que dejaría a Bella por su hija… estaba muy equivocada, la mujer nos dio una mirada y comenzó a caminar hacia el interior

— Entonces síganme.

Hicimos lo que nos pidió, llegamos a un enorme salón de color almendra, debo reconocer que estaba delicadamente decorado pero aún así no llamaba mi atención, un hombre de aspecto corpulento apareció por la puerta.

— Buenos Días a ambos ¿Qué los trae por mi casa tan temprano?— el hombre se acercó y como era tradición entre nuestras familias nos saludamos con besos en ambas mejillas.

— Sentemos por favor— todos nos situamos en un lugar y comenzamos a hablar.

Carlisle les contó lo que había pasado en la fiesta, de hecho ellos nunca supieron e la existencia de ella por culpa de Ángela, las invitaciones jamás llegó a su destino. A medida que el relato iba avanzando los padres de la mujer iban cambiando sus expresiones la que perduro más tiempo fue la de vergüenza, la madre de Ángela ni siquiera me miraba a los ojos cuando hablaba.

— Por consiguiente lamento tener que decir esto pero no podemos permitirle a Ángela que nos visite en la villa, hasta que se pase todo esto o ella cambie su comportamiento con respecto a Bella y a los mellizos— sentencio Carlisle

— Edward no se qué podría decirte— el hombre pasaba sus manos por su frente y mejillas dando a entender lo complicado que estaba con la situación— sé que mi hija se ha sobrepasado pero espero de todo corazón que esto no vuelva a suceder, le haré llegar las disculpas a nombre de toda mi familia a tu mujer.

— Gra…

— ¡ESO JAMÁS!— una histérica voz desde lo alto de las escaleras se hizo presente, mire hacia arriba y Ángela estaba parada en el pie de la escala esperando para atacar, bajo raudamente y se reunió con nosotros, aquí comenzaba la verdadera batalla

— ¡Ángela!— grito su padre intentando persuadirla

— ¡No papa! Jamás permitiré que te disculpas con esa mujer, ella es una perra que se robo a mi novio.

— ¡Yo nunca fui tu novio!— grité acallando todas las voces del salón— te recuerdo que el famoso compromiso fue hecho por estas personas sin nuestro consentimiento, yo jamás quise casarme contigo. Ángela no malogremos más el poco respeto que aun tengo por ti y deja en paz a mi familia, te prohíbo que te acerques a Bella o a mis hijos nuevamente.

— Ángela hija, ya basta

— No mama, esto no se va a terminar, ¿Cómo demonios apareció ella en tu vida? Esos niños deben ser los bastardos de alguien más Edward, entiende _amore, _ella te engaño, esos hijos no son tuyos— dijo mientras se acercaba y ponía las manos en mi pecho, sentí mi piel quemarse pero de la rabia por lo que decía, aparté sus manos sin contemplaciones y le di una mirada que reflejaba todo el odio que sentía por ella.

— Eso a ti no te importa, lo que es relevante es que jamás volverá a salir, espero me perdonen por lo que haré— les di una corta mirada a sus padres, Elisa tenía las manos en su boca y los ojos llorosos, Cornelio estaba pasmado con la reacción de su hija— pero Ángela, yo NO TE AMO, no me quiero casar contigo, me das asco, me da pena el saber lo mucho que te has trastornado por mi causa, escúchame bien no quiero verte nunca más y te prohíbo terminantemente que vuelvas a entrar a mi casa, no quiero que te acerques ni a mis hijos ni a Bella, es una orden, si lo haces te juro que no escatimaré en recursos para mantenerte lejos.

—

El ambiente se torno más denso de lo que ya estaba, Ángela apretaba sus puños y su boca en señal de la rabia que tenia contenida pronto lagrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas, sentí una mano volar hacia mi mejilla y estamparse en el centro de ella.

— ¡Ángela!— gritaron sus padres al unísono, la mujer se abalanzó contra mí maldiciéndome y tratando de golpearme, su padre la tomó en brazos y el saco del lugar, ella iba diciendo cuanta cosa se le pasaba por la cabeza.

La conversación termino así, los padres de Ángela se la llevaron del estar y decidimos que era momento para salir de allí, el viaje nuevamente fue silencioso, la mejilla me ardía con furia pero eso no importaba, el capitulo estaba cerrado y Ángela lejos de nuestras vidas. Llegamos a la casa a la hora de almorzar mi madre estaba feliz de tenernos nuevamente en casa

— ¿Dónde están Bella y mis hijos?

— Ellos se fueron al rato después que ustedes, Bella dijo que volverían en la tarde y que tu sabias donde estaban por si la necesitaban.

— Claro, gracias mamá— le di un beso en la mejilla y me encaminé hacia mi habitación

— ¿nos acompañas a almorzar?

— No, iré con Bella, quiero estar con mis hijos.

— Bien, nos vemos en la tarde entonces.

Seguí mi camino hacia la recamara, me puse ropa cómoda, zapatillas y unos jeans. Usualmente mis hijos me han visto con trajes por lo que sería un Edward más relajado el que se encontrarían hoy. Guarde cosas en una mochila y me encaminé hacia la playa, donde me había dicho Bella no estaba lejos de la mansión de hecho solo me tomo media hora caminando el llegar, cuando me paré en la punta del Riesco que daba para bajar observé a mis tres amores jugando felices, Nessie y Antho estaban con sus trajes de baño mientras que Bella lucia un hermoso vestido blanco y un sombrero que le hacía juego. Baje por las piedras cuidando de no caer cuando Nessie se dio cuenta grito lo que más me gustaba escuchar, la palabra mágica que me hacia volar…

— ¡Papá! Miren es mi papá— Bella se giró rápidamente poniéndose de pie, Nessie salió corriendo hacia donde venia solo para lanzarse a mis brazos, Antho camino más lentamente pero se acercó igual para saludarme.

— Hola Edward— me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla

— Hola hijos— a ambos los llene de besos, se fueron riendo hacia donde estaban jugando antes.

— Hola Edward— saludo Bella, se levantó sus anteojos de sol y por fin pude observar el fulgor verde de sus ojos— ¿De dónde vienes?

— De estar con mi papá— me quite la mochila y los zapatos

— ¿Tienes hambre?— pregunto bajándose nuevamente los anteojos, por instinto los tomé y se los quité— ¿Qué haces?— pregunto entre contrariada y divertida

— No te los pongas cuando me mires a mi por favor, me gusta ver tus ojos cuando me hablas— la sola emisión de la frase desencajó a Bella pero que esperaba ¿Qué actuara como un maldito después de dormir con ella? Eso ya se lo había hecho una vez y juré que jamás volvería a hacerlo y menos con Bella.

— No pero…— intento decir pero sus palabras se perdieron en el momento

— Si tengo hambre, ¿Almorzaremos aquí?— pregunté con una sonrisa

— Si, los mellizos querían desde hace días venir a la playa y pescar un poco por eso…— terminó nuevamente en un susurro, sus ojos aún me miraban con desconcierto, Bella claramente no me conocía o tal vez me había portado demasiado mal con ella en algún momento por lo que olvidó mi manera de ser, tendría que ser el encargado de recordárselo. Mientras la contemplaba un pelotazo dio en mi espalda, me giré para mirar y mis hijos estaban sonriendo y levantando sus manos, invitaban a jugar— ve con ellos— me pidió— por mientras prepararé todo para el almuerzo.

Asentí y corrí hacia donde estaban ambos salieron corriendo entre risas y gritos, el día fue maravilloso, mis hijos me llenaban completamente, la tarde pasó rápido entre risas y juegos ya era casi la hora de volver cuando Bella nos dio un poco de chocolate caliente para aplacar el frio que se estaba sintiendo en el ambiente.

— ¿Cómo lo pasaron?— pregunté mientras le daba un sorbo al tazón

— Muy bien— respondieron con una gran sonrisa— pero me hubiera gustado tener una concha de esas que se pegan en las rocas— terminó Antho— el otro día las vi en un libro de la biblioteca del Abuelo y me parecieron muy bonitas.

— Yo iré por una para ti— le di un guiño y deje la taza encima de la improvisada mensa en forma de roca que teníamos. Bella me intentó detener pero estaba tan feliz en este día que complacer a mi hijo seria la cúspide.

Me adentré en el mar pisando las rocas que habían en la orilla llegue hasta la mitad de un paso un poco resbaloso y me estanqué allí, mis pies se deslizaron un poco y sentí de inmediato el grito de Bella desde la orilla.

— ¡Edward!— estaba parada en la orilla con sus pies ya en el agua lista para entrar, los mellizos estaban un poco más atrás de ella esperando a que saliera

— Tranquila, estoy bien— le grité desde donde estaba, me afirme de una roca y me agache, mis manos se introdujeron en la fría agua debido a que la temperatura ya estaba bajando todo se estaba poniendo cada vez mas helado, mi mano tocó lo que andaba buscando y la saque con toda mi fuerza. Me puse de pie con cuidado y levante el trofeo para que Antho lo viera el avanzo unos cuantos pasos y quedo con sus pies en el agua y con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

— Vamos Edward, devuélvete— me grito Bella, asentí con la cabeza y comencé a caminar, las rocas estaban realmente resbalosas y tampoco tomé la precaución de ponerme zapatos.

— Demonios— maldije cuando casi me caí, como ya estaba cerca sentí a Bella exclamar y a los mellizos taparse la boca, los miré y los tres tenían cara de asustados, sonreí para que la tensión se disipara.

Puse mi pie en una roca y creo que fue la peor decisión de mi vida, aquella estaba sobrepuesta en el terreno por lo que al pisarla se creó una inestabilidad, caí encima del suelo más duro que pude pisar, una repentina ola me paso por encima y no supe nada mas, todo se volvió oscuro y húmedo, lo único que pude escuchar fue que me llamaban con gritos después dejé de oír lo que pasaba.

**Bella POV:**

— ¡Papá!— grito fuertemente Antho desde la orilla y salió corriendo hacia donde estaba Edward, Nessie y yo lo seguimos desde cerca.

— ¡Papá!— escuchaba que los niños lo llamaban pero él no era consciente de lo que sucedía, mi corazón dejo de latir en el momento que lo vi tirado sobre unas rocas sin moverse.

— ¡Edward!— grité fuertemente pero él no reaccionaba, subimos como pudimos a las rocas para ver cómo estaba tomé su cabeza y trate de inmovilizarla moví su pecho húmedo para intentar hacerlo reaccionar, miré a mis hijos y ambos estaban sollozando por lo ocurrido, no cavia duda que ellos ya amaban a su padre y se preocupaban por él, de pronto Edward comenzó a gemir y una expresión de dolor apareció en su cara.

— Parece que tendré… que aprender a sacar estas conchas— murmuro con una sonrisa

— ¡Edward!— grité y bese su frente entre lágrimas— ¿Cómo estás? ¿te duele algo?— pregunte dentro de la conmoción

— Todo— susurro y abrió sus ojos para mirarnos— no lloren estoy bien, les dijo intentando ponerse de pie, o por lo menos sentándose.

— Papá lo siento mucho, no quería que esto pasara, perdóname— dijo Antho llorando y refregándose los ojos por la pena, Edward le dio una sonrisa y lo abrazó

— Tranquilo hijo si no pasa nada, estoy bien, además mira— le mostro una de sus manos y aún sujetaba el trofeo que nuestro hijo le había pedido, ese gesto lleno de alegría y de admiración mi pecho. Antho quedó perplejo, de pronto comenzó a llorar nuevamente, tomó la concha y se pego al pecho de Edward, el solo acaricio y beso su cabeza.

Mientras sucedía esto me di cuenta que el tenia varios cortes en la espalda debido a la caída y al terreno, estaba sin polera por lo que lo más probable es que quedara un gran hematoma en esa zona. Lo ayudamos a ponerse de pie y nos encaminamos con cuidado a la orilla. Llegar a la casa fue todo un viaje, Edward cojeaba y mas encima no se podía poner derecho, los mellizos entraron gritando a la mansión por lo que todos se alertaron de lo que pasaba. Esme llamó de inmediato al médico quien reviso a Edward solo una hora más tarde, el diagnostico fue una caída leve con contusiones, cortes y hematomas de diversa gravedad. El mayor lo tenía en la espalda y ese demoraría semanas en desaparecer.

— Creo que tendré que entrenarte en caídas cuñado— Emmett estaba junto a todos los demás en la habitación de Edward, las puertas estaban abiertas por lo que afuera se veía a Esme y Carlisle hablar con el médico, los mellizos estaban acostados uno a cada lado del pecho de Edward, el acariciaba sus cabezas mientras que Antho aún derramaba algunas lágrimas por lo que había pasado.

— Creo que si— todos rieron

— Bueno hijo mío ahora solo debes descansar, dejemos solos a Bella y a los mellizos para que aprovechen de estar con Edward.

Todos se despidieron de nosotros y salieron cerrando las puertas del gran estar, mientras Edward se quedaba con los niños baje a cocinarle algo, quería que probara algo hecho por mí, tal vez eso le subiría el ánimo, cuando llegue a la pieza Nessie y Antho tenían puesto capaz blancas y jugaban al doctor con Edward, fue gracioso verlo con una venda en la cabeza, un parche de corazones en la mejilla y un estetoscopio rosado en su pecho. Nessie era la enfermera y Antho el Médico.

— Niños ya es hora de ir a dormir— les dije mientras dejaba la bandeja con comida en una mesa auxiliar, los mellizos asintieron sin dudarlo y se despidieron de sus padre.

— Buenas noches papi— le dijo Nessie dándole un beso en la mejilla— que duermas bien y si te portas mejor mañana te leeré un cuento en el desayuno— la tierna voz de nuestra hija nos sacó sonrisas a ambos

— Seré todo un santo, _buonanotte bambina_— le dio un gran beso y salió de la habitación, Antho estaba parado jugando nervioso con sus dedos— ¿Qué pasa hijo?

— Es que… quería disculparme otra vez, me siento muy culpable _papá— _ En la playa lo noté pero como estaba tan conmocionada no fui capaz de asimilarlo, Antho había llamado papá a Edward por primera vez, los ojos de Edward se enternecieron y extendió sus brazos para tomarlo

— Ven aquí— Antho se acercó nervioso y se arrimo a su pecho— no te preocupes hijo, yo haría cualquier cosa por ustedes así que esta caída es atribuible a mi falta de equilibrio en las rocas, no fue tu culpa— Edward beso su cabeza— ahora vete a dormir, mañana necesitaré alguien que esté lleno de energías para jugar videojuegos todo el día— Antho le dio una gran sonrisa y se paró de la cama, me dio un beso en la mejilla y se perdió de nuestra vista. Un silencio atravesó la habitación, el plato con comida humeaba desde una esquina llamándonos para ser comido.

— El te llamó papá, ¿lo notaste?— le dije aun con la vista perdida en la puerta.

— Si— susurro— lo noté desde que estuve inconsciente pero al igual que como ocurrió con Ness fue algo que me dejo desarmado, un sentimiento completamente particular.

— Es maravilloso ver cuánto te los has ganado y solo con tu amor y tu forma de ser— me giré sobre los talones para ir por la bandeja, la puse en sus piernas y tomé la cuchara para alimentarlo.

— Si todo el tiempo va a ser así creo que me caeré nuevamente— mordisqueo la comida que le había preparado y con una gran sonrisa de aprobación la saboreo— que rico, cocinas exquisito, despediré a mi cocinero personal— el comentario me hizo reír.

Alimente a este hombre lentamente, mientras masticaba le platicaba sobre lo que haríamos ahora y como estaban felices los mellizos porque cada vez se acercaba mas la fecha de entrar a la escuela. Edward solo me observaba mientras comía.

— Bien, ya esta bueno— puse la cuchara en el plato vacio— ahora es tiempo de que también duermas, debes descansar, tome la bandeja pero antes de que me pusiera de pie una de sus manos sujetó mi muñeca imposibilitándome la partida

— Tenemos que hablar— un brillo el cual no pude descifrar se posó en sus ojos, Edward jalo su mano hacia abajo y me hizo sentarme nuevamente.

Habían sucedido muchas cosas, lo de Ángela, el haber dormido juntos, que mis hijos lo comenzaran a llamar papá, el accidente y tantos otros detalles pero ¿De qué quería hablarme? Estaba nerviosa y un poco intranquila, solo esperaba que esta conversación fuera con tranquilidad y que no malográramos lo que habíamos conseguido hasta el momento, _un estado de paz._


End file.
